Iris
by SeanEmma4Evr
Summary: Draco has suffered the loss of his first love, and has cut off all ties with the wizarding world. Hermione's husband is out to kill her. How does a chance meeting bring these enemies together? More importantly, how does their story end? DMHG, CBMTD
1. A Strange Kind of Encounter

**_Iris _- Harry Potter**

**A Strange Kind of Encounter - Chapter 1**

Draco Malfoy sat alone at a small, lopsided table in Muggle London. He rotated the silver ring around his large finger, something that he had done so many times that the skin beneath the ring was red and raw. He missed her. She was all he ever thought about. It had been three years and yet she was still the only person he ever had on his mind.

He looked around out the window which was iced over. It was late November and the streets showed that. There were lights hung along the outer rims of the buildings. Snow was falling down and he frowned at that. She loved the snow. He knew that she would have been so happy if she were with him at that moment.

"Can I fill up your cup, love?" Draco looked up at the plump waitress standing next to him with a cheery smile. She looked tired and ready for a night of rest.

"No thank you. I actually better be off. How much is it?"

She smiled as she saw him look back at the snow outside obviously pondering something. "Oh it's on the house. Have a happy holiday."

She flashed him another smile before turning around to finish cleaning up all the other tables. He nodded as he stood up leaving a twenty on the table. It was getting close to Christmas and a nice gesture like that deserved something extra. Besides, she always told him that a nice deed deserves something even better in return.

He stood up in his black suit and walked past the waitress. She went back to his table to clear up his cup when she saw the twenty. Her mouth dropped as she turned around and saw the blonde-haired man walk out the door.

The snow was cold and he trudged along it like he was crushing leaves. She use to love those long walks in the snow and that was why he continued to do them. He felt like it made him closer to her. He missed her so much. Every time he closed his eyes, all he ever saw was her.

He looked around and stared at all the happy couples. They were holding hands or embracing each other in the snow. There were kisses being exchanged and laughter could be heard everywhere. Draco kept walking wishing he could go back to what he had.

"Malfoy?"

Draco turned around and saw a face he remembered very well. Hermione Granger stood there in front of him. Her long hair was down with bits of snow between each strand. She had a red and green scarf wrapped loosely around her neck in front of a black sweater. She had jeans on which were covered at the bottom by black boots. She had changed since the last time that he saw her.

"Granger." stated Draco alerting her that he remembered her. She nodded at him and walked through the snow towards her old enemy.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you, but you are the last person I ever expected to see here." she said looking down at her shoes.

"Why?" he asked, actually confused by her statement.

"Well come on. You're the pure-blood prince who ruled Hogwarts. Now you're in Muggle London?" He nodded at her understanding her confusion.

He sighed and said, "Yeah well I live here so…"

She looked up at him unsure if she had heard him right. _Draco Malfoy lives in Muggle London? Now I have seen everything. _"You?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Well I'm sorry I bothered you." she said slightly at an angle preparing to turn away. She stopped when she heard him say, "You didn't." She looked back at him a little confused.

"What?" asked Draco taking in her lost expression.

"I'm just surprised you haven't said Mudblood or at least something harsh to me." Draco laughed out loud which Hermione found to be refreshing. She couldn't remember the last time she actually heard Draco Malfoy laugh. Maybe she never had.

"We graduated about nine years ago. I grew up Granger."

"Did that happen before or after the dark mark?" she asked in a harsh voice. He nodded his head not expecting anything less from Hermione. He knew perfectly well that Hermione would still hate him from his antics when he was younger. She didn't understand that he was a changed man and he wanted no affiliation with the brand on his wrist.

"After." he uttered in a low voice. He looked down, away from her stare, as she looked him up and down. He definitely didn't look the kid she had grown up with. She decided to soften her voice.

"So what do you do now if you don't mind me asking?"

He smiled at her. It had been so long since he'd spoken to really anyone and it would have been lie if he said that he expected that person to be Granger.

"I mean I figured you'd own all of Diagon Alley by now." she said with a smile.

Draco shook his head at her and said, "I don't do much magic anymore." Hermione's mouth dropped which Draco smiled at. "I never needed to. After everything that went down…" He frowned remembering his dark past. "I lived a muggle life. It's been nice."

"Are you sure you're Draco Malfoy?" she asked to which Draco nodded at her.

"Yeah. I'm sure I am Draco Malfoy."

She smiled at him. That's when he looked at her yet again. He noticed a cut across her hand and one on her forehead. He was a little confused why they were there. He also saw a bruise on her cheek that she seemed to have tried to hide with make-up. He didn't know what to think of it.

"Wow. Something really must have changed you." she said. Draco looked down.

"Or someone…" He looked away from her and she took notice.

"What's her name?"

"Look I've got to go. I've got a lot to do tomorrow for work so I really should be heading back home. It's pretty late anyways." He took a step back.

"But it's barely six o'clock." she pointed out.

"It was nice seeing you." he said with a genuine smile.

"You too."

He nodded and turned around. Hermione bit her lip as she watched the Slytherin Prince walk in the snow towards, what she assumed, was the direction of his home. She watched him head out of sight before turning towards her own destination.

Draco turned the key and opened the door of his house. He locked it and then threw his keys down. He took off his black jacket and hung it in the closet. He kept his clothes on the far left and never touched her clothes. They still had that sweet scent on them that he loved and he never wanted to be rid of that special memory.

He went up stairs to his bedroom which would have made some people dizzy. Half of the room was orderly with everything in its proper place while the other side had clothes and empty liquor bottles scattered all over. He undressed quickly and crawled into his bed after he tripped on one of the many bottles. He hit his pillow and closed his eyes wanting nothing more than to sleep. Her face was all he saw. He looked at her side of the bed; empty. He looked back up at the ceiling. He missed her and he turned off the light knowing that she wasn't coming back.

Draco woke up to the sound of wind hitting his window. It was frosted over with ice and he wiped his face. He got out of bed and went to the washroom not bothering to make it. He got into the shower and turned it on letting himself become lost for a few moments. The steam fogged up the window as the hot water hit his back warming him to the core. He leaned his forehead against the tiles as he let the water cascade down.

He shook his hair out once he got out spraying water all over the mirror. He wrapped a towel around himself as he went to his closet. He put on a black shirt and black pants which was his usual attire since bright colors had become a thing of the past for him. He went downstairs and skipped breakfast yet again. He hadn't had breakfast since she left. She always made the best breakfasts that it hurt him to eat one anymore. He went into the living room and made a fire heating up the room from the cold. He sat on his couch and stared at it. He had no decorations around the house and no tree was up. All he had was that fire.

"Good Morning Darling…" he whispered.

Her cat jumped on his lap and he rubbed his ears gently. That cat was all he had left of her. He remembered when they first got that cat. He hated it. He didn't want to get it knowing that it would be merely trouble and an annoyance, but she fell in love with the gray fur-ball. She pouted at him and he was unable to ever say no to her when she gave him that look. They brought that cat home and he grew to like Snowball as well.

The day was long and he did very little. He just stared at the burning fire knowing that the hardest day of the year was coming up for him. It was three years ago on Christmas day that he lost her. It was three years ago on Christmas day that he lost himself.

He put on a green jacket and went outside. He decided to walk through the park because that was what he did with her nearly every night. There were lights, but nobody was around. They were either at home or out shopping in the various stores preparing themselves for the Christmas holiday. He looked at all the snow on the walkway and took in a deep breath. That's when he saw it. He saw the bench that he proposed to her at. He walked over and sat down wanting the feel her body next to his, her head resting on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and thought of her.

"Draco Malfoy yet again."

Draco opened his eyes to see Hermione Granger standing in front of him with a smirk on her face. "Are you following me Granger?"

"Well you would probably be an interesting person to follow if you spend all of the November holiday working, but no." she said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Then you're here because?" he asked not really caring.

"Cause it's nearly Christmas and like you, I'm married to my work," she said noticing that he was looking away from her, "Mind if I sit down?"

He took in a short breath looking at_ her_ spot before muttering, "Sure."

She sat down next to him and smiled. She never expected Draco Malfoy to ever be this way. She could tell by merely sitting next to him that he had changed and she liked this new him.

"So was work intriguing?" she asked noticing that he was staring forward blankly.

"Today? Oh yeah, tons of fun." said Draco with sarcasm in his voice.

"You sound as though work is all you do, but don't want to."

He looked at her with a soft smile and asked, "You always have to be right don't you Granger?" She could not help, but giggle.

"Force of habit."

"Well then yeah, I guess you could say that."

"I would have thought you would have been off married to Pansy." He laughed whole heartedly like he had the night before only with a bit more amusement in his face.

"Yeah that didn't work out."

"Didn't you have an arranged marriage?"

"Yeah well let's just say I went against a lot of things that were set up by my family. Pansy bored me so much in school that I doubt I could have lasted being married to her."

"Well did you ever get married?"

He looked down at his finger and was quick to cover it with his other hand "So what do you do?" She was smart enough to know he didn't want to talk about it.

"I still do magic. Work for the ministry doing this and that. It's as though I'm not even there since I work so much."

"Wow. Congratulations." he said. Hermione couldn't help, but think he meant those words. There was a sincerity in his voice that she found incredibly appealing, almost friendly. Friendly was not a word affiliated with Hogwarts Draco Malfoy as she began to call him.

"Thank you. It took a lot of work, but I managed to get there."

"Well if you're here working a case on me, don't. I have nothing to do with the dark arts anymore."

"Even if I were working a case on you, I wouldn't be doing it on holiday."

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Draco looking at her. He noticed she still had that bruise on her cheek, which she had not covered up as well as she had the night before. She knew he saw so she quickly spoke turning her head slightly to block his view of her bruise.

"I love Muggle London. Growing up here did that to me and I like spending Christmas here." He nodded at her and she asked, "Why do you walk here? I mean two days in a row? Come on that can't just be coincidence."

"It's on my way home from work." he replied, his voice tight as though it were guarded.

"Yes, but you came in the other direction yesterday." she pointed out making him look at her funny. "Are you sure you're not stalking me Granger?" asked Draco.

"I just notice things. So?" She looked at him with those big brown eyes he remembered very well. They did not have a lot of interaction at Hogwarts, but what little they did, he always thought that her eyes stood out. He actually found them attractive then and he did now.

"I like walking here. It's nice to normally be by myself here." He noticed that she looked down somewhat sad. "Shut up. You're not offended." he said making her smile.

"Well are you having a big Christmas celebration this year?" she asked in a perky manner.

"No. It's just me so…" He broke of looking away from her.

"So you aren't married?" she asked. He looked down at his ring and then shook his head. She nodded at him and replied, "Me either."

"What about that guy…Weasel?"

"You mean Ron Weasley? No sparks between us. He was more interested in getting me to have sex than anything that I was. Not too appealing you know. Besides, I'm far too ambitious for that. The housewife thing wasn't for me."

"Only certain girls can do it." he breathed looking down at the silver band around his left ring finger.

Hermione- You sound as though you know.

"What was her name?"

"Don't do that. Don't ask that."

"You've been staring at that ring since you've been here."

"And maybe it's all I can do!" he barked instantly reminding Hermione of the boy she use to know. He stood up and she leaned back as his harsh tone came back to him, "I've seen you twice in two days and you have to press this matter don't you?! You know nothing about this!"

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not! You always have to know everything don't you?!"

"I didn't mean to upset you. I'm really sorry." She said as he was breathing heavily with her staring up at him. Her eyes were watery and the last thing that he needed was for emotional Granger getting upset. He looked away from her and steam was emitted from his mouth. He shook his head.

"Merry Christmas Granger."

"You too." she said sadly.

He turned around and walked back towards home. Hermione watched him disappear into the night as a tear slid down her bruised cheek. _Why does he have the effect on me? He always managed to make me cry at school and now he is doing it all over again. _However, this was the first time that he apparently didn't mean to do so.

He opened the door of house and locked it. He went back up to his room and undressed shoving after he had grabbed a bottle of scotch from his kitchen. He walked in his boxers to his bed taking a gulp of the liquid which burned his throat all the way down. He got under the covers and looked at her side of the bed yet again. He kissed his hand and planted the kiss on her pillow.

Draco took a few more swigs before putting the cap back on and setting the drink next to his night-stand. He turned out the light and closed his pale blue eyes, the same eyes that once mesmerized her. He expected to see her, but for some reason, he saw Hermione's sad face. He opened his eyes quickly and shook his head. _Why the hell did I see Granger? _He looked at the picture by his bed and saw his beautiful wife. He closed his eyes and saw her face as usual. He fell asleep to that sight.

* * *

A/N: Alright so this is the start of my second posted Fanfiction. I started writing this last year, but never really finished it. I have no idea where this story is going so I probably will not be updating it that way that I have updated _Afraid To Close Her Eyes._ I already have several chapters written, but so far my ending is sketchy so we'll see how it goes.

Just so you know, I did base it off of the song "Iris" by the band the Goo Goo Dolls. That happens to be one of my all time favorite songs by one of my all time favorite bands. The story is going to follow the lyrics plot wise in a general manner. If you don't know the song, I highly suggest it. It's amazing!

_Iris_ is a work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	2. Waking the Fallen

**Waking the Fallen - Chapter 2**

The next day came quickly which made things even harder on Draco. He needed to get passed Christmas. Once he did that, he was able to be somewhat happy. December did nothing, but remind him of her. So as January approached, he was able to get back to his normal routine.

Walking through the park at night was part of his normal routine. It was dark again and he looked around thinking he was going to spot Granger. A part of him wanted to see Hermione while another part wanted to never see her again. He liked talking with somebody who was not a muggle since she was able to relate with him on a magic level. However, it was still Granger; pushy, know-it-all Granger. He didn't understand why she was having such an effect on him.

He walked to their bench and sat down. He planted a flower on the seat next to him for his bride. He always loved leaving one for her. It made him feel as though they were still in touch with each other even though she was no longer with him.

"I miss you baby. Today was an alright day. Your stupid cat jumped all over the counter_ again_. Why of all the damn cats did you have to get that one? Anyways, the stupid cat started..."

It was late and he knew that he should be getting home considering he had been sitting in that same spot for over an hour simply telling her about his day. He then heard some rustling coming from a side alley in front of him. He looked over his shoulder to see if they were there, but they weren't. He was still so paranoid since it happened. He had to be paranoid for had he been paranoid back then, perhaps she would still be with him.

He got up to go home, but he suddenly heard a female voice weakly call out. It was faint, but it reminded him so much of her voice.

"She's dead. It can't be her." he told himself knowing full well that it was impossible to ever hear her voice again. However, the voice spoke again chilling him to the core.

"You're going crazy Draco. Get a grip."

He kept walking toward his destination, but suddenly the voice became clearer and more distinguishable. It sounded like Hermione's voice. He walked towards the alley, but it was too dark to see inside. He shook his head knowing that this was a bad idea. _This is so stupid. Don't do it Draco. Don't you fucking do it._ He walked inside. He looked around and saw only a trash can and water puddles all over the ground. He went further and then saw something moving in the corner.

"Who's there?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice. Draco may be a paranoid man, but he no longer knew fear after what happened to him.

"H-help…"

"Granger?"

"Please h-help…"

Draco walked over to the voice and saw a man pushing her up against the wall. He was lifting up her skirt and obviously about to hurt her. Draco completely lost all track of thought as he ran over and pushed the guy off her. Hermione fell to the ground as Draco punched the guy hard in the face. He fell back to the ground as Draco shook out his hand which was hurting from the blow. Draco saw her slump against the wall and the guy stood up running off behind a corner out of sight. Draco thought for a moment and knew he better help her.

He bent down and could see that she was hurt. She had cuts all over herself and he ripped her shirt. He took his jacket off and put it around her then gently picked her up. She flailed around, but he calmed her once he spoke softly into her ear, "Sh. You're safe now. I'm not going to hurt you."

She put her arms around his neck and he carried her to his place. He kept throwing glances over his shoulder every few seconds.

He went through the door and locked it. He walked over to his couch and set her down gently making sure not to hurt her. He ran to get a towel and a blanket for her. He did his best to clean her up without hurting her, but that was a difficult task considering she was covered all over with cuts and bruises. She groaned every few seconds and he knew what he had to do_. I shouldn't do this. I shouldn't have to do this._

He went down the hall and upstairs to his room. He went to his drawer next to his bed and pulled out his wand which was something he had not really laid eyes upon since...well since he lost her. He went back down to Hermione wiping off the dust that had formed on the wand and then placed it near her body saying the few healing spells that he actually could remember. Her cuts were healed and the blood disappeared from around her. Her clothes were still tattered and she was still feeling sore, but her eyes opened fully once he did that.

"Are you alright?" he asked concern filling his voice.

"Malfoy?" she asked unsure if she was dreaming or not. She did not understand why she was lying down and Draco Malfoy, her school-mate tormentor, was standing above her holding a wand.

"Yeah. What happened to you?"

"Where am I?" she asked as she looked around trying to take in the room, but it was far too dark for her eyes to see anything well.

"You're at my place. You're safe, don't worry. What happened?" he asked again trying to get to the bottom of why he found her the way he did.

"Oh Merlin…it was horrible." she whispered as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Draco cringed. He knew that tears were bound to come from her, but he had hoped that they would have at least waited another five minutes until she told him what happened.

"Sh, don't cry. I don't know if I can handle that right now."

"I…It…" She was starting to hyperventilate.

"It's okay. Look I'm going to go get you something. I'll be right back." He stood up and was about to turn away, but he felt a hand tugging on his arm.

"No. P-please…don't leave me."

"I'll be right back. Give me two seconds." He went into the kitchen and pulled out a glass filling it up with some water. He then sat down next to her and put his hand beneath her shaking head. He lifted the glass to her dry mouth and she drank a little bit, sputtering some water on the front of her shirt. He pulled the glass back and her breathing was calming down. She closed her eyes and leaned back on his hand which he decided to leave there since it was helping to keep her calm.

"What happened to you? Who was that?" he asked wanting to get to the bottom of all of this.

"Don't…let him near me." She was shaking beneath his hand hurt slightly considering he had just punched someone.

"Who?"

"Keep him away…I need to get away…"

"Not in this condition. Look stay here tonight and then we'll see how you are in the morning. Alright Granger?" She was shaking her head, almost violently, as he put his other hand to her shoulders trying to calm her further.

"I need to get away…from h-him."

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted into the couch. He put his hand to her cheek to see if any of her was still there, but she was out. He grabbed a pillow and placed it beneath her head, a better replacement for his sore hand. He stood up draping the blanket over her body and then stared at her. _Why is she here? Why did I do this? I don't need this right now._

He quickly made a fire and then sat in front of it allowing his body to heat up. He pulled out his favorite book and read as she laid down on the couch. He eventually tossed it aside and merely stared at the burning embers. He felt a burn in his arm and he looked down. He knew that something was extremely wrong. His dark mark was burning green in his skin.

Hermione opened her brown eyes and jumped up. Draco jumped up from the noise and looked at her noticing that she was conscious. She was looking around and obviously had no clue where she was. He stood up and went over to her, but not slowly enough for her liking. She went to the back of the couch and he put his hands up alerting her that he was not a threat.

"Whoa. I'm not going to hurt you." he said in a soft voice wanting to keep her calm.

"Where am I?!" she asked in a high voice absolutely terrified.

"Calm down. You're at my house. You're fine."

"What happened?" she asked him making him role his eyes. _Figures that she can't remember the answer to the question that I want to know so she asks me. So typical for me._

"I don't know Granger. I found you yesterday in the back of an alley. Someone was trying to hurt you. You were banged up so I brought you here." he said as she put her hand to her head. "Let me get you something." He grabbed some aspirin and brought it out with a bottle of water. She looked at him as though he handed her poison.

"I must be dying or at least hallucinating."

"Why do you say that?" he asked, actually confused.

"Draco Malfoy is handing me muggle remedies. Never thought I'd live to see the day."

That comment annoyed Draco. "I told you that I don't do magic anymore."

"You had to. I don't remember much, but I do remember having cuts and bruises which have all disappeared. You must have done some kind of magic."

"I couldn't leave you the way that you were. So I muttered a few healing spells. Forgive me for wanting to help you."

"Thanks." She swallowed the pills and handed him the bottle as she leaned back down into the pillow. She rubbed down her face trying to get comfortable. Draco could not sit there just in silence since one question was still lurking inside of him.

"What happened to you?" he asked as she looked up at him. She shook her head at him.

"Just got into some trouble. That's all."

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me." He looked away from her nodding his head. _She didn't trust me in school so I can't expect her to trust me now._

"Look I'm sorry that I put you in this position." she said in a soft voice. Draco could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"It's alright. I mean I found you and took you in on my own free will. I wasn't going to let that guy do that to you. I wouldn't let a guy do that to any girl. I even punched him and hard." he said looking down at his own hand. He healed Hermione's cuts, but only as a necessity. He didn't bother to use his wand for anything else. "You really should wait a little bit before you take off. Your body needs to heal."

"I can't ask that of you." she said looking away from him.

"Look it's cool. You can crash here for a while. I'm actually not working until January."

"Well that's too hard for you. I can't do that. I'll just…damn it." she said shaking her head as she looked down at her hands. He noticed that they were fidgeting a lot. "I can't go back to where I'm staying. I don't live here as you know and I was really just working here for a few weeks."

"Death eaters know where you're staying at right?" Hermione looked up at him taking in his expression. It was as though he didn't even need her to speak, but he just knew. She waited a moment and then started to nod. "It's okay. Stay here through the holidays. That way if Death Eaters are out there, maybe they'll assume your gone. They'd never come here looking for you."

"I can't do that."

"It's not like I'm having a lot of family over for Christmas. You'd just have to put up with me and a cat if you can find him. He's around here somewhere."

"You sure?" she asked him actually looking into his eyes. He looked away from her. _Draco you shouldn't. Of all the people, why Granger? You know that she would want you to help her. She would have helped her. _He turned back toward Hermione and nodded at her. She smiled gently at him.

"Thank you so much."

Draco nodded at her before he walked across the room and sat on the opposite couch. "I'm just glad you're not crying anymore." He didn't say it to be mean, but he actually did mean it.

"Yeah sorry about that. Rough night you know."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I just…I need to rest and stay out of sight for a while."

"Well the kind that have it out for you don't know these parts well and especially don't know me."

"Anymore." she said in a harsh voice. Draco took notice to it and simply nodded his head in agreement with her. _She has no idea how right she actually is. _She looked at him as he looked at the fire. "Look I know you use to be one of them. The kind that did…well put me here last night. I'm grateful for what you did, but when I see you…I still see a part of them in you. I'm sorry."

Draco nodded and said, "Yeah you're just like everyone else so that's nothing new. I've heard it many times Granger." He stood up and walked back over to the fire. It was barely burning since it had been flaming all night, but there was a hint of heat coming from it. He stared at the glow in the corner. Hermione sat up and looked at him trying to figure him out. _Maybe he has changed. Maybe he is a different person._

"So when did you move into this place?" she asked wanting to break the deafening silence.

"About six years ago."

Hermione smiled and said, "It's nice. I like it a lot. Got a homey vibe. No Christmas tree though?" He shook his head at her. "May I ask why?"

"I don't celebrate Christmas." She could tell that his voice was guarded. That was nothing knew from Malfoy, but it was guarded in an odd way. She couldn't really figure it out.

"You use to."

"Yeah well I don't anymore."

She nodded at him. Hermione then looked around the room and saw nothing, but pictures of him and a really pretty girl.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"A lot of reasons."

"Care to share one?"

"Nope." She nodded and looked down knowing that he was not going to talk. Draco looked back at her and shook his head. "Look I'm sorry if I am coming off a little harsh or un-open, but I'm just letting you crash. This isn't anything else, alright?" She nodded at him lightly.

"Okay. Well we have…" He stopped himself and she definitely noticed it. "_I _have a guest room. Come on, you can stay there."

She nodded. She tried to stand up, but she fell back over. He ran over to her and caught her slightly before she landed on the floor. He lifted her up and she tried to object, but he shook his head. He carried her down the hall and up the stairs. He walked past one room and then made a right.

The room was large with a blue bed and gorgeous black furniture all around. He set her down on the soft sheets and she leaned back on the pillow. She didn't realize that the previous night was so rough on her. Her legs were tired and she felt achy all over. She knew that she was in trouble.

"You have a separate washroom over there and there are towels for you. Um here…" He walked out of the room and returned with a shirt and some sweats. She smiled as he said, "They're mine so I'm sorry if they're big. You're kind of tiny so..."

"No it's great. Thank you."

"Alright. Well just relax and if you need anything then let me know."

She nodded and he left the room without another word. She looked down and stared at the clothes smiling at them. They were way too big for her, but she felt gross all the same. She grabbed onto various things and managed to get to the shower. Nothing had felt so good.

She walked out of the room with his shirt on and his sweats which were actually very comfy. She saw him sitting by the fireplace which was glowing much brighter than before. He had made yet another fire. She figured that he must have just loved them since the house wasn't even cold.

She walked in the room unsure of what to do or to say. She looked at all the pictures in the room. Draco was always with a beautiful blonde girl. Every picture was of them together. There was one when they were kissing, his hand cupping her face as her arms were wrapped around his neck. Another when she was smiling big at the camera with one of the prettiest smiles she had ever seen and he was merely staring at her with this big smile, a genuine smile. There was one when he was carrying her and she was kissing his cheek. Every picture was of them together.

"I think I get it now." she said making Draco look up at her.

* * *

A/N: Alright well originally this was suppose to be longer, but then the story shifted a little bit so I split it into two chapters. I need to establish a backstory before I can get to the really exciting stuff, but I promise you that it is coming. I really love this story so I'm glad that I'm starting it up again. 

The title of the chapter is "Waking the Fallen" which is actually a song by the band A7X. I'm going to, from now on, title the chapters based on songs which kind of go with the plot of the chapter. However, the story as a whole will revolve around the song "Iris". So I'll be sure to always tell you the band that wrote the song. That way if there is any confusion about my chapter, you can look up the lyrics and then maybe have a better understanding. Though I try to write in such a way that there is no confusion at all. :)

Also, I'm sorry for those of you who hate OC, but I'm going to be adding a few. Obviously the wife is an OC, but a few other characters will be as well. Sorry if you don't like it, but I hope you keep reading.

**Just got to say thanks to Silverlovedragoness - YOU'RE THE BEST!!!**

READ AND REVIEW!! My tagline is that if you can read it, you can review it.

_Iris_ is a work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	3. The Road I'm On

**The Road I'm On - Chapter 3**

"I think I get it now." she said making Draco look up at her. Draco didn't understand what she was getting at which is why he responded with a simple, "What?"

"The girl and–"

"Look I said you could stay because I felt bad for all those years of taunting you. I do not, however, need you talking about something you have no idea about. Drop it, now." His voice was so low and dark that it actually frightened Hermione quite a bit.

"I barely said anything–"

"You said enough!"

"Look I'm just trying to understand–"

Suddenly Draco stood on his feet and anger spread across his face. "To understand everything like always! Maybe there are some things that you're not suppose to know about or understand. Maybe some things are suppose to stay buried!"

Hermione nodded looking down feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to be there anymore. She didn't want to be there when he was so angry. "Look I'll go grab my clothes and leave. I shouldn't be here."

Draco let out a sigh and said, "No, wait…" She looked back at him to see him rubbing the back of his neck, his flushed face dissolving into his usual paleness. He saw the tears sliding down her cheeks making him feel bad almost instantly. "Ignore me. It's a hard time for me right now. I'm normally not like this." She hesitated, but then nodded at him again. "Well it's almost noon. You want some lunch?"

"Sure." she replied meekly not wanting to set him off again.

"Pizza okay?" She started laughing before she said, "You and muggle food? I can't picture that."

"Get use to it. It's all I eat." She smiled at him.

"Okay. That sounds really good actually. I haven't had pizza in so long."

"Pepperoni?"

She nodded at him before he stood up and grabbed his phone. He began calling for the pizza and Hermione looked around the house some more. It was as though he was never a wizard. There was not one sign of magic in the house. He had a phone, a TV, and all these muggle devices that she never thought would belong to a Malfoy.

Of course, he also had a lot more pictures around. One that caught her eye was hanging in the corner as though hidden from the rest of the room. She looked over at Draco and noticed that he was still on the phone so she moved toward it so she could get a better look. In the picture, Draco was wearing a black suit with his tie hanging loosely around his neck. The same blonde girl from all of the other pictures was wearing a stunning white dress which, Hermione assumed, was a wedding dress. What struck Hermione as odd was the picture was of the couple exchanging rings, but it was in a living room with nobody around. _They got married without anyone at the wedding?_

She moved back to her original spot just in time for Draco came back in the room and sat next to the fire. She sat down on the couch looking over at him.

"So, can I ask you a question?" he asked not looking at her.

"Sure."

"How is it that you're not married?" he asked looking up at her. She looked away from his gaze thinking about the question. _I shouldn't tell him. Not yet at least. _He then said, "I mean you're a beautiful girl. You should be married."

"I told you. I'm married to my work. I have spent my life working against evil and it's all I ever do." Draco looked away from her.

"You should give love a chance."

"Some times love is hard to come by. Sometimes love is harsh."

"How do you see it as harsh?" asked Draco looking at her a little odd. She knew she said a little too much too soon so she covered up her mistake and said, "I'm just weird like that. I mean what is love for you?" Draco smiled completely forgetting about her last comment.

"It feels good."

"What does it feel like?" she asked with a smile on her lips.

"It feels like walking on water. Like you can do anything and what's funny is that you can. You really can do anything or say anything or feel anything. Even now…" He stopped as he looked down at his ring.

"Wow. It sounds great." she said as he nodded towards her. "Love hasn't been as easy for me. I mean how many times have you been in love?"

"Only once." said Draco wholeheartedly.

"Once more than me."

"You'll get there." he said with a nod.

"I hope so. I mean I'd like to be in love someday. Get married and even have kids."

"Yeah. Kids…" There was even more sadness in his voice as he looked back at the fire. She wanted to know exactly why, but figured that he would get upset again. She decided not to push the matter.

"So what do you do?" she asked changing the subject.

"Um I work at a hospital." She raised her eyebrows at him and he smiled at her. "Yeah. After Hogwarts and everything else…I got away. I got into medicine, muggle-medicine, and it's not bad."

"So then you're a doctor?" she asked rather baffled.

"No I mostly manage a hospital. It was small, but me and a few others built it up into one of the biggest hospitals in London. It's a good one and it's doing well as it should. You know me. I don't do anything half-assed."

"That's great."

"Yeah. A lot of the Malfoy money went into that hospital and I'm proud of that. I put it to use for a good cause. My father would love that." he said with a smile. He hated his father and spending his money on anything related to the muggle world would certainly drive him mad.

"You really are a different Malfoy."

"Draco. It's Draco."

"You're a different Draco. And it's Hermione. I prefer that over Granger." He nodded at her with a smile. "Well Draco, how is muggle life? I mean you were once so anti-muggle everything that…"

"It's good. It has its perks. I like muggle music and I've grown accustom to the food. Phones are faster than owls. Though sometimes a wand is rather handy."

"Like last night." she said looking down wanting that to have not happened.

"Yeah. It was necessary or else I wouldn't have used it. Magic is really dead to me now." Hermione looked at him taking in his expression as he looked at the fire. There was something about his face that showed her that he hid a lot more pain behind his eyes then he led on.

"I just don't understand that."

"Not a lot of people do." said Draco still not looking at her. There was silence for a few moments, neither of them really knew what to say. Hermione decided that the silence was too much and spoke up again.

"So then family?"

"My mother went crazy after my dad was sent to Azkaban. I haven't seen her for years. I don't even know where she is. As for my father, well let's just say I don't visit him." he said with a monotone voice.

"What about anyone from Slytherin? What about Blaise?"

Draco looked down letting out a heavy sigh. It had been so long since he had even thought about any of them. "I saw Blaise that last day of Hogwarts right before Dumbledore... I haven't spoken to him since."

"You never kept in touch with anyone? Not a single person from Slytherin?"

"There was no point. They all hated me after...Just after something that I did so let's just not think about."

"Draco come on…" she was stopped by a knock at the door.

Draco looked at her before standing up and said, "I'll get it." She nodded as he went to the door. He checked it first and then opened it for the pizza delivery man. He paid him quickly and then shut the door, not allowing any small talk to be exchanged. He threw the box on the table and then sat back down in front of the fire. Hermione kept her eyes on him.

"Suddenly I don't feel like eating." he mumbled still thinking about their conversation.

"Yeah, me neither."

"Been a crazy couple of days. With you I mean. Randomly running into you." He looked at her giving her a slight smile. It was the smile that made her relax again.

"Eh it wasn't really random. I was suppose to be there."

"I figured as much. You know I'm not as stupid as you perceived me to be in school."

"I never thought you were stupid. In fact, I knew you were smart. That's why you always intimidated me in some classes." Draco raised his eyebrows completely shocked by her comment. _Granger was intimidated by me when it came to books? Wonders never cease._

"I intimidated you?" he asked actually uncertain if that was actually true.

"You didn't know that?" she asked looking at him as though she herself was shocked. He shook his head at her. "Come on. You were smart. You understood potions better than most people. Charms came naturally to you. You were brilliant in fact. I was scared of losing my title to you." Draco laughed.

"Trust me, you weren't going to lose it to me. I was smart though." He smiled which she returned.

"Appetite came back." she said with a smile. He chuckled lightly.

"Mine too."

They laughed as they went for the pizza and enjoyed a few slices. Draco never thought he'd see the day when he was enjoying muggle food with Hermione Granger in his living room.

* * *

A/N: Alright well I'm sure that you're all a little confused with this chapter. My suggestion is to listen to the song from the chapter title. 

Please don't get mad at Draco for his reaction of yelling at Hermione because I wanted to make it real. When I lost someone whom I care about more than one can know, I didn't talk about him for four years. I was so angry by the circumstances of his death that I didn't even want to hear anyone even mention his name. Sadly, he'd be 26 this year. Anyways, what I'm getting at is that I think the reaction is genuine. Some people just don't handle things well so they bottle everything up. I think Draco would be someone like that (Draco from the book as well).

"The Road I'm On" is a song by my favorite band 3 Doors Down. This is a powerful song and fits so well with the chapter so I recommend it to everyone. Actually I recommend 3 Doors Down all together. They're amazing and I can't wait to see them live:)

READ AND REVIEW!!!! If you can read it, you can review it.

_Iris_ is a work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	4. All Is Numb

**All Is Numb - Chapter 4**

Draco and Hermione spent the next couple of weeks doing nothing, but talking. It was nice. Draco hadn't spoken to anyone in years so talking to someone he really didn't know helped him a lot. Being able to talk with someone without hiding his magic life or vice versa, hiding his muggle life, was like therapy for him. He just needed to talk about anything other than her.

She obviously needed some help too. She was also a guarded person, but when it came to work. She was hiding from him and he knew it. Something behind her smile and her small talk were well hid lies. He knew, from the little bit that she had slip, that she was running from Death Eaters.

"I'm sorry. Can we just get out of here? We've been in this house now for nearly three weeks. I need to go do something or I'm going to go crazy."

"It's not good for you to be seen right now."

"Let me worry about that. Besides, you don't even really know the circumstances. You're exaggerating." Draco thought for a few minutes looking at her. There was the possibility that the guy who attacked her was still around or worse. He may not know all the circumstances since she refused to tell him, but he knew what it meant to be on the run from Voldemort. Something was not right with her and he, for some reason, wanted to help her. "Please, let's just go for dinner or something. I'm sorry Draco, but you're a horrible cook."

"Alright."

"Yes!"

"While we're out, let's pick you up some clothes too. It might be best." She smiled at him before he stood up and said, "Alright. Let's go."

Draco gave her a long jacket of his. She kept it tight around her so it merely looked like a stylish coat. They went out of the house and Draco locked it. He knew the locks would be rather pointless against those who actually knew how to do magic, but it made him feel better none the less.

They went into the city where people were all about doing last minute shopping. Christmas was only a week away and the area showed that. Christmas lights were shining all over the place and shopping bags were about as common as the people themselves. He directed her towards a store that seemed nice and rather reserved. Hermione felt so uncomfortable.

"This store is really nice Draco."

"Don't worry about it." he said nonchalantly.

"Draco I–"

"Consider it a Christmas gift from me." She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I thought you don't celebrate Christmas."

"I don't, but someone I know does and she happens to be right here. So go crazy. Trust me, I can afford it. Don't want to sound arrogant or anything, but I have more money than Merlin."

"Oh I don't doubt that, but I still can't."

"Look either you pick out whatever you want or I'm going to and I will pick out the most hideous things I can find." She smiled at him. "We've spent the last couple of weeks doing nothing, but talking. I think you know how serious I am."

She smiled at him. She tried on a few various things and Draco purchased everything for her. She was in such shock. She'd never been treated like this before. She forgot what it was like to be in the presence of a guy. Especially a generous one.

Hermione wore one outfit out. Draco couldn't help, but notice how beautiful she looked in the snow like that. In a white sweater that hung off her shoulders with jeans and black boots. She had snow in her hair and a black scarf around her. She looked really good in his eyes. _This is not the Granger that I grew up with._

They went to a very classy restaurant, one that does not usually seat people without a reservation. However, Draco being the persuasive man that he is, managed to get them a table without any questions. Hermione couldn't believe that Draco was doing all of this. Something was obviously on his mind to make him do all of it. They ordered and their dinner was great. The waitress then brought them their desserts, but had a slight mishap when she tripped and accidentally dropped Hermione's in her lap. The waitress frantically tried to clean her up, but Hermione merely laughed.

"Don't worry about it. It was an accident."

"I'm so sorry. That must have been expensive blouse." said the waitress looking at Hermione covered in chocolate ice cream.

"Well let's just say that I have a knack for taking out stains. Some call it magic." She smiled at Draco who hid his laughter.

"I'm very sorry."

"It's really okay, but it's cold so I need to take care of this."

"And it's white. Oh I really messed up. This isn't good on my first week here I suppose."

"I promise it will be gone in a few minutes so no worries. I'll be right back."

Draco nodded as she went to the washroom. He looked outside the window to see the snow falling down all over again. Something about the snow was calming, but being in that restaurant was weird. The last time he was at this restaurant he was with her. He looked down at his ring spinning it around, his nervous habit.

Draco felt a tap on his shoulder and his mouth nearly hit the floor when he saw his in-laws standing right there.

"Hello dear." said the woman with a soft smile and honey blonde hair framing her face. Draco stood up immediately as though at attention.

"Janet and James. What are you two doing here?" he asked, his breathing level rising slightly. The pretty woman simply shrugged lightly at his question.

"Well we're only in town for two days and then we're back off to Germany. I was hoping to see you, but we weren't sure if you were busy or not."

"No, it's good to see you." said Draco attempting a smile.

"We're sorry if this is a bad time."

"No, no. Sit down."

They sat down on the other two seats at the table that weren't occupied. The woman looked at Draco in a kind manner while her husband's expression was not too comforting for Draco. He was looking as though reaching across the table and strangling his son-in-law would not be such a bad thing. Janet finally decided to break the silence.

"So how have you been?"

"I don't know. There are days when it's easier. I haven't been sleeping much lately."

"Oh I'm sure." said James with sarcasm in his voice. Draco nodded looking down at his fumbling fingers. The last time that he had seen Janet and James had not been a friendly experience. His body felt numb, his nerves reaching a high point.

"Well how has your personal life been? Any new girls?" asked Janet attempting to break the tension in the room.

"No. None." said Draco shaking his head.

"You sure?" asked James. Draco looked up at him hearing the accusation in his voice and nodded back at him. James looked down pointing his finger as he asked, "Then whose is that?"

Draco looked and saw Hermione's jacket next to the shopping bags. He looked back up and said simply, "Well I have a friend staying with me right now."

"A girlfriend?" Right after James asked the question, Hermione walked back out not looking up, but at her clean shirt.

"Told you it was just like magic…" She stopped herself when she saw the couple sitting at the table with Draco. Draco put his hands to his face as Janet and James looked at Hermione. Behind his hands, he was biting his tongue, _hard_.

"No girls huh?"

"She's just a friend that I'm helping out. Nothing more."

"Oh I'll bet."

James stood up and Draco looked him in the eyes, the same eyes that _she_ possessed. James was mad and a red hue was rising up in his cheeks. "You move on quick, Malfoy."

"It's been three years. He has that right." said Janet looking up at her husband.

"No. He never had that right with her. You going to kill this girl too?" Hermione looked from James to Draco unsure if she had heard right.

"I didn't kill her sir."

"Yes you did. The second that you married her. You killed them and you know it. You bloody well know it you son of a bitch."

"Stop it James," said Janet again, but her words had gone unnoticed by her husband. "He does not need this and neither do we."

"Sir, I loved her with everything that I had and I'm still desperately in love with her. That will never change."

"Right."

"I should leave–" began Hermione, but was cut off by James who had thrown his hand up.

"No. He has a right to move on. Just be careful with this one. He can get you killed."

Draco nodded his head at him knowing how angry he was. _He has the right to be angry_. "I loved her and I don't care what you think about that. I am still so in love with her and you're right. If it weren't for me, she'd still be here.

"Then why didn't they take you instead of her?!" yelled James who was turning redder with every passing minute.

"Sir I ask myself that everyday. You know what, I can't answer that. I begged for them to take me instead of her. I did everything to protect her."

"And you failed."

Draco looked down at his ring, those words cutting through his whole body. Nobody really knew, but hearing that phrase was actually his biggest fear. Nobody had said that to him.

"We don't blame you."

"Yes we do." Janet and James both looked at each other before James said, "We're leaving. We have nothing more here or with you."

"I'm sorry. I wish it were different. I wish it were me."

"So macht ich."

Draco stared back at him feeling the hurt from his last statement. Hermione was at a loss not understanding really what was going on so she remained quiet. James walked out the door and slammed it, shaking nearly every table in the restaurant. Many people were staring.

"We don't both think like that." said Janet after a long period of silence.

"It's okay. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." Janet then began to walk to the door, but stopped herself. She looked back at them both. "I'm happy you can move on."

"I was being serious. She's just a friend I'm helping out."

"Gut hoffe ich, dass Sie eine Tag Bewegung auf können. Es war nicht Ihr Fehler. Ich weiß wie viel, das sie Sie geliebt hat. Wow war sie je verliebt in Ihnen. Sie hätte Sie gewollt, sich zu freuen." Draco managed to smile at her words.

"Vielen Dank." said Draco before she nodded and went out the door. Hermione sat down and looked at Draco. He closed his eyes as he put his hands to his chin all the while Hermione didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure if she should say anything.

"So you got the stain out?"

"Yeah. It's fine."

"Good. Well I think I'm going to skip dessert." She nodded at him quickly as he threw down money for the bill. "Let's go." She nodded and stood up. They walked out and back into the snow which was looking rather blue because of the darkness surrounding the area.. They started walking back towards his home. Draco stopped her from walking.

"Look I take walks every night. Kind of zhens me out. Therapy even." he said not looking in her eyes. "Do you mind? I haven't taken one in a while."

"Not at all. Go ahead."

"I just…I need to do this...alone."

"Okay. I'll meet you at your house?"

"Yeah. Here…" Draco reached into his pocket and gave her his keys. She looked down at them as he spoke again, "I have a spare key so…"

She nodded as he walked towards the park, the need to be by himself fluttering over him. She turned around and went the other direction knowing full well that Draco was not one to be messed with at that moment.

Draco sat down on their bench and closed his eyes, her face coming into perfect view. Snow was falling yet again and snowflakes landed on his shoulders and lap.

"I miss you."

There was nothing, but wind.

"You're all I think about. You're all I dream about. I just…miss you so much."

He felt his eyes tearing up.

"I want to go back. I wouldn't have done what I did. I'm so sorry…"

He closed his eyes and saw her face. He missed her so much. She was everything that he needed and the only one that he wanted.

Suddenly he heard more noises. He then looked down at his wrist which began to burn like no other. He lifted up his jacket sleeve to see it glowing green yet again. He figured that it would be best if he left. He, however, was nearly blinded as he stood up. He looked up at the sky in hopes of seeing nothing, but stars. Instead he saw a Dark Mark replacing the beautiful lights.

"Hermione…"

* * *

A/N: Alright well I guess you're all a bit confused since not all of this was in English. The other language that I used was German. I apologize to those who can speak German since my knowledge of the language is a bit sketchy. I think I got all of it right, but if not then I'm sorry. Anyways the translations are as follows: 

So macht ich - _So Do I_

Gut hoffe ich, dass Sie eine Tag Bewegung auf können. Es war nicht Ihr Fehler. Ich weiß wie viel, das sie Sie geliebt hat. Wow war sie je verliebt in Ihnen. Sie hätte Sie gewollt, sich zu freuen - _Well I hope you can one day move on. It wasn't your fault. I know how much she loved you. Wow was she ever in love with you. She would have wanted you to be happy_

Vielen Dank - _Thank You_

So I hope you guys liked this chapter. The chapter is titled All Is Numb which is a song by 32 Leaves. It's an alternative rock song, but it's a great listen and the lyrics are great. Another song that I recommend.

READ AND REVIEW!!! If you can read it, you can review it.

_Iris_ is a work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	5. Already Over

**Already Over - Chapter 5**

Draco started running towards his house and was quick to grab the spare key upon arrival as to unlock the door. He locked it before he looked at Hermione on the couch, book in her hand. She smiled at him, but her smile faded as soon as she saw his fierce face.

"Why are they after you?" asked Draco in a demanding voice.

"What?"

"I didn't want to get involved so I didn't ask, but I have to know now. Why are the death eaters after you? What did you do or what do you know?" Hermione's face seemed to crumble from a relaxing demeanor into a fearful expression.

"Why do you suddenly need to know?"

"Answer me!" he barked. He did not intend on yelling at her, but the fear in his own system was rising up. It wasn't so much fear, but paranoia. He couldn't let it happen all over again. She simply shook her head at him.

"I can't. That's information that I can't say."

"Look…" began Draco as he walked to her easing his face towards her so it was a few inches away. There noses were practically touching as he said, "They're after you."

"Do they know where I am?" she asked, her chocolate eyes glistening in front of him.

"I doubt it. Not at the moment, but before I get myself into a bigger mess with them than I already am in, you better tell me why they're after you." She shook her head desperately not wanting to tell him. "Hermione…"

She shook her head and stood up. She ran up the stairs to the guest room. He threw his jacket on the couch and ran back up there after her knowing that unless he kept pushing her then she would not answer him. When he reached the room, he saw that she was changing into her tattered clothes, but he put his hands to hers to get her to stop.

"Hermione stop."

"I can't tell you." she whispered.

"Yes you can. At least tell me what they did to you."

"He…they…" She was starting to cry, her eyes burning with tears that were threatening to fall down. She felt her throat becoming dry to where she couldn't even swallow.

"What did they do?"

"They performed…the Cruciatus Curse."

"Oh Merlin…"

"I was here working on something and you're right, I was caught. I managed to escape, but then another random man tried to…well he tried to hurt me in that alley. You stopped him…" She broke down right then. She sat down on the bed putting her shaking hands up to her crying eyes. She didn't want him to know what they did to her and didn't want anyone to know for that matter. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her, an attempt to comfort her. She leaned her head on his shoulder taking the comfort in to the fullest. He felt odd since it was the first time he'd embraced someone since the funeral. She was certainly the first girl he'd embraced since it happened. She put her other hand to his other shoulder and held him tight. He looked straight forward as she held him close and cried into him.

"It's going to be okay." he whispered to her.

She looked up into his eyes. He said it with such sincerity and conviction that she couldn't believe that this was the Malfoy she once couldn't stand. The Malfoy that she hated. The Malfoy that she didn't like.

They were both staring at each other with their faces extremely close. They could feel each others' hot breath; he on his neck, her on her forehead. Her hand moved around to his neck instantly sending goose bumps all over his body. She was moving towards him and he wasn't pulling back. It was with that movement that their lips met. She kissed him softly and then pulled back to look at him.

She wasn't sure what to expect, but he had this look about him, one which told her that he was thinking very hard and fast trying to comprehend the situation. He then moved back in and kissed her passionately, a kiss more passionate then anything she had ever felt before. She fell back upon the bed as he laid himself on top of her, his left hand grasping her hip as his right snaked around her neck. She liked the feeling of his soft lips on hers.

He sat up fast lifting his body off of hers. He was breathing heavily and he looked away from her with guilt written all over his face. Without muttering a single word to her, he stood up from the bed and left her in the room. He went down the stairs and paced for a moment with his thoughts overtaking his mind. He ran his hands through his silky, baby-fine hair and then sat down in front of the fireplace. There was no fire burning, but he stared at it all the same.

Hermione came down the stairs and looked at him. She knew that he wanted a fire so she used her wand to quickly conjure one. He turned around once he saw the fire burning and looked at her. He sighed before he turned back away from her gaze.

"Taylor. Her name was Taylor."

Hermione walked over and sat down at the couch remaining as quiet as she could. He continued to stare at the fire.

"I met her about four years after I left Hogwarts. I had just done the last thing for the Dark Lord that I said I would do. I was on the run from them. I wanted out. After seeing how it destroyed my father, I didn't want to be a part of it. So I took off since I couldn't turn to people like you. Not after what happened with Dumbledore. So I went to so many various places. I was in Ireland, the U.S., Australia, and finally Germany just to spend time alone. I hated myself. I hated what I had become and I hated who I was about to be. I knew I was going down an even worse path. So…then one of the best things of my life happened."

"What?" asked Hermione.

"I got hit by a muggle car."

"What?" asked Hermione only more confused. He smiled and thought about it for a moment.

"I got hit by a car. I was rushed to a nearby hospital and immediately tossed into the ER. I was pretty banged up and I was taken into intensive care. When I woke up, there was this beautiful med student right next to me. She gave me this smile when she saw I was awake. She started speaking German and I couldn't utter one word. She then started speaking English. She was from London and oh she was beautiful. She had this long blonde hair and these big blue eyes. I was just lost in her. Oh Merlin that smile. Smile could make me do anything."

He smiled again and then looked down. He was starting to get emotional feeling his throat becoming extremely dry all of the sudden.

"I was there for a while and she was the one who took care of me. We started seeing a lot of each other. She was stopping by even when she wasn't working. When I was finally let out, the first thing I did was ask for her number. I didn't know what one was, but I saw that in a muggle movie and I figured that is what one does."

Hermione smiled and laughed lightly.

"I finally figured out what a number was and I called her. She was apparently happy to hear from me and I asked her out on a date. It was disastrous."

He shook his head with a sigh before looking down as Hermione smiled at him.

"I mean I was late and the restaurant had lost our reservations. We ended up skipping dinner. So I remember going for a walk with her. I was so annoyed with how everything went, but she was still all smiley and cheery. Then she tripped and twisted her ankle. So after laughing on the ground, I took her back to the place I was staying at. It was a suite so it had a fireplace. I lit one and we spent the whole night in front of the fire."

He was breathing heavily and his eyes were burning, but he held it all in. Hermione was a different case and already had tears falling.

"We spent a few months together and that's when she told me that she was getting transferred. I was devastated. She, however, was so happy which only made it worse. She then finally stopped me from my babbling and told me that she was transferred to London. I couldn't have been more happy. I picked her up and spun her around. It was all so perfect. Too perfect."

He looked down at his ring.

"We were here in London. For two years were nothing, but together. I had bought this house and she was spending everyday here. I loved that she didn't know about my past. I loved that she didn't know the old me. She only saw me as this guy without any flaws."

Hermione let out a sob, but quickly muffled it with her hand. She didn't want him to stop talking.

"I loved her so much. I had to do it. I told her everything about me. I finally told her the real me. Who I use to be and that I was a wizard. I figured she'd freak out with it and eventually stop seeing me. I figured the phone calls would die down and she would eventually move onto someone else. I showed her the Dark Mark and I figured she'd run away. She didn't though. She grabbed my face and told me that, that guy was dead. She was in love with the man I had become. She didn't care about who I use to be or what I use to do. She already knew about wizards because she had a cousin who went to Durmstrang. She loved me for me. She really was in love with me."

He smiled and Hermione wiped away a tear completely in awe of his story so far.

"It was finally time. I knew she'd been wanting to for a while, but I was too scared to do it. We were walking in that park and I sat her down on our bench. She knew I was nervous and found this amusing. She loved my humiliation. I mean I was bad. I could barely speak and I was red in the face. She finally gave me that smile and that's when I got down on one knee. She started crying and yet she was smiling more than ever. I pulled out that ring and she jumped in my arms before I could even ask the question. I figured that was a yes and I slid that ring on her finger. It was one of the greatest moments of my life."

He let out a deep breath, his voice quavering from all of his emotions, and Hermione wiped away another salty tear.

"She knew that I obviously wouldn't have many friends coming and my family wasn't coming. My father couldn't come anyways since he was in Azkaban. She was a muggle and so they were obviously all upset. Her mother seemed nice, but her father didn't like the idea of her marrying me. He's like everyone else; once evil, always evil. Her friends were mostly all in Germany and I figured she'd be sad through all of this. She wasn't though. She was anything, but that. She had packed bags and I had no idea what was going on, but she just told me to get in the car. I did. We drove for a few hours and then made it to a small house which was also an acting chapel. I had a suit in my bag and I put it on. I waited for her and she came out in the most beautiful white gown."

He smiled as he closed his eyes her images flooding his mind to the fullest.

"I remember everything about it. It hung off her shoulders and went down to her wrists. It had these sprinkly things on it that went down to her tiny waist."

Hermione laughed at his "guy" description.

"It then went down to her feet. She didn't wear shoes since she hated shoes. Plus she was really clumsy so it was probably best that she wasn't wearing them. Her hair was down and she had a silk veil with more sprinkly things on it draped over her face. She was so beautiful."

He opened his eyes back up, but a smile still remained on his face.

"The door man walked her down the aisle and it was a short, but oh so sweet ceremony. We eloped and it was the most romantic moment for us. A moment that I'll never forget."

Hermione was trying to hold back her sobs, but it was hard. She knew that even with all of the beauty and love that the story had, there was obviously an ending that was going to crush her heart.

"She moved into here and she made it what it is. She hung all the pictures and she picked out all the furniture. I didn't have a clue how to decorate so I was grateful that she sure did. Everything about the house was perfect. Especially her."

He wiped his face and then looked back at the fire which was glowing more than ever.

"I got the idea about the hospital. She supported it and it started up. I was running the financial and business side of it while she was working there. It was going good. Until one day…"

He stopped looking down at his ring which was sparkling from the reflection of the firelight. Hermione knew that this was coming. She knew that the bad part would eventually come.

"My past caught up with me. Death Eaters managed to find me…"

He looked forward through everything. All the images were flooding his mind so clearly once again that he could practically watch it happening right before his eyes.

_She walked into the room smiling at him. He was sitting on the couch and she sat down in his lap pushing aside the book that he had been reading. He smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck before planting a gentle kiss on his lips._

"_What's going on?" he asked with a smile on his face._

"_Can't I just love my husband?" she asked placing a hand across her chest as though hurt by his question._

"_No. What do you want?"_

"_Well I want to give you your Christmas gift."_

"_You already did this morning."_

"_Well I kind of have something else for you." she said looking down as though she was somewhat shy._

"_Well I thought we were going to save that for tonight, but if you want to get started now…" he mumbled before leaning into her neck. He began kissing her heavily spreading love bites all over as her breathing elevated._

"_Drake…" she moaned, but he noticed that it was a stop moan._

"_You're just so damn sexy. I can't control myself."_

"_Well you'll need to for a while," she said making Draco lift up to look her in the eyes. She saw that he was slightly worried as he put his hand to her face asking her a silent question with his eyes. She responded with, "Cause you really can't do that kind of thing when a person is pregnant." Draco's mouth dropped at her words before she said, "Draco I'm pregnant."_

_She started biting her lip suddenly getting a really bad feeling in her stomach from all the silence. She had never really thought about how he would take the news, but had hoped that he would be happy. Suddenly her demeanor changed as his expression did. She loved seeing that smile spread across his face. He put his hand to her face and tucked back some of her hair, in a delicate fashion, which is something only he could do for her. His beautiful wife had just given him the greatest gift anyone had ever given him._

"_I'm going to be a father?"_

"_In about eight months." she said as his hand slid across her belly. He looked down at her stomach as though he was actually able to see the child growing inside of her. She simply smiled at him. _

"_Thank you." he said looking back up into her eyes._

"_I think you did some of the work Drake."_

"_Yeah. Damn."_

"_What?" she asked suddenly nervous by his expression._

"_With my incredibly good looks, that kid is just going to be so damn good looking that we'll never let him or her out of the house. I've basically cursed this child with beauty." _

_She smiled at him as she said, "You are forgetting that I'm gorgeous." _

"_No I could never forget that, but what point are you trying to make right now?"_

"_That my kid is going to get its good looks from me."_

"_You think?"_

"_You want to argue with me?"_

"_No beautiful and yes, the kid is going to be gorgeous like you." he whispered before kissing her as she leaned her forehead against him. "This is the best gift you could have given me. I guess Draco Jr. is going to be a very attractive boy."_

"_You mean that little Taylor will be gorgeous."_

"_Oh goodness. If I get a girl…she will never date."_

"_But what on the off chance she meets someone like you?" She smiled as he shook his head at her gripping her tighter._

"_She's never going out!"_

_She laughed as he dipped her down on the couch and began to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him as she let his tongue enter her mouth gently nipping at her bottom lip. She moved her hands down his sides and to his shirt which still sent goose bumps up his back as though it was his first time with her all over again. She began unbuttoning it as his hands moved around her body allowing his body heat to connect with hers. She let her husband slide his hand beneath her shirt to cup her sensitive breast._

_The lights suddenly turned off and Draco lifted up. She looked around the room as he smiled down at her._

"_Power outage." he said rubbing her cheek gently._

"_Well we were going to turn the lights off anyways." He smiled as he was about to kiss her again, but they both heard a noise which stopped Draco. His smile was gone replaced with a grim expression._

"_Drake I'm getting nervous."_

"_Stay here." he said forcefully as he stood up and walked out to the hall. Taylor sat up and remained on the couch like he said, but her nerves were on edge. He walked down the hall not being able to see anything, darkness overrunning his home. He looked down and grabbed the candle on the counter. He lit it and continued walking silently down the hall. _

_Draco looked around the kitchen and didn't see anything or anyone. He kept going, keeping his back towards the wall. He looked around and still nobody. _

"_Draco?"_

"_Stay there Taylor."_

_He went up the stairs and looked around the second floor. He went into each room and saw nothing. He went back into his own bedroom and saw that the back window was broken. Suddenly he heard Taylor scream; his heart skipped a beat. He jumped across his bed and towards his door not thinking about anything, but Taylor._

_He ran across his room and down the stairs._

"_Taylor baby…"_

_He stopped dead as he saw his wife being held by someone in black robes. There were three of them staring at him. He was breathing heavily as he stared into her eyes which were filled with fear. She was shaking as he gripped her._

"_So Draco, we finally found you." said the figure in a low growl._

"_What do you want?" asked Draco with his eyes still focused on his distressed wife._

"_You know what we want. You turned your back on us. You turned your back on everything." said the figure with an almost humorous tone. It confused Draco, but he didn't let on. His main goal was to keep Taylor safe. _

"_I wanted out. I still want out so just leave. Let go of my wife and just leave."_

"_What would your father say? What would your father say if he found out that you married a muggle? I mean you act as though you don't care, but you will once he finds out."_

"_What do you want? I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt her."_

"_Pathetic. You are so pathetic. You hurt us and now you expect us not to hurt you and her?" _

"_How the fuck did I hurt you?! I did what he wanted me to do and then I told him I was out. I said I would do that last thing and it was over for me. I did what I said I would do. Now leave my house."_

"_Or what?"_

"_Look just deal with me. She wasn't involved. Let her go and we'll discuss this."_

"_As diplomatic as that was, I think we're all going to discuss this together. You talk with us."_

"_What do you want? Whatever you want, I'll do."_

"_You sound like a filthy muggle. So weak and so ready to do anything just to save something so _precious."_ The figure ran his hand across her cheek as she turned the other way. Draco felt rage pour out of him._

"_Take your bloody hands off of her! I swear to Merlin, if you hurt her, I will kill you!"_

"_I'm so scared right now Draco. Maybe the Slytherin Prince is back."_

"_I'm not the Slytherin Prince anymore." _

"_Too bad. That's what we wanted from you." said the figure as he walked past Draco and looked at the pictures on the wall. He started laughing as he surveyed them. Draco looked from him to the eyes of his love. He saw a tear slide down her cheek and it shattered his heart into a million pieces which he thought would rip through his chest. He mouthed 'I love you' which she nodded to._

"_Amazing. You look as though you actually like living your life like this. So boring."_

_Draco thought for a moment and then started to nod as he said, "Look, take me and do whatever the hell you want to me, but…just leave her alone. You can't gain anything from her."_

"_Drake no–" interjected Taylor, but she was cut off by the figure's hand which was covering her mouth._

"_You don't need her." _

"_You're right, we don't. Maybe we should just kill her now."_

"_No!" screamed Draco in a hoarse voice. _

_One of the hooded figures walked towards him and began to speak to him a low growl. "Just, on a personal level, I want to know. Why did you give it up? You had everything. You could have ruled right behind him. You were everything that he wanted in a prodigy. Up until that point, you were loyal, you were willing to do everything, and–"_

"_The son of a failure! I like to be on a winning team. Evil doesn't win. Your team doesn't win."_

"_Fine. Then I guess we'll talk about why we're here. Where is Harry Potter?"_

_Draco looked at him as though he was crazy. _Did he really just ask me that? He think I know where fucking Potter is? "_What?" he asked finally._

"_He went missing a few weeks ago. Where is Harry Potter?"_

"_How the fuck should I know where Potter is? Okay maybe you don't know who I am. I'm Draco Malfoy. Potter hated me more than anyone growing up. On top of that, Dumbledore was his mentor and we all know about my relationship with Dumbledore. I'm not exactly on his favorites list."_

"_You have connections. Find out where he is."_

"_I don't know Potter and I don't know or associate myself with anyone who does anymore. Why aren't you interrogating Weasley or Granger or anyone of those people who knew him? Why come after me?"_

"_Cause you let your guard down. You married a muggle and you live in a muggle area. What the hell did you think was going to happen? Did you honestly think that you'd be safe here? You should have taken your wife and left everything. No, not you. You don't like to be told what to do or how to live your life right?"_

"_I don't have any affiliation with that life anymore. It's behind me. I don't do magic and I don't associate myself with people who do. So please...just don't hurt my wife."_

"_We can't be that easy on you after what you did and you keep asking us not to hurt her so I guess you know what is to come."_

"_My wife was not involved with any of this. She never has been. She doesn't know anything. You want to blame or take someone, then you take me. Deal with me like a man."_

_The figure laughed at him before he asked, "A man? Is that what you are now? Do men sucker punch other people when they're heads are turned? Do men trip first years?"_

"_Are you kidding me? You're referring to me as though I'm still a fifth year at Hogwarts. I'm not fifteen anymore! Look I'm not going to stand here all night. Let go of my wife and leave my house!"_

"_Well we're going to do one of those things. We'll leave your house, can't count on the wife though."_

_Draco stepped forward and began breathing heavily. He walked towards the figure and looked into the darkness of the hood knowing that an evil face was lurking in the black. He couldn't see the figure's face, but he wanted to speak closely to him so Taylor couldn't hear. "Don't touch my wife. You can have me and kill me, whatever. Don't hurt Taylor."_

"_Tell us where Potter is and she lives." said the figure in a cruel yet simple voice._

"_I don't know where he is." he said honestly._

"_You should have lied. Kill her."_

"_Draco!" screamed Taylor attempting to run towards him._

"_No! Taylor!"_

_A shot of green light shot out from the end of the figure's wand and directly into Taylor's back. Draco watched as she fell to the ground, her face and stomach landing on the floor hard. He slid over on his knees to her losing all rational thought. He flipped her over to look at him and he put his hand to her lifeless face, already pale from death. She was gone._

"_No Taylor! Come back to me, love!"_

_He rocked her back and forth as the rest of his world was pulled out beneath his feet. He lost the only person who had ever really loved him as Draco. _

"They killed her cause of me. They killed her cause of who I was and who I use to be. They took away the one person who ever truly loved me. They took my wife!" He banged his fists on the ground and Hermione jumped at that noise. "I don't do magic anymore. I don't celebrate Christmas anymore. I don't do anything anymore. If I could go back, I would have just done what she said. When all this came up, she wanted to leave. To go to Germany until this all died down. I told her no, that it would be okay. That she didn't have anything to worry about and that I was going to be fine. She didn't even see it coming. And me…I never even got to say good-bye."

Hermione was completely red in the face and tears were stained on her cheeks. She finally built up enough nerve to say, "That's why he said them. Your father in law I mean. He said that you killed them and you knew it, meaning the baby."

"Yeah well he'll always blame me. He should. It was my fault." said Draco looking down at his wedding ring.

"You didn't kill her."

"Yeah I did. Hermione people were after me. To hurt me, they killed her. It was my fault. It was all my fucking fault."

"She loved you. She married you. She was happy. She chose that life. You can't blame yourself."

"It doesn't matter what anyone says. It'll always be my fault." he said before wiping his face again. He rubbed over his eyes which were now sore and bloodshot from pushing back all of the tears and swallowing all of his sobs.

Hermione finally broke the silence by saying, "She sounded wonderful."

"She was. Oh, but she could be the biggest pain in the ass. Her and that damn cat. She always loved going to bed with wet hair which in turn made me wet. She never wore shoes yet she owned about a million…" He was smiling as he spoke and trying to hold back all of his emotions. "Whenever I tried to read anything she always had to sit in my lap and keep me from it. You would have thought she was starved for attention, but she was anything but." He started to laugh at himself.

"She sure did know how to cook though. And talk about sexy…"

"Now you sound like a guy." said Hermione with a smile.

"Well come on."

There was silence for a while. Hermione wasn't sure if she should say anything or do anything. She wanted so much to tell him that it wasn't his fault again, but like before she knew that he would simply throw it in her face. He kept looking at that fire.

"Is it wrong that I enjoyed that kiss?" he asked as he looked at her dead in her eyes. She didn't know what to say. "I'll be honest and say that I haven't kissed anyone since her. I haven't been around anyone since her. You're the first person that I've really spoken to since I lost her."

Hermione went over to him knowing that she had to look at him when she said all of this. She sat down next to him and looked intently into his blue eyes. She finally said, "It's not like you're betraying her. It's okay to be happy and to move on."

"I can't move on. She was the love of my life." he said looking away from her.

"And who were you to her?" she asked making him look up at her confused. "You say that she was the love of your life, but who were you to her?"

"Well I was her love."

"No. From what I can tell, that person died with her. You're not the same person that she fell in love with and married. You were once happy. I've barely heard you laugh and the only time you smile is when you envision her," she said in a soft voice making him look away from her, the gentle tone becoming too much for him. "She was a good person. She would have wanted you to live the life you were living with her."

"How would you know?" he asked rather defensively.

"Draco you should tell that story more often and listen to the parts about you. Are you happy? Cause the person in that story was. Do you honestly think she would like the person you've become? The kind that mourns for her. That does nothing, but think about what the two of you use to have. That–"

"Misses her! I miss her Hermione!"

"It is okay to be happy again. She'd want that. I mean did she ever once tell you that she was happy when you were feeling pain? Did she ever once laugh when you were hurt?" He once again looked away from her before she said, "She would have wanted you to be happy. You say that it's been three years and yet you still aren't living your life."

"It's too hard." he croaked in a low voice.

"You let me in. How can you do that for me, a former enemy, and not for others?"

"Because I trust you! It's my former friends that I can't trust anymore! They were the ones that took her from me. They're the ones that answer to this!" he screamed as he lifted up his sleeve and she stared at his dark mark on his wrist. "I wish that this was never a part of my life."

"It lead you to her. You found her because of that." pointed out Hermione.

"And it also killed her!"

"Okay look at it this way. If it were switched, how would you want her to be? Would you want her to be like you and to live a life away from all people? To spend her life dedicated to a job that she no longer cares about? To spend every night blaming herself for your death? Would you want that for her? Or would you want her to have been happy that she got to spend that short time with you? That she got to wake up to your beautiful face? And hope that she gets re-married to someone who could love her just as much as you could? Which road would you have wanted her to take?"

"I…" began Draco, but he couldn't think of anything to follow that simple word. He didn't know how to put into words what he felt.

"You would have wanted her to be happy. You would have wanted her to move on. Why don't you think that she would want that for you?"

"I miss her so much. I miss her so damn much..." he breathed out as his head fell considering he was starting to lose it. Three years of keeping that inside of him was hard. She put her hand to his head and pulled him towards her chest. She held him tight and rubbed his back as she whispered softly to him, "It's okay. Everything will be okay…"

Somehow, her words were comforting to him. He needed her at that moment. He felt so weak and felt better when she spoke to him.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I finally introduced you to the character of Taylor. I'm sorry that it took so long, but I couldn't just reveal her to you guys in the first chapter. I hate stories where they just brush upon things. I don't like to do that. I like to build up to various things and then reveal them at the right moment. I hope that I did her character justice. This was a hard chapter to write. I also know that it was a bit long, but I'm sorry, I couldn't break it up. I had to keep all of Taylor's life with Draco in the same chapter. I hope it wasn't too much of a read. 

The chapter is titled "Already Over" which is my absolute_ favorite_ song! It's by a band called RED which is a kickass rock band. I adore this song and it relates completely to this chapter.

READ AND REVIEW! If you can read it, you can review it.

_Iris_ is a work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	6. I Feel You

**I Feel You - Chapter 6**

Morning came and Draco opened his blue eyes taking in the sunlight that was blinding him. When his eyes finally did adjust to the light, he realized that he was on the ground. He looked up and saw Hermione sleeping on the floor next to him breathing evenly. She was still in her clothes from the night before which were wrinkled and he was still in his. He then suddenly had a flashback from the night before and remembered what happened. He told her everything.

He stood up, without waking Hermione, and went into the kitchen. He took out some aspirin and swallowed it the pills dry, not bothering to even get any water. He leaned his head against the cabinet and closed his eyes. _Maybe she is right. Maybe I was just running away from all of it. Maybe I should give love a second chance._

Draco went into the backyard which was not green, but white with snow. It was extremely cold and he only had a light shirt on with pants so his body was starting to shiver. It was lightly snowing with only the darkness of the sky around him. It was hard to believe that it was morning.

"I miss you darling. I miss you so much," he whispered as he looked up and snow fell into his hair and eyes, "I…"

"What are you doing?"

He turned around and saw her walking towards him wrapped in nothing, but her own arms in an attempt to get warm. She walked up to him giving him a groggy smile.

"It's so cold. You should get inside."

"Yeah. I was just about to go back in." he said making her face instantly drop.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I–"

"You didn't do anything. I just like the snow." he said making her feel somewhat better even though she knew that she had interrupted him talking with his wife.

"Well then come on. It's really cold." she said as she turned around and was shocked when she felt his arm around her. He was obviously trying to keep her warm in the short walk to the house. She smiled as he opened the door and let her walk through first.

Hermione sat down at the table and he sat across from her putting his feet up and leaning back.

"Do you really work at that hospital?" asked Hermione looking into his eyes. He smiled at her question.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Something just doesn't fit right with you."

"What do you mean?" he asked amused.

"No papers around? No files anywhere? I just thought that if you handled the finances and managed such a big hospital that you might bring home some of your work."

Draco nodded his head at her as he said, "I technically still own the hospital, but I handed over the management and financial jobs to two others after my wife was killed. Do you always have to be right?"

"Not always, but most of the time, yes."

"Well after yesterday, I don't think we should go out. You certainly shouldn't be out. Not with that dark mark and my wrist burning. I'll go out. Rent us some movies?"

"I haven't watched a movie in ages. Just please don't get anything too gory."

"You baby."

He turned around went to the closet. Hermione saw all of the separated clothes and knew that one side belonged to her while the other side was his. He grabbed a black jacket and then grabbed his keys before he locked the door on the way out.

After picking out a few movies he returned home where he locked the door and then went into the living room. Hermione was sitting down reading when he walked in giving him a smile as she sat down next to her.

"So what did you get?" she asked hoping that he had managed to pick out movies that would not make her cringe the whole night.

"Well I tried to keep away from the gore, but that depends on what you think is gore." She rolled her eyes at him as he continued, "Okay I thought I should cover every aspect of movie genres."

"Nice."

"So we've got comedy with Zoolander. It's not bad. Saw it in the theatres a few years ago and it really stuck with me."

She nodded and said, "Okay. Next."

"Alright well we've got action with The Longest Yard."

"That's a comedy!"

Draco shook his head at her and said, "It's the original. There is so much action in it. Hermione you are far too quick to judge."

"Oh Merlin. What else did you get?"

"We've got romance with the Wedding Crashers."

"That's another bloody comedy!" she yelled with laughter spilling off of her tongue. He simply smiled at her.

"There is supposedly romance in it."

"Fine. Next."

"We've got Meet the Parents for drama."

"Another comedy. Next."

"And finally we've got Evolution for the scary flick."

"So basically you got a bunch of comedies?" she asked looking at him with a smile playing on her lips. He nodded at her before she uttered, "Unbelievable."

She smiled as he put in the first movie. They watched Meet the Parents which had them both laughing so hard that it was nearly painful. Draco fell off the couch when they watched Wedding Crashers and Hermione spit out her drink when they watched Evolution. It was around eight when they were about to put in the next movie of The Longest Yard. Hermione went up to change into her new nightwear as he was switching the movies.

She walked back down and Draco lost his breath when he saw her. She was wearing blue shorts with a matching blue spaghetti strap. Her hair was up in a messy bun and yet she looked so incredibly sexy. He gulped as she walked down and sat back down on the couch.

"Movie ready to go?" she asked with a smile. He was so lost in how gorgeous she looked that he forgot how to speak. She looked at him a little odd before asking, "Draco, are you alright?"

He nodded before he stood back up and went back to his chair. He was about to hit play when suddenly everything went dark. Draco jumped up as did Hermione who shot her wand up in the air.

"_Lumos_!" she bellowed immediately lighting the entire room. They both looked around checking anything out of the ordinary, nobody was there. Draco went to the window and looked outside.

"All the lights are off."

"Must be from the storm."

"Yeah. Stay here and let me check something."

He went to the door and opened it slowly checking everything surrounding his dark yard. He walked out onto the porch and looked around, but saw nothing. It was cold and the snow was blowing every which way making the ground look like complete ice. He looked further and saw that one of the power lines had fallen over which made him let out a little sigh of relief. He rushed back in and shut the door locking it as always.

"Everything is okay. It's fine."

"Well then want me to light some candles?"

"Yeah. That would be great."

He was use to that coming from Taylor who went around and lit each candle individually. However, Hermione used her wand. All the candles were lit at the same time with a flip of her wrist. The room was illuminated, but still very dark.

Hermione burned a fire and then sat back down on the couch. Draco walked over and sat next to the fire before he rolled up his sleeves and laid on the floor. Hermione had her legs curled up and they stared at one another.

"So…what is there to do without power and little light?" asked Hermione making Draco smile.

"Twenty questions." he said looking over at her with a sly smile.

"I'm game," she said. She noticed that he had raised his eyebrows with that trait Malfoy smirk to which she responded to by saying, "I am a Gryffindor after all. We are the bravest of the brave."

"Alright. You go first."

She smiled and thought for a moment. She asked, "Rules?"

"You're free to ask anything."

"Lucky me. This allows us to go deep into the past?"

"I said anything." Hermione looked as though Christmas had come early.

"Okay. Let me see…okay. This is one that I've been dying to know since my first year at Hogwarts. Now you have to answer honestly," she said to which he responded by rolling his eyes and nodding his head. She said, "Okay. Now, I was the Gryffindor good girl, but that doesn't mean that I didn't hear talk. I heard that many girls lost their virginity on your bed. Is that true?" He smiled and put his hand to the back of his neck letting out a sigh. "You were always the Slytherin bad boy."

"Okay a few girls lost it to me."

"Names?" she asked with a look of excitement in her eyes.

"Save it for your next question," he said making her pout at him. He smiled as he said, "Okay. My turn. Who was your first kiss?"

Even with only candles for light, he could see the girl blushing. "A boy from back home when I was fifteen. He was a muggle."

"You didn't have your first kiss until you were fifteen?"

"Yes now my turn."

He started to laugh and she threw a pillow at him to which he pushed aside. "Alright, alright."

"So how many girls did lose it to you on that bed?"

"That particular one?" he asked with a smirk.

"You know what I mean."

"Well…let me see," he said as he thought for a moment. He then started counting on his fingers and she smiled at him shaking her head. "Eleven."

"Really?"

"Only eleven."

"Only?! You think you should have slept with more?!"

"Wait a moment Miss Granger, you have it wrong there. You didn't ask how many I slept with. You asked how many lost it to me."

"Then how many did you sleep with then?"

"Save it for your next question." She smiled as she leaned back allowing him to go on. "Alright, who did you lose your virginity to?"

"Oh my Merlin…"

"Come on. You have to answer and nothing leaves this room. Unless you're still a virgin and in that case..." he trailed of giving her that signature smile of his. She glared at him with daggers making him laugh.

"Fine you ass. It was…oh Merlin." He was smiling with anticipation before she mumbled quickly and rather incoherently, "ItwasVictorKrum."

"Pardon? I didn't catch that Hermione."

"Victor Krum."

"What?!"

"It was a long time ago! The circumstances were not good and I didn't think I was going to live to see tomorrow. It was kind of a spontaneous thing."

"When was this?" he asked with his mouth still hanging wide open.

"Save it for your next question." He was laughing on the ground and she threw another pillow at him. He wiped his face trying to stifle his laughter, but it was hard. However, he managed to hush himself only to receive another harsh glare from her.

"I'm sorry."

"Not forgiven." He couldn't help, but smile at her again.

"Come on. Give me a hard one Hermione."

"Okay. Were you ever attracted to Pansy?"

"Pansy was never an option. I had to be attracted to her," he said almost instantly.

"But you spent all that time with her." pointed out Hermione.

Draco shook his head and said, "No she followed me around. She was easy. That to me is not an attractive quality. Someone like you was my idea of hot at Hogwarts."

"Being a prude?"

"No having class," he said making her bite her lip. He looked away trying to hold back the urge to laugh again before he looked back to her. "So when did you lose it to Krum?"

"You're not going to get off this subject are you?" asked Hermione who was turning redder than the fire beneath a heated cauldron. He shook his head at her in response. "It was two years after Hogwarts. Now my question is did you really have sex in Professor Snape's classroom?"

"No."

"Thank Merlin for that."

"It was Professor Flitwick's," he said nonchalantly making her mouth drop. "So where did you lose it to him?"

"At his place, alright? Now were Crabbe and Goyle really as dumb as they looked?"

"Yes." he said making her laugh.

"Alright your turn and if it's another one about Victor I'm going to bitch slap you."

"Oh so now it's Victor?"

"Draco!"

"Alright, alright. Best kiss?" he asked looking at her red face. He watched her as she looked down as though seriously considering this question. He noticed that her smile had faded.

"You."

Draco was at a loss for a moment. He wasn't quite sure if he'd heard right, but she really did say him. _I was her best kiss? Well I know I'm a great kisser, but damn..._

"Um…"

"If I walked over there, would you let me kiss you again?"

She looked into his blue eyes trying to read them, but Draco was a hard man to understand. She was unsure, but finally she nodded lightly. He stood up to his full potential and walked the few steps over to her. She was leaned back on the couch, her chest rising rapidly. He lowered his head and met his lips with hers. He put his hands to the sides of her face and deepened the kiss further.

His tongue nipped at her lower lip, biting it gently. She opened her mouth and he slid his tongue along her bottom teeth, something that she had rarely felt in a kiss. She rubbed hers on top of his as her hands moved to his back. His tongue moved around and his soft lips moved gingerly across hers.

They parted and he stared into her brown eyes which were slightly dazed from such a passionate kiss. She was completely breathless.

"Your turn."

He let her go and he walked back over to the fire, walking as though he was not affected by the kiss. He sat back down and looked to her face hiding the fact that the kiss was one he would forever have on his mind. She was looking down, trying to catch herself. He'd taken her breath away with that kiss.

She looked back to him and thought for a second. He smiled as she tried to contain herself.

"Um wow…"

"That's not really a question."

"Well technically you took my last question so you're up again."

"I get another question?" he asked to which she responded with a simple nod. He figured it was probably because she did not trust her voice to speak. "Okay. Would you like to sit next to me down here?"

She smiled and thought for a moment before nodding at him again. He moved over and she walked towards him. She sat down next to him and felt the heat from the fire or perhaps his body heat, she wasn't really sure at that point. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The firelight was illuminating her assets and beautiful features. He wanted to kiss her again. Her lips were soft and very rich with passion, something that he craved for in a kiss.

"Your question."

"Would you put your arm around me?" she asked getting the response of Draco's arm wrapping around her waist.

"Ask another question." he whispered looking into her eyes.

"Do you want to kiss me again?" she asked to which he nodded to.

"Will you let me?" She nodded as she put her hands to his neck which was so utterly warm that it made her shiver. His lips met hers fiercely again biting her bottom lip, something that she enjoyed immensely. He let go of her hand so he could balance himself over her body as she began to lean back on the floor, her long hair cascaded over the carpet. He put his right arm down and kept his balance as his left hand found contentment on her leg, moving endearing circles over her chilled skin.

The kiss trailed down and she found a spot on his neck that he obviously liked. He began to moan which was only causing her to suck on his flesh harder. _Damn she is amazing. I may not have seen that when we were in Hogwarts, but in the name of all that is holy, Hermione Granger is incredible with her mouth. _

He felt her stop as she pulled back saying, "Stop it Draco."

She pulled away from him and sat up quickly tucking some of her hair that had fallen behind her ears. He looked at her a little funny, not entirely understanding what had just happened. She had a look of both hurt and anger across her face which he didn't really comprehend.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked, feeling his lips beginning to swell from such deep kisses.

"My name is Hermione." He nodded at her raising his eyebrows as though she had gone completely mad. "You just called me Taylor."

Draco's eyes widened, unaware that he had even done such a thing. "Oh…um…I didn't–"

"Yeah you did."

Hermione stood up and walked out of the room at a fast pace. He fell back down and closed his eyes completely annoyed with himself. He genuinely didn't mean to say that, but it just must have slipped out. He had not been with anyone since her and he missed her terribly. While her and Hermione were two very different people and both wonderful in their own ways, they were both very good at making him feel that way.

He stood up and went down the hall unsure of what he was actually going to say to her, but knew he at least had to attempt an apology. He went up the stairs and knocked on the her closed door. She didn't respond. He leaned his head against the door closing his eyes. Suddenly he fell through as Hermione opened it. He landed on the ground hard and looked up at her to see a slightly annoyed yet smiling Hermione. She bent down next to him.

"Did I really do that?" he asked. She nodded at him before he asked, "Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

"It's a start."

"Hermione I really didn't mean to do that. It's just…I have not been around anyone or done anything since she died. She was the last one that I had and the only one I really have ever had…I'm sorry for doing that."

"I know. I just don't know where all of this is going. I haven't been here that long and already we're doing this. And I shouldn't…"

"I know."

"I just don't want to end up screwing everything up for me. I'm still married and…"

"What?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"To my work." She lied to him hoping he would believe it. He seemed to be okay and she continued with, "Come on. I'll help you up." She took his hand and helped to his feet dusting off his back as though something was on it. He stared at her.

"I really am sorry. I know you're not…" he stopped himself not even wanting to say it. He felt horrible.

"I know I never could be and I'm not here to replace your wife."

"Then why are you here?" he asked actually wanting an answer from her.

"Cause you know as well as I that if I step outside I'm dead. You're helping me out."

"Nothing more?"

"Nothing more."

He nodded at her acting as though he was fine with it. In the back of his mind he knew that he shouldn't feel anything for her, but somehow he did. There was something about Hermione that was intoxicating.

"Alright. Well it's pretty late. We both should head off to bed," he said. He walked backwards towards the door as he said, "I'll see you in the morning Hermione."

With that, he turned around and went to his bedroom which was still covered in empty liquor bottles. He shut the door and smacked himself in the head several times. _You are so stupid. You are a bloody idiot! _He kept cursing himself in his mind as he walked around the room picking up the empty glass bottles. He placed them in a waste basket before throwing it off to the side and walking over to his bed. He collapsed without undressing and without getting ready for actual sleep. He closed his eyes and tried to forget what just happened.

Hermione went over to her bed and laid down with tears forming in her lovely eyes. She had lied to him. She was feeling more than just a friend comforting a friend. She didn't know how to say that though especially since she had not told him her secret.

She was thinking on that bed. Draco had done so much for her and then some. He had helped her after she was tortured, he had taken her into his home, he had befriended her, and so much more. She didn't know how to control all of the feelings she had and the other ones were making her feel guilty.

Hermione went out of her room and into his not bothering to knock on his door. The lights were off and she managed to find his bed. She sat down next to him as he opened his eyes looking at her oddly.

"What are you doing?"

"I lied to you."

"What are you talking about Hermione?"

"I lied to you." He sat up and looked at her taking in her appearance. She was starting to cry and her face was puffy all over. It made him very nervous.

"I'm married Draco."

* * *

A/N: Dun...dun...dun! Hehe yeah well this chapter was fun to write. I love playing twenty questions and I thought it was a great way for Hermione and Draco to get to know each other even better. I'm liking the way that this story is going. This chapter just sort of came to me out of the blue and in a way helped me already figure out the ending. If you haven't been able to tell, I definitely like to plan my stories out. 

Also, I'm American so I'm not quite sure about what movies are played in England. I apologize on that and since I didn't know which movies are there, I used some of my favorite American movies. I'm sorry if that bothers anyone on a realistic front.

The song "I Feel You" is by none other than...3 Doors Down. It's not just because they're my favorite band, but because this song really does reflect this chapter so much. I recommend a listen.

READ AND REVIEW!! If you can read it, you can review it.

_Iris _is a work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	7. In The Light

**In The Light - Chapter 7**

"I am married Draco."

An eerie silence swept over them. Hermione was remaining quiet as Draco was thinking as fast as wizardly possible. His body suddenly felt extremely heavy.

"I thought you said…" he broke off not really knowing what to say to her.

"I know what I said. I lied because I'm running away from it."

"So you run to someone who lost their wife?!" he barked standing up from his bed to yell down at her. Hermione looked up at him knowing full well that he was angrier than she thought he would be. His eyes were steely and his mouth was pursed into a tight frown.

"No. There is more to it–" she said meekly before he cut her off.

"Like what? I'd give anything to have my wife back and I'm sure your husband feels the same bloody way. Was he not good enough for you?"

Hermione shook her head no as she said, "That's not it."

"Then what the fuck is it?!"

"He wants me dead Draco!"

Draco was suddenly at a complete loss for words. Hermione's face was not visible to Draco for she had pulled her knees up to her body and buried her sobs into them. She had only screamed at him to get his attention, but now suddenly felt as though her voice was gone.

Draco let out a haggard sigh before he moved back to the bed rubbing a hand across his face. He sat down on it gently not wanting to really move her. He was not really sure how to approach her so he simply did what his instinct told him to do: he put an arm around her. He waited on her to see what she would do before he finally realized that she was just going to keep crying.

"He wants you dead?" he asked somewhat needing reassurance. She nodded at him before he said, "You didn't run away from Death Eaters, but from him."

"Draco if only it were that simple." Her voice was low and meek. He didn't really understand what she was getting at.

"How complicated is it?"

"Let's just say that it could be a movie and one which isn't a comedy."

Draco looked away from her still unsure of what she meant. He had to know so he asked, "Hermione what do you mean? I get that it's complicated, but un-complicate it for me. Tell me what's going on."

He kept his gaze on her as she wiped away a few tears that were falling freely down her soft skin. She looked up to meet his eyes noticing that the silver in them had returned and he no longer looked angry. In fact, she thought that he looked somewhat scared.

"His name is Alan and he is certainly no Taylor. I thought he was. He was perfect when we met. He was handsome and charming and everything a girl would want. I guess that should have been the foreboding clue since a guy like that doesn't fall for a girl me. A guy like that falls for a girl like Taylor," she said looking back up at Draco. He was about to speak when she said, "Don't. If I tell you this then I need you to be quiet or else I will never be able to finish."

He fell silent.

"As you know I was once a member for the Order. You probably still thought I was, but I haven't been for a while and I'll get to that. You see I met Alan while I was on a mission which was entirely about me. I had no back up with Harry or with Ron or with anyone. This was strictly me and it went alright for a while."

Draco was unaware of it, but he had begun to rub soft circles into her back as though to soothe her as she spoke. Hermione, on the other hand, did notice and it actually made her more nervous if anything.

"This mission required me to leave everyone behind for a while. I was to go locate Bellatrix Lestrange."

Draco looked down when she mentioned his aunt's name. The last time that she had seen the woman was an experience he would never forget. As a witch capable of some of the darkest curses, during their last encounter he was hit with several.

"I knew where she was and I went to Bulgaria before I went. I knew that several problems were bound to arise which is why I...well I slept with Victor. It was not what I expected, but it has certainly been better then..." she trailed away which Draco wanted desperately to ask about, but did not dare speak. He needed to let Hermione finish.

"Once the morning came, I left without uttering a word to Victor. I knew he wouldn't let me go if I didn't leave then. Romance aside, he is a very good friend," she said with a smile touching her lips. "Anyways, I left and went to the area I suspected her to be in. I was not suppose to approach her in a manner that would gain attention. I didn't mean to do what I did."

She looked down as though apologizing. Draco knew she was apologizing to herself, perhaps her lost innocence.

"I found her castle. It was late and I knew better than to go at night, but it's me and curiosity often times gets the better of me. So I approached the outer rims. It was surrounded by a lake and I didn't know the area very well for it was outside of Britain. I got closer to the castle and it was as though the evil lurking inside was palpable. I don't know why, but I continued to get closer. I look back now and I know that I shouldn't have."

Draco could feel her growing even more tense to which he gave her a reassuring squeeze. It was that which made him realize that he had in fact been tracing soothing circles over her back. His mind was asking why he was doing it, but he ignored it. He had to focus on Hermione and her past.

"I found a door and it led inside. If I had been thinking coherently then I wouldn't have gone in. I wasn't thinking though. All I knew is that she was in there and I thought about everything that could ensue simply by capturing her. I honestly was not thinking about any sort of gain other than gaining for the Order. I wanted to stop Voldemort."

Draco probably would have not believed anyone else had they said that. It would have been the perfect opportunity to gain attention and be seen as someone great for capturing such a malicious and dangerous death eater, but not from Hermione's stand point. He knew that she genuinely wanted her captured strictly on the grounds of getting closer to Voldemort.

"I went inside and immediately I smelled death. Having been around it for so long, I guess...well I guess I just know that scent. It's not one that ever really leaves you once you first smell it," she said with Draco agree completely. "I found another door and I knew based on my knowledge of this type of castle that the main hallway was near. I thought that by getting to that hallway, I would have a better opportunity to find her. I had no idea who was there other than her and that of course kept me at the disadvantage. By not planning better and finding out exactly what I was up against, well it nearly killed me."

She took in a heavy breath, her chest heaving outwardly. Draco continued to keep his arm around her not wanting to let her go.

"I got to the main hallway and sure enough she was there along with four other death eaters," she said before she looked in the opposite direction from Draco to whisper, "I don't remember what happened after that."

Draco was completely confused at that point. _What the hell is she getting at?_

"What I do remember is waking up in St. Mungos having apparently been out for several weeks. Sitting up was virtually impossible considering that I could barely open my eyes. I just had to wait until somebody realized I was awake. He was the first person that I saw. Wow it was as though I was looking at beauty in human form."

Draco felt something odd building up in his stomach. He couldn't quite comprehend what it was, but he would later realize that jealousy was arising over his body.

"He was so handsome with dark, nearly black hair. He had these dark brown eyes that encompassed me. The dimples were what did it. I was infatuated with his dimples," she squeaked out with a smile. The smile did not last as she continued, "He took my hand and explained to me how he had found me. Looking back I should have realized that his story was a complete lie, but I had just woken up and didn't really comprehend anything. All I knew was just how wonderful he looked and how amazing he was for saving me."

She was starting to shake again which immediately alerted Draco that the worst of the story had yet to come.

"When I was released a few weeks later, I started seeing him. He was a great guy who worked for the ministry, was well liked, and so much more. He um...he told me how he wanted nothing more than for justice to be brought to the world of magic. I just was unaware that our definition of justice was the exact opposite."

She looked up to meet Draco's eyes, but only for a moment. It was as though she couldn't speak to him while their eyes were connected.

"He proposed to me eight months after that. Actually he had proposed sooner, twice before, but I thought it was too soon. I finally gave in on the third try. I just knew we'd be together forever and I didn't know how true that was." It was as though her words were hollow, like she was telling it from an outside source. Draco didn't know what to make of her demeanor so he merely continued to listen.

"Harry and Ron were excited for me considering they liked him. Everyone liked him. I liked him. Actually I was in love with him. It was as soon as we had our first kiss as man and wife that I realized my life was over."

_Over? Mine began with that first kiss._

"It was small with merely the magic minister reading the enchantment which bound us together as man and wife and one witness. He said he didn't want a big wedding and I took to that. Directly after that kiss, and I'm not exaggerating when I say directly, he pulled me out of the room. We apparated back to that same castle where I had found Bellatrix and revealed to me...he...well he..." she couldn't bring herself to finish.

She began to sob openly into her hands which made Draco worry all the way down to his bones. A part of him did not want to hear what the man revealed to her.

"He revealed that he is a death eater."

Draco felt himself become dizzy and his body cold upon those words. Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor good-girl and Harry Potter's best friend, had married a death eater.

"Please...don't ask me how I did not see the Dark Mark. I feel foolish and ashamed enough as it is. I mean I did not sleep with him before then and it was not uncommon for him to wear long sleeves. I just...I guess that I didn't want to see it."

She licked her lips as Draco continued to feel the air being sucked out of the room.

"That was five years ago. I've been with him for five years because you know that by marrying him, I was bound to him. I must say that I want to change the laws in regards to wizarding marriages. It's ridiculous really," she looked down with a chuckle.

"That night, before we first_ engaged_ into the physical acts between a man and wife," she said emphasizing the engaged part. Draco cringed knowing full well that he strictly dominated over her. It was not like his first night with Taylor where he made love to her the entire night. No, he knew that the guy fucked her and hard. That made his stomach churn. "He told me that it was in his plan all along. He had been there that night serving right next to Bellatrix. They had concocted a plan to get me and they did it well. He had been working in the Ministry of Magic for two years gaining information about all the happenings. They thought that by him_ saving me_ and bringing me to Mungos that he could earn my trust. They told him that his task was to manage to marry me without alerting anyone that he was a death eater. They thought that by gaining me, they could use it to their advantage and they were right. My life was gone and the Order didn't know any of it. I haven't been out of that castle for five years."

The silence was deafening for a few moments.

"So when you were in that alley…that was…" began Draco, but he couldn't bring himself to say the rest of it aloud. Hermione understood this.

"Yeah. He was the one that performed the Cruciatus Curse on me. I was running away from him. I had managed to find a way out of the castle and it's a long, _long _story that I'll tell you another time, but it did happen. It took a year of planning and when I finally did break out, I went to London to escape him. He found me."

Hermione was shivering and he held her even tighter. He wanted her to look at him when he asked the next question so he pulled her face towards him making their eyes meet.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why? It's not as though it's an easy thing to say."

"Screw that. You've been here for all of this time. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Several reasons. One was for your own protection considering we are talking about death eaters here. Maybe because I'm ashamed Draco. You speak of this beautiful relationship with your wife and I never had that. You talk about her as though she was the only person for you. You obviously treated her with so much respect and love. You probably never raised a hand to her, right?" Draco didn't respond, but Hermione already knew that answer. "I've never had that. With Alan, it's his way and that's it. I do what he says and I am what he says. I don't work for the ministry like I told you. I don't do anything. I sleep with him when he says which is usually every night. If I object, he hits me or worse. I can't imagine that I'm a great lay considering these last few years I've just rather laid limp. I don't bother considering it's not love making, but...I think you get the point."

Draco never felt so angry to be associated with the male species in his life. Forget about the guy being a death eater, doing all of that to her...he could never lay a hand on a woman and couldn't fathom why anyone would.

"They often times use me as a test subject. I'm surprised that my body is in the shape that it is in. I have tasted so many vile potions that I have practically lost all of the feeling on my tongue and I do not have any feeling in my toes. Alan usually proceeds to tell me that I'm nothing and that I'm worthless. I love being in this house because there is so much love even though she's gone. You still love her like no other. I would die for that kind of love. Hell I would die for freedom."

More tears fell down her sad face.

"That's why I nearly cried when you took me out shopping. I mean, I haven't been out in so long. I'm just broken. I hate what he turned me into. I'm so jealous of your wife. That's why when you said her name instead of mine, it reminded me so much of Alan. I hated that. He cheats on me all the time with darker, more evil witches than I and he has often said other names."

"I didn't mean to."

"I know that. It just still hurt."

"So that's what that bruise was. On your cheek the first night, right?"

"Yeah. I finally got the courage to just run and carry out my plan. That's when I met up with you. You saved me that night from him."

"How could anyone hurt you?" he asked as he rubbed her cheek gently as though it was still swollen and bruised. "I'm so sorry.

"I don't want to go back to him. I can't go back there. Being the wife of a death eater has not been something that I have enjoyed. They bound me to him through marriage to hurt Harry Potter's best friend. They did just that."

"You won't go back to him. I won't let that happen."

"He'll find me here Draco. I shouldn't have stayed as long as I have."

"You're not leaving." he said with a firm tone.

"What?" she asked looking up at him with worry.

"You're not leaving. I'm not going to let you leave just so he can hurt you again. I won't let him hurt you again. Fuck he'll kill you now and I sure as hell will not let that happen."

Her face softened. "Oh." she muttered in a low voice. "He just…I guess that I'm just paranoid about–"

"I was not ordering you. Oh Merlin Hermione I didn't mean it that way. He really does have you broken." She nodded at him before he asked, "That's why you jump when I yell?" She didn't really need to answer him.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. Look…no man hits a woman. A real man doesn't need to do that. You didn't run away from a man and certainly not a husband. You're right, I never hit my wife because that's wrong. I don't care what the reason is. Whether it's because of anger or sadness, you just can't hit a girl. It's wrong. He stole your whole life. How could somebody break you like that?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I mean I was bad I guess and–"

"Don't do that. That is an order," he said making her look up at him with crying eyes. "Nothing you did ever gave him the right to lay a hand on you. Nothing you did ever gave him the right to break you. You are a person. You were his wife. You should be the most precious thing to him and the one he tries to protect–" he stopped himself remembering who they were talking about. She was never his wife, but merely an object, a task. He needed to remember that they were dealing with a death eater here. He never cared about Hermione and he never would.

"I'm so sorry that he did that to you."

"He's done worse than just hitting me and using me to test things. I mean he once punched me so hard that I lapsed into a coma for a few days. He nearly drowned me once."

He held her tighter.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to go back to him or that l-life."

"You won't Hermione. I promise you that."

Draco pulled her in and hugged her as tight as he possibly could. She started crying into his strong chest as he put one hand to the back of her head lacing his fingers between the brown locks of her hair. He placed his chin on top of her head which made her feel more safe than she had felt in years. It was his strong, firm grip around her that was comforting and a remedy really.

After a few moments, he looked down as she looked up letting their eyes meet. Her face was stained with tears and fresh ones were beginning to fall from her big eyes, but he wouldn't have it. He wiped away the falling tears.

"How could anyone ever hurt you?"

"I shouldn't stay. I knew it was a mistake to begin with. When he does in fact find me, whether it's him or no doubt all the other death eaters out there pursuing me, he'll not only kill me, but he'll kill you. I didn't plan on staying in London. I was planning on leaving everything. I was going to go to America since I know that it's the one place he is unfamiliar with. However, he found me before then. I was too stupid to leave when it was right because I wanted to spend Christmas here. I wanted to spend a Christmas the way I did when I was a kid for one last time. It was stupid of me."

"He won't find you. I won't let him."

"Draco he's a big guy. Okay forget about a wand right now since he's six foot one and he's built like an American football player."

"Well I'm six foot two and what in the bloody hell is an American football player?"

"It's like three quidditch players."

"Look Hermione, he's a fucking death eater. I will not let you go back to him."

"I don't want to. I mean being here with you has been a dream. Just talking with you. You treat me like an equal."

"You are. You're more intelligent than me. Hermione he married you to hurt you and he has done just that. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and brave and you deserve better than that."

"Like what? Like you? Like Harry? Like what?" she asked allowing him to sense the anger in her voice. "You, Harry, and most of the people I grew up with are all successful. I'm the wife of a fucking death eater. I'm a broken–"

"No. You're better than that Hermione. You're so much better. You deserve better. Yes, you deserve me. You deserve Harry. You deserve anyone over him. You sure as hell don't deserve that life."

She managed to smile weakly at him. He saw her shivering since he left the window open and it had been snowing the entire day. He pulled a blanket up and covered her trying to warm her up. She laid down next to him and he kept an arm around her as his chin was resting upon her head.

"I'll do whatever it takes. I'll take you away from here. I'll get you that bloody divorce and we'll expose him so he can no longer have any ownership over you. The law is only in effect when you're married. I'll help you Hermione."

"You've already done that."

He looked down meeting her chocolate eyes which were still brimmed with tears. He moved his left hand to caress her face.

"No death eater, no wizard nor witch will ever hurt you again. I promise."

Hermione leaned into him smiling weakly at his words. He held her closer in his protective arms as she began to fall asleep, the night's events obviously causing much exhaustion. She hadn't slept so peacefully in years.

"Merlin don't do this to me twice," uttered Draco before he too fell asleep. His sleep, however, was not as peaceful.

* * *

A/N: Alright so I hope that clears up a few things. You'll learn more about different parts of her life with Alan that she simply brushed upon later. I write everything for a reason so you can all bet your ass that if anything was left kind of sketchy then I'll be going over it later.

The song "In The Light" is by a rock band called Full Blown Rose. It is sung by a girl who screams in the lyrics for somebody to save her. I thought that kind of fit with the theme of this chapter.

READ AND REVIEW!! If you can read it, you can review it.

_Iris _is a work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	8. Father's Son

**Father's Son - Chapter 8**

Draco woke up early, nearly after dawn broke and smiled when he looked down to see Hermione still sleeping peacefully next to him. His right arm was wrapped around her as her right hand was pressed on his chest, her body leaning into his. He could feel the soft, light rhythm of her breathing each time she took in a breath. He felt as though it was comforting to have her warm body next to his. It had been so long since he felt the way he did, in a way complete.

He leaned his head back against the headboard and thought about everything that had occurred the night before. _What am I going to do? I damn well can't let her go. Death is a certainty for her if he finds her again and I sure as bloody hell don't want that for her. I can't let that happen._

Something had to be done and since Draco was a man of action, he decided to change a few things in Hermione's life. He got off the bed and left the room without disturbing Hermione who deserved more sleep than one could imagine. He went down the stairs and rummaged through an old trunk in the closet. It took him several minutes before he finally found some crumpled parchment and a dust-covered bottle of black ink. After a few minutes of silent thinking, he began to scratch the quill he had managed to find half broken at the bottom of the trunk.

_Harry Potter--_

_I need you to believe all of this. An old friend of yours known as Hermione is in trouble. She's in a lot of trouble actually. Now she's with me right now and safe, but she is still dealing with something that I would say is bigger than all of us. Do Hermione a favor by meeting me in London later today. I need to talk to you one on one about this. Meet me in Diagon Alley by Flourish and Blotts around noon._

_Don't blow this off. Do it for Hermione. _

_-An Old Friend_

_P.S. Don't alert anyone else about this meeting. Let this be between us for the time being._

He quickly rolled it up and stared at it. _Potter is going to think whoever sent this is either lying or fucking nuts. It's still worth a shot. _He grabbed his wand and went outside, old feelings of power were running through his fingers as he clutched the wood. He dug his mind to remember the spell and managed to summon an owl after guessing a few times, all with failed results. A tawny owl soared towards him ready for a task, itching for a piece of mail to be delivered. Draco attached the piece of parchment and the owl flew off quickly as Draco watched it out of sight.

Upon reentering the house from the backyard, he saw Hermione sitting at the table with wrinkled clothes and her dark hair pulled back. She was looking down when he came back inside. He knew that look meant she was thinking hard.

"I think I should go today," she muttered in a soft and sad voice.

"Why?" he asked genuinely not understanding her logic.

"I've overstayed. I shouldn't be here."

"Are you saying this because of last night or because of your husband?" She looked up at him with his words repeating in her mind. She decided that enough was enough with him and it was time to be honest.

"Draco I'm getting too attached. I'm starting to feel something for you and I can't. I'm married and I'm a burden to you and I'm–"

"Completely wrong," he said taking a seat next to her. She looked at his eyes trying once again to figure him out, but his eyes were still guarded. "You spent five years being beaten. You got the courage to run away and you fell into my lap. You're welcome in this house Hermione. I don't want you to leave and find out that you died at the hands of him. I couldn't live with that. After being the reason that Taylor died, I can't be the reason for you dying."

"You didn't kill Taylor."

"Yeah and I didn't stop them either. I'm the reason she's dead and I've come to terms with that, but I will not come to terms if you die too. That I can't live with. Once is enough."

"He'll hurt you Draco!" she screamed, her face turning red with fear and frustration.

"Then I'll take that risk Hermione. Let me help you."

"No! He'll kill you and then kill me. Why should we both die?!" Her scream echoed throughout the course of the house, but was broken off by Draco's own scream.

"I will not let him do that to you!" he yelled making her jump in the seat next to him. "I will not let him hurt you. As a person I can't let that happen. As a man I can't let that happen. As a…friend I can't let that happen."

She questioningly repeated his words, "A friend?" to which he nodded to. "Well as your friend, I can't stay here and let him kill you. He'll find me…" she broke off not even looking at him when she spoke the last line; she was looking through him. Her brown eyes were somewhere else which let him know that she truly believed that this would happen. She knew that he would hurt her again.

"Hermione I refuse to let him hurt you again. You'll get that divorce and I'll take you away. I'll take you away so he can't ever find you."

"You know how hard it is to get that in our world. Wizarding marriage licenses are binding like no other."

"Hermione I think you have a rather valid reason," he said with a smirk on his lips. He was not chuckling at the situation, but at her odd state which basically made her believe that she was not the victim in all of this.

"Well I…It's just…I mean of course I've thought about it. The idea though of doing it would mean getting to the ministry. Alan works for the ministry. There is no possible way."

"Hermione you're making it very difficult for me to control my anger," he whispered looking away from her. She gulped, unsure of what he meant by that. "I will always have that Malfoy temper no matter how much I change and listening to you talk as though...as though you can't do anything about this...this bloody monster infuriates me. You don't deserve this."

"I know I don't and it's not a matter of wanting to do something. I want to do something, but not if it puts you at risk. I'm scared for you. I mean all of the guilt you feel about Taylor...I'd feel the same thing if you get killed over this–"

"It'll be nothing compared to what I feel if I have to deal with this twice!" he barked at her unable to hold back his anger. "Damn it, Hermione."

Silence

Silence

Silence

"I watched them kill her. I can't do that again. I will not let him hurt you." he breathed through tight lips. "You don't deserve that. That's not okay for that to keep happening. I won't be able to live with that. I won't let you go back."

"But what if he–"

"Let me worry about that," he interrupted her making her look down.

"Why are you doing all of this?" she asked in the most genuine of all voices.

"Cause as a man, I can't allow this to happen." he said quickly before he stood up from the large table and walked over to the closet. She watched him as he put on his black jacket and grabbed his shoes.

"Where are you going?" she asked rising from the table.

"I'm going to talk to someone about this. He'll know what to do and how to deal with all of this."

"What if he knows Alan?" she asked with panic in her voice falling back down on her chair.

"Oh he does, but little Alan will not be a problem with me. As far as I'm concerned, he will not contact you or be near you ever again. I'll take care of all the important stuff before we get out of here." Upon finishing those words, he looked up from his shoes to her. She was looking down at her short nails and there was a complete sadness to her. He sighed before he walked over to her taking her small hand into his planting a tender kiss on her skin.

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but I'm not going to let him kill you."

"No, I know. It's just, I never thought that this would happen. I was the all around girl in school and now I'm nothing. I'm a broken shadow. I do want this to be over."

"Then I'll take care of it for you," he said before he reached down and kissed her on the cheek. He stood up and she managed a little smile at him. "I'll be back later. Just stay here and relax. Take a bath and keep warm. I won't be that long."

"Promise?" she asked mustering up the most melodious voice she could whisper out.

"Promise."

He placed another kiss on her forehead before he turned around and left locking the door behind him. He went to the front and realized that he didn't feel like walking all the way to Diagon Alley. He would have to take the train and...well it did not seem too appealing for him. He went to the side of the house and apparated to Diagon Alley for the first time in nearly ten years.

He landed in the snow hard nearly falling over. He smiled once he regained his balance. _I still got it. _One must remember that a Malfoy's pride, however distant from the name and family that Malfoy may be, never leaves a Malfoy. He looked around and took in the sight noticing that nothing had really changed since he last saw the wizarding community. It had been so long since he felt that magic returning to him and to finally be surrounded by wizards was actually surprisingly nice. He looked around and saw them all doing last minute Christmas shopping buzzing about throughout each of the shops. Quite a few children were present since they were on holiday from school. His task at hand returned and he walked over to Flourish and Blotts.

Draco looked around and saw Harry sitting on a bench in front of the shop. He took a deep breath and walked over to him knowing full well that this was not going to be the most fun of reunions. He sat down next to him.

"Hey Potter."

"Malfoy?" asked Harry who was both baffled and angry. Harry stood up and looked as though he was about to strangle him. _I don't exactly blame him for that._

"Hold up. Before you _kill me_, we need to talk."

"I'm meeting someone," hissed Harry as though it was almost painful not to be physically forcing pain on the silvery-haired man sitting on the bench. Draco waved to him and Harry's green eyes widened, "The letter was from you? I knew I shouldn't have come here." Harry turned to leave.

"I meant every word."

"Oh I'm sure." Sarcasm was practically dripping off of his tongue.

"Potter for once let that fat head of yours deflate and believe me. She needs your help."

Harry stopped and turned back to look at him, his eyes blinking fast as though he had just been hit with a bludger across the face. "You want me to believe you?" he asked through his teeth. "You want me to believe the one that helped kill my mentor–"

"I was sixteen years old. I know...fuck I know that is no bloody excuse, but I'm not that same kid and this isn't about me. This is about your friend Hermione."

"Malfoy if she needs my help, then why the hell is she not here? Why are you here instead of her?"

"Cause I won't let her leave the house on the off chance that someone tries to hurt her again."

"I haven't seen her in fucking five years and I'm suppose to believe that you're the one that she's been with?"

"I've got a lot to tell you."

Harry and Draco went back to the Leaky Cauldron finding a table in the back complete with darkness and privacy. Draco explained everything to him practically in one breath for his nerves were starting to get the better of him. He told him how he found Hermione, what they'd been doing (leaving out key details about the physical relationship that they had in fact been engaging it. It may have only been a snog here and there, but he did not need Potter questioning him about that), how he has been keeping her safe, and finally why she needed the divorce.

"Alan was a nice guy. I...you expect me to believe that?"

"I told you the truth Potter."

"Screw you Malfoy."

"Alright why don't we start thinking here. Didn't you find it odd, perhaps a bit off, how Hermione gets married and just takes off? You didn't question her sanity or her loyalties when she stopped seeing you after she randomly married some guy?"

"Even if I were to take that into consideration, none of this means anything coming from you. The truth died with you, as far as I'm concerned, when you got that thing tattooed on your arm," said Harry with his eyes looking down at Draco's forearm. Draco himself looked down and saw that his dark mark was visible. He was so use to being away from people that he took of his jacket and didn't even think about his noticeable mark. He quickly covered it with his other hand.

"I'm not a death eater."

"That mark says otherwise."

"You must believe me when I say that I did not follow the path that Lucius had designed for me. I am not my Father's son."

"I call your bluff on that Malfoy."

Draco sighed rubbing a hand across his face before he said, "I have been on the run from them for nearly nine years."

"Well after you killed Dumbledore," said Harry with a grimace.

"I didn't. Snape killed him."

"You were on your way. What in the bloody hell am I thinking? Don't talk about Dumbledore! You don't have that right! You're nothing more than _his _servant."

"They killed my wife Potter. I'm not a death eater," said Draco sadly looking away from Harry's questioning gaze. Harry certainly had not expected that. Draco continued, "They took Taylor three years ago Christmas Day. I'm not affiliated with them. I do not have any support for them. I hate what I use to be. Taylor changed me and then they took her. I want nothing more than to kill every one of them that helped take her life."

"How come this wasn't in the Prophet or anything?" asked Harry deeply curious.

"She was a muggle. It was covered by the ministry and only reported in muggle papers." Harry raised his eyebrows.

"You married a muggle? The Slytherin Prince married a muggle?"

"Yeah I did. I ruined my family's pureblood line. Would have really ruined it if that kid had been born."

"Had been?" asked Harry.

"They didn't just kill my wife, but they killed my pregnant wife. I let them kill Taylor. I will not let him kill Hermione. I can't deal with something like that twice."

Harry was silent for a few moments obviously trying to find the right words to say. "Alan use to work for the ministry. Even if you are telling the truth, there is no way a divorce could go through."

"He is a bloody death eater! Show them that fucking mark and then that'll change a few opinions!" Draco's rage could no longer be held back. It was one thing for Hermione to hate herself for getting into such a mess, but it was quite another thing to hear Potter giving up on her too.

"Look I don't want to believe that one of my oldest friends married a death eater. I don't want to believe that."

"Well you need to. You need to fast because it did fucking happen. She needs to get this fucking divorce so she is no longer magically bound to him. Upon that...we're leaving."

"Leaving?" repeated Harry with a questioning gaze.

"I'm not going to stay here and wait for more death eaters to find us. I fucked up once by not taking my wife away from this. I don't make the same mistakes twice."

"I want to see her. I need to hear this from her," said Harry with much force in his voice.

"She doesn't know that I came to see you. I just told her that I went to see an old friend that could help me out."

"Old friend?" Harry raised his eyebrows to which Draco rolled his eyes at.

"I didn't say whose old friend."

"I don't care. I still need to see her and now."

"Fine let's go."

They started walking towards the house. There was absolute silence between them as they trudged through the snow and from Draco's point of view he liked that silence.

"Do you know who did it?" asked Harry making him roll his eyes. _Of course silence sets in and fucking Potter ruins it._

"Did what Potter?"

"Killed your wife?" Draco was silent for a moment taking in every thought he could.

"No. They wore their usual death eater attire and performed the killing curse. I never saw their faces."

"I didn't know," muttered Harry who suddenly took a liking to staring at his shoes moving through the cold snow.

"Most people don't. Very few wizards do at least. My parents obviously never came to our wedding and my friends all abandoned me once I wanted out. So only really muggles knew us. When she died, the only people that knew about the real circumstances behind her death were her parents. They blamed me for her death so for me, life has stopped." Harry could hear the sincerity in his voice. "I'm right up here."

Harry stared in amazement upon entering the house that looked very much like a home. It was as though Draco really was living life as a muggle. Harry looked around as Draco locked the many locks which were connected to the door.

"I'll go up and get Hermione. Make yourself at home Potter."

Harry nodded walking into the living room alone seeing as Draco had already ventured up the stairs. He looked around and saw the same pictures that Hermione had looked at, pictures of him and a really pretty blonde. He knew that had to be Taylor. He never thought that Malfoy would ever marry a muggle, but he could see why he did it. "Damn, she's gorgeous."

Hermione came down the stairs and threw her arms around Harry nearly knocking him backwards. He smiled as he hugged her tight feeling as though a piece of him had been returned by holding one of his two best friends. Draco came down and sat on the couch as they continued to hug knowing full well that he needed to give them some amount of space, but refusing to leave her side. Hermione had tears streaming down her face as she looked at Harry.

"It's been too long," she said through her tears.

"I've heard a few things that I didn't like about you. Please tell me that they're not true," said Harry making Draco roll his eyes.

"If Draco told you then they're true." Hermione sat down next to Harry and explained everything to him in words that were less harsh than the ones chosen by Draco. All she really did was confirm what Draco told him, but in a much nicer manner. Harry shook his head.

"How could this have happened? You are one of the brightest witches of our time. How could you have let him do this?"

"Oh yeah, I really begged for it," she quipped back defensively.

"I'm not saying that you did, but Merlin Hermione...why didn't you tell anyone?"

"How could I?!" snarled Hermione who was extremely frustrated and completely red in the face. "You know, I've listened to Draco enough. I don't need this from you as well." She ran out of the room and up the stairs without giving Harry another glance. She cried as soon as she shut the door feeling all of her emotions pouring back out as though anything that had healed had just been cut right back open.

Draco looked at Harry who was shaking his head understanding Harry's logic, but annoyed with him just the same. "Potter he broke her. He is a fucking bloody death eater and he broke her. He made her believe that everything she did was wrong. Even at one point when she spoke with me, she said that there were occasions where she was bad. He broke her down to make her think that everything was her fault, that she deserved to be in this life of evil and pain. I know first hand that being involved in something like that when not on your own terms...well let's just say that it makes death seem easy," said Draco in a monotone voice having been so use to thinking about the subject that it was rather boring for him. However, his voice raised when he said, "Give me five minutes alone with that bastard. I'll show him a thing or two."

"Look I believe Hermione. I don't want to, but I do," said Harry with a sad tone.

"Then what are we going to do about it?"

"_We_ are not going to do anything about it Malfoy. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, but I will handle it from now on. I will also handle Hermione. She'll leave with me."

Draco felt like he had just been slapped across the face. "I don't think so Potter."

"Look I don't know what you think is going to happen between you and her, but it's not. She'll come with me and we'll get this thing sorted out."

"You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me."

"Yes this I know and I thank you, but Hermione is safe with me. She'll be leaving here with me."

"Screw that!" hissed Draco who was stood up and walked towards Harry. "She's been with me now for weeks. She's the safest here. It's away from wizards, I can be with her at all times, and I know how to handle guys like that bloody Alan. Besides, once this divorce thing goes through then I'm getting her the fuck out of here."

"Malfoy you don't even care about her–"

"Stop it! Both of you!"

Draco and Harry's attention was turned towards the girl who was reentering the room looking disheveled and quite upset.

"I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"Hermione I–" Draco was cut off by her.

"I know Draco, I know." She gave him a small smile to which somehow managed to warm his insides.

"You obviously can't handle yourself," interjected Harry who was looking rather flustered.

"Which is why I'm asking for your help. Draco, if it's still alright with you, during all of this I'd like to stay here. I feel safe here." She looked towards him to see him giving her a look alerting her that he knew she already knew the answer to that question. She looked back to Harry with a strong tone in her voice, "And Harry thank you for being here for me. If you can begin helping me with the divorce filing then I'd really appreciate it."

"Alan will question me once I file this to the ministry. If I handle your affairs...well I do not know how I can keep it from getting ugly. Alan will want to draw blood from me."

"And you'll say nothing of her whereabouts," said Draco firmly. "She'll stay here and remain safe."

"You better keep her out of sight. Once this hits, he'll be all over my ass and all over yours if he finds out that she's with you."

"He won't. Besides, I know how to handle guys like him."

"Draco…" began Hermione in a despondent voice, but broke off alerting Draco that she didn't even want to fathom him getting hurt strictly because of her. Their eyes met making him say, "She'll be fine Potter. Just get those papers started."

"Yeah. I'll see you soon," said Harry as he hugged Hermione and kissed her gently on the cheek. "I'm going to Ministry of Magic right now. I'll take care of it. I'll take care of you Hermione."

"Thank you," she said docilely.

"Bye all." With a pop he was gone.

"It's the first step Hermione." She nodded at him.

"I'm going to go take a shower if that's okay." He nodded at her before she stood up, walked towards the stairs, and then stopped.

"Thank you Draco. For everything."

She then continued up the stairs not looking back at him. Draco smiled as he leaned back feeling lighter than he had in a while. _This is the right thing. She is getting the help she needs.

* * *

_

Alan Jameson woke up in his soft bed wrapped in a mixture of sheets and limbs feeling very refreshed and very ready for another day. He looked at the girl next to him still asleep with her long black hair scattered all over the bed. She was a new girl to the clan who had just been branded the night before and he thought it seemed only fair to "sanctify" her with a good shag. She was decent faced and alright in bed, but nothing compared to his Hermione.

He grabbed his all black attired putting it on slowly when he heard a knock at his chamber door. He stalked towards the large door and opened it to see another young death eater standing in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"An owl delivered this outside and took off before we were able to collect anything in regards to seeing where it had come from. I think it looked like a ministry owl."

Alan took the letter from him and quickly opened it. He scanned it fiercely and his breathing grew heavier as his eyes got near the end.

_Mr. Alan Jameson–_

_It has come to the attention of the Ministry of Magic that one, Hermione Granger-Jameson, has appealed for a marital divorce. Through proper consideration and analysis of the Jameson marriage, the Ministry of Magic has granted Mrs. Hermione Granger-Jameson that right._

_Official documents are currently being processed and will be delivered to you within a day or so. Mrs. Granger-Jameson has decided to act swiftly upon this divorce and would look a hearing within the next week. During that time you are not to contact her or to come within 300 yards of her unless in a court of the ministry._

_We also must alert you that we are currently looking into your history and background in regards to a file complaint against suspicions of Death Eater involvement. Another hearing will occur on your behalf during the same week as the divorce hearing._

_The ministry hopes this letter finds you well! _(A/N: Leave it to the ministry to say something so patronizing)

_Sincerely, _

_Chilton Aldan_

_Ministry of Magic Marriage Official_

Alan was shaking as he finished the letter ripping the edges of the parchment. He crumpled it up and threw it over his shoulder looking away from the young member who had delivered it. Alan slammed the door on his face not caring to speak with anyone. He went back to his bed and leaned back.

"She is so dead."

"Who is?" asked the dark haired witch who was sitting up with the blanket draped over her naked body.

"My wife. Get the fuck out of this room."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Get-the-fuck-out-of-this-room."

She quickly changed into her clothes from the day before without muttering a word to him. She had to remember that he was in fact a standing member of _his_ clan and she was not to speak to someone of such high ranking with so much as a sharp tone. She ran out the door before he even had a chance to look at her.

"Oh Hermione," said Alan to himself in a deep, cruel voice, "You may be beautiful my love, but that will not keep me from ripping you limb from limb. If I can't have you then nobody can."

* * *

A/N: Alright well I was suffering from a large amount of writer's block in regards to this chapter so I hope that it came out alright. I know where the story is going and I already have the ending written (a trait of mine as you may have noticed based on my other fic), but it's everything inside of the story that I can't seem to figure out. I'm going to do my best to keep updating every other day, as is my regular routine, but as a warning if I do start to slack then just know that it's probably from a lack of creativity. I will definitely be working on this fic though since I have a week off right now from school with no essays! Yay for me!

"Father's Son" is yet another 3 Doors Down song. You people really should listen to this band since they're the best! Lol, but it's a song that I thought worked since it's about a man who contemplates some of his actions and crimes he has committed in his life. He thinks about an act he committed which was absolutely atrocious and hates himself for it, but realizes that he has the power to change since he "is not his father's son". So yes, I did borrow that line for the fic.

**Must give a shout out to Silverlovedragoness. You're the best and you know it!**

READ AND REVIEW!!! If you can read it, then you can review it.

_Iris_ is a work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	9. To Myself I Turned

**To Myself I Turned - Chapter 9**

Hermione walked back down with her hair down, curly as ever, and very beautifully dressed in a blue sweater with some comfortable jeans. It was such a casual outfit yet she defined elegance and looked absolutely gorgeous. Draco lost his breath when he stared at her.

It was thought-provoking for him to look at her beauty the way that he was. Taylor and Hermione were on two different ends of the spectrum in comparison to beauty. Taylor was like an exotic animal; enchanting and rare. She was the type of girl that you only see once and only for a split second making her a mere memory, a mirage that you can never have. Draco and her, in regards to appearance, were certainly a couple whose looks were quite appealing to all. Hermione, on the other hand, was not enriched with a rare beauty that had all basking in it. She had a girl next door charm. No, more than that, she was the older sister of the girl next door that you could never get. Her smile had an aura about it that just sparkled in the moonlight making Draco weak at the knees. Yes, her and Taylor were very different, but in the name of Merlin they were both incredible.

He didn't know what kind of feelings he was having for her. A part of him really cared about her as a girl who was being beaten by her husband, a husband who was no more of a man than his own father. Another part of him was caring about her as her. He cared about Hermione. _In the name of bloody Merlin, snap out of it!_

"I feel better. Not all grimy anymore," she said with a smile.

"You never were," he pointed out making her roll her eyes and widen her smile. "You damn well know I'm right so if you keep talking that way about yourself then you can get the hell out of my house. I do not tolerate stupidity in here." She laughed out loud which in turn made him smile.

"Thank you Draco."

"You can keep all those expressions of gratitude. You're welcome in this house."

"I wish that there were more guys like you in this world."

She sat down on the couch which had really become a sort of companion for her in the house. It was large and extremely cozy, the kind of couch that easily could have been a worthy replacement for a bed. She pulled her short legs up and threw her hair back. Draco couldn't help, but notice that the lighting only accentuated her splendor; her gorgeous skin, beautiful lips, and very voluptuous eyes that no longer showed fear, but a mere contentment that Draco hoped would never leave her again.

Hermione looked over and caught his eyes which were brimming with a sort of easy haze, a serene daze. He was so striking. His blue eyes had that gray tint making them glow as if they had in fact been blessed with the lightning of Zeus himself. His platinum flaxen hair was radiant against the fire that was now burning with such a force that his pale skin was somewhat flushing from the heat considering how close his body was to the red flames. Oh Merlin, those lips. She was entranced by the pink lips that had in fact been upon hers only the night before with such a passion that not even a siren could have resisted his touch. Oh yes, he was beautiful.

She bit her lip and he, with the speed of any former seeker, noticed the simple act immediately.

"Why are you suddenly nervous?" he asked breaking the silence that had been encompassing them for several minutes having both been lost in the magnificence of the other.

"What?" she asked attempting to pull herself away from the trance, but to no avail. Her eyes were still focused on Draco.

"You bit your lip. You bite your lip when you're nervous."

Hermione was thrown completely from her trance to the point where it could have made her head spin and her eyes suddenly became extremely glassy. Before Draco could say another thing, tears were cascading down her face. They fell freely which confused him. He could not understand how such a tender moment between the two of them could switch so quickly. He rose from his sitting position near the fire to move swiftly across the room seating himself next to her.

"What did I say?"

"It's not you. Well actually, no it is you," she whispered, her voice seemed almost weak which actually frightened Draco.

"Well what did I do?"

"Just…" she began, but abruptly stopped. It seemed as though she was trying to find the right words to say to this man, this wonderful man, sitting right next to her in the presence of nothing, but hope and sincerity. It was in fact those feelings which were causing her eyes to leak with tears. "I've been married to him for five years. He never noticed anything like that about me and I mean, even with his _occupation_, I knew he never would but in a way still hoped. Nothing about my facial expressions or the way that I walk or speak or anything. All he did was tell me how hideous I am and how I did this to myself. It was a punishment, a planned lifetime punishment, for having been friends with, and standing behind, Harry Potter. I've been here with you for only a short amount of time in comparison to my time spent with him and yet you already know that about me. It's just overwhelming."

She looked down away from his eyes to stare at her fingers which were twitching and almost flinching in her own lap. She was not scared of him, but was scared of herself; she knew she was getting far too attached then she should. What she didn't know was that Draco was having the same thoughts rummaging around his head only he hid it better. His guarded eyes were keeping her from seeing that.

It was then that he realized that he had his arm around her pulling her close to his body. His stomach was a mixture of chaos and upheaval, him clearly unable to think with proper coherency. He was confused. He was vexed. However, he was pushed over more by his thoughts of apprehension in an approach to this melancholy creature laying next to him.

"Hermione..." he whispered in her ear sending chills up and down her body, but stopped realizing all too late that he had no way of putting into words what he was feeling nor did he even want her to really know. Honesty was a hard concept for either of them to be able to communicate to one another, but it seemed as though he could not bring himself to tell her about his fears. Those fears were what, in a way, were keeping him from admitting to himself that he felt so much more for her then he was leading on.

Her eyes, the color of burnt umber and bronzed metals, were looking up at him asking silent questions and pleading for a response. His eyes, the color of shiny gray and icy steel, were looking down at her with such a candor, alerting her that he was putting down his emotional shield, that it was making her weak at the knees (lucky for her, they were pulled up on the couch).

Hermione opened her mouth to speak again, but was silenced by Draco who had cupped her cheek and pulled her lips to him. He kissed her lips fiercely as if drinking her in, taking all that she had as though she could disappear if he were to let her go. Nothing had felt more right before than having her lips upon his. She put her hands to his neck as his arm held her closer making the heat of the room rise. His tongue nipped at her lower lip making her moan softly into his hot mouth. His right hand rubbed her cheek wiping away the residual tears that were still lingering on her supple skin.

It was their hands which made their minds wander back to reality. His right hand had left her cheek moving down the pliable fabric of her turquoise sweater clinging to her body from the all the heat between them. He grazed the skin of her stomach making her quiver and squirm beneath his gentle touch. Her hands were moving through his baby fine hair enriched with the color of platinum ivory. Draco realized what the both of them were doing and pulled back leaving them both gasping for sufficient air.

"We can't...I can't..." panted Draco who was looking away from her feeling a sufficient amount of guilt rising up inside of him. "You're vulnerable. This isn't the real you."

"If this is a matter of vulnerability then you're all wrong," said Hermione looking up to his turned face. "This is me. You've seen the real me. You've seen me down and up. You've seen me lie and be honest. You've seen me be a good and you've seen me be bad. So far, I think you're the only one who has seen the real me."

"I can't do this," he croaked in a hoarse voice.

"Why are you being this way?"

"Cause the last time that I felt strongly about someone, I got her killed." Draco rose from the couch and paced around the room running his long fingers through his pearl-like hair. Hermione rubbed her face trying to keep her eyes from emitting more tears, but it was difficult to suppress her emotions. She was already an emotional person to begin with, but Draco's reaction to her kiss and his reasoning behind it was breaking her apart.

"You didn't kill Taylor."

"Hermione if it weren't for me, she would still be alive."

Draco looked away from her again and approached the window taking in the scene outside of stars, snow, and midnight blue. It was the type of night that perhaps if he were still seventeen he would have grabbed his broom and flown throughout all parts of the sky. However, he was not young. He was one year away from being twenty ten (A/N: A way of saying thirty by the way) and looking at his reflection in the window...Merlin he had never thought that he looked so old.

He wasn't old though. He shouldn't feel the way that he did and Hermione knew this considering she was having those same wicked feelings. They were two souls that had aged years upon years in a short amount of time. They were haunted and together the ages that their souls felt could match that of Merlin himself.

"Draco you need to remember something," she said making her presence known again, him having been engulfed in his own thoughts. He faced her as she said, "You let her really live life. By being with her, she experienced love which is more than I can say."

If Draco felt awful before, he felt down right appalling after hearing her words. She was looking down at her feet which were curled up in white socks gently rubbing against the material of the couch. As he saw her weeping there openly in front of him he felt his heart crack.

"I want to be okay Hermione. I really want to."

"Then try..." she whispered looking up at him seeing his eyes, though guarded more than ever, were making her feel rather lightheaded. "Draco I've changed since I've been here. Before you let me stay, the only thing that I knew was fear and pain. I was scared everyday to have my husband be near me, to touch me, to do anything to me. You made me realize that it's not right. I should want to spend time with the person that I'm married to. I should want to love that person. I should want to feel safe and I should feel safe. Right now, the only one I feel safe with is you."

"I want you to feel safe."

"I do, but only when I'm with you."

Draco bit his tongue, nearly drawing blood, in an attempt to keep from cursing the man who had done this to her. _How could someone break her this much? How could someone hurt somebody so bloody beautiful? Merlin Malfoy...you can't deny it. You bloody well know you care about her._

Draco walked back over to the couch sitting back down next to her. He knew that she was hesitant, but he put his hand to her shoulder gripping her firmly and pulling her into him. She leaned her head on his shoulder as his grip around her tightened. She looked down unsure if she should say it, but she knew she needed to. Being honest with him was something she realized she needed to do from that point on. She looked up at him.

"I'm not here to take your wife's place," she began making him let out a rather heavy and haggard sigh. "I'm not here for that, but I am _staying_ here because I'm starting to feel something for you."

Draco nodded feeling her body shake next to him. He had her pulled so close to him that there was no way that his body heat was not enough to keep her chills at bay so he knew that her shaking was due to the sobs she was trying to hold back.

"I feel something...I'm feeling something for you too."

"I truly don't think it's because I'm vulnerable or anything. Something about you…that charm that has always been in you since our school days. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't think you were attractive back then. I hated you then, but now…"

"I know."

"I've learned so many things from you during my stay, but the thing that has clung to me the most is saying what you feel before it's too late. You may never get another chance again which is why I'm going to say this..."

Draco held his breath as he looked down at her letting their eyes focus on one another.

"I've fallen for you Draco."

Draco had sensed it, knew that she was going to tell him that, yet he still felt a boyish leap in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Alan walked out of his bedroom with a fit of rage spread all across his face. The marble stone beneath his feet echoed as he walked through the manor into the main lounge on the first floor to find several figures cloaked in black. 

"We have a situation," pronounced Alan in a low voice hiding a slight amount of fear.

"Does it concern that filthy mudblood?" asked Bellatrix who was looking down at various pieces of parchment containing the whereabouts of a few people that she needed to _speak with_.

"Yes it does. The bitch opened her mouth."

Suddenly every pair of eyes were burning into Alan who was standing tall keeping his eyes locked on Bellatrix. The consequences of his actions, in regards to allowing Hermione enough leeway to leave, would be treacherous.

The events that lead to this situation would be ones that haunt him forever...

"_Hermione I expect you to be better next time. I'm sick of your defiance as a wife. You gave yourself to me and you will continue to do that!" barked Alan slapping her across the face. Hermione, who was laying naked beneath the green sheets, did not touch the bruise that was forming on her cheek for she had grown accustomed to such brutal morning wake up calls. He was angry at her for not pleasing him the night before, but that was something that he too was use to considering she never pleased him. She never wanted to and even with all of the pain that her life was swamped with, she refused to give into something such as that._

"_Clean yourself up. You look disgusting you filth and when I return tonight I expect you to look the way that I want." he mumbled before walking out of the room, slamming the heavy door behind him. Hermione sat up quickly listening as best she could to hear when his footsteps had died down. She removed herself from the bed tiptoeing towards the door before pressing her ear against the wood. Silence. That silence was a beautiful sound._

"_He didn't lock the door. He didn't lock the bloody door."_

_The young woman who was once so full of life walked without a sound back to the bed. She got down on her knees and began knocking her fist into the floor until she finally heard a hollow sound beneath her. Hermione's weak fingers lifted up the loose floorboard to reveal a year-long amount of work and five years of hope._

"_Merlin let this work. Please...let this work."_

_She pulled out the black box that had been underneath the floor for so long now that dust had piled itself on the metal. She opened it to reveal clothes, the clothes in which she wore on her way to get married before she had changed into a wedding gown. She had managed to keep them safe and guarded away from the wrath of her husband who would never let her have such things. She was allowed anything from her _"_prior life" as he called it._

_She looked over her shoulder feeling so much paranoia and adrenaline running through the course of her body. She had chosen such a day to carry out this plan and attempt this escape because Alan had made a crucial mistake and one that he would probably regret for a long time (_or until he finds me and kills me _screamed the back of her mind). Magic must be on her side for he had chosen such a day to forget to lock the door. He was out on business meaning he would return home extremely late. She hoped that it would be enough to time to get out._

_After pulling the clothes on which felt warm and good against her skin, she stood up and paced for a few minutes. She bit her lip drinking in the moment and wondered whether it would actually work. _

"_Hermione you can do this. You are the smartest and most cunning witch of the age. You damn well can do this."_

_Her pep-talk did nothing to lift her spirits, but it should have seeing as she was the smartest and most cunning witch to perhaps come along in over two centuries. She was probably the only witch, or even wizard for that matter, who could be in such a situation and make it out without a wand by her side. She was going to have to act swiftly and never look back if she wanted to make it out of the castle alive. She would worry about what to do afterwards, but her focus needed to be on leaving the castle._

_Hermione knew that she had to be realistic, a habit from growing up such a sensible person, and getting out seemed to be far out of reach. However, she also had to have hope. In the name of Merlin she needed some bloody hope if only to keep her sanity._

_She bent back down to the box and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, one in which she had been working on for the past year. Based on all of the areas she had seen of the castle when her husband had dragged her around were drawn on the shabby parchment. It had taken her so long to figure out each level, but Hermione was definitely a planner. If she weren't then she probably would have rushed out of there after the third day, but she could not do that. If she was going to get out then by Merlin she wanted to make it out alive._

_Hermione was thankful that she was a keen listener on one particular day when she was having dinner with all of the death eaters in the castle over a year ago. Her husband had revealed, though completely unintentional and unaware that Hermione had even heard him, that there was a secret exit on the second floor that would lead to the lake surrounding the stone castle. Hermione knew that it would take a lot of effort to get from the fourth floor room she was in to the particular room which held her escape, but she had to try._

"_Okay. It's now or never."_

_Hermione peeked her anxious eyes out beyond the door to find the hallway empty aside from a few flickering candles. She held her breath for a moment before stepping her cold feet (her shoes were objects that her husband had kept her from keeping) onto the icy mortar. She shut the door silently and quickly making sure not to make a single sound. She may be a Gryffindor, but certain traits that belonged to Slytherins had in fact been bestowed to her upon birth. One must remember that Hermione would have done well in every house considering her traits were remarkable._

_She crept through the hallway peering over her back every few moments keeping her back to the wall. When she reached a corner, she realized that she had to choose which way to go. Each way could lead her to a means in which to lower herself to the third floor, but the question burning her mind was which way would be best for her to go? She understood the layout and could control which way she went, but she could not control who she came upon._

_Hermione did not go for the sensible thing which would have been to listen carefully, monitor each direction with her eyes, and then go with her gut. No she chose the "Ron approach" which she thought only seemed fitting as to the situation she had gotten herself in._

_She crouched herself down wincing in the pain that her body was in having been abused for so many years before placing the map down on the ground. She whispered to herself, "Whichever way the crumpled end points to is the way that I'll go."_

_Hermione spun the parchment around watching and waiting for it to stop. Upon finishing four circles, it pointed towards her left, the darker of the two ways. She wanted so much for it to land in the other direction, but she was not a witch to go back. She was also a Gryffindor and Gryffindors do not cower down in fear even if they didn't have a wand or knew exactly what was lurking beyond that hallway or had proper means of safely getting away or...well you get the point._

_She picked up the map and began walking steadily down the hall making sure to be as quiet as possible. She wanted so much to clamp her hand firmly around the wood of her wand, but that was not possible at that moment. Her wand was far away and well protected. She only had her intellect and cunningness to rely on putting her in a better position than most would be in if roles were reversed._

_Hermione rounded the corner listening to all the noises around her noting that nothing seemed out of the ordinary on the fourth level. She heightened her pace significantly to the point where she was almost cantering down the hallway which seemed to stretch for miles. The candles that burned around her seemed almost black, an eeriness about them sending shivers up her back. She could not think about the fear though. She had to remember that she was going to get out there. She was going to save herself from the darkness that was eventually bound to overtake her._

_The stairs were in front of her, dark and creepy, but she did not falter. She pressed her ear against the top step feeling for vibrations, but there were none. She held her breath as she stepped down each cold step expecting, almost waiting, for the words of the killing curse to happen._

_Upon reaching the bottom step, her fears were confirmed when she heard footsteps approaching her. She remained quiet, not even bothering to breathe._

"_...that is to be expected now that his identity has been revealed. He did this to himself."_

"_Yes, but who would have thought that he would have been able to take down someone with him. I must say that I have regarded him as a coward myself, but he managed to kill one of their members before his own life was taken. I am, I guess, impressed."_

_Hermione looked over her shoulder fearing that another would cascade down the stairs and since there was no place for her to hide, she would surely be caught. She hoped to Merlin that the ones walking towards her would pass._

"_Who did he kill before he was cursed?"_

"_Someone that Bellatrix had planned on ending, Neville Longbottom."_

_Hermione clamped both hands over her mouth trying with all of her might not to scream out in both shock and miserable despair for the loss of her friend. She had known and befriended Neville since she was eleven years old and now she finds him to be dead...she felt a bit of the hope that she had in her fade._

_The figures past and Hermione would have been happy and eager to continue forward had she not heard the news about her friend. Her body collapsed on the bottom step overwrought with emotional agony._ Poor Neville...oh you poor man. First your parents and then you...you deserved better than that. Merlin you deserved a world better than that.

_Her heart told her to stay and sulk in her anguish, but her brain was telling her to carry on and continue what she had waited for five years to do. Since she was Hermione, she listened to her brain._

_She stood up bracing herself for balance against the wall before she looked out to see the hallway was empty again. The saddened girl took in a deep breath before she walked into the open hallway at another heightened cantor. She had to get across this hallway in order to get to the next set of stairs. _Please do not let me come upon anyone else. Please do not let me come upon anyone else. Please do not let me come upon anyone else...

_Hermione moved swiftly with her heart beating in her ears. Her breath was coming out in short, erratic pants making it more difficult with every step to hide her presence. She threw a quick glance over her shoulder and thankfully saw nobody. However, when she turned back around, she came face to face with a young man who seemed just as shocked as she was. _

_She was not quite sure what enticed her to do it, but she suddenly only knew the word _Stupefy_ which began repeating in her head numerous times. Suddenly the young boy fell back laying flat and unconscious in front of her. _Wandless magic? No possible way. I haven't used magic for years and–no time to bloody think about that! Keep moving!

_Hermione stepped over the unconscious figure and descended down the steps leading to the second floor. She held her breath again as she pressed her ear to the wall once again feeling for vibrations. She felt them this time only they were coming from up above. _Run! _Her body reacted to what her mind told her to do and she ran, never looking back._

_She ran as quickly as she could to the nearest room which she knew was nothing more than a broom closest. She remained still and motionless in the dark desperately trying not to move anything. She could hear whispers in the hall._

"_There is somebody in here who does not have permission. Find that person and then bring him to me," said a low female voice. Hermione recognized it as Bellatrix Lestrange, the one she had been determined to capture all those years ago. _

"_Yes my Lady," said another voice belonging to that of a meeker, more-than-likely new member._

_The whispers died down as she heard rummaging through various rooms and heavy doors slamming. The door opened and Hermione was met by yet another young death eater, but she had shielded herself with a cloak in the closet so well that the figure seemed to not even notice her. The door shut and Hermione let out a sigh of relief as more doors were opened and closed, progressing further and further away from her._

_Once she felt that it was safe for her to reemerge from her location, she opened the door gently and peered out to see the hallway empty again. She knew that the room she wanted was the very last room. Her mind only knew that destination._

_She had reached the final door and stared at it for a brief moment in sheer amazement. Had she not done as much planning as she did then she certainly would not have made it that far or at least in one piece. She turned the knob slowly fearing that there would be a presence behind the door, but there was none. The room was a simple bedroom, one in which looked quite similar to her very own which she shared with her husband. _

_She stepped inside, quickly closing the door behind her, before peering around in hopes of finding her exit out. She was deeply confused. "He said that this was the room. Damn him, he said that this was the bloody room..." Panic overtook her body as she looked around trying to locate something that would lead her outside. There was no window, no other doors other than that which belonged to a closet, and nothing there which allowed her outside entry. _

"_No...n-no..."_

_Her knees gave way making her tumble to the floor in a rather large heap. Her face met her hands as tears evaded her eyes again knowing that she had failed to get out of the castle. She was going to die at that spot, her body far too weak to attempt to get back to her room. She was going to die right there–_

_Her leg nudged against a piece of metal on the floor. She looked down to see a small, barely visible to the naked eye but there none the less, silver hook. She pushed herself back and yanked on it pulling up a door which led to nothing, but darkness. Hermione thought about everything and decided that she would take her chances with the darkness._

_Her legs were weak, but she placed them at the edge of the door preparing to fall down whatever it was going to lead her to. With a large intake of breath, she jumped down instantly feeling herself fall down that of a slide. Nearly every time she turned she hit her head, but she did not cry out. She pulled her arms closely to her body to protect them knowing she needed her bones in solid condition when she landed, wherever that may be._

_SPLASH!_

_Hermione opened her eyes to be met with freezing water stabbing her all the way around like a thousand daggers. She quickly realized that she was in fact in the lake. Her husband did not lie when he said that the door did lead to the water, but she did not think he meant it so literally. Her legs kicked with all the strength they had left in them and her arms frantically moved her to the surface where she inhaled a deep breath of night air._

_It took her a moment before she regained some sense and started to paddle her way to shore. She was naturally a strong swimmer, but her motor skills were lacking due to her decreased strength and the coldness of the water surrounding her body on all sides. She maintained her paddling though knowing that she would surely drown if she were to slow down at all._

_The shore had never felt so good and she laid in the dirt for what seemed like a few seconds, but had actually been several minutes. Her elbows held her up as her sleep-deprived eyes stared at the castle as the sun began to set. _I set off on this quest at mid-day and already it is dark? How long did it take to get out of there? _She did not linger on those questions for she knew that she had to get out of there._

_Apparation seemed like the logical thing, but she was scared to do it. Not only had she not done it in so many years (the castle had enchantments and charms on it which kept her from doing so), but her body was physically not in the best of conditions to do so. She was shaking rather violently from the cold and she was sore from head to toe. The likelihood that she would splinch was rather high, but it was better than the alternative of being found dead in the woods or worse...found alive._

_Her thoughts were put on the house that she had left behind all those years ago. She held her breath as the familiar rushing feeling overtook her body and the castle spun out of view. When she opened her eyes, she found herself miraculously in one piece in front of an old cottage covered in snow with all of the lights turned off. _

_Without another thought, she threw herself to the door breaking it open with all of her weight landing hard on the floor. She looked up to see that her house had not changed since she had left it five years ago to marry her husband. Her first thought was to find her wand which she was planning on retrieving after the marital ceremony, but that obviously never happened. She picked her body up and walked around to the back room which had been left undisturbed. Her wand with mahogany wood never looked more appealing. Grasping it, gripping it tight, it was as though she could literally feel her magic restored to her body and that was one feeling that she would never forget._

"_Never again...n-never again..."_

_Her body ached for rest, but her mind warned her what was to come. Surely her husband would expect her to return home or venture over to her old friends. She would not let him find her. She would die before she went back. Her legs began to move again taking her to her closet where she grabbed a fresh pair of clothes. She put them on quickly bundling up as tight as possible. It was as though the warm fabric around her body had brought back some life in her, life which she had thought died years ago. _

_She went back out into the small living room to the table in the center where she found an old box filled with galleons in the side drawer. Harry had given them to her long ago for emergencies and she hid them knowing she'd never use them, but at least letting Harry feel better by keeping them with her. She had never been so grateful to have such a kind and true friend._

_With one final look around the room, she faced forward and thought of the place she missed most; her childhood home in London..._

Alan's thoughts fizzled back into present time feeling more anger rise up inside of him. He had let her get away and now he was going to pay the price for that.

"You were to punish her for all eternity and now that filthy rat is out informing everyone of the occurrences here?" asked Bellatrix knowing the answer already. Alan remained quiet with all eyes still focused on him. "Well you have made a mistake. Find her, bring her back, and then we'll discuss what to do with her."

Alan nodded towards her. He had joined the clan after Draco's time, but he was of high ranking there. He did not obey many, but Bellatrix was one of the most faithful supporters and followers of Voldemort. Everyone knew that if Voldemort were to have taken a wife, it would have been someone like Bellatrix if not the woman herself.

"Alan one more thing," she began making the man stop dead and face her. "I want her alive. Whoever she is with, I want them as well. It is obvious that she now has outside help and I want them brought to me. Once all of them are disposed, we shall discuss your punishment with the Dark Lord. Now leave."

Alan did not bow like other followers would, but quickly vanished into the darkness of the castle. He returned to his room to look over the letter again growing angrier by the moment. He began to nod with a small sadistic smile creeping over his mouth.

"You are so dead Hermione. You'll beg for mercy by the time I'm through with you."

* * *

Hermione fell asleep in Draco's arms on the couch hours ago yet Draco remained awake. He stared at the clock watching it turn to midnight. It was Christmas day. Three years ago on that day he lost the love of his life. Three years ago on that day he lost himself. Three years ago on that day he thought that he would never love again. 

Yet there he was, cradling another woman in his arms.

* * *

A/N: Wow this chapter took a lot out of me. I came up with three different ways to go and scratched all of them when I finally came up with this. I'll eventually use the other three ideas, but just for different key parts of the story. I needed everyone to know how she got out of the castle. I tried to stay true to Hermione's character who does have patience, ingenuity, and courageousness which were key elements for getting her out. I wanted it to be believable. I also needed Draco and Hermione's bond to grow. Come on people...you all knew it was coming :) 

Also, I was watching the fourth Harry Potter film when I was writing bits of this. Is it me or does Tom Felton look better each time he is on screen? Lol the boy is gorgeous! Love him and hate him I'm afraid...

"To Myself I Turned" is a song by the band Lacuna Coil. I had intended on a different title, but this song was playing when I finished the story and it just kind of called out to me. I guess J.K. Rowling and I differ since she comes up with titles in the shower (Supposedly she thought of one of the three titles she has going for the seventh book while she was taking a shower in New York) and I come up with them will listening to my iPod. Whatever works, right? Well this song is perfect since it is about someone who manages to make it through a horrific event strictly on their own. Hermione did just that.

READ AND REVIEW!!! If you can read it, then you can review it.

_Iris_ is a work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	10. Savin' Me

**Savin' Me - Chapter 10**

Happy Christmas to Draco. It was three years ago that he lost her and everything about himself. Hermione and him had remained sleeping on the couch the whole night and Draco couldn't help, but think how peaceful she looked; a sleeping angel in his arms. He pushed back some of the hair that had fallen around her eyes so he could look at her sleeping face with a better view.

"Merlin she is beautiful."

Draco leaned back and had so many thoughts rushing through his mind. As much as he loved Taylor, he couldn't help but realize that he was feeling a lot for Hermione. He felt so much guilt for that and for both girls. He wondered whether that meant he loved Taylor less by feeling that for Hermione? Did he not even care about Hermione if he still had such strong feelings for his wife?

Draco gently maneuvered himself so he was able to get off the couch without disturbing a serene Hermione. He looked over out the window and saw that there was snow all over the ground, but the snow wasn't falling at the moment. He had to see her. He wrote a note for Hermione and grabbed his jacket before leaving. He walked there slowly not wanting to get there too fast.

The gate was open and inviting, but there was nothing really inviting about such a place. Nobody was there and that was the way that he wanted it since he hated when there were a lot of people around. He liked being alone with her. It was the best way for him to actually express what he felt. So far only two people could ever make him do that with one being her and the other being Hermione.

He looked across the snow covered grass and saw the stone which use to be so hard to go to. The gray rock seemed to get darker each time he saw it as though she was fading further away from him. He bent down and rubbed his fingers across each edging even though he already knew every letter. He knew everything about it…

_Taylor Nicole Malfoy_

_Born Died_

_August 17, 1980 December 25, 2005_

_Beloved Daughter and Treasured Wife_

He loved her so much and it was hard to stare at the elegant writing. The writing didn't do her any justice. The writing didn't tell anyone about the person that she was or that she died because of him. _Well her father sure as hell wanted to put that, but... _

"I miss you Taylor…"

Silence

"I miss you everyday and I haven't stopped thinking about you. I just…that was a lie."

Draco looked down not wanting to look at the grave as though she was watching him. It was as though she could see the guilt written all over his face.

"There have been times when I have thought about another. Hermione…I'm falling for her. I know that I promised on our wedding day that I would only love you from that point on, but she has been a big impact on my life much like you were."

He looked back at the grave keeping one hand firmly against the stone as to be near her. He missed her touch so much that he was afraid he might topple over if he didn't grasp onto something.

"I actually think you'd like her. She's the type of girl I could see you getting along with. That doesn't say much since you got along with nearly everyone, but I mean it. She's smart...okay she's a damn genius. She's beautiful and funny and...so amazing that I don't know why someone like me was blessed enough to get her. I had that same feeling when I got you."

His throat felt like it was on fire and his eyes were beginning to burn, but he was trying to keep it together. He had to keep it together.

"A part of me wants to think that you want me to be happy. A part of me wants to think that you want to see me live a life with her, but another part thinks that you don't. Another part wants to think that you want me to only love you. Oh Taylor I love you so much and you have to know that. Nobody can take your place and Hermione isn't. She could never take the part of you inside of me, but she has put herself inside of me too."

He traced his finger over her name on the grave sucking in some deep breaths finding it even hard to breathe merely thinking about all of this.

"You took the name Malfoy and you will always be my first love. You will always be the one that makes me, me. I will always be your Drake. I just…It's been three years and I haven't been happy. All I've done is grieve and miss you so much. All I have done is wonder what would have happened if I had just taken you away. If I had just stayed downstairs with you…"

His breathing was getting heavier to the point where he was nearly doubled over attempting to stop his hitching breaths. He was starting to lose it.

"I love you so much. I will always love you. My love for you will never weaken and my love for you will never die. I just need to know though if it is okay to love someone else as well. I need to know that. Give me a sign that it's okay to love Hermione. Give me a sign that it's okay to let you go…"

He put his face in his hands unable to hold back any longer. He couldn't believe he just said it, but he truly did. He asked that from his wife, something so bad that he hated himself more than ever. He felt as though he didn't deserve either of them right then and there.

Suddenly the wind changed and he looked around. He looked up at the dark sky and a snowflake fell upon his nose. He smiled as the snow just began to fall down all around him gracing the area with a white beauty. It was light and beautiful just like she was. He looked back down at the grave which looked completely different from the moment before. It was no longer dark, but had this aura about it. He put his hand back down to it.

"Thank you Taylor. Thank you for this."

The soft snow was falling on top of the grave making it all the more beautiful.

"I know how much you love the snow. Almost as much as you love me."

He smiled as he kissed his hand and then pressed it to the grave.

"My love for you will never die because you changed me. You made me the man that I am now. You made me a man."

He stood up and took in everything for a moment. He looked at the grave and the surrounding snow knowing how much that she would have loved a day like that.

"I love you Taylor Malfoy. I will _always _love you."

Draco could have sworn that in that instance he felt a kiss against his cheek. He smiled knowing full well that Taylor did love him and she would have wanted him to be happy. _I would have wanted the same for her. I'll always love her_. He backed up and walked out of the cemetery. He went out of the gate and back towards his home feeling more love than he knew what to do with. Two women felt something for him and somehow he was able to love them both.

* * *

Hermione's eyes flickered open and adjusted to the light illuminating the room. She put her hand towards the side of the couch he had been, but she was disappointed when she felt that his presence was lacking. She sat up rubbing her face which she was quite sure looked a mess from all the crying she had done before. She ran her fingers beneath her eyes and ran her right hand through her messy curls before she spotted a note on the coffee table in front of her. She grabbed it and began to read quickly.

_Dear Hermione--_

_I'm sorry that I left without waking you, but you just looked too beautiful to disturb. As you know it's Christmas Day and I needed to see her. I'll only be gone for a little while after I ask her a few things. I sound crazy I know, but I think you get the idea. I'll be back soon._

_-Draco_

She smiled and nodded at the letter which had been written in the most elegant scripture. After placing the letter back down on the table she rose to her feet and stretched her body out. She had to admit that while lying with Draco all night was comforting, the position she was in was not. Her body ached from the odd position that here legs had been in.

That's when she heard a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes figuring that Draco got locked out. She went to the door and opened it to find the biggest shock of her life.

"Hello honey."

Before she could react or even think, Alan walked through the door and slammed it shut making her jump immediately. She turned a pale white which could have matched Draco's normal skin pigmentation and backed up not caring about where her legs took her as long as it was away from him. She didn't know what to do as she stared at her husband who looked as though he was filled with rage and an evil lust. His eyes were harsh and had a maliciousness about them.

"Hermione you ran away from me."

"How did you find me?" she asked since it was the only thing she could really let out right then other than a scream.

"How did I find you? I have my ways. I have connections." He neglected to tell her that those connections had in fact been her best friends earlier that morning, but they had not intentionally given out the information.

_Alan had gone to the Ministry in pursuit of finding his wife which he figured would be somewhere there "safe". He went around various floors alert to his surroundings and avoiding any contact with anyone who would cause problems for him. Though it was not proven that he was in fact a death eater, they would love to test him none the less if the opportunity presented itself._

_Alan made his way toward the marriage office when he suddenly came around a corner to see Harry Potter and Ron Weasley speaking very quickly and low. He suddenly pressed his wand to his ear and performed a quick spell which allowed their voices to carry over to him. He listened intently to their conversation._

"_...there is no bloody way that I'm going to let her stay there with him. This is bullshit Harry!"_

"_Look I want her to come back with us more than anything, but I can't push her. She has been through a lot."_

"_You have yet to tell me what went down, Harry."_

"_All in due time my friend."_

"_Well what are we going to do about Malfoy? I mean I don't think we can trust him with Hermione."_

"_I'm going over to his place in an hour. I'll talk with him then and..."_

_Alan stopped listening, a wide grin spreading across his face. He had the information that he came for. Now all he had to do was locate this Malfoy, the one he had heard so much about upon joining his Death Eater clan, and then he would get his wife back. He suddenly had a feeling in his stomach which would have been familiar to every child waking up at that moment to discover that Santa had visited._

"You shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you, but you are. Who is this guy that you've been with? Who is this Malfoy?"

"Please leave. I'm not your property and you're not suppose to come within several yards of me outside of the ministry."

"Oh honey since when have I ever listened to anything coming out of the ministry? I believe that you know I only obey the orders of one who is in fact extremely angry that you have left my side. Your punishment will be far greater than I could ever give you for it is the Dark Lord who will be deciding what to do with you."

She fell backwards onto the floor tripping over her own feet which no longer felt attached to her body. She moved back as he walked towards her with a glint in his eyes that did not match anything human. To her he looked positively animal like, something one would find in a swamp. She stood up trying to run away, but he moved towards her quickly pushing her up against a wall before she had the opportunity to escape his grasp. She screamed out as she hit the back of her head on the wall making her dizzy from head to toe.

"If I can't have you, then nobody can."

"Please don't. I promise I'll be good."

"Yes you will. Starting now."

He slapped her across the face immediately bruising her skin. She closed her brown eyes as tight as she could, but a tear still managed to escape as he pushed her closer to the wall. She was pinned and couldn't move. She felt helpless all over again.

"That's for running away."

SLAP!

"That's for getting away."

SLAP!

"And that's for pissing me off."

She let another tear fall down as he put his hands to her wrinkled and now ripped sweater. She looked down unsure of what he was going to do. She closed her eyes as he fondled her breasts through the fabric of both her bra and shirt and grinded his hips into her bruising parts of her body that had finally healed. She was so scared.

"Merlin I've missed this. You do have the perfect body."

"Alan stop it," she groaned making him squeeze his hands harder around the parts of her body that he was grasping. "I'll go back. I'll be good. Just don't hurt me again."

"You will go back and you will be good. As for the hurt...well I'm afraid that all of that will be up to the Dark Lord."

She closed her eyes and continued to let him grope her feeling so dizzy and ready to pass out. She was hoping that whatever star she was born under would be merciful and let her succumb to the darkness, but the star did one better...

The door opened and Draco's eyes widened as he saw Hermione being molested by a man. For an instant he saw what he did three years ago which sent shivers up his spine.

"Take your bloody hands off of her!"

"I'll assume that you're the one who took her from me."

"_Take your hands off of her!_"

Draco walked towards Alan who let go of Hermione whose eyes were drooping from her head smashing into the wall. She dropped to her knees and covered herself back up as Alan stood tall and straight. Draco was just as big if not a little bigger. They were standing face to face.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"A guy like you doesn't scare me. Someone that has to resort to hurting a meek woman isn't someone who can hurt me."

"I don't hurt Hermione. She did all of this to herself."

"Alright well if you're going to have that logic then let me play by that game. You've done this to yourself in bringing me into it. This is between you and me now."

"Why is that?"

"I had a wife too and you know I never laid one hand on her out of anger. I could never hit her and I despise those who do horrible acts such as the ones that you have done on your wife."

Alan smirked as he said, "My wife is coming with me."

He turned towards Hermione and she put her hands up in defense telling Draco that she was clearly accustom to this sort of behavior. Before he could get to her, Draco grabbed his arm and threw him around. Alan was caught off guard and fell slightly which by his facial expression gave off the impression that he was growing angrier. Draco walked towards him.

"No more hurting her. You want to hit someone then why don't you try hitting me? Unlike Hermione, I won't back down. Unlike Hermione, I won't take it. Unlike Hermione, I'll hit you back."

"Do you know who you're dealing with?"

"No nor do I care."

"That's right you left before me. I think I was your replacement actually. I heard enough things about you. Care to know what they are?"

"No," said Draco making Alan's eyes narrow. He was having a difficult time figuring out this man that had taken his wife. Most people would cower down in fear to him, but here was a guy standing up. He didn't like that.

"I figured you'd react this way," he lied not wanting to seem as though Draco had the upper hand. "They said that you were never one of them. Too weak I guess."

"That's me. Weak all the way around. Do you want to actually see how weak I am? I can prove to you the extent of my physical strength right now if you want."

"Well as much as I would love to engage into a battle of fists with the infamous Draco Malfoy, but I have more important matters at hand. My wife is coming with me. She is mine you blood traitor and I won't allow her to stay here with you when she is in fact mine."

"Your wife doesn't belong to you. She is not bloody property."

"So I guess that is your philosophy with all wives then?" asked Alan taking in Draco's expression which was rather calm and collected. He simply nodded at the man enraging him more. Alan decided to mess with him a little more. "So then it'll be okay if I go and shag your wife?"

Alan pointed towards the picture hung up on the wall of him and Taylor and uttered, "She's almost as hot as my wife. If she is not your property then she is free to bang right?"

"My wife is dead."

"Couldn't please her?"

SMACK!

Draco had punched Alan across the face so hard that it literally knocked him back against the wall forcing him to fall on the ground, no longer having any balance. He hit his head upon landing on the floor and Draco just stared in disgust, his eyes no longer gray, but red.

He suddenly looked up to see Hermione who was backed up against the wall like a wounded animal, holding herself tightly for protection. He stepped over Alan and bent down to check on Hermione who jerked away from him. He looked at her bruised face swollen with purple welts and red hand prints.

"You okay?" he asked to which she nodded to. "Hermione are you okay?"

After asking it for a second time, she shook her head and Draco pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her tightly. She cried into his chest as he whispered, "Everything is going to be okay. I'm right here."

"Let her go."

Draco looked back to see Alan standing again holding his wand and jaw which he was moving around, cracking it out in an attempt to stop the pain that was lingering from Draco's punch. Draco had in fact hit him extremely hard, something that he was unfamiliar with. Draco pushed Hermione behind him blocking her from harm or at least easy access.

"I should kick your ass for that."

"Yeah my ass. You take it out on me. Not someone weaker like Hermione."

"I said I should, but I won't because I need you both in solid condition. I need to bring you both back alive." Hermione flinched at his words and hid behind Draco even more by burying her face into his upper back.

"You won't be getting Hermione."

"You won't be getting either of them."

Alan turned around to see that Harry Potter was standing in the doorway, which had been left open by Draco who had to respond instantly to what was occurring between Hermione and Alan, with his wand outstretched and facial expression grim. He turned back to see Draco standing up with his wand by his side (He started carrying it ever since Hermione told him the truth). Alan looked back and forth from the two wizards knowing that he was screwed at this point. It was his love for being cruel and torturous that got him caught. Had he strictly stupefied his wife upon entering and done the same to Draco once he came into the house, he would have had them both captured. Not Alan. No he liked to make them suffer before he took them. Make their unconscious state horrid with nightmares and chaos-filled dreams. He screwed himself over on this front.

Death Eaters were the foulest creatures on the earth and would eventually burn in hell, but one would never dispute their intelligence. They were smart people capable of incredible–terrible–things. Alan knew that he could have possibly taken on Draco and Hermione in the state of distress that they were both in, but not the two of them _and _Harry Potter, all of whom were armed.

"Not such a bad-ass when you deal with someone bigger than you, huh?" Draco's words stung Alan in a way that he would never even know or be able to comprehend. His words tugged at his very core, his manhood really.

"This isn't over. I'm going to end you Hermione! That is a bloody _promise_!" screamed Alan before he vanished in thin air with a simple pop.

Draco turned back to Hermione who was still lightly sobbing and her body ached from pain. Harry began looking around the house as though checking for other possible intruders as Hermione attempted to smile at the man in front of her.

"Real sweet talker, huh?"

"I'm so sorry. This shouldn't have happened. If I had been here then–"

"No. He was waiting for you to leave. Knowing him he probably got here and waited until the opportunity struck. It's not your fault."

"Merlin your poor face," he said in a low voice as he put his hand to cheek rubbing over the swollen skin gently.

"I'll be alright."

"Like hell, I'm taking you to St. Mungos. Besides we can't stay here now. They'll be after us for sure. I can't risk us staying here a moment longer even with Potter here."

"But this is your home."

"And it won't be worth a damn if either of us die in it. Let's go."

"Merlin you know what will happen now," she said as her voice was wracked with sobs. "He'll hurt you now because of me. I'm scared. I'm so scared…"

He put his arms around her and pulled her tight not allowing an inch of her skin to be apart from his contact. She wept into his chest no longer able to hold back any emotions. She was crying for a mixture of reasons making her feel somewhat crazy with all of the thoughts crammed into her mind. She just couldn't believe that he was so willing for her, that he was willing to give up so much for her. That scared her, but at the same time, it was wonderful to have someone feel that way about her. She felt the same way about him and would be willing to sacrifice for him in a heartbeat, quicker than a snapping wand. She was truly falling in love with him.

"Come on. We're going to St. Mungo's," said Harry not wanting to disturb them, but feeling too much was at risk by staying in that house for another moment.

"Potter is right. Come on Hermione."

Harry and Draco both helped Hermione to her feet. Since she was not a graceful girl to begin with and having had her legs reduced to bitter jelly, nobody should have been surprised to see her balance quake. Draco, however, was quick to catch her and scooped her up in arms.

"We're going to apparate. See you in a minute Potter."

Upon setting foot back into the emergency section of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Draco felt another part of his life returning to him full force. Staring at the various witches with burning hair and wizards clutching various limbs at their sides was in a way comforting. Draco sucked in a large gulp of air as he proceeded over to the counter where a mediwitch instantly shuffled over to survey Hermione.

"What happened?"

"There was no spell involved but–" began Draco, but Hermione cut him off.

"I'm fine," she said looking away from Draco. The mediwitch looked back and forth from the two who were obviously having trouble figuring out why they were there. Draco brushed back some of her hair and leaned in towards her.

"'Mione you're not okay. I just don't understand..."

"They'll t-take me in there and...I just want to be close to you. I t-told you that I only feel safe when you're here."

"Hermione they have to help you and I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to be leaving you. I'll be right outside the door."

She looked away from him with tears in her eyes as a few healers swarmed around her completely breaking his heart. He had held her hand tight until he was pushed out of the way, forced to sit back and wait as they helped her.

After about an hour, he was allowed to finally see her which couldn't have come soon enough. He had raced up so quickly that he found himself quite dizzy, the fear and confusion of his situation bombarding him all of the sudden. He forced himself to walk slowly to the room where he found her lying down in the bed, healed, not looking at him as he walked in. He was a little flabbergasted by her expression. _Shame?_

"I'm sorry," she whispered in a barely there voice; ghost of a breath.

"For what?" he asked taking a seat next to her in the chair that he figured a healer was using only minutes before.

"This is suppose to be the day when I help you. Not the other way around."

"Yeah well I've already been helped."

"How?" she asked with her eyes still locked on the white sheets covering her once bruised body.

"I had a talk with my wife today and well…she let me know that everything is okay. I'm okay and call me crazy, but she let me know that she wants me to be happy."

"I can believe that," she whispered keeping her eyes focused on the silky material spread across her shaking legs.

Draco stood up and sat next to her on the body with her looking away from him, still not wanting to meet his gaze. "Hermione look at me," he said in the softest voice he could muster considering the situation and what he was about to tell her. "I need you to look at me 'Mione."

She slowly turned her face towards him allowing him to cup her cheeks in an endearing manner meeting his arctic eyes which were glazed over with so many different emotions that she couldn't place them all. He had in fact stopped guarding his eyes, at least to her.

"You were right. I died when she died. I didn't want to see it and you made me realize that. I've spent three years hating myself and hating everything that I use to be, so much that I became what I use to be. When you re-entered my life, you made me realize that I don't want to hate myself anymore. I don't want to hate waking up anymore. I want to live life. You've already made me love you based on that alone."

She was silent for a moment caught off guard by his choice of words, one in particular.

"Love?"

Draco was unaware that he had even said it, but he meant in. In the name of Merlin did he mean it. She told him to be honest and he was going to be. He couldn't deny it anymore. He had finally opened up his heart enough to love two women more than he loved anything or anyone.

He sighed before he said, "My wife will always be a part of me."

"I know that."

"She will always be the first one that I have ever loved and my love for her will never die."

"I wouldn't want it to."

"However, I can't deny it anymore. My heart must be big enough because I've found that I love you just as much. I have fallen for you Hermione."

With those words, he leaned in a fiercely to kiss her lips draining her of all other thoughts. She didn't feel the pain still lingering in her body, the emotional scars that flowed throughout her mind, or anything else; just Draco. Upon pulling back, he met her eyes to find tears swimming around them. He gently wiped them away the tears making her smile up at him, a smile which brought a flutter to his heart.

The smile then faded which Draco immediately knew was some thought of her husband returning to her ever clever mind.

"Do I deserve that?"

"What are you talking about 'Mione?"

"Do I deserve you? Alan surely has never spoken to me like that and it's been years since I have had somebody...maybe even ever talk to me the way that–" He silenced her by placing his fingers to her pink lips which were slightly swollen from his deep, hungry kiss moments before.

"I hate that he did this to you. I hate that he made you believe you were anything less than beautiful, smart, perfect..." he whispered making her eyes water all over again. His hands, which had found contentment holding hers, broke away allowing his left hand to rub her cheek gently. "You saved me and I'm going to save you. Hermione I'm going to save you from everything. I'll...look we'll stay here for a little while getting everything in order. The divorce will surely pass and then I'll take you away. I'll take you far away from here so he never finds you again. So you never have to be burdened with anything from that life again. Do you understand?"

She nodded slightly at him with her face overwrought with so many emotions that she felt like she would burst.

She did.

Draco found himself holding her in his arms as she cried openly into him. Fear, anxiety, love, hope, betrayal, and every other word that could describe Hermione's mind at that point were falling on Draco's damp shirt completely wetted with her tears. The safe and protective embrace made her feel real again, like she was back to the person she was before she married Alan. Listening to his words of calming reassurance that he was going to take care of her made her feel love again. Hermione did love Draco, her once former enemy.

When she finally pulled back, completely dry from any other tears, she met his eyes again. The silver orbs looked more beautiful than she could even describe.

"Happy Christmas Draco."

"My angel," he whispered as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She moved over allowing him to lean back on the bed and letting her find contentment in the crook of his arm.

"Well I guess we're stuck here since we have to wait on Harry before we do anything. I thought he was right behind us?'

"He was, but since it took so long for the healers to work on you he headed back over to the ministry to report everything. He also said that he was going to go over a few things in my house making sure that nobody else had been there." They were silent for a few more minutes.

"I never wanted you to see me like this." If they had not been so close then he probably would not have heard her. He was about to speak, but she opened her mouth before he could silencing him, "I hate him. I hate what he did to me and what he is going to do to me."

"He's not going to do a thing."

"Yes he will. He's doing it right now. He's keeping me from being happy with you. He doesn't want me happy and I'm so scared that something will happen to me or worse...to you."

"I know you are, but nothing is going to happen to you or to me. I'm right here and I'm not leaving you. You're too precious for me to lose. I'm not going to lose you angel."

He saw a smile flicker across her face, presumably from her new nickname which she seemed to be taken with, before he pulled her lips to his. Her supple lips were pieces of Heaven to his own mouth which only seemed to find comfort when melted to hers–

"Oh Merlin I didn't need to see that."

Draco pulled away, not without much inner-scowling, to see Harry Potter standing in the doorway with a look of utter disgust on his face.

"You never told me any of this Malfoy? That you and Hermione were engaging in..." Harry could not bring himself to finish and Draco found this utterly amusing. Yes he did care for Hermione and was grateful for the help that Potter was giving him, but that still did eliminate the tension between them that had formed their first year at Hogwarts.

"That we are engaging in–"

"Don't even say it Malfoy."

Hermione could feel Draco chuckling next to her to which she gently slapped his hand. He looked at her with a smile finding her to have a serious look upon her face making him laugh even more. She rolled her eyes before looking over at Harry who no longer looked disgusted, but extremely angry.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry shutting the door behind him.

"Fine."

"You sure as bloody hell didn't look fine when I found you."

"What do you want me to say? That he beat me? Alright, he did. That he put his hands on me when I didn't want him to? Yeah, he did that too. What do you want me to say Harry?"

"How the hell could you let it get this bad? I can't believe you would just let him do this to you! I mean what the hell were you thinking Hermione?!"

"I didn't ask for this Harry! Stop making me feel this way…" Hermione broke away with fresh tears falling down her face. Draco felt a part of his heart tug for Hermione and anger swell up towards Harry. _I finally calm her the fuck down and now he blows it in a bloody minute! Typical Potter._

"That's enough Harry," he growled holding Hermione tighter.

"Hermione I'm not trying to hurt you, but understand this."

"Understand what?! That I let my husband beat me and hurt me until the point of breaking? That I let myself fall into the hands of a death eater?! Yeah, I did that! Blame me!"

Draco had all that he could take and stood up pushing Harry back who was still looking at Hermione, but with softer eyes. Draco looked at Harry, however, with daggers, a look that could kill. "Harry I think you need to go. She doesn't need this right now."

"'Mione I'm sorry, but I just…I miss you and I don't like you being hurt," said Harry now regretting blowing up at Hermione the way that he did.

"I know and while that means a lot, it ironically means nothing right now."

"'Mione I don't want you to be hurt. I'm sorry that I lost my temper just now, but it's at him. I'm not directing this anger at you, but–"

"But I just happened to be here?" she asked looking up at him with an odd expression. Harry nodded at her making her look away from them. It was obvious that one particular thought was eating at her mind.

"Funny, that was what Alan said to me, after he hit me the first time when we were still dating. I think I made a comment about his shirt in an attempt to be funny, you know couple banter. He came right back around and slapped me. He said that he was sorry and that he was mad at something else, that the anger was not directed towards me. I just happened to be there. I guess you could say that the expression means nothing to me."

Harry felt a piece of his heart break at her words as he began, "I'm sor–"

"Just leave. Get out. Thanks for coming here, but you're not helping me. Draco told me to be forceful and speak my mind when I need to and right now is one of those times. Get out Harry."

"I shouldn't have reacted this way and–"

"The damage is done. Get out Harry. You just made me hate myself more."

That hurt Harry, probably more than he could even put into words. He decided that Hermione was right and it was best for him to leave. Draco went out after him and shut the door leaving Hermione, against what he wanted to do which was hold her and comfort her, to her sobs. Harry began to nod his head at him.

"I could have handled that better."

"Don't ever, and I mean _ever_, talk to her that way again. She doesn't need this right now. She is already constantly beating herself up over this and having you add to that doesn't help her get better," growled Draco in a low, almost threatening voice.

"I know. I just reacted and I couldn't help, but get mad."

"I don't care. It took me a long time to calm her down from where she was and then you just had to go and completely blow it. Don't speak that way to her again." Harry looked down and Draco could tell that he genuinely felt bad. He shook his head cursing himself for feeling anything remotely nice towards Harry (_old habits die hard_) as he said, "I'll talk to her. She'll be alright. You got all the information that you needed right?"

"Yeah. I presume that you won't be returning to your home right? You'll need a place to stay?" Draco nodded at the dark haired man who had to be about four or five inches shorter than him. "I'll figure something out for you guys. Somewhere safe and somewhere where you can't be found."

"Alright. I'm going to head back to my place and get a few things. Some clothes, books, my stupid cat, and pictures of Taylor. After that, we're good to go."

"Good. Watch your back and watch Hermione."

"Done."

Draco did not utter another word to Harry, but turned around and went back into her room. He closed the heavy door behind him and saw Hermione leaning back on the bed with tears still on her cheeks, but her sobs held back. _I can't imagine that many tears are left in her._

"I'm going to save you Hermione," he said making her look up at him.

"I know."

* * *

A/N: This was one of the ideas I had come up with for the chapter before, but I thought the other chapter needed to be written first. Alright so you finally saw Alan in action. I want you guys to know that my perception about Death Eaters might be off to some people, but I truly do think that is the way they are. I don't think of them as idiotic people, but smart and evil. The two do kind of coincide hand in hand. I'm going to be pushing that as the story progresses further.

"Savin' Me" is a song that I'm sure everyone with a radio has heard, at least in the United States since it is one of the most overplayed songs of 2006. It's still one of my favorite songs and I would like to make it known that I liked it before it was popular, I'm sure that some may find it annoying for me to use. However, it really is the perfect song for this chapter. It describes everything about the relationship between Hermione and Draco. The lines I kept thinking about when writing this were, "_And say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth saving me. Hurry, I'm falling_." I think you guys get the idea. The band by the way is Nickelback.

READ AND REVIEW!!! If you can read it, then you can review it.

_Iris_ is the work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	11. You Decide

**You Decide - Chapter 11**

Draco spent the rest of the day in the room as she slept in the small hospital bed. He wanted to see her sleeping peacefully as she had done the night before in his very arms, but she was not. She looked distressed as though a nightmare was plaguing her dreams. He knew that he could protect her, but not in the way. There was no way for him to protect her from the inner demons inside of her tormenting her fragile mind.

He had only left her side temporarily the whole time. He went back to his home to gather a few of his possessions that no force in the world could have kept him from getting (_Okay Hermione could have, but she was not in any pending danger. I would never leave her if I thought she was in harm_). When he had walking into his home, he felt new feelings that he couldn't exactly explain. Before the house use to haunt him, remind him that he had failed as a husband (_and as a father_). It looked different to him though as if that had lifted. He just felt that getting away from that very house would perhaps be for the best.

He had walked into the hallway and stepped on a picture that had fallen to the ground during the scuffle between the Death Eater Alan and himself. He looked down at the photograph of him and Taylor, neither of them showing signs of impending death or danger, but simply showing each other love. He pulled out the picture, bent it, and put it in his back pocket.

He had used magic to pack some of his clothes as well as Hermione's which were neatly kept in the guest room. He went back into the living room and saw all of the pictures behind of his wife that he could not even think about leaving behind. He flicked his wand and they were all neatly taken out of their frames and placed in his bag for safe keeping.

Draco had walked around the room and thought about all the things he would be leaving behind. He was leaving behind his life with her. He felt something rub his leg and he looked down to see his cat. He picked it up and it licked his face making him jerk back giving the furry animal an annoyed look.

"I didn't want you, you know that? For some reason though I like you now." The cat started licking its paw and he shook his head with a smile. "Yeah you're coming too."

With that, he had apparated back to St. Mungo's determined never to leave Hermione's side again. He was glad to find that she had slept through his absence since he knew she would have probably had a breakdown had she woken up without him there. He couldn't blame her after everything that she had been through. _She is so damn brave and beautiful and perfect...I don't deserve her._

Hermione was better the next day, having been healed and rested, and he helped her get ready to leave. Harry was there waiting for them outside as Draco was walking out carrying everything while she held the cat. He led them outside and brought them to a car which Draco found surprising. _I thought he would just floo us somewhere safe._ They drove to their destination in silence aside from the heavy purring elicited from the cat curled up in Hermione's lap. They arrived at what Draco thought was a shack in the middle of an unfamiliar forest. A feeling of inner-horror swept over Draco.

"Where are we?" he asked noticing that Harry was already walking towards the house with Hermione following, her face showing a lot of excitement.

"The Burrow," said Harry said dully as though he expected Draco to have known that upon arrival.

"The burrow? As in the Weasley home?" asked Draco knowing the answer already. His eyes were growing wider and his skin paler making Harry stop to face him.

"Yes Malfoy. Is that a problem?"

"Yeah that's a problem. That's a big bloody problem."

"Why?"

"Oh maybe because he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," began Hermione, but stopped when she saw him give her a look. "Okay maybe he does hate you, but he can grow to like you."

"The last time that I saw him he tried to set me on fire."

"Okay so maybe it'll take a while."

"I can't go in there. That whole family loathes and despises me. I don't exactly blame them."

"Harry can you go inside? Go talk to the Weasleys and get them calm while I talk with Draco," said Hermione looking at her friend. He was about to speak, but she silenced him by saying, "Just shut up and do it Potter."

Harry turned around and entered the house after mumbling a few things under his breath that sounded a lot like 'women' and 'never understand the lot of them'. Hermione put the cat down who began chasing gnomes across the snowy lawn as she looked up at Draco who seemed nervous. She took his hands in hers gently kissing all of the fingers on his left hand.

"Are you okay Draco?"

"No. No I'm not okay. I'm not okay with this."

"I know that this is going to be hard for you, but we need to do this."

"Hermione I'm different now. You know that," he said to which she nodded to. "But I was bad when I was younger. I mean I was horrible to all of you. Weasley and I didn't exactly get along back then. He'll never trust me."

"He'll learn to trust you. I've learned it."

"You fell in love with me. You fell deeply in love with me which is what I have done for you. It's easy to trust someone when you're in love with them. You know I'd never hurt you."

"Yes, but everyone here will come around. You have to give them a chance to give you a chance."

"I'll attempt it, but I guarantee you that none of them will take to me quickly."

Hermione rubbed his face taking in all of his features which were strained with nervousness. His eyes scanned everywhere, but her which she quickly stopped by pulling his face towards her. She reached up on her tip-toes as he bent down meeting her lips in a gentle, quiet kiss, one that calmed him immediately. He put his hand behind her neck tickling the loose hairs that were not pulled back into her loose ponytail. Their succulent kiss ended with them leaning their foreheads together wrapped in each others' embrace for several moments.

She smiled at him as they both walked to the house together hand in hand. He held his breath as she opened the door and a spicy smell was wafted to his nose.

Only one word could describe the house: cozy. He looked around to see so much love and warmth in the home that he really enjoyed. Then he felt a coldness about it as he saw the frosty eyes of every person in there glaring at him except for Hermione and Potter.

"Hey all," said Hermione with a smile.

"Hermione we've missed you so much," began the youngest of all the redheads who raced over and threw her arms around Hermione. The girl squeezed her so tight that Hermione winced since her body was still sore, but Ginny did not seem to notice. Once the girl finally pulled back she looked over at Draco and uttered, "Malfoy."

"Hey Ginny," said Draco making the redhead's eyebrows twitch up in astonishment.

"Ginny? Since when do you call me Ginny?"

"That's your name right? Look I'm not fifteen anymore. I've grown up okay?"

"We'll see," she spat before turning around allowing her long hair to flip as she strode over and took a seat next to Harry.

"Hello Mister Malfoy," said Arthur Weasley calmly. The man looked different from the last time that he had seen him which had been several years before. One could tell by his coloring that he was born very much a redhead, but that hair was nearly all gone replaced by a brown tweed hat. The once cheery plump man looked as though age had finally caught up with him completely. He looked worn, Draco assumed, from all of the years of fighting as a member of the Order.

"This is my home Mister Malfoy. I hope you treat it with respect."

"Mister Weasley–" began Hermione, but Draco had cut her off without a second glance or quaver in his voice.

"Yes sir. I understand. Look…" Draco took in a heavy breath and swallowed hard before he said, "Look I know all of you despise me and hate me, but you're wrong. You hate who I use to be. I've grown up and I've been changed–"

"People like you don't change," scowled another redhead that Draco knew to be Ron Weasley. He looked extremely different from the boy he had grown up with. He had grown into his height and his limbs no longer looked too big for his body. If Draco wasn't mistaken, the man even worked his body out.

"You'll never change Malfoy."

"I knew this was a mistake. Look Hermione I'll see you later. You're safe here and I'll check on you tomorrow."

"You can't leave," whimpered Hermione next to him who tugged on his arm making him face her. Draco hated seeing her like that, but damn well knew that getting a good night of sleep was not going to happen with his constant worries of being murdered throughout the night in that house.

"I can and it's fine. I want you here though because you're safe here. I, on the other hand, am not," he said looking over at Ron who was turning that familiar shade of red that all had grown accustom to. "I'll just…I can handle being out there. I have. I'll just do it alone and I'll be fine."

"I'm going with you," she mumbled quickly as she held onto his arm dragging him towards the door. Draco smiled as he pulled her back to him wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"You know you can't. He's out there and you're safe here. I just want you to be safe. That's all that matters right now."

"I'm safest when I'm with you."

"You're going to be just fine," he whispered into her ear before planting a kiss on her cheek. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He let go of her making her feel as though the world had just fallen on her. She felt dizzy and confused watching him walk out that door, leaving her behind. Upon the heavy wooden door shutting, she faced everyone in the room who looked a little lost, but happy to see her none the less.

"We're glad you're back," said Ron with a smile.

"Well I'm not. I'm not glad at all."

Hermione pushed passed all of them who had risen from their sitting positions to venture up the stairs. Ginny went after her knowing full well that she was going to lock herself into the first room she reached and cry her eyes out, old experiences with her friend foreboded the impending incident. Harry, however, went to the opposite direction out the door. He ran into the cold air feeling his arms burn from the chilled wind surrounding him. He looked up to see Draco was trudging through the snowy pathway with the cat trailing behind him. Harry ran up in front of him causing Draco to stop.

"What do you want Potter?"

"You can stay there. I talked to them and they get it."

"They may get it, but they haven't accepted it," he said back in calm voice. Draco attempted to move forward, but Harry pushed him back. "Come on Potter, give it up."

"No. You should be here with us. You have been in there. I mean...you've been inside his lair and seen things that we don't know about."

"Exactly which is why none of them will trust me."

"We can learn from you."

"Not that much. I was in a long time ago so things have changed," he grumbled out as he made his way towards walking away again. Harry pushed him back again and Draco began to chuckle. "Potter you're pushing it. I'm only going to stay calm for so long. Weasley was right when he said that I am a Malfoy which means that I still have that Malfoy temper."

"You should be here with Hermione. She needs you and it's the bloody day after Christmas. You should be in there with her celebrating considering you didn't do much in the hospital."

"She just needs to be safe and she's safe here. I don't trust you that much, but I do trust you with her."

"Do you not want to be here or something?"

Draco rolled his eyes before he said in a low voice, "I want to be with Hermione, but not in there. None of you trust me and none of you want anything to do with me. That's fine. I'm not too thrilled about being around you guys either. Hermione though needs something stable and that place is this. I'll be fine somewhere else."

"Where?"

"I'll head back to where my home is and stay in a surrounding hotel. It'll be fine."

"No it won't. They are out there right now. He is out there."

"Jameson doesn't scare me," sneered Draco as though simply uttering his name made him overflow with rage.

"I know that, but that doesn't change the fact that he is out to get you. It's not solely about Hermione anymore. He wants you dead now just like he wants Hermione."

"You need to face it Potter. All but one of those people in there hate me. They're not going to change. Merlin, even you hate me."

"I know you're not the same arrogant kid you once were. They'll learn that too."

"No they won't and the only reason you feel that way now is because you know about my dead wife. Had I not told you about Taylor then you would still hate me. She is the only reason that you look at me differently now."

"Not true," said Harry defensively.

"Right. You don't even know the details."

"Actually I do know the details. I did some muggle research and I found out what the police know. They say that three burglars broke in. They say that her husband nearly died as well. What curse did they hit you with?"

"I'm not going to talk about this," said Draco in a growl as he pushed Harry's shoulder knocking him back. He began walking with Harry trailing closely behind him.

"What curse did they hit you with?" asked Harry more forcefully than before keeping up Draco's quick pace.

"Stop this Potter."

"What spell did they hit–"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Harry fell silent as he saw Draco turn away running his hands through his silvery hair. Harry gulped before asking, "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I nearly bled to death by the time people showed up. I wasn't able to get to my wand or move. I simply had to lay on the floor in a pool of my own blood and look at my wife's lifeless body. So those people in there actually think that I still want to help the Dark Lord?Well I don't and I think that shows how much I don't. I think that shows how much I want them dead."

"Why not tell them that?"

"I shouldn't have told you. None of you know Taylor and I don't want any of you to judge her or try to act like you do know her," barked Draco as he looked at Harry with a red tint in his eyes, a red tint of anger.

"I don't judge her."

"Oh give me a bloody break. You think you know Taylor, but I guarantee you that you don't. She was the most amazing person. She would never wish harm on anybody, even her enemies. Well she was different from me because I do wish harm on them. I'll make sure they die just like I'll make sure the same thing happens to the prick that hurt Hermione. I'll see you later Potter."

"Don't leave Malfoy."

"I can handle myself Potter. Go back inside and don't let Hermione leave that house."

Harry watched Draco walk into the darkness leaving only snowy footprints behind him. The cat trailed along hopping into each footprint he left as thought it were a game. Harry shook his head and went back inside where his face met immediate warmth.

"Draco left."

"Good," snarled Ron taking a seat by the fire.

"We need him Ron."

"We don't need him at all. He is a Malfoy."

"He is a friend to Hermione. She trusts him. He cares for Hermione and that means–"

"He has never cared about anyone other than himself. He's just a selfish little ferret."

"You don't know anything about him Ron." They all looked to see Hermione at the top of the stairs, red eyes looking drained more than before, as she walked down with Ginny following closely behind her. "I can't believe he just left like that."

"I can," miffed Ron making Hermione roll her eyes.

"Shut up Ron. None of you know him like I do."

"Hermione we love you. We're your friends."

"Yes, but I'm _in _love with him. I've realized that I'm only happy when I'm with him. He makes me feel...like I'm alive again."

"You need to stay away from him Hermione. You need to get back on your feet and–"

"I am on my feet Ron! I'm fine. I was stuck at my home being beaten by my Death Eater husband and he took me in, away from that. He healed me and brought me back to being Hermione. He saved me."

"This isn't you."

"This is me and you seem to hate that which makes me question our friendship," said Hermione as fresh tears poured down her flushed face. Ron shook his head hating her words as he left the room to venture outside taking in a huge gulp of cold air. He heard the door slam and didn't bother to turn around since he knew that it was Harry behind him.

"He shouldn't be with her. This is wrong and you know it."

"No it's not. If you could have seen him with her in there…I mean it was great. I could tell that he was genuinely in love with her or at least feeling something strongly for her. He was doing everything for that girl. That is the way that it should be."

"I don't care. He's still a Malfoy and that means that he is still evil."

Harry shook his head at one-third of the golden trio as he walked into the house. Ron followed him slamming the door much harder than he planned on it, but not enough to calm him. "I don't trust him and I refuse to try."

"We can see that," said his father in a composed manner.

"He isn't like us."

"Ron you didn't even give him a chance," pointed out a chipper Molly Weasley. Her attitude only infuriated Ron more.

"Why Should I?! We're talking about the kid that tormented me throughout all of my years at Hogwarts."

"Did you take into account how you said kid. He was a kid Ron," said his father, still as placid as before.

Charlie, his older brother, patted him on the back saying. "You need to stop acting as though he is still fifteen like he said. He is an adult. He grew up and he isn't involved with that type of magic anymore."

"No. That type of magic will always be in his blood. Why isn't anyone more upset about this?" screamed Ron rubbing his red face up and down.

"Son we never liked Malfoy either. In fact we never liked any of the Malfoy clan. We just need to keep in mind that perhaps Draco is different."

"I can't believe that and I can't believe that the lot of you are actually related to me. When I become the voice of reason then there is definitely a bloody problem here." Ron left the room rather annoyed and perturbed at all of his family members. None of them seemed to comprehend what he was thinking.

* * *

Hermione was sitting down on a blue bed when Harry walked in recognizing the room as Charlie's temporary sleeping quarters. He sat next to her and tried to put his arm around her, but she wouldn't have it. She didn't want to see anyone or be around anyone other than Draco at that point. 

"Draco helped me when nobody else would." Harry's eyes widened at her words which immediately put him in defensive mode.

"We didn't know how bad it was Hermione. We didn't know where you were or–"

"Let me rephrase that. Draco helped me when nobody else could. He was there for me," she sighed looking into Harry's green eyes. "I want to be there for him."

"You have been, but he isn't here right now. You can't exactly be there for him when he isn't even here."

"He'd be here if it weren't for that brute Ron in there. Why can't any of them give him a chance?"

"In all fairness to them and to even me, you must remember what Draco use to be. He use to be what you hate. You can't blame us for being worried that it was him that showed up with you. We kind of have some trust issues in regards to Malfoy."

"I know that Harry, but he has changed."

"Well we don't know that yet. Give us some time to figure that out."

"Yeah well go talk to your boy out there. I'm sick of him acting like a prick just because he can."

"Be fair to that prick too," pushed Harry trying to keep Hermione at bay while maintaining an impartial disposition with his other best mate.

"I'm trying, but it's not exactly like he is trying all that much. All I want right now is to be back where I was a few days ago. Warm in the arms of Draco and–"

"And I'm going to stop you," said Harry in an uneasy voice. Hermione looked at him with a smile as he said, "I'm still getting use to that idea. Look I'll talk to the brute Ron, but please don't mention about your...your...well your physical relationship with Malfoy just yet."

Hermione laughed at him as she looked down. Her brain told her to stop, but the little playful side in her, the side that Draco had brought out, told her to mess with Harry a bit. "Oh I shouldn't mention all the nights of hot steamy sex that we've been having since he found me?"

"What?!" barked Harry standing up to look at her more clearly.

"I'm kidding you idiot."

"Oh," said Harry in a small voice producing another chuckle from Hermione.

"I don't care what you say, Harry, but I'm going to go find him."

"You know you can't leave. He said that if anything happens to you then it's on my head and I believed him when he said that. You need to stay right here."

"We'll see."

"We know."

* * *

Harry knocked on Ron's door and he heard a faint mumble. He walked into the room finding his best mate sitting on his bed with a pillow over his face. 

"I didn't tell you to come in," growled Ron making Harry roll his eyes.

"Well had you not merely rolled your tongue then maybe I would have known not to come in."

"It wouldn't have stopped you."

"Well aware, but it still would have been better than what you did." Harry sat down next to Ron who threw his pillow to the floor with a frown on his face. Harry then asked, "You going to at least try to give this guy a chance?"

"No," said Ron firmly.

"Why not?"

"He is a Malfoy. Malfoys don't change."

"This one did. Ron…damn it I shouldn't be the one telling you this."

"Telling me what?" asked Ron suddenly curious at what Harry was getting at. He sat himself up, propping his body up by his elbows surveying Harry.

"Alright I need you to keep your mouth shut on this. I'm serious when I say this. Not like last time when you blabbed to everyone behind my back about my feelings towards Ginny–"

"She is my sister and it got you guys back together so I don't see how you can still be pissed about that."

"Ron I'm going to kick your–"

"Alright I'll be quiet. Now what?" Harry sighed and rubbed his face thinking about everything that could go wrong and could arise by him telling Ron all of this, but he knew he had no other choice. Ron was the most stubborn person that he knew.

"Malfoy...well he had a wife a few years back."

"Had?"

"Yes had. He had this wife and he was very much in love with her. He was head over heels for the girl."

"What happened?"

"Some death eaters found him and they killed her. To get back at Malfoy for backing down from them they killed her. He went the other way and didn't want to be a part of them anymore. To get back at him, they took the one person he cared most about."

"Why didn't we know about this?"

"She was muggle and–"

"Whoa hold up and rewind. He married a muggle?" Harry nodded at him and Ron's eyes grew bigger than wizardly possible. "The Slytherin Prince married a muggle? Draco Malfoy married a muggle?"

"Ron if you saw a picture of her then you'd know why."

"Hotness rating out of ten?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Hell no!"

"She was a fucking eleven. Focus here," cried Harry who was having a hard time getting the dazed look to snap from Ron's face. Once he finally felt like Ron would listen, he continued telling him everything concerning Draco's wife and what happened to Draco. Ron listened, attempting to interrupt at parts, but Harry would always speak before he had the chance. Once he was finished, Ron looked pale and surprisingly drained, as though unnerved by all of it which Harry could not exactly blame.

"Well what do you think?"

"I think we'll go in the city right now and talk to the asshole. However, if he even remotely seems evil then–"

"He's not. Just trust me and Hermione on this."

* * *

Ron and Harry were in the city that Draco claimed he would be in finding it much bigger than they had thought. They had been there several times, but it didn't occur to them the hordes of people who would be there preparing for the new year that was readily approaching. The two of them ventured to every surrounding hotel for over two hours finding that the name Malfoy was not registered to any of them. Ron was ready to give up, but Harry was determined to find him. Harry grabbed Ron's arm when he noticed a tall blond man walking in the snow with a frisky cat pouncing behind him. 

"Malfoy!"

The man stopped and slowly turned to find the two of them running towards him. He started pressing his foot up and down on the snow in an annoyed fashion, the cat watching his foot's every movement preparing to attack.

"What do you guys want?" he asked as his cat jumped on his shoe playfully and began licking some of the snow off.

"We came to ask you to come back," panted Harry who was slightly drained from weaving in between various people in an attempt to catch up with him.

"I only went there for Hermione. I didn't do it because I want to fit in with all of you. I did it for her."

"We get that, but we still need your help."

"You need my help? How very interesting," smirked Draco whose famous Malfoy grin was returning to his face. Ron's fists balled up at this.

"You can wipe that sly little sneer right off your face. We don't want your help that much. This isn't exactly easy on us."

"I know which makes me enjoy it even more," chuckled Draco making Ron turn redder. Draco's mind drifted to a more appealing thought as his conscience showed up. _Think about Hermione. She would want you to be nice to them_. "Alright, what do you guys want?"

"We already told you. We want you to come back to the burrow with us and...well not only be with Hermione, but perhaps help us in helping her."

"I'm not wanted there. That's fine. I just went there to bring Hermione there safely. I don't need to be in that place. None of you are going to trust me which would be pointless. I can't go there and try to work with you all when none of you trust me."

"Do you not want us to? We can learn to trust you."

"How?"

"Well maybe tell us about your wi–" Ron stopped himself looking down away from both the gaze of Harry and Draco.

"My what?" asked Draco who had wide eyes and a death grip on the inner-lining of his pocket. Harry shook his head mad at his friend's big mouth and the hell he was about to pay.

"You told him about Taylor?"

"He wasn't really being open to you."

"That gives you the right to tell him about my dead wife?" asked Draco in a voice that could have scared anyone, including the two men in front of him.

"He doesn't know much, but that she exists."

"Did exist. She's dead now. Thank you for that," spat Draco before turning around preparing to walk away from them entirely. Harry stopped him when he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to advise you to remove that Potter."

"Just hear us out."

"Potter I'm one step away from breaking every bone in the hand that is currently invading my space. Take your hand off of me or I will make it so you no longer have a hand." Harry jerked it back. He was normally not one to fear anyone, but he knew that he had crossed the line by talking about his wife, especially to Ron who happened to be one of his least favorite people. "I'm done. I'm done with all of this. I'm done with you Potter, Weasley, and everyone."

"What about Hermione?"

Draco stopped dead. He looked down and thought about the girl that had managed to save his life. He was so in love with her, but the thought of being around people who thought he was no better than the Death Eaters that claimed the life of Taylor and tortured Hermione for five years...well it made him angry.

"I love Hermione. I've very much fallen in love with her, but I can't take all of this. I'd go in that house and to earn your trust I'd have to tell you about my dead wife? I don't think so. I don't feel like going into great detail about how they came into my home, into _my_ home, and killed her. How they shattered my whole world by cursing her to death. I don't feel like talking about that."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I will in order to gain everyone's trust, but I don't think I can do that. I can't keep reliving that night."

"I'm sorry that you feel as though you have to," said Harry sounding as genuine as possible. Draco rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh eat it Potter. I'm not buying any of this. You want my help and I can see why you would, but don't act as though you're my friend. None of you are. The only one that I can honestly say is my friend is Hermione. Other than her, all of you can kiss my bloody arse," snarled Draco walking back down the path he was on before with his cat bouncing along right behind him.

Harry turned towards Ron and growled, "You just had to open your fat mouth."

"I'm sorry, but why is he being such a prat? I mean we're in this together."

"I don't blame him. I shouldn't have told you about his wife. You didn't have any reason to know about that."

"Well it did get me here didn't it?"

"Shut up," barked Harry leaving Draco in the snow to feel something for Draco that he never had nor wanted to feel..._remorse_.

* * *

A/N: Okay I would first off like to start off by addressing something that really bothered me. I got a review that said I know how to write about feelings of abuse well...perhaps a little too well. Alright well in regards to abuse, I promise that it's not from personal experiences. Oh my goodness, I come from a very conservative family so if anything were to be physically happening to me...well let's just say that I have a daddy (since I'm very much a daddy's girl) and some BIG brothers who would make sure that there was hell to pay. Plus, I've been boxing since I was little (my brothers box) and I've been in enough fights to have alerted people around me to never lay a hand on me. I promise I'm very healthy and completely fine, but just like to write about real instances (well as real as Harry Potter gets...lol) since I think that tends to be the most meaningful. 

Alright now so onto the story...This chapter was shorter than my last two, but it needed to be done. I couldn't just have Draco run into the Weasley home and expect everyone to be cool with it. I'm still trying to be real to the story (even though Draco and Hermione are extremely OCC) so work with me you guys. This was suppose to be much longer, but I decided that 12,000 words would probably be a bit too much so I broke it up into two chapters. (This message right here is a last minute add because the rest of my story has in fact been deleted. I'm extremely angry at my computer right now since it's been acting sketchy lately on numerous things. I don't remember word for word what I wrote so I don't know when I'll update next. I apologize for this, but I usually post chapters with three more ready to go behind it. Since the rest of my story has now been deleted, I'm kind of screwed. So I'm sorry, but you'll have to work with me here. Hopefully I'll be able to retrieve what I lost.)

"You Decide" is a song by the band Fireflight which is, of course, a rock band. I guess you guys are probably noticing a pattern in regards to my music taste. It really is a great song when it comes to this chapter so I suggest a listen...after a read of course.

READ AND REVIEW!!! If you can read it, then you can review it.

_Iris_ is a work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	12. Before the Dawn

**Before the Dawn - Chapter 12**

Harry and Ron walked into the house slamming the door behind them and dropping flakes of snow on the floor. Immediately everyone in the room could sense the tension between the two friends who were not even looking at one another.

"You couldn't find him?" asked Ginny in a small voice.

"We found him alright," growled Ron throwing his jacket across the room knocking off a picture on the wall. His mother immediately scoffed at him, but he ignored it. "Prick wouldn't come."

"Because of you, you prat," snarled Harry taking a seat next to Ginny. Ron looked at him annoyed, his skin growing red.

"What does that mean?" asked Remus Lupin who appeared to have joined them after their departure.

"It means that because of Ron's fat mouth, Malfoy isn't coming back and I personally don't blame him."

"Okay Harry, I screwed up. It's not like Malfoy should be getting so worked up over that," hissed Ron taking a seat by the fire.

"Not get pissed off?! Do you have any idea what you did–"

Harry stopped short of finishing his sentence when a knock on the door came abruptly. Harry bit his tongue knowing it was best that he didn't finish that. He didn't need to spend the rest of the night physically fighting with Ron.

"Who could that be?" asked Ginny as she rose from her seat to the door opening it slowly. She stood their shocked for a moment before she nodded moving backward allowing the person behind the door to enter. The room fell silent as Draco walked through covered in snow. They all rose, but he put his hand up to tell them to sit down, taking off his jacket before Ron spoke.

"Look–"

"Shut up Weasley."

"Pardon?" asked Ron flabbergasted.

"I said shut up. For once shut that big mouth of yours and listen to someone else for a change. Personally I'm sick of hearing you speak."

Ron's face flushed red, but he kept his mouth shut, not without much physical force. He was, quite literally, biting his tongue. Ginny took her seat back next to Harry giving Draco the center of the room and all the attention that went along with it. He took in a deep breath.

"Taylor Nicole Malfoy is the one who changed me."

"There was never a record of any Taylor in the Malfoy family," said Tonks not to anyone in particular, but simply pointing it out.

"Well she was only a Malfoy through marriage."

"You married her?"

"Yes. Best decision of my life. You see Taylor changed me from the kid you all once knew into the man that I am now."

Hermione was walking down the stairs prepared to yell at Ron so much that it made his head spin. She was sick of him always feeling like he needed to protect her, like he had some claim over her. She knew in her heart that he had never gotten over her. He was still feeling more than friendship towards her and she had to make it clear that they could never be. He was her brother and nothing more.

It was Draco's voice that awoke her from her thoughts. She stopped on the stairs taking in everything that he was saying and deciding it best that she remained in her location. She felt devious listening in, as though eavesdropping, but it wasn't like she was about to hear anything that didn't already know. _Right?_

"Look I'll admit that I was bad. I know that. I was on the wrong path. When everything went down after Hogwarts and my friends got really involved in it, I wanted out. I didn't want to be a part of any of that."

"Why? You had it made in there. You'd be a God," said Ginny firmly.

"I'm well aware, but I saw the _God_ my father was. I never wanted to be like him. I never wanted to end up the way that he did," said Draco with a voice full of contempt and bitterness. They nodded allowing him to proceed. "I did my last assignment. So you all don't hate me, I won't say what it was. I'll just say that I do everything that I say I'm going to do whether it be good or bad. So…I did it. I realized then that leaving was not going to be easy since I was so good at what I was doing. The Dark Lord didn't want to let me go..."

Draco went on to tell them the whole story about how he ran from his former master, how he met Taylor, their short life spent together, her death, and all the things which led up to him falling for Hermione. He did leave out _certain details _that he knew would have made Ron explode with madness and jealousy. While he didn't mind so much screwing with Ron, he did harbor his feelings for Hermione wherever he went and knew that she would probably not appreciate that sort of information getting out.

"Who did it?" asked Ginny who seemed to be the only one in the room, other than Harry and Ron, who did not have any trouble voicing an opinion or simply speaking. _I always knew that little redhead had spunk. A little short, but full of courage. Damn Gryffindors (Once again, old habits die hard!)._

"Ginny if I knew that then they'd be dead."

The room was once again quiet aside from the gentle sobs coming from a very distraught Molly Weasley. It didn't matter who it was, but if somebody felt pain, she felt as though she needed to take some of the pain as well. Perhaps the idea of lessening the burden would help the other person and she was all for helping others.

"Look I know none of you trust me except for Hermione and that's fine. The thing is that you should because I have nothing to do with them anymore. I want nothing more than to kill everyone involved with my wife's death. If you don't want my help, then that's fine. I can understand, but I still will do it. I'm going to get in there and go after the man that hurt Hermione. The one that broke her spirit. Seeing as I'm not that same little kid–"

"It's not a matter of us thinking you're a little kid anymore. We know that you're not," said Ron who no longer looked like a frying red onion, but slightly agitated with a red hue; the color of a strawberry. "We can see that you grew up. We see it in your face. We see it in your height. We see fine. It's what I can't see that worries me."

"You're determined to hate me, aren't you?" asked Draco looking through Ron rather than at him.

"We care about Hermione and the fact that we haven't seen her in years has made our worries about her grow. We want to make sure that what happened to her doesn't happen again. I don't trust you when it comes to Hermione."

"Weasley I've spent three years hating myself. I can't do it anymore. Hermione changed me and brought me back to life. She brought back the good part of me that died with Taylor, that was buried with her. I love her and I'm going to protect her whether that means from you or anyone else."

Molly's sobs had stopped on his words and a seriousness about the room took over preserving the tension for several moments. The tension was broke, ironically, from laughter. Ginny Weasley started to crack up which in turn made everyone else laugh.

"I just can't imagine you marrying a muggle. She must have been really pretty for you to marry her," she said through giggles.

"Well look at her and you can tell me," he said taking out the picture from his back pocket. Ginny's face lit up in shock as she stared at the raving beauty smiling back in the arms of a younger Draco. The pretty blonde was smiling at the camera knowing nothing of Draco's past nor of his future. She only knew that moment.

"Wow. She's gorgeous."

"Did you honestly think I would settle for anything less? I mean look at Hermione. She takes my breath away with a simple laugh." Hermione felt a flutter in her heart which seemed to suddenly be beating extremely loud. Had Draco not continued to speak, she was quite sure that he could have heard the thumping from her chest even with their distance apart.

"I always wondered what my life would have been like had I not met her. Maybe she'd be better off since she'd probably be alive. Hermione says that's wrong since she did have a good life with me. I was going to be a father. I mean she was already a month pregnant and looking more radiant then ever when they took her. I don't ever regret marrying her, but I wonder if maybe she has regrets about me."

"Malfoy any girl that could tolerate you must love you. That's all I can say," said Harry with a smile. Draco couldn't help, but smile back at them as though they had a silent understanding.

"Good sense of humor?" asked Charlie.

"The best."

"Smart?" asked Lupin.

"She was a doctor. Of course she was smart."

"Natural blonde?" asked Ginny with a mischievous grin.

"Well that I can't reveal."

They all started to laugh including Hermione who was still on the stairs. The laughter, none the less, did not stay and a seriousness crept over the crowd again.

"So…what about Hermione?" asked Ron, redness completely gone at that point.

"I love her," said Draco simply.

"You do?" asked Ron unconvinced.

"There will never be one day that goes by without me thinking about her. Taylor was my love and my life. I mean together we'll always have Germany and an upside down kiss."

"Upside down–"

"Don't ask," said Draco with a smile making all of them smile as well. "She will forever be my first love. But Hermione is my angel, my savior. She saved me from myself. I was on a path of self-destruction and a path where I was going to die had she not saved me. Hermione understands that I can love two girls for I cannot stop loving Taylor. She knows though that I also love her very much."

Arthur Weasley smiled looking down as he said, "I don't think she'll ever take away Taylor from you."

"Nobody can and even if she could, I don't think she'd want to," said Draco knowing full well that Hermione never would. It was not in her nature to be that way. Hermione was a woman of love and that was what he loved the most about her. Her ability to forgive.

Draco looked back to Ron who seemed to gain all the attention in the room. He looked frustrated and annoyed, but Draco was unsure whether that was bad or not. He finally sighed before saying, "I guess...look I'll try...if you try."

"What do you mean try?"

"I'll try to...well I'll try t-to...look do I have to say it? It would kill me to say it out loud?" Draco simply shook his head smiling down at that ground.

"I get it Weasley and thanks."

"Yeah, but if you hurt her so help me Merlin I will–"

"I won't hurt her Weasley. I can't."

All of the people in the room were drinking in everything, taking in all that had just happened. One could say that they practically witnessed a miracle. Molly Weasley was all for miracles.

Molly wobbled over to Draco and pulled him into an extremely tight, motherly hug. Draco, who had never really known a mother to a be a nurturing being, was caught off guard and gobsmacked. After a second to regain his composure, he reached around and placed his hands around her as well finishing the hug. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"Tonight is special and I'm sure that you and Hermione must be starving. I'm going to go make the Christmas dinner that everyone missed out on."

"You don't have too–"

"Bollocks! We all were worried about Hermione so none of us properly celebrated the holiday the other night. So tonight we will and I'm going to make a feast that nobody ever forgets. Oh Merlin–the time! I need to get started!" she screamed racing towards her magical stove leaving everyone in the living room to their laughter. Draco smiled at her. _What a kind woman.__

* * *

_

Snow flakes slithered throughout Hermione's long hair as she sat outside staring up at the stars. The wind was chilling her face, but she did not know any coldness. She was so enthralled by her own thoughts that she did not even feel her own body. She was scared and it had been Draco who scared her, unintentionally of course.

He smiled as he walked out to her rubbing his arms for warmth since he had not brought a jacket. He had only come out to alert her that dinner was ready so a jacket did not seem necessary. Without saying a word and barely causing any noise, she sensed him.

"It's cold."

"Precisely why you should come back inside, love," he said initially with a smile, but it faded after absorbing the tone of her voice. "Hermione what's bothering you?"

"What you said. That's what is bothering me."

"Hermione I'm not quite sure what you're talking about."

"I heard you when you came back and you told everyone. I heard what you said about Taylor and about me and about what you plan to do with Alan." She had whispered the last part which not only confused Draco, but it vexed him.

"Hermione when it comes to Alan...I mean if you don't want me to–"

"I hate him and you know that. Damn it I want him to suffer a cruel death, a death that could mimic all the pain I've been in. No, I don't care what you do to him."

"Then what's wrong? I don't understand what upset you."

He heard Hermione sob as her face leaned forward meaning that she was crying into her hands. He wanted so much to comfort her, told hold her, but he couldn't do that. Not yet at least, if he wanted to get anything more out of her. He had to understand what was going on in her head.

"You. You and what you plan to do are what upsets me. Damn it Draco," she cried into her hands still not looking up. "What are you not telling me?"

"Hermione I'm sorry, but I'm completely lost. You're not making any sense."

"I'm making perfect sense."

Draco sighed as he walked forward taking a seat next to Hermione. He wrapped his arm around her, but she did not react like she usually did. Before she would snuggle into the crook of his neck. She had done that since he found her, that need for comfort taking over. At that moment she simply kept her gaze forward, looking more confused than upset.

"Hermione talk to me. Stop saying little bits and pieces of what's going on and talk to me. Come on, love, I'm right here."

Hermione licked her lips looking down at her fingers which were practically turning blue from the cold. If someone who didn't know them, didn't know their situation, had walked by and taken in the sight of two people laying in the snow with nothing, but thin shirts on...well you get the idea.

"You um...you said that we're going to be staying here basically until you get back in there. Until you end the person that caused all of this, right?" He nodded at her. "Why? It doesn't make any sense?"

"What? Hermione it makes perfect sense. I can't stand knowing that somebody hurt you that way. That somebody–"

"I don't believe you. I'm calling you a liar right now," she hissed in a harsh voice that he did not recognize. Well he did, but the last time that he heard her spat out hurtful words like that was back when they were still in school and back when they still hated each other. _What is bringing this on and how the fuck am I liar?!_

"Draco you said that you never make the same mistake twice, right?" she asked rather rhetorically knowing that he was not going to answer her. "Then why aren't you just taking me away from here and from him?"

"On no..." he breathed understanding what she was getting at.

"You said that if you could go back then you would have done it differently. You would have taken Taylor away and not stayed there. Why aren't you doing the same for me? What are you not telling me?"

The once strong, independent girl's brown eyes were brimmed with tears threatening to spill over, but she would not let them. She fought them back as she looked at Draco. He had an ominous expression on his face as his cheeks grew pinker on his pale skin. She wasn't exactly sure whether that was because of the cold or because of something else.

"Hermione there is something about your marriage that you don't know. Something that most don't know since you did in fact marry a Death Eater," he mumbled in such a low voice that Hermione was barely able to hear.

"What...well what is it?" she asked not really sure if she even wanted to know.

"Look Hermione I knew from the start about this, but didn't say anything because I didn't...well I didn't want to put anything else on you. As a matter of fact, I still feel that way."

"Draco I'm not some little girl that needs to be protected. You tell me right now–"

"Not yet."

"What?! This concerns me Draco! You're hiding something from me and–"

"And I'm doing it for the sake of your sanity!" he bellowed muffling her voice. She looked wounded like a child that had just been denied an opportunity to sit on Santa's lap. He pulled her tighter to him making her bury her face into his chest. Her sobs nearly cracked every part of his heart as he placed his chin on top of her soft hair.

"I'm going to tell you, but not tonight. Not after you finally got better. Not when we have the chance to spend another night together away from all of this. I wanted to keep this from you for as long as possible."

"It's that b-bad?" she asked still leaning into his chest.

"It doesn't matter. Not tonight at least. Let us forget about all of this and spend Christmas together. Let's spend Christmas as you and me surrounded by people that love you. There is so much warmth and love in that house that it's practically palpable. Let's keep that for one more night," he whispered into her ear. She looked up meeting his blue eyes. "Before the dawn arrives, let's just be you and me for one last time."

And they were. They had dinner and laughed and joked as though nothing was wrong. Draco still felt the tension between him and Ron, but it seemed to be lighter at the table. Dinner was superb, but it was the company that really affected Draco. Not only had he been away from this for over three years, but the people surrounding him were people he once hated while they mutually hated him back. It was tremendous.

* * *

A/N: Okay so it basically blows that my story got deleted. I was so pissed when my computer crashed the way that it did. However, I was able to retrieve some of it and I've started rewriting the rest. It's turning out better than before I think so we'll see how it goes. 

_I would like to say a very special thank you to **Sweetsacrifice**. I dedicate this chapter to you. You have been an extremely faithful reviewer and I appreciate everything that you have had to say. It was actually your review from chapter 9 that made me alter some of my story—in a good way I assure you! Thank you very much hon!!!_

mooglez- In regards to reviews, I think I have so little because people feel that they don't need to. Everyone knows based on my other story and this one that I'm pretty timely about updating. I don't tell people that I need 30 reviews or else I won't write. I don't think that's fair to the few people who actually read the story and enjoy it. All I can say is that it does matter. I'm still going to update, yes, but you guys may not realize that reviews do push and give motivation. Certain reviews can actually really encourage me to write and others simply make me smile. It's a push you guys so I'm glad to know that people are reading it whether they review it or not. Reviews do mean a lot though.

READ AND REVIEW!!! If you can read it, then you can review it.

_Iris _is a work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	13. Breathe Into Me

Hello all! Alright so you will not find a happier person than me right now because I got my computer back. I spent two days freaking out and worrying myself into a coma...long story short, my computer is fixed and a few chapters were saved.

So thank you for all of your messages and support. Gentleraven you're a sweetheart and I really appreciate what you had to say. Also special thanks to: Maibe Josie, xX JK Rowling the 2nd Xx, Hotkat144, Shrimpo/Jewels, and xSweetAshesx. Thanks so much you guys.

Alright, I'm done telling you how happy I am...BUT I'M REALLY REALLY HAPPY!!!...okay I'm done. On with the story.

* * *

A/N: _I'm warning everyone that this chapter does contain some sexual content._ I want you to know that I try to focus more on the emotions that the two of them feel rather than the physical nature of the act. This chapter, believe it or not, is extremely important to the story. So for those of you who don't like it, then consider yourself warned. However, if you do skip it, please at least read the last two paragraphs and the last line. They are key components for the story. Thanks and happy reading! 

**Breathe Into Me - Chapter 13**

"I just came to say goodnight," said Draco quietly walking into Hermione's room seeing her sitting up against the headboard. They were going to sleep separately which was something that neither of them liked, but kept it to themselves and agreed with a smile.

The Weasleys had been very generous and set up two separate rooms trying to make them feel as comfortable as possible. Hermione giggled to herself considering years ago the house could barely fit their family when the kids were bunking up, but times had changed. They had added another story to the house and numerous rooms had also been invested giving the house much more room and space. Arthur Weasley had not been the richest man in wealth, but in family he had it all. Since he had spent so many years holding true to his family, his kids decided to repay him for all of that. All six children pitched in to rebuild the house (With a large sum of money from Harry as well). The outside of the house was still shabby looking, but the inside was as luxurious as any pureblood manor.

Draco shut the door behind him and walked over to Hermione sitting next to her on the bed. He smiled at her, however, she did not return the smile. He knew that she only smiled that night, laughed that night, and did everything that night because he asked her to. It didn't change how upset she was. He wasn't sure though whether it was directed at him for keeping the secret from her or at the idea altogether. A few moments passed and still nothing was uttered from Hermione. Draco figured it would be best to leave her be.

"Goodnight Hermione," he said placing a kiss on her cheek before turning around. He only stopped when he heard her gently whisper behind him.

"Stay with me."

He faced her taking in her delicate state. He couldn't leave her. There was no force in the world that could have made him leave her right then.

She lifted up the blankets and moved over allowing him to have plenty of room. Not that it mattered; he was a rather built man, but she was so tiny that it could have fit him and three of her. He laid down pulling the covers back over them with her leaning into his body. They laid together in silence.

Hermione looked up at him meeting his eyes which were gray rather than blue, a sign that he had an uncertainty in him. A part of her told her to stop, but another part of her didn't want her to. She moved up and met his lips for a gentle kiss. When he pulled back, she leaned right back into him passionately meeting his lips, bruising them. His eyes flew open at her fierce approach, but slowly shut as he felt the passion rising up in her. She ran her fingers through his hair calming his entire body. _Merlin she's amazing._ He put his hands to her waist inching the material on her body up, but stopped himself. He pulled back from her and stared at the ceiling making her bite her lip with worry.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No Hermione. It's just not right. Not right now."

"I know," she mumbled with a large amount of guilt in her voice.

"Hermione it's just not the right time...I mean..." he trailed off disliking his own answer. He wanted her, his body sure as hell was proving that, but he didn't want her when he was unsure if she wanted him. He did not want to sleep with her if she was vulnerable because that would mean it was sex without love. He could never have that with her. He had that back when he was a young kid at Hogwarts. So many Slytherin girls threw themselves at him and he had no problem sleeping with any of them because love had never even registered to him. After experiencing sex with love, well there was nothing like it. He didn't want that for him and Hermione. He had to know that she wanted him for him, not as anything else.

The two of them laid back down after he pressed a single, soft kiss to her cheek. He pulled the covers back over them and held her close to him feeling her skin connect with his own. Draco ran circles over her supple skin with his fingers until she began to fall asleep. He smiled as he felt her breathing even out and her grip around him seemed almost instinctive. After kissing her forehead, he fell asleep dreaming of none other than his angel Hermione.

* * *

"STOP! PLEASE JUST STOP!" 

Draco fell off the bed landing hard on his knees grunting in pain. Shock and confusion were flooding his eyes making it even more difficult for him to figure out where he was. _What the...Hermione? Oh no..._

He looked up to see Hermione thrashing in the bed that they had both fallen asleep in obviously haunted by a nightmare. Pillows were flying to the ground and the sheets were tangled between her limbs with her screaming all the while. Draco shook his head trying to clear his mind and gain some composure before he rushed over to her taking in the scene before him.

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Hermione wake up," he whispered not wanting to scare her.

"Just please stop it! No more pain!"

"Hermione open your eyes," he said in a firmer voice.

"Leave! Mercy please make you leave!"

_Oh sweetheart, I'm right here. Please wake up Hermione. You don't deserve this because I can't protect you from your dreams._

"Stop hurting Draco and just kill me!"

"HERMIONE WAKE UP!" he roared pushing her body down onto the bed no longer able to hold back. The thought of her giving up her life for him just made him weak all over. Her arms were flailing along with her legs, but she stopped once he pushed her down. Her eyes flew open with sweat glistening down her face. Draco moved his hands up to cup her warm cheeks making her look into his eyes distraught with concern and apprehension.

"Angel are you alright?" he asked in a whisper. She simply threw her arms around his neck allowing him to hold her close.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have to dream of such things. I..." he stopped himself taking in her face. Her lovely features were contorted with fear and anxiety. Her face was flushed and her brow was beaded with sweat. "I can't protect you from that Hermione."

"I know."

"I don't know what to do about this."

"Just hold me Draco," she whispered gripping his arm weakly.

"Whatever you want Angel." He stood up and shook out the blankets draping them back over her body. Once the bed was situated, he crawled back in taking her into his arms. He placed his chin on the top of her head feeling her shake beneath him.

"Are you alright? You're still shaking."

"Yeah. I just...I've never felt so safe. Being wrapped up like this with you...well it's nice." She was breathing into his chest making him feel not only red-faced, but extremely hot. Her body wrapped up next to him the way that they were, her in an oversized cobalt shirt and shorts and him in nothing but sweat pants, was making his body _react_.

Their eyes met and without another word, without anymore whispers in the dark, their lips met in a passionate kiss as though both of them were on the brink of death. It was a kiss of hunger, of lust, and neither of them cared right then. All they knew was they wanted to give into each other, into their needs, and fulfill a void that had been left in them years before.

_No. You must know whether this is love. Know that before you go further..._

"Hermione," he groaned in a hoarse voice barely able to breathe it out. "Please, love, I have to know...is this...is this–"

"Draco I love you. I've never wanted anything more." With those words, he dove back in meeting her lips with frantic, vehement kisses. All he had to hear was that she loved him. Knowing that she breathed those words honestly with every fiber of her being meant more to him than anything in the world.

His hand wrapped around her neck pulling her tighter to his body and deepening their kiss. Her small hands slid up and down his bare chest brushing over various scars on his body. He had yet to tell her about the curse performed on him so she was unaware that his body had once been cut nearly to death. Small fingers traced over ever line chilling him to the bone. His face felt so hot yet his body was unbelievably cold. It was her touch that did this to him.

His kissing trailed down to her neck sucking on pieces of her skin that had been neglected for so long. Her body was reacting to him, but her mind was in a frenzy.

"I just...Draco I need you to be gentle. Please don't be rough like Alan. I don't think I can take that–"

"Angel you're a goddess. I shall treat you as such," he said huskily. The raspiness of his voice was so amatory that it nearly made Hermione tremble with desire. As his hands caressed her waist kneading the shirt upon her body inching it up revealing the most beautiful of frames, his breath was lost. His fingers massaged her upper-stomach and nipped at the outer rim of her breast triggering her to moan against his right shoulder.

It was his scent. His scent was driving her completely mad. If she were to wake up the next morning to discover that it had all been a dream, an incredibly vivid dream, then she would be left with his scent. Somehow she just knew his lingering smell of morning rain and sweet apples would stay with her.

Rugged hands proved their expertise as he removed clinging material from her body. Immediately she covered herself, vulnerability taking over. She had experienced prior actions with Victor in the dark and Alan had simply used her as a tool, a method of getting his needs out. Nobody had ever really seen her body the way that she was exposing herself to Draco.

"Don't you dare," he whispered pulling away her arms she had used as a protective shield to cover herself. "Hermione you are beautiful, perfect in every essence of the word."

Before Hermione had the opportunity to bite her lip, to feel her emotions overwhelm her again, his lips were back on hers. She thanked at that moment the star she had been born under. Something must have been written long ago to have given her such a love, such a strong and breathtaking man, for she felt that she surely did not deserve it.

Having had her brain temporarily take over her, she had not even realized how much the situation had progressed. Draco, the only man who had touched her this way feeling a love that most could not even grasp, was about to join them as one.

"I love you Draco."

"Oh Angel, I love you...I love you so damn much."

* * *

That night was one that neither of them would forget. Yes, they were both attached to others; him emotionally and her legally. Yes, they were former enemies turned lovers. Yes, they were facing impending danger. However, none of that mattered that night. They only knew each other. 

After hours of blissful and ardent love-making, they simply laid together underneath the covers, her head once again resting in the crook of his arm. Legs were interlaced and hands were certainly on one another with their bodies connecting on a much deeper level than either of them could explain.

Hermione had fallen asleep having felt a love that she had never known. Sleeping with Victor was certainly not the most enjoyable experience since it had been her first time. While he was gentle, pain had overcome her body in that time. It had in fact hurt. It was nothing, though, in comparison to Alan who treated her like a limp rag doll, a piece of property to handle how he saw fit. In the five years that they had been married, every night that he had physically taken her had been a not only an emotional blow to Hermione, but a physical one.

Draco had changed that for her. He had touched her in ways that she couldn't even elucidate. His ('_obvious_' thought Hermione) experience and tender touch mixed with passion and fervency...he made her feel so complete. She loved that man holding her, oh how she loved him.

Draco had remained awake long into the hours of the night. He certainly was tired and exhausted from such a pleasurable experience, but so many thoughts were keeping him awake. He expected himself to feel guilt, to feel so much guilt for making love to Hermione that it shocked him to the brink when he didn't. He felt nothing, but a placid ease as he wrapped his body with Hermione's.

He placed a gentle kiss against her forehead before leaning back into the pillow keeping his arms firmly wrapped around her. Draco kept the secret, the most enraging of all the secrets he had to bear, to himself for one last night knowing full well that the blunt of the truth would be like telling Hermione that Armageddon was approaching.

In a way, it was.

* * *

A/N: Well I really hope that this chapter wasn't too much for some readers to handle. I don't like to write smut since it just isn't me, so I tried to keep it as brief and focused on the emotions as possible. I am really sorry if anyone didn't take it the way that I was portraying it. 

A big part of this was about Draco's reaction to what they experienced. That was one of the main points for this chapter. I definitely think his reaction was genuine and one that can be real. The first time I _really_ kissed someone after I lost someone (my profile might help clear up a few things in regards to that person) I waited for the guilt to arrive. When it didn't come, I was kind of in shock. I've talked to so many people about that type of situation and so far every person has really agreed. The first time that the guilt doesn't come...you feel something that not only wants to make you hold on to that person more (meaning the new person), but feel guilty in a different way. I'm sorry if I'm babbling, but this chapter was hard to write and I was really putting a lot of subtle things out there. I just hope it all came across.

"Breathe Into Me" is by the band RED. It's the perfect song since it is about revival and sucking in another's person life (in a good way) to help one get through a certain situation. I apologize for not saying it, but the chapter before was called "Before the Dawn" which is a song by the band Evanescence.

READ AND REVIEW!!! If you can read it, then you can review it.

_Iris_ is a work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	14. Crashed

**Crashed - Chapter 14**

Hermione's brown eyes flickered open to find the room immersed with a bright light coming from above. Still being half asleep, her mind was contorted with confusion mixing from thoughts of another world. However, her thoughts vanished when she realized that it was simply the window above sending in all of the light and not something else. Those thoughts woke her up.

Brown eyes shifted when she realized that a pair of strong hands were draped over her midriff. A smile spread across her face drinking in the moment and thinking about the night before. Draco had done something for her that nobody had been able to for over five years: he brought her back to life.

Her body was sore, but for a good reason. One could say that Draco was a bit _larger_ than she was accustomed to, but he was incredible all around. The overwhelming feelings of pure bliss and avid love were practically causing tears. She was just so happy.

"Morning angel," he breathed waking up from what appeared to be a considerably good night of sleep. His hair was matted on the left side of his head and his jaw was covered with coarse stubble, but Hermione thought he had never looked more charming.

"Morning," she said as she sat up wrapping the sheet around her small frame. Draco could not quell the smile expanding across his face for taking in the sight of her, covered only by a thin sheet and sleep tousled hair, was like looking at a seventeen year old girl all over again. It was like Hermione back in her seventh year, happy and full of life. Draco loved seeing her like that.

A mischievous and playful grin was upon Hermione's lips.

"Is there a reason for that look your giving me?"

"Perhaps," she said roguishly running a hand across his chiseled cheek. He leaned his face into her hand kissing her palm. Before he opened his eyes back up, he felt her lips pressing against his own in a searing kiss, a fiery kiss. Without another thought he pulled her body onto his lap exposing various parts of his anatomy seeing as her body was wrapped so tightly with the sheet that it had completely pulled it off of Draco.

Draco only pulled back wanting to take in her face, her lovely face no longer haunted with the age lines of death. Hermione Granger looked better than she had in years. In Draco's eyes, she looked more perfect wrapped up in his arms covered in sleep tousled hair than he had ever seen her.

"Merlin you're beautiful."

"Not too bad yourself Malfoy."

"Hermione," he began taking a deep breath. "If something happens–"

"Draco nothing is going to happen. You promised me that we'd be safe," she said with anxiety in her voice. Draco ran his hands through her hair moving it around her neck and pulling her closer to him.

"Angel I'm someone who has learned to prepare for the worst. So if something happens to me, I want you to remember me right now. Take in this moment and remember me as is. Never forget me as I am right now."

* * *

Dread was overtaking him. Draco was sitting by the fire in the Weasley living room listening to Arthur Weasley spouting off about muggle batteries still not completely understanding the concept of battery acid and, as he said, 'was practically a phenomenon that could redefine wax for the everyday cauldron'. Draco had long since stopped listening to him only thinking about what he had to tell Hermione. She was sitting on the couch across from him occasionally glancing at him as though waiting for Draco to finally speak.

"Harry I still don't understand. I mean the way that battery acid works would mean–"

"You had another ceremony didn't you?"

Draco's question caused Arthur to silence and various members of the Weasley family, along with Harry, to refocus the haze that had formed over their eyes towards Draco. Realizations struck when they took in the question and swiftly moved their attention over to Hermione.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"You said that you were quickly married in a wizarding ceremony. Did you have another ceremony after that?" He looked up to meet her eyes immediately telling him all that he needed to know. _Damn it. One of those rare times when I wish I was wrong._

"That Hermione is the problem."

"What problem?" asked Harry. "What are you two talking about?"

"It's also the secret that you don't know about," said Draco standing up and stretching his back. Ron jerked his head when he heard that altering his complexion in an instant. He was already becoming red in the face.

"What the hell do you mean?" asked Ron sending a glare to Draco. "What secret?"

"There is something about Hermione's marriage that makes the situation a bit more...complicated."

"What do you mean complicated?" asked Ginny who walked into the room carrying a bowl of chocolate frogs that were desperately trying to escape.

"There is something about death eater marriages that most people don't know. In fact, I would bet that only death eaters know it since it appears that not even Hermione does," he said in an almost humorous voice. They noted the wit in his voice making him sound almost absurd. He wasn't though. Draco's emotions were just on edge considering the night before had been one of the most amazing nights of his life, a night of pure bliss and passion.

"Hermione in your second ceremony, where did they draw the blood?" he asked meeting her brown eyes to see a sadness welling over her. He noticed her biting her bottom lip to the point where she probably was drawing blood.

"Um...the back of my neck," she whispered.

Draco nodded at her walking in her direction. He wrapped around the couch she was sitting on before he gently lifted up her hair revealing a scar that he didn't even know was there. His hand had been there, he had done something so intimate, yet he didn't see the 'A' etched in the back of her neck. It was so high on her neck that he figured it was just strands of her hair getting in the way of skin contact. He closed his eyes clamping his teeth down to avoid himself from screaming out in anger.

He put her hair back down and placed a kiss on top of her hair smelling her briefly. The girl was so intoxicating that had the situation not arose that they found themselves in, he surely would have taken her back upstairs to ravish her like the goddess she was. It was not the time. Right now he needed to tell her what his heart told him to hide.

"You're bound to him Hermione by blood."

Draco strode back over to the fire and sat down allowing the heat to warm his back. It almost started burning him, but that was the way he wanted it. He deserved to be burned for ever being a part of a clan that did something like that to someone as wonderful and perfect as his angel.

"What does that mean?" asked Harry who was looking back and forth from a solemn Draco to a terrified Hermione. "The binding of blood would require–"

"Hermione did he have a goblet with him?" asked Draco. She nodded. "Then yes she is bound. Inside of that goblet is where he placed her blood, the blood he took from the back of her neck simultaneously branding her. Inside of that goblet, aside from her blood, other ingredients lurked forming it into a potion that every married death eater consumes."

"How come she didn't drink from it?" asked Ron who no longer looked angry, but confused.

"She is not a death eater. She was to be bound to him, not him to her."

A bleak silence fell over the room considering nobody really knew what to say. There were many questions to be asked, but for a moment they took in the desolate silence and left for their own sinister thoughts.

"What else was in the goblet?" asked Hermione monotonously.

"There were several ingredients and each one had a meaning. There would have been three dragon scales put in; one for strength, one for command, and one for power. Dragons symbolize what the dark lord is about whether you want to believe it or not."

Ron and Harry exchanged a quick look before turning back to Draco whose mien was grim, the feeling of hell pushing him extremely far.

"There would have been two hairs in it. One hair belonging to a sphinx for the ability to mystify the other, the counterpart, in our case Hermione. The other hair belonging to a centaur for loyalty. Since most death eaters marry other death eaters, the loyalty needed to be looked at in a certain. It wasn't so much about fidelity as it was about allegiance and reliability."

"You didn't exactly stay loyal," muttered Fred who had remained quiet until that point. Draco rolled his eyes at him.

"Once again this is about a marriage. I have never tasted this potion since I did not marry in the clan. Initiation is an entirely different process."

"Anything else in it?"

"Half of the goblet would have been filled with water that had been touched by the light of a full moon. The other ingredient would have been..." He found himself stopping for it hurt him to think of it the way that he was. Hermione was crying silent tears, her fingers yanking on the hem of her shirt.

"There would have been a single unicorn tear representing the innocence lost."

Hermione chuckled to herself without realizing how loud she had actually been. Every pair of eyes fell on the girl laughing to herself. It was unnerving to see her like that, in such a state of emotional bedlam.

"Hermione's blood," said Draco reverting the focus back on him. He didn't want them to continuing staring at her when she was in an obvious amount of pain and mind mayhem so he spoke, "along with his own binding them together. The potion would burn all the way down and he would have sucked in every drop. Am I right Hermione?"

"In every way," she sighed as the tears slid down her flushed cheeks beyond the outer rims of her jaw. Draco looked down feeling his heart ache.

"So what does all of that mean? How does this truly affect her?" asked Ginny.

"She is bound to the man. It means that no simple divorce will end their bond. As long as her blood is in him, she is his."

"She is not property," hissed Harry balling his fists in rage.

"I never said that she was, Potter, but I do know that is how he looks at her. By having her blood, it doesn't matter what she does. It doesn't matter how far she runs or with who or anything. She is bound to him. That means that when she feels fear, he feels it. When she feels pain, he knows it's happening. When she feels love..." He didn't finish knowing he didn't need to. They all knew what he meant.

"It doesn't matter what she does. He will not stop until he gets her back and understanding her emotions will only lead to worse things. I say give it another month and he'll be able to read her mind. Give another month, he'll be able to control her. So we're on a time frame here."

"Can it be stopped?" asked Ron who looked angry all over again. Draco faced the fire and sighed out.

"There is only one way and...it's not exactly easy."

"You can do it though, right?" asked the mother Weasley with tears threatening to spill from her own blue eyes. Draco shook his head at her shattering the hope.

"I can't."

"You said that there was a bloody way Malfoy!" barked Ron, standing to his feet.

"There is, but it can't be done by me."

"By who then?" asked Harry who was pushing Ron back down on the couch. Ron mumbled a few curses under his breath.

"There is only one who can do it and she is sitting in this room."

Every eye turned towards Hermione who looked as though her mind was ready to explode. She seemed panicked almost, like the walls were closing in on her much too fast for her taste.

"I um...I need some air."

Hermione stood from her seat and ran to the door throwing it open with the strength of a mad woman. She slammed the door shut behind her and found herself running; where, she did not know. All she did know, all that she could comprehend coherently in her mind, was that she needed to get away.

Draco rubbed his face pinching the spot on the bridge of his nose between his blue eyes. Hermione handled it better than expected. It's not everyday that one finds out that their actions, their thoughts, and overall life would be in the hands and at the mercy of the person one hates most. He had to give her a lot of credit. _She is a Gryffindor. I shouldn't have expected less._

"She'll freeze out there."

"I think that is what she is hoping for."

* * *

Draco had been looking around the area for over ten minutes and he was starting to get nervous. When he went after Hermione, he thought that she would have just been standing outside hating the situation, but instead he found her to be gone. It was dark outside from all of the snow and colder than ever, but he had to find her. _Damn it Hermione, where are you?_

He was starting to run hoping to find her somewhere. His eyes scanned over the ground and found himself breathing even heavier taking notice to the footprints below his own feet. They were small so he hoped they were in fact Hermione's, but if they weren't...

There she was. She was rocking back and forth on the cold snow. Her body looked wet all over, a mixture of sweat and the white frost surrounding her on all sides. Without anymore thoughts Draco ran to her. He knew that he would probably scare her, but he needed to hold her, to calm her down in her fragile state.

He was right. As soon as his arms encircled her body she threw a fit. Her arms attempted to break free clawing at parts of Draco's skin. Her feet slammed onto the ground breaking through the snow in an attempt to get leverage, enough to push who was ever holding her off. However, she could not break free, he was far too strong. She clenched her eyes shut tight feeling them turn bloodshot beneath her eyelids as the familiar stringing sensation of tears returned with full force. Her fingers grasped Draco's skin tight, drawing blood, but he did not release her. He couldn't release her until she calmed down. She did calm, but not from wanting to stop; merely fatigued with exhaustion. Her body could no longer fight his strong grip on her.

"I'm right here angel and I'm_ not_ letting you go," he said in her ear making an extreme effort to keep is voice down. She continued to grip his arms tight, but he kept his voice low. _Keep her calm Draco. Keep her bloody calm._

"I love you Hermione and I'm not letting go. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I'll die first," he whispered softly, "I made a promise to you and I'm a man of my words. I will save you Hermione. Please love, I need you to calm down."

Crimson blood flowed down his arms freely as she retracted her nails from his skin. Her body stopped pushing against his and she relaxed, not entirely, but enough to let him know that she knew who he was. Her head fell back against his chest rising and falling in time with his rhythmic breathing. She had finally calmed down allowing Draco to let out a sigh of utmost relief.

"Love–"

"What would I have to d-do?" she asked shaking uncontrollably in his arms. He wasn't sure if it was the cold doing it to her, but he gripped her tighter.

"You'd have to take his blood in you. You would have to take in the same potion that he did with you. You'd have to take the blood forcefully and drink the whole goblet."

"I c-can do that. I–"

"Then he has to die."

Hermione sank lower into his body as though contracting, an attempt to make herself smaller. Draco put his chin above her head smelling her beautiful hair. _Damn it, why her? Merlin why her! Let me take this burden for her!_

"I...I...I..." she said finding herself to be hyperventilating. Draco placed his hand over her chest desperately trying to calm her down.

"Shh," he whispered in her ear, "It's alright, love. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I c-c-can't do that D-Draco. If...if he has to die, then why must I d-draw his b-blood?"

"Hermione," he breathed out trying to find the right words. He was having difficulty considering he knew what he wanted to say, but just hated that he had to say it. "Hermione he can still haunt you. If he were to simply die then he could continue to hurt you through your dreams. It would drive you mad, drive you into insanity. This must be done. I'm so sorry angel."

Every tear she let fall was a stab in his heart, a sucker punch into his stomach. He wanted to take away her pain, but he couldn't do that until this was over. Once it was, he would take her away, far away, so nobody could ever hurt her again. He would save her from a terrible fate if it was the last thing he ever did.

"I can't do this. I CAN'T DO THIS!" she screamed rising up from her position in Draco's lap. She turned around allowing him to take in her features which were either deep red or ghost white. "Draco I cannot drink his blood. Besides, how do you think I'll be able to even get this bloody potion brewed? It is not as though I can simply walk in there and ask!"

"I will go with you. I'll help you–"

"NO!" she screeched followed by a hiccup, residual effects of her sobbing. "He will kill you and I would never be able to forgive myself. I fell in love with you. I don't know how it happened, but it just did. I would rather be tortured and die than ever let something happen to you."

"Hermione don't you think I feel the same bloody way?! You're going to be the death of me Hermione!" he roared, anger swelling up in him. He loved Hermione more than his own life, his own soul, yet it was as though she was trying to justify her allowing Alan to win. He would not let the bastard, _the bloody fucking bastard_, harm her. He would die before he saw that.

"Hermione you really will be the death of me," he whispered in a tranquil voice looking up into her eyes. Another teardrop slid down her cheek upon his words. He knew she took it the wrong way so he found himself explaining, "You'll be the death of me because I'd die for you or without you. Hermione I won't let him hurt you. I can't do that."

She fell silent allowing herself to calm down. She swallowed thickly stifling a sob that was threatening to spill out of her mouth. Before she knew what she was doing, her legs were taking her over to Draco. He pulled her into a tight, loving embrace placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She felt safe with him and in the name of Merlin, she knew she had to do this. If not for herself, then for Draco. She had to end this bond with Alan so she could forever be Draco's, so she could forever be her own person.

"So after I drink this p-potion...how will he die?"

Draco bit his tongue practically drawing blood. _Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry._

"You must kill him."

* * *

A/N: Dun, dun, DUN!! Okay so the secret is out. What do you guys think?

"Crashed" is a song by Chris Daughtry who has become my latest music obsession. I told you that I'm an American Idol junkey! The lyrics that I thought about the whole time I wrote this chapter were, "And I crashed into you and I went up in flames. Could have been the death of me, but then you breathed your breath in me. And I crashed into you like a runaway train. You will consume me, but I can't walk away." Enough said, I think.

READ AND REVIEW!!! If you can read it, then you can review it.

_Iris _is a work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	15. I Can't Do This

**I Can't Do This - Chapter 15**

Ron was pacing the room, his skin glowing brighter than a ripe cherry. His red hair was a complete mess for the man had been clawing at it for the last hour absolutely overwrought with anger and an obvious sense of foreboding anxiety. Ron had never been one to hide his emotions. When he was mad, he would let the world know by how hard he stomped his feet and the ever-changing colors of his skin. When he was sad, he was sad enough to alert the people around him, not so much through tears but through his voice. One could say that he had Hermione's emotions in a man's form.

Harry had always been the calm one of the trio. Even though he was the one with the weight of nearly every endeavor the three of them faced on his shoulders, he had the poise and grace to handle the situation without outward emotions taking over his every form. Harry was, of course, taking that poise in full stride at that moment simply sitting on the couch with a solemn, almost sad look about him ignoring Ron's consistent movements in front of him.

Draco, all the while, remained silent having been that way since he revealed to them what he had told Hermione moments before she had, literally, crashed into his arms, fainting. Draco had spent an hour simply sitting with her, attempting to wake her from her unconscious state, but she was out. He figured it was time to tell Potter and Weasley, but only them. He wanted to give Hermione the choice of telling the rest of the clan knowing it was her decision to make. Potter and Weasley, though, were fair game. He needed them to know for the simplicity of actually needing their help. If he was going to save Hermione, he needed the two of them.

"How could...how in the bloody hell could this be happening?!" barked Ron, in a voice loud enough to wake the dead (_Dead yes, but not my beautiful angel still unconscious upstairs_, thought Draco grimly). "I mean we have to do something. We need to kill him!"

"I already told you that killing him without her drinking that potion will do nothing. She has to be bound to him by his blood before he can be put to death," said Draco in an annoyed tone. Draco may have been reformed and a softer side of him had emerged in these last years, but his temper was still hot. His Slytherin mannerisms were never going to leave him entirely and one thing that every Slytherin hates is repeating one's self.

"I recall you mentioning that _Malfoy_, but you never told me why," snarled Ron facing him with a glare.

"Weasley I'll give you some credit and assume that you, _perhaps_, are smarter than I thought you were back in our ol' school days. So looking back at those school days, what four creatures occupied our castle that, oh I don't know, managed to walk through walls and invade private matters that they knew they should not?"

"The ghosts," uttered Harry in a soft voice without looking toward either of the two men.

"Yes, the bloody ghosts. If she does not drink that potion than he is free to come back to haunt her whether it is through ghost form such as that or whether it be through the mind. He'd drive her mad!"

Ron let out a heavy sigh as he began, "But her drinking the potion would–"

"Would bind him to her allowing her mind to be free to fight against that. It would be...it would be the equivalent of granting permission. He would need a password in death to haunt her so she would be the one in control," said Draco smoothly, happy that the two of them had finally managed to see eye to eye on an intellectual level (_somewhat at least_). "She'll forever be bound to him on some level considering death eater marriages are...well the marriages are forceful in more ways than I can even say or want to think about. However, by her drinking that potion, that puts her on the same level as him. She has the control. She'll be able to fight him and win. Everyone will get the old Hermione back."

"Then we're going to do it. I don't bloody well care what it fucking takes, but I'm going to make sure that the man dies." Draco was surprised to hear those words. It wasn't the actual words, but the fact that it was Harry who spoke them in a voice that he had rarely ever heard before. He expected to hear that from the Weasley bloke considering, as they all knew, Ron let his emotions get the better of him. It was Harry who was always calm and collected. His rage though was seeping through worrying not only Draco, but Ron as well. Both men had rather shocked expressions.

"Look Potter, we're going to save her. I can't allow her to live a life like I did. I wouldn't wish that on anybody and I refuse to allow that to happen to me again. I can't lose her so I have to save her."

"Well we better do it fast. If you're right, which I believe you are, then we must act swiftly." Harry's voice was so dark that it was still managing to unnerve Draco. _Where the hell is the Potter I've grown to hate?_ _At least that Potter has some control. _"Do you have a plan Malfoy?"

"I have an idea which will lead to a plan," stared Draco noting the loss of hope fading behind Harry's green eyes. "It would take a little bit of time which I know we're short on. It would require Hermione...Merlin I hate to say it, but we'll have to babysit Hermione."

"Babysit?" Ron and Harry had uttered the word astonished and in unison. They were not sure if they had heard Draco correctly. Draco nodded at them confirming it.

"You know Hermione, sadly, even better than I do. While she may be a complete and emotional wreck at this point in time, she is reverting back to who she use to be. The Hermione that I went to school with was ferociously independent and brilliantly cunning. She will do whatever the fuck it takes to end this as fast as she can."

"Hermione is smarter than that," mumbled Harry.

"It got her caught once before. It was her curiosity and need to end dear ol' Aunt Bella that got her caught in the first place. We would not be here if it weren't for her lack of composure in situations like that. What makes you think she won't act in haste?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" roared Harry who completely lost it. The man threw himself back into the couch, hard, and placed his hands over his face. He removed his glasses and rubbed his face in an attempt to calm himself. He mildly did for the next time he spoke, he spoke calmly.

"I just want my friend back. I want Hermione back."

"I understand mate and I do too. We'll do this together and...of course with a lot of help from Hermione. I do believe that she is still the brains in all of this."

Harry started to laugh with Draco while Ron continued to glare at the man. He found himself calming and before he knew it, he laughed along with them in spite of himself.

* * *

Hermione's bronzed eyes opened up to her dismay for she immediately felt a headache pounding behind her eyelids. She placed a trembling hand over her eyes shielding them from the light in the room. Her body was sore, but she could not place why. She actually couldn't place how she got there altogether. The last thing she remembered was sitting around the Weasley living room, running out into the snow, and— 

_Oh yeah, that. What am I going to do?_

She sucked in a large gulp of air as she rose up on her elbows which were frail and rather weak. Her body wanted to collapse, but she refused to let it. She wanted to talk to Draco and figure out what they were going to do. It was as though he read her mind for at that particular moment, he walked in with a concerned look written all over his lovely face.

Upon realizing that she was awake and attempting to sit up, he raced over to her sliding down on his knees by the bed. His hand immediately was thrown on her chest pushing her down gently.

"Angel you need to lay down," he whispered making her lean back on the pillow. Her body was too weak to fight against his administrations so she gave in allowing herself to relax against the soft material behind her head. She felt weak and out of control, two things that Hermione did not like to feel.

"What happened?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"You fainted. You scared me to bloody death."

"Sorry," she mumbled looking away from his stare, "I guess that it was just kind of a shock." Draco nodded at her.

"That's understandable Hermione. Just don't do it again.," he said flashing her that Malfoy smirk she once hated so much. She couldn't bring herself to understand why considering now she found that smirk simply irresistible.

"How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours. I figured that it was partially because of the shock and partially because of...well I do believe that I did exhaust you last night." She eyed him making him smile.

"You are always going to be an arrogant prat, aren't you?" Draco nodded at her. "Well at least you can admit it now. Where is everyone else?"

"Most of them aren't here. The oldest brothers I think are at work and so are the those twins. I think their parents are at the Ministry discussing a few things over with the Minister himself. I'm pretty sure they're discussing your divorce. Potter, Weasley, and the SheWeasley are downstairs."

"You know, they have names," said Hermione.

"Well aware Angel and I'm working up to that," he replied giving her a small smile. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead instantly relaxing her. She breathed in his scent, that sweet smell of apples overcoming her senses, as his silvery hair brushed against her skin. When he pulled back, she reached her hand to his face and stroked his cheek endearingly. He smiled before placing a tender kiss on each of her slim fingers.

"What am I going to do Draco? I have to kill him and...I can't do that." Draco sighed placing a hand to her warm cheek preparing for the tears to bubble over.

"Hermione, love, I need you to listen to me. I need you to listen to me very carefully," he whispered placing both hands on the side of her face forcing her to meet his eyes. His icy eyes were glued to hers capturing her very soul in that instant. "I need you to remember that I'm always going to be a Slytherin which means that I'm one of the most selfish people in this world. Now I fell in love with you and after last night, well," he said smiling all the while. Hermione rolled her eyes before looking back at him, but Draco noticed that she smiled in spite of herself. "Well I think it's safe to say that you're mine."

"I could agree with that," she murmured looking almost shy.

"And I'm yours," he stated still holding her face in his palms.

"Most definitely," she said gently.

"Now since I am that selfish, I refuse to let you go. I will do whatever it damn well takes to make sure that nothing happens to you. I swear to you, in the name of Merlin, that you're safe."

There they went. The tears that he knew were going to fell dripped from her eyes in heaps. The tears attempted to reach further than the upper part of her puffy cheek, but Draco prevented this. He kissed each tear away tenderly caressing her flushed face. When he let up and looked into her eyes, he was mildly, yet happily, surprised when she reached up and kissed him passionately. He removed his hands from her cheeks wrapping them gently around her neck, hot to his touch.

Upon pulling away and leaning back into the pillow, she smiled up at him melting his heart. _Merlin what did I do to deserve this? She is so much better than me. She is so bloody perfect._

"Feel up to coming downstairs?" he asked searching her eyes for the truth which she often liked to hide. He knew that she wanted to be down there with them for it would be a time for them to discuss future plans. She, unlike him, did not worry about her body which was physically exhausted. He wanted to find a solution with her, Potter, and Weasley, but not at the expense of her health. Her eyes couldn't lie to him which was why he was staring at her with such intent.

"I'll be fine."

Her eyes weren't lying.

Draco helped her up and walked with his arm around her back down into the living room which was warm and comfortable, the smell of peppermint overwhelming the house.

"What smells so good?" asked Draco taking Hermione over to the yellow couch near the fire.

"Ginny's baking her specialty and my personal favorite," said Harry with a look of glee on his face. Hermione snickered to herself noting that Harry looked eleven all over again.

Draco leaned back next to her, only after he was sure Hermione was comfortable, and placed an arm behind her sitting placidly on top of the couch. He planted a gentle kiss on her temple before turning his attention back to Ron and Harry.

"So any ideas?" asked Hermione sarcastically.

"Millions 'Mione, but none of which seem practical as you would say," snapped Harry in a playful tone. Hermione smiled at him looking down at her fidgeting hand. Her smile grew as she saw Draco wrap his large right hand over her two small ones. She loved how he had the ability to make her feel so small, so safe. It was different from the way Alan made her feel; small and weak.

"Well I guess I'll just have to run back into the castle and slit his throat in order to get his blood," said Hermione with a hint of defiance in her. Draco and Harry both started to chuckle lightly, more at her rather than what she said.

"That's not a bad idea," said Ron tilting his head halfway talking to himself. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"I was joking Ron."

"I'm not. Go back into the castle and get his blood. You know where everything is in there."

"She's not going back in there by herself," growled Draco in a low voice, filled partially with annoyance and partially with perplexity.

"I didn't say that she had to," quipped Ron with a grin.

"Ron I was there for five years. Since then they have surely cast other charms and cloaking spells over it. You won't be able to see the bloody thing."

"You're right. Harry and I won't be able to see it," began Ron looking quite proud of himself, "but somebody else may be able to."

All attention fell on Draco who shot Ron a look which held a mixture of irritation and respect. While the he was frustrated with the thought of even thinking about allowing Hermione to go back into the castle, he was impressed that it was Weasley who had even thought up the idea. _Bugger me._

"You are technically still a death eater. You could take Hermione in there. She'd be the brains and you'd be the muscle." Hermione bit her lip, chewing it, as though hope was filling her very soul.

"Weasley that is where you're wrong."

The hope dwindled in Hermione's face as she turned towards Draco. He smiled before he muttered, "You forget that she has a good right hook."

Hermione smiled.

* * *

Alan was walking around the Ministry for, what felt like to him, the thousandth time. He had questioned so many people about her. Them, fearing for their own safety at his harsh approach, told him the truth. They just did not know.

He, however, had made the mistake of crossing the wrong person on one occasion. He had passed Seamus Finnegan in the hall, one person who just happened to be working on his divorce case. It took some effort to evade him. He finally had to knock a candle over which landed on his cloak giving him plenty of time to get away. Alan knew that he had to be more careful from that point on.

He was walking through the corridor which led to the exit finding that the day's search had been pointless, when he stopped himself. He heard the minister's voice and the name 'Hermione' uttered. Alan crept himself towards the wall and listened in on the conversation between two men and a woman.

_"Surely there must be some way to get this enacted quicker," said Molly Weasley with an uneasiness in her voice._

_"I'm afraid that I'm doing everything in my power. Being Minister does not give me full authority. Where is the girl anyways?"_

_"She's safe. I'll just tell you that."_

Alan sighed realizing that he wasn't going to get anything out of that conversation and there was no way that he could strike on them like that, not in the center of the Ministry. The Weasley couple knew where she was or at least was putting up that cover. They would surely be easier to get to than The-Boy-Who-Lived and his side-kick friend.

* * *

A/N: Alright well I finally finished this chapter. Thanks you guys for being so understanding about my finals. I just really had to study and finish up an essay so this story had to come second I'm afraid. However, I'm on break now so I'll be focusing on this story as well as another I just started to write today! Don't worry--I'll still be focused on this one. The other one is worlds different from this one though so I'm excited about it. It is, of course, a Draco/Hermione fic. Would you guys expect anything less than that from me?

"I Can't Do This" is a song by the band Plumb. It's a Christian rock band, but I love them. I go to a Catholic school, but my best friend is a hardcore Christian so she got me hooked. What can I say? It's a great song though about someone who can't do something...unless she gets some help. That is precisely Hermione's problem.

READ AND REVIEW!!! If you can read it, then you can review it.

_Iris_ is the work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	16. Blood

**Blood - Chapter 16**

"So Malfoy are you up to going into that castle?" asked Ron who still looked rather smug about his observation. He always felt that nobody gave him enough credit so this was a way to redeem himself. More importantly, it was a way to help Hermione. After all of these years, he still harbored feelings for the Gryffindor beauty.

"I don't like the idea," said Draco quickly tightening his grip around Hermione.

"You know that it's the only way," began Ron flushing all over again as he spoke, "I know you know it's right. She can't go in there alone and you're the only one–"

"Calm yourself Weasley. I said I didn't like the idea. I didn't say that I wouldn't do it."

"So we'll do this together?" asked Hermione meeting his stormy eyes. He swore that she looked more beautiful with each glance he took at her. He nodded gently.

"I'd go to the end of the world for you," he whispered before kissing her deeply. He heard heavy sighs coming from the other two men in the room. He was battling right then. A part of him was annoyed by their grunts which caused Hermione to tense in his kiss, but the other part of him felt quite smug; he always loved pushing their buttons. Hermione finally pulled back, much to Draco's dismay, and simply smiled at him.

"But–" he said in a low voice, "there will be some conditions Hermione. You _will _obey all of them."

He loved watching Hermione's eyes widen the way that they were. He had always thought she was beautiful when she was truly agitated. Something about that fiery look on her face always made her seem so damn sexy.

"Not the best thing to say to her mate," said Harry as though he actually thought Draco was unaware of Hermione's temper that had finally returned to her. Harry couldn't deny that he loved seeing Hermione's feisty side return, and at full force.

"How dare you say that to me Draco–"

Draco silenced her by placing his finger to her soft, pale lips. She muffled into him for a few seconds, but stopped when she realized that Draco was not going to let her speak until he had a say first.

"These conditions are for your own good. I'm sure that Potter and Weasley here will agree with me when they hear them."

She scoffed at him forcing a smile from his lips before she silenced herself.

"You're going to stay here while Potter and Weasley come with me to get the ingredients that we need," he said cooly. Hermione's eyes flew open as did her mouth, prepared to protest, but Draco spoke before she got the chance to speak again, "It's for the best, love. That...that thing is still out there looking for you. At least while you're here, then you're safe."

"And what about you and the boys?" she quipped back finally taking the opportunity to voice her opinion. "What happens _if and when_ he finds you?" Draco just laughed.

"I'd love for him to find me. I hope that he finds me because when he does I'm going to give him the beating of his life. He'll be an inch from death upon finishing. I will beat him into a bloody pulp. I will–"

"She gets it. We all do," said Ginny who walked in carrying a tray of delights instantly making Harry's face light up. The tension seemed to temporarily leave the room upon Ginny entering. Hermione noticed that there was something different about her that she really couldn't place.

"Draco would you care for anything? Hermione?" she asked in a jaunty tone.

"Try the peppermint...things. Whatever they are, they're great!" chipped Harry between bites. Hermione smiled to herself as Draco simply shook his head. Before Taylor, he would never expect himself to enjoy the company of such people. He understood that Harry was the type of person that valued life, whether it was his own or not. Draco could relate with him about that now, after falling in love with Hermione.

"Ginny you look," said Hermione checking her up and down, noticing that she had a glow about her, "You look radiant."

"Must be something in the water around here. You look good too, 'Mione."

"Yeah you do," whispered Draco in her ear. She smiled looking down hiding the goosebumps that he had sent up and down her body.

"Can we please get back to what Malfoy was saying?" asked Ron impatiently.

"Yeah. Hermione will stay here where it's safe and we'll go and get the damn ingredients. Now I know where to get nearly all of them, but it will be hard," said Draco. Hermione wanted to claw his eyes out, _his gorgeous silvery eyes out_, when he said all of that. _How can he expect me to stay here while he goes off and plays hero? This is my bloody battle? I have the right to go!_

"I can get the dragon scales. Charlie can get them for us," said Ginny before returning back to the kitchen to continue baking.

"Great. One less place we have to go. Anybody else?"

"I can get the centaur hair. Firenze no doubt will send me one of his. When will you need it by?" asked Harry who had shoved another pastry in his mouth basking in the delicious taste for a moment.

"In a few days time. We won't be able to make it in a day. I'm afraid that it may take quite a while," said Draco sadly. "I just hope that Alan is underestimating us. However, death eaters are usually smart enough to know never to do that. They may be evil, but damn if they're not intelligent people."

There was silence again in the room until Ginny walked back in carrying another platter of goodies singing lightly to herself. One could say that it was blatantly obvious that something was up with her for the person who spoke up next was Draco.

"Hermione is right. There is definitely something different about you SheWeasley." Ginny burst into a fit of giggles once Draco finished and Harry laughed as well. Hermione and Draco shared confused looks before looking back at the two noticing that Ginny had sat herself on Harry's lap looking exceedingly cozy.

"Well I'm just really happy–"

"Love you can tell them. They're bound to find out," said Harry cutting off Ginny, but in a way she was glad for. She nodded at him before turning her attention back to Hermione and Draco.

"Harry and I are getting married."

"GINNY!" screamed Hermione as she rose to her feet. She scrambled over to the redhead, tripping over Draco's feet. Draco caught her before she could fall, but she pushed him aside to hug the only other female in the room. Draco, Ron, and Harry all shook their heads. Ron even muttered what could have been clearly taken as 'women' had the girls not been screaming so much.

"When did this happen? How did this happen? Are you excited? Why didn't you tell me?" screamed Hermione in one breath. Ginny responded with just as much excitement.

"It happened two nights ago. He got down on one knee and asked in a completely spontaneous fashion which shocked me fully. Yes I'm bloody excited and I didn't tell you because you had so much to deal with and I didn't want to put anything else on you." Ginny sucked in a large breath upon finishing.

"Gin I'm so happy for you. This is amazing!" said Hermione hugging her again.

"Do your parents know about this?" asked Draco with a smile. Harry sank back into the couch with a frown turning white all the while. Draco started to laugh as he said, "You're in so much trouble."

"Why would you say that?" asked Hermione looking at him curiously.

"Cause he's right," sighed Ginny making Hermione look at her as though she was crazy.

"Your parents love Harry! Everyone loves him."

"No my parents love him as my brother's best mate; not as my fiancé. Why do you think I've been baking all day?"

* * *

Draco, Harry, and Ron found themselves walking around Diagon Alley locating the various ingredients that were left. It had been a week since they had discussed the plan and locating the ingredients turned out to be a more difficult and draining task than any of them had anticipated. Draco was growing anxious in the attempt considering that they had looked throughout all parts of the wizarding world, avoiding the local places at all costs. Draco even had visited his former potion's professor, but even he could not help them with one particular ingredient that was prudent for the success of the potion. They had searched high and low with Hermione becoming even more disgruntled with each passing day. She felt helpless, but Draco refused to let her help them search in fear of her safety. 

They finally decided to go to Diagon Alley, the last place they wanted to go. The possibility that the ingredient was even there was slim, but it was still their last chance. All of them were smart enough to know that it did not only look suspicious for what they were asking for (considering that sphinx hairs were used primarily for dark magic and they were extremely rare), but the fact that they were altogether; Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were fraternizing with the infamous Draco Malfoy who had gone missing years before. Harry's fame was causing them trouble for they were frequently stopped, but he managed to brush all of them off. They just hoped that nobody from _The Quibbler _or any other news source followed them.

They went to several apothecaries, but none of them seemed to have the ingredients nor knew of any place to find them in, other than Knockturn. Draco desperately wanted to keep himself, as well as the other two (for the sake of Hermione), away from such a place. Not only was it littered with people that probably wanted to kill him, but he had a feeling he might run into a few _choice _people. If he did meet them, then his temper would probably be lost.

"Can we order them?" asked Harry feeling all hope lost, not wanting to go to that place either.

"Yeah right," uttered Ron in an annoyed voice, "Find a legitimate place to sell us such items through owl. Do you honestly think that the Ministry won't get wind of it."

"I have half-a-mind to let the Ministry take over this little endeavor," muttered Draco, practically to himself. Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows at them and Draco caught onto that quickly. "I said half-a-mind. The other half tells me that if we do that then she is dead."

"I still don't understand why the ministry can't go. They could probably break the charms that they have around the castle."

"Weasley I already told you that the idea you have is ludicrous. They want Ministry officials to go there. They're expecting it. Why do you think they caught Hermione so easily? They will not, however, suspect me. I hate to admit it, but I know what I'm up against considering that I use to be one of them." Normally Ron and Harry would have taken the opportunity to chew out Draco for that, but they noticed how hurt and angry he looked at that moment. They figured that he was attacking himself mentally enough for all of them.

"I still can't believe that Snape didn't have the ingredients. He has everything!" snapped Ron louder than he had intended. They got a few more stares, but the three men just continued to walk.

"Go easy on him," hissed Draco who cared for Severus Snape like the father he wish he had. "He did give us the unicorn tears and the water. We should be thankful for that."

"What do we do?" asked Harry stopping in mid-stride. The other two faced him and fell silent. Ron was completely clueless as to how to approach the situation. He felt that he had done enough simply by coming up with the great idea. Draco, on the other hand, knew what had to be done; he just didn't want to do it.

"I'll go down knockturn. I'll get the ingredient," he said quickly.

"No. We'll go with you," said Harry as soon as Draco had finished as though he expected him to say such a thing.

"Potter you're more famous than bloody Merlin. You are not wanted down there."

"And you are?!"

"At least I can go unnoticed. You, on the other hand, will be picked out and thrown to the dragons. I grew up in that Alley so I know what I'm doing. You two stay out here and just listen out in case something goes wrong."

Harry and Ron didn't even have a chance to respond for in the next instant, Draco was gone.

"Bloody Malfoy; he's going to get us killed," snarled Harry.

"Don't you mean that he'll get himself killed?" asked Ron. Harry shook his head.

"No, us. If he dies then we have to tell Hermione." Ron looked back towards the alleyway and shook his head.

"We're dead, aren't we?"

"Yeah mate, we are."

* * *

Draco had his black cloak pulled over his head shielding his blond hair from view. His hair, although baby fine and absolutely gorgeous, was a problem for him. It was the hair of a Malfoy, a trait that would alert people who he was. He did not want to be seen. Death eaters would love to pounce on him here. While he felt completely capable of handling anybody who dared challenge him, he was only one man. 

There were several apothecaries and all of them said that they refused to do business with him upon realizing who he was. They knew he betrayed the dark lord and he was on the run from him. If they were caught doing business with him, then it would have been on their heads. He couldn't blame them, but he cursed them all the same as he walked out of each.

His hopes were fading. He knew that this was his last hope and yet there was no–

His thoughts died as a hand reached out and grabbed him. His first instinct told him to fight off his attacker, but he quickly realized that based on the size that it had to either be a woman or a very small man. He stopped struggling as he pulled off the dark figure's cloak. He was astounded by the sight.

"Mum?"

"Hello Draco," said Narcissa in a soft voice. Draco looked at her with his mouth hanging open as she shook out her long hair.

"Wh...why...huh?" She knew that Draco was confused nor did she expect anything less.

"Draco we don't have much time. I know what you're doing."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that it was you who took the mud–Granger girl. I know she is in your care and I have heard from sources that you have fallen in love with her." Draco didn't respond to his mother telling her the answer. "Draco I know what you're going to do."

"Again, what are you talking about?" asked Draco getting frustrated. Repeating his words to Weasley was one thing, but to his mother who was a former Slytherin––well, that just vexed him even more.

"You're trying to make that potion."

"Mum I–" She silenced him by placing her finger to his pink lips.

"I'm not here to stop you. I..." she trailed off meeting her son's eyes. She always thought that her child had gorgeous features. "I'm angry at you. I am so disappointed in you Draco and you have certainly lost my respect. I'm sorry, but it's the way that I am. I expected you to join the ranks and you didn't. I can never forgive you for that."

Draco felt himself growing more tiresome and angrier listening to her words. _How dare she say that! My own mother insulting me for going the other way. For attempting to be good!_

"I know you must hate me right back, but it's in my nature and my blood. I'm always going to be a follower of him Draco and of your father. However, I do understand your feelings to love. Believe it or not, I still love your father and always will."

That was no shock to Draco. He had always known that, much to his dismay.

"I'm going to help you," she said in a low voice, one filled with disappointment. He wasn't sure if that was directed at him or at herself.

"You are?"

"I know what ingredient you can't find and I'll get it for you."

"Why?" asked Draco. He was actually perplexed by this.

"You're still my son. Consider this...just consider this my last gift to you. My last motherly gift." Her voice was nurturing and Draco felt a pang in his side. He felt an odd sensation growing in his belly as though he actually felt something from her small ounce of motherly care.

"After this, we will go our own separate ways. If we meet again then it will be on different spectrums. If I must Draco, I will end you. Please don't take those words lightly."

"I never have."

"Upon you finishing this potion, my advice is for you to take your Ms. Granger and getting yourselves out of here. Don't stay to fight this battle Draco. The part of me that still loves you does not want you hurt. However, I'll hurt you if I have to. You and your Granger do threaten what I have helped build. I will not see it destroyed. I will kill you."

"Are you threatening me _mother_?"

"No. I'm warning you. I'm warning you so that I don't have to do that. Please," she said gripping his shoulders tightly, "Please have her take the potion, do what you like to Alan, and then leave. Never look back. At least then, you'll be free and we'll never have to see each other again. Please Draco."

Draco didn't really know what to say. He was a loss at that moment.

"Meet me at the end of Diagon Alley tonight at midnight. I'll have the sphinx hair with me. I'm hoping that it's the last time that we see each other. I do love you Draco even if you did turn out this way."

With that, she was gone leaving Draco to feel something he had always felt as the son of Narcissa Malfoy.

Childish neglect; he felt eight years old all over again.

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think? I definitely need some feedback about this chapter. I'm not sure if I like the direction it went.

"Blood" is a song by Paparoach. I seriously love his music even if it is overplayed. The chapter is based on the line, "Does it run in your blood to betray the ones that you love."

READ AND REVIEW!! If you can read it, then you can review it. _Again, thanks Sweetsacrifice. Your words always seem to help with my writing._

_Iris_ is the work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	17. Easier To Run

Special thank you to SweetSacrifice who helped me rewrite the summary for my story. Thank you so much!

* * *

**Easier to Run - Chapter 17**

Draco did not speak to the two former Gryffindors the whole way back to the manor. They questioned him about what had happened, concerned whether he was able to get the sphinx hair, but he remained silent. It finally occurred to them, Harry sooner than Ron, that something had happened to him in there. He was just not ready to talk about it. Harry figured that Draco would never be comfortable sharing it with him.

He was right.

The three of them walked into the burrow where two of them were happy to see the large group of people in the room. Molly and Arthur were sitting on the couch placidly speaking with Remus and Charlie, the lot of them laughing joyously. Hermione and Ginny appeared to be in deep conversation with Tonks whose hair was tied in a high knot on her head, bold shades of orange and blue streaked throughout her long tresses.

None the less, all conversation stopped upon the three men entering. Harry and Ron gazed at Draco who appeared to be battling the two emotions of anger and despair. Only Hermione could see that it was despair haunting him more.

"Did um...how did everything go?" asked Ginny, the silence breaker each time.

"We had no luck which really sets us back–" said Ron, but he was interrupted by Draco.

"I got the bloody hair. I'll have it by tonight and don't any of you ask me how I did it," hissed Draco in a threatening voice. Harry and Ron were quick to clench their fists remembering the old Draco that was surfacing at that point in time. They were not too happy to see him.

"Look Malfoy, I think–"

"Don't think," snarled Draco instantly silencing Harry. Both men were staring at each other with rage, but neither of them were making a step toward the other. "I said that I took care of it. Why can't you just trust me?"

"Maybe because you've been silent this whole way back. Did it take some dark magic to get the hair?" snapped Harry.

"So what if it did? What matters more is the fact that I got it. Nothing else should worry you."

"Well it does Malfoy."

"Screw you. Screw everyone right now. I just..." Draco couldn't finish. He actually didn't know how to finish. He was not exactly sure what words could say what he felt. So Draco Malfoy did what Malfoys do best: he ran away from it.

Draco moved beyond the livingroom to the upstairs bedroom that he had been residing in. All of them were just shocked unsure of what to do. Ginny rolled her eyes before nudging Hermione who looked extremely white and pale in the face. She sighed before taking the silent inkling from her friend and ventured upstairs to find Draco.

Hermione was biting her lip feeling a little scared to go talk to him. She had only seen him become that unglued one other time which was the night that he had confessed to her about his life and dead wife. She obviously knew something more than dark magic must have occurred strictly because Draco was not the type of man to come unhinged in the presence of so many people, especially since all were still getting to know him; a Malfoy trait which she figured would stay with him forever.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

_Silence._

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

_Silence._

"Draco are you going to unlock the ruddy door or not? I refuse to stand out here looking like a stood up date," she hissed feeling rather proud of herself. _Where did that come from? It sounded so...like me. Well, like I use to be._

She heard the distinct sound of a magical click alerting her the door was unlocked. Without a second thought, she threw the door open and slammed it shut. A bit louder than intended, but still getting the point across. Before she even knew what she was doing, she was screaming at him without any conscious thought about her words hurting.

"Draco what is your problem? You acted completely out of line down there, sneering at us all and for what? Did Ron say something to you again because if that is the case then I suggest you both grow up. I'm sick of your immaturity when it comes to him and to Harry. The lot of you are still acting as though you're in Hogwarts!"

Hermione's face was no longer pale, but pasted with a crimson hue on her upper cheeks. She was mad at her boys for acting so cruelly towards one another and she decided that she had to draw the line in that before it was able to thicken. She did not want to fight with any of them over this. It was ridiculous for them to carry on as though they were all still fourteen year old boys.

"Well? Do you have anything to say to me at all or are you still sticking with go screw yourself?" she asked in a frustrated voice.

"I saw my mother," he said dryly.

Her exasperated expression left precipitously. Hermione's face no longer held malice, but concern for she finally saw Draco; she finally _looked _at him.

He was sitting on the windowsill staring out at the darkening horizon. One leg was hung undaunted outside of the window while the other was propped up, foot leaning into the sill for support and balance. His head was leaning back rather carefree; an apathetic gesture which unnerved her. His blond hair was flying around, no doubt from the wind, bothering Hermione all the same.

What concerned Hermione the most were his eyes; they weren't there. His gray eyes were open and staring outside, but they did not show him anything. She had the heavy suspicion–no she knew–that he was just there in body, mind somewhere else. _What had happened to him?_

"What did she say?" she finally asked feeling strong enough to do so. Had she not reminded herself that she was at one point a Gryffindor, she probably wouldn't have been able to muster up enough courage. Draco was frightening her.

"You know, the usual. How she loved me and wished for things to be different. She told me how wonderful I was as a son and how happy she was that I had gone down the right path. Everything that I wanted to hear."

"Oh," said Hermione simply. She cleared her throat as she said, "Now what did she really say?"

"That she'd kill me if I continued doing what I was doing. That she would end me faster than a firebolt if I dared to end what she helped create. What a mother, huh?"

"Oh Draco," she said sadly, "I'm so sorry. I should have...I..."

"I never lied to myself that I had the perfect life. I may have pretended that I did when I was at school, but I was smart enough to know myself that I didn't. My father was an evil follower and my mother...well I guess that she was not the typical nurturing woman." Draco sighed looking so grim, so unable to put into words what he was feeling. Hermione was scared, but she walked over to him placing a hand, slowly and timidly, on his shoulder. Draco did not flinch, but he did not reach for it either.

"I just...why did this have to happen? Why did I have to see her?" asked Draco, mostly to himself knowing that it was a rhetorical question. "I just wish that I had never seen her and that way I could just wonder about her. Knowing that she sees me not only as a failure, but as someone to destroy kills me. Why did I have to be born in that bloody family?"

"Draco it's not as though you asked for this. It's just how life turned out."

"Is that what you said each time that your husband beat you?" he asked looking at her with fury and anger sweeping over his gray eyes. Hermione was surprised at his sudden outburst and change of demeanor for resentment was filling his voice. However frightened she was just doubled.

"Did you simply brush off everything that he did and say 'oh it just happens'?" he snarled. Draco was not thinking properly. In fact, everything in his mind was telling him that all he was doing was wrong. _Stop it! Stop doing this to her! What you both need is just to calm down and hold one another. Why are you being so stupid? Stop it before it gets worse. Stop before you say something that you regret!_

Hermione pulled back her hand and looked at him a little confused. She understood that he was upset, but he was shifting his anger which often led to further problems. "I'm sorry Draco. I just...I just..."

"You just what? Did you brush off everything that he did to you? When he hit you–"

"Stop," she whispered taking a step back from him.

"–when he yelled at you–"

"Please Draco..."

"–when he raped you? Oh no wait, you probably even pretended to enjoy that."

_REGRET!_

Hermione looked at Draco in a way that he would never forget. He expected her to look at him thunderstruck, possibly confused. That was not the expression that was plastered all over her face. Hermione looked entirely wounded. Draco slapped himself mentally as she turned around.

Her feet seemed to sway as she ran to the door. Draco realized instantly what he had done and shot off from his position by the window. His long legs and agility allowed him to catch up with her before she had the opportunity to reach the door.

He threw his arms around her encircling her body. As hurt and upset as she was, she was still able to fight him, or at least attempt it. Her arms flailed as her legs kicked, but Draco did not let her go. They were near the door so he leaned his body back and slid down on the floor still holding Hermione in a tight, fierce embrace.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that," he breathed into her ear in a soothing voice, attempting to calm her.

"Let me go! Just let me bloody go!"

"I can't. I'm sorry–"

"I don't care if you're sorry! Let me go!" she screamed elbowing him in the rib. He grunted out in pain, but ignored it having to keep a firm grip on Hermione.

"Hermione I didn't mean that. I'm sorry Angel, please–"

"That was the cruelest thing you've ever said to me!" Her words hit him hard considering he knew that she included everything that he had said to her while in school and he had said some nasty things then.

"Please, love, calm down and let me explain," he sighed biting his tongue as her fist hit a certain part of his anatomy that is tremendously sensitive and, as far as populating the world goes, important for the male species.

It was not his words which calmed her, but merely the fact that she could not fight him any longer. His grip was too strong and tight for her to get away. She had exhausted herself in the attempt so finally her body simply gave out. She had not accepted the position, but could not contest herself out of it. She laid limp as Draco squeezed her in a sign of endearing love, rocked her, and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that at all."

"Then why say it?" she asked, her voice shaky and fearful.

"I'm an idiot. I am mad at something else and I took it out on you. Please know that I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry Angel. I would never say something like that to hurt you–"

"That is just what you did!" she screamed jamming her elbow into his upper chest, catching him off guard. She took his temporary moment of weakness to shove him back and wiggle herself away from his grasp. He sat back up moving towards her and reaching his hand to her. She immediately flinched and gasped as she scurried away from near the bed, terror clouding her eyes. Draco looked down, anger rising back up again.

"Damn it! Don't you see?! He has you so scared that you flinch away from me. I'm the last person that would have physically harm you Hermione. I would have thought you would have known that by now."

Hermione leaned against the footboard of the bed, trepidation still fresh on her face. There were no sobs, but Draco saw tears slid down her cheek chilling him all over. Each tear that fell was a punch in his stomach, a blow to his face, and a bite in his flesh. He had hurt her. He had finally hurt her beyond anything that he could ever imagine. He just hoped he could repair the damage.

After a long and deafening silence, Draco finally said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"What's funny is that you're right. You were right to say that."

"No. I wasn't right Hermione," he said flustered, his voice raw and full of emotion.

Hermione shook her head as she said, "No you were right. I never wanted to admit it to myself, but everything that you said is right. Every intimate time we had together was ra...was really r–"

"Don't say it. Please don't say it," uttered Draco, defeated.

"Why not? You just said it and you damn well sounded like you meant it." Her voice was harsh that time.

"That was out of anger. That was not directed at you Angel. I'm so sorry." He looked up at her upon finishing the words to find that she looked more wounded than a houseelf working at the Malfoy manor. He lifted himself up and slowly, _slowly_, walked towards her.

He sat himself down beside her body which was trembling and flinching slightly. Hesitation occurred before he finally wrapped his arm around her shaking body. Initially she recoiled from him, but eventually gave into his presence.

"I'm sorry, love."

"I never wanted to look at it that way, but you are right. I mean I never...well I never really slept _with _him. I was kind of just there. I didn't want to put a title on it–"

"Then don't," said Draco quickly, "I don't want you to feel that way. This was my fault and I'm sorry. I was just mad at something else, at myself, and I took it out on you. What's worse is that you were scared of me. Merlin Hermione, I never want you to be scared of me. I would never hurt you."

"You just looked so angry–"

"And I was, but I would never, _ever_, hurt you. Do you understand me? I would never lay a hand on you."

She slowly nodded at him, but that was not enough for him. He lifted his body up from his sitting position on the floor, gently helping Hermione up to sit on the bed. He got down on his knees and with his height, he was just barely looking up at her. His hand met her warm cheek, wiping away a few residual tears.

"I need to hear you say it. Please say that you understand that I would never hurt you," he asked in a hushed voice.

"I understand."

* * *

Draco walked through the darkness of Diagon Alley sweeping through the snow that had littered the ground. He threw glances over his shoulder as he clutched his wand in his pocket. Darkness filled the streets; not a single person in sight. 

His blond locks were hidden beneath that dark cloak yet again, but the woman who gave him life was still able to spot him. She stepped out, wrapped in a dark cloak as well, and held out a vial. Draco took it from her taking a glance to see a lone sphinx hair, the color of mute yellow.

"I hope that this is the last time we see each other," she whispered to Draco. He shook his head looking down. "I know that I'm not the mother that you wanted, but you better believe that you were not the son that I had hoped for. You failed me Draco."

"I just need to ask you one question. Did you ever love me? I mean really love me?" The woman was quiet for a moment obviously taking a reasonable amount of time to figure out the true words.

"Yes I loved you. You were the light of my life when you were born and that light stayed all the way until your sixth year. You were a very attractive boy with the glorious, striking looks of a Malfoy. You were very intelligent and brought in marks that we always were proud of. It wasn't until you screwed up your task that the light faded. You turned your back on everything that we raised you to believe in; loyalty and allegiance to this great cause. I don't even know you anymore."

Draco had never felt so ashamed to be related to that woman in his entire life. Formerly, he simply hated being her son, but now he was ashamed. He was created by that. He was created by a woman whose heart was so cold that it made ice seem like fire.

"I doubt that you would care to know me now," he said with a smirk; the infamous Malfoy smirk. She knew it all too well.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't the mother you wanted," she said softly, but Draco heard the lie forged throughout the words; the underlying hatred.

"I'm glad that I wasn't the son you wanted."

Before she had the opportunity to respond, he swept off into the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty, so what did you guys think? It was a bit of a filler chapter, but the next chapter wouldn't make sense without it. I hope you guys liked it.

"Easier to Run" is by the band Linkin Park. This is not one of their more well-known songs, but it definitely is my favorite. The chapter was based off of the lyrics, "It's easier to run replacing this pain with something more. It's so much easier to go then face all this pain, here all alone."

StormMasters - Creative guess, but no, I'm afraid you're wrong. Just keep reading and I think the chapters that follow will surprise you.

READ AND REVIEW!! If you can read it, then you can review it.

_Iris_ is the work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	18. Tear You Apart

**Tear You Apart - Chapter 18**

Draco walked back into the Burrow without knocking knowing full well that everyone was already asleep. He had left in silence at an odd hour to begin with so nobody even noticed that he was gone. Or so he thought.

He walked up the stairs and went towards his room. He opened his door and was shocked to find Hermione laying on his bed, apparently sleeping peacefully. He shut the door behind him, quickly and quietly, before making his way over to her.

Just taking in her small, slender frame on his bed was mesmerizing. She truly did look like an angel; his angel. None the less, she still looked upset as he noticed the dried tear stains on her puffy face. It was obvious that she spent the whole time crying causing his heart to explode with grief. He hated to cause her tears.

After stripping himself down to a wife beater and boxer shorts and placing the vial on the bedside table, he crawled himself onto the bed wrapping an arm around her petite body. He nuzzled his tired face into her many soft curls breathing the scent that was very much Hermione.

"I'm sorry Draco."

Draco pulled away from the back crook of her neck to look at her a little confused. "You have nothing to be sorry about love. I was the one that said everything."

"I'm sorry about your mother."

"Why? It's not your fault that she is the way she is," said Draco quickly and firmly. He didn't want Hermione to feel anything toward his family; not remorse, not sorrow, not anything. He pulled her closer to him and nestled his face against her neck again allowing his warm breath to cascade down her skin. He placed a kiss against her shoulder.

"Nobody deserves that," she whispered with Draco barely able to hear it.

"No, I deserved it. I deserved it for everything that I did when I was young and everything that I did for the Dark Lord. It's called Karma and I guess it's come back to bite me in the ass," he said mildly rubbing his thumb against the skin on her exposed belly. "I especially deserved it after the way that I spoke to you today."

Her body stiffened in his embrace and immediately told him that she was still scared of him, scared of the way he had acted. A sigh left his mouth as he continued to brush his thumb along the smooth skin of her stomach.

"I'm sorry Angel. I really didn't mean any of that."

"Then why did you say it?" she asked, her voice barely there.

Draco felt his heart beating rapidly, like he had been running for several hours. His mouth was dry and his feet felt tingly, as though they had fallen asleep. _Why am I feeling like this? _He was feeling that way because he loved her and he had hurt her. It wasn't just an argument where he could say sorry and kiss his way out of it. No, he had really hurt her, wounded her to the core. Merlin, he never wanted to hurt her that way again.

"I was angry at the situation that I got myself into. It was not your fault. I took it out on you and I'm sorry for that. Merlin, Hermione, I'm so sorry."

She shifted her body allowing herself to turn over, facing him. Her eyes were wet with fresh tears, but she did not let them spill over. She was being strong as she spoke to him with conviction and sincerity, "You hurt me."

"I know."

"Don't ever do it again."

"I won't," he said, meaning it to the fullest.

She nodded against him and snuggled her head beneath his neck placing her hand on his strong chest. He encircled her with his arms even more so, allowing no part of her body to be out of contact with his. He placed an affectionate kiss on the top of her head, smelling her hair.

"Okay. I should probably head back to bed–"

"Stay here," he said before she had the opportunity to babble.

"Draco I'm not...I'm not in the mood and–"

"And I would never force you to do anything. I assure you that this is innocent. I just want you to lay with me tonight. After what I said...well I think it would bother me more tonight if I didn't have you here."

She looked up, meeting his eyes. She lifted up her small, pale hand and traced over the chiseled features of his face; the strong jaw line; the stubbly chin; the blond hair, completely colorless with the finest tresses. Just staring at his face made her want to stay with him, knowing she would wake up to see that beautiful structure.

Finally, after a battle of her conscience and her heart, she nodded. He smiled meekly at her before planting a chaste kiss on her lips. In a matter of minutes, they were both sleeping soundly.

* * *

Hermione woke up to find herself alone in Draco's bed feeling restless. It was as though she had not even slept at all, with her fidgety and on edge. Her body felt heavy and so exhausted that she questioned whether getting out of bed would actually be a good thing. _Am I sick? Damn I'm just tired._

She pushed her body up leaning against the headboard. She placed a hand on the side of the bed that Draco had slept on meeting a dreary cold. She knew that he had been gone for quite some time.

Turning her head, she faced the window. _Darkness? Is it early morning or did I sleep the whole damn day? Hermione you're starting to crack._

Her bare feet touched the ground meeting an even more drab cold, chilling her entire body. Brushing her hands over her arms at a fierce speed did nothing for her skin. She was still cold. _Maybe I am sick. No, I'm just tired._

"Draco?" she called out hoping to get a response from anyone. At this point she could deal with Harry or even Mr. Weasley if they would be willing to help her downstairs. Her body just felt so _unnatural._

After listening to silence for several minutes, she stood on her two wobbly legs and made her way to the door, completely ignoring her attire of night clothes. She had unnerved herself so she really just wanted to come in contact with another person. Why she felt so strongly about seeing somebody else, she could not explain. She just wanted to feel the presence of another person.

Hermione peeked her head out of the door, her long hair falling over her damp face. She was sweating, nerves coming over her body, plastering her hair to various parts of her face and neck. Her breathing was rapid, coming out in pants.

"Draco?" she cried out again, but still received no answer. She gulped which only caused her to wince since her throat was so dry. _Something is wrong. No, I'm just being stupid and paranoid. What is wrong with me?_

Her hair fell to the right as she looked left seeing only a dark, _dark _hallway. The shadows were practically taunting her as though this were some childhood game of hide and seek and she was the child forced to walk the halls alone in order to locate the others. The prickling feeling of foreboding was stabbing her in the back of the neck, but she had to ignore it.

Her hair switched locations and dangled to the left as she turned her head right to meet another dark hallway, shadows lingering all over the walls. She had never noticed before, but the Burrow was certainly a darker place than she had given it credit for, not that it was something to be proud of.

"Ginny? Ron?" she called out, but no answer. Finally she let out a sigh and stepped out from the room she had woken up in.

The door shut softly behind her, but made a rather large sound. She faced it looking at it oddly, but the door seemed to be completely normal, just like all the other doors in the house. Shrugging, she turned back around to head down the stairs.

Having been spooked by the darkness, she began cantering to the staircase and descended quickly for she wanted to get away from eerie presence upstairs. She chuckled to herself lightly since she felt like her eight year old self, scared of the upstairs hall closet. Her parents always told her that nothing was in there, other than her mother's cleaning supplies and a few old blankets, and certainly nothing to fear. None the less, the room always scared her and she would simply run past it so she would not have to deal with whatever _was_ behind that big door. That same fear had just come over her as she had lingered upstairs. Her galloping down the stairs like a panicked child just made her laugh; she suddenly felt very silly.

That silliness did not stay for the sight before her nearly knocked her over. She was _alone _in the Burrow. There was no fire, no spicy smell of Molly's cooking, no half-played game of wizarding chess scattered all over the floor, no human presence; no Draco.

Her heart was in her throat thumping rapidly and bringing tears to her eyes. _Where the hell is everyone? Where is Draco?_

"Draco where are you? Answer me right now!" she screamed, her words echoing off of the walls which seemed oddly bare and distant, as though they were not the same walls. Her feet took her to the kitchen which was abnormally tidy. It was not as though Molly was a complete slob, but her kitchen was never _that _clean. Normally she had several cakes cluttering up the table and muffins sitting in a small pile on the stove. This kitchen though was bare, clean to the fullest. No tasty treats were sitting on platters waiting to be feasted on nor were there any other signs that cooking had actually occurred; not exotic smells or unwashed dishes. _Not even magic can clean this well._

She bolted from the kitchen to the dining room which was, as she feared, bare. In the last few days, vials upon vials of various ingredients had been placed on the long table. A silver cauldron, compliments of Remus Lupin, had been kept in the center of the table, but the cauldron was no longer there. No bottles or flasks were left nor were any papers. What irked her the most was that the spell book was gone. They had borrowed it from Severus Snape himself as to brew the proper potion, but the book was gone.

The mounting fear was practically bombarding her as she scurried out of the room and into the den where Ron and Ginny had practically lived as they grew up. Hermione and Draco had only been there for a little over a week, but during that time they had spent a fair amount of it in there. It was a serene location where another fire burned usually and a particularly comfortable couch was back against the wall. Draco and her had been curling up there nearly every night to read a book together aside from the passing night. However, the room was not the same. Normally quidditch brooms muddled the floor and Molly's knitting was kept all over the far red chair, but not at that moment. Hermione noticed that everything was gone. Everything that had made the place a home was gone. _What the hell happened?_

A noise caught her attention and it sounded like a human noise as well. She practically flew to the living room where she met a sight that would forever horrify her.

"NO!"

"Hello honey. You look absolutely radiant," said Alan with a sneer. He was seated on the living room sofa with his feet propped up on the table, mud dripping onto the glass tabletop.

"How d-did you f-f-find me?" asked Hermione through gasping breaths, tears falling down her cheek.

"Oh baby, I have my ways. It was a lot easier than I anticipated. I just knew how to get to _you_," he replied, an evil grin twisting his last word.

"You're n-not suppose to be here. Y-you c-c-ca...you can't come within th-three-hundred yards of m-me," she panted out, fear completely overwhelming her. Anxiety was practically pounding behind her eyes, but she stood her ground. She was not going to let her husband berate her without a fight. _Pull it together. Pull it together and yell back!_

"Lovely home though. I must say that the Weasleys, though completely incompetent in regards to magic, are a very family oriented couple. I applaud them for making this house so cozy." His words were so supercilious that she could feel the patronizing tone wrap around her body, which at that point was shaking violently.

"Where are they? What did you do to them?" she asked, feeling her strength somewhat return. It was knowing that Draco would want her to be strong which kept her calm.

"There here in a way. It must have been a shock to wake up without them here, right? I mean it appears that you've grown accustom to waking up in a certain way. Sorry to burst that little bubble for you. You must feel like you were run over by a stampeding herd of unicorns."

"Alan you need to leave. Whatever you did to the Weasleys and to..." she broke off, not wanting to really finish it. She just hoped that he had not hurt Draco. So help her, if he hurt Draco, she would kill him. She would not hold anything back and strictly Avada him.

"That's right, your precious man. How is he? All around, I mean. I'm sure that you two have exchanged kisses every now and then, right?" he asked, a smile on his lips.

"Stop it Alan–"

"More? You've done more with this man. Please share further?"

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work. Not anymore. So leave this house!" she barked, fists clenched tightly against her legs. He just smirked at her.

"You are beautiful Hermione. I will never deny your beauty considering it was one of the reasons for me agreeing to do such a task as to marry you strictly to fuck with Potter. However, your beauty is skin deep. I will have no problem ending you when the time comes." He spoke harshly, maliciously; his words were little knives stabbing into her back.

"I have been spending these past two months thinking about you and your lips. I've been thinking about how beautiful and fresh they are. How they taste. Merlin, you're fucking gorgeous. I would love to just ravish you," he said rising from his position on the sofa. Out of instinct, Hermione began to back up.

"S-stay back Alan!" she bellowed, hoping that somebody, _anybody_, would come and help her.

"I can't. You're intoxicating. I just want to be pressed against you, skin to skin. My hot breath falling across your neck."

She was pressed against a wall and she wanted so much to just get away. She attempted to disapparate, but for some odd reason, she could not. _Alan must have done something to the house to keep me in it. I can't get out!_

"I just want to touch you," he said pressing both of his hands against the wall, boxing her in. She felt claustrophobic for she was so overwhelmed by his advances. She didn't want him to touch her. Draco had become a part of her and she had given him her body, mind, and soul; that was entirely his. She did not want Alan to ruin that for him.

"I'm going to have you back. I'll take you, your body I mean, before I kill you. I want you to know that," he whispered in her ear sending shivers up her spine. His voice practically sounded like death. He was a plagued man and he wanted to end her.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you. Oh you have no idea what I plan to do with your body. If you thought that I had you before just wait until this. I'll touch you, grab you, feel you, be inside you..." He licked his lips making her gag in her mouth.

"So then why aren't you doing it? Nobody is here so why don't you just do it?"

"My dear I want nothing more. However, you're not in the correct state, nor am I. Mark my words though, I'm going to fucking end you after I hurt you. Know as well that the man that has taken you from me...well let's just say that his death will be far worse than yours. Rest easy, my love."

He pressed a hard kiss to her lips before everything went hazy...

* * *

"Hermione wake up!" 

"HE'S HERE! HE IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Hermione you're just dreaming. Wake up, love. It's me, Draco–"

"HELP ME!"

"HERMIONE!"

Her brown eyes flew open and her body convulsed as Draco stared at her in bewilderment. Having gone to bed at an uncommon hour had already made him tired, but waking up to the sound of Hermione screaming bloody murder just threw him into complete exhaustion.

Fatigue had overtaken him so much that he actually didn't wake up from her screams. He woke up, with a startle and enormous amount of pain, from her thrashing in the bed. Her fist had connected with his third leg (_forever the arrogant slytherin_) making him turn red with a throbbing ache. It wasn't until he had calmed himself and realized that she was having a nightmare, that he attempted to help her. He found himself helpless, unable to protect her from her dreams.

She was screaming for the longest time and he tried to wake her up by holding her shoulders, whispering sweetly to her. Out of nowhere she began to scream things coherently, alerting him that she was having a practically painful nightmare. He had to use force at that point. He gripped her shoulders, shoved her down in the bed as hard as he could without hurting her, and forcefully yelled over her voice.

Upon her waking up, she threw herself into fitful sobs and agonizing moans. Draco just shook his head, hating to see her in such a horrid state, before he enveloped her into his arms.

"You're safe, love. I promise you that you're safe," he murmured into her damp hair. He could feel her forehead noting her feverish state which instantly worried him more.

"Y-you...y-ou weren't th-there," she gasped out, holding him for dear life.

"What do you mean Angel? I'm right here."

"Y-you weren't there and h-he w-was," she cried into his chest. "He t-t-told me how he p-plans to k-kill me and y-you. He s-s-said that he would have my b-b-body first and that y-your death would b-be worse than...than anything!" She screamed even more, the sobs nearly causing her to pass out. He gripped her tightly to him, not letting her go in any way. He needed her to know she was safe. He needed her to know that he was there and that nobody would hurt her–

_But that's wrong. He can hurt her because he figured it out. Damn it, I thought we had more time._

"Angel it was just a nightmare."

"No! It was real! I know it was r-real!" she bellowed as she cried harder. She confirmed to him what he didn't want to hear.

"Hermione he has figured it out. He managed to find his way into your thoughts."

Silence

Silence

Silence

"I thought," she said, pulling back from him to meet his eyes which were glazed over, not with sleep, but with fear, "you said that we would have a month b-before that happened."

"That's what I figured," began Draco, raking a hand through her moist hair, "but I was wrong. He must have had help. Perhaps the Dark Lord himself got involved. I'm sorry Angel."

Hermione didn't hear his last three words; she passed out before then.

* * *

A/N: Alright well this was certainly a fun chapter to write. Tell me what you guys thought!

Also, I want to make it known that I do not have a problem with people having questions. If you guys do not understand something, then ask me. I promise that I will not be offended. I have noticed that a lot of you seem to slide in questions as though you're afraid it will bother me, but that is not the case. If you do not understand something then be blunt. I will not take offense. Geez, I would love to ask J.K. Rowling herself something in regards to the Order of the Phoenix which I'm still confused about. I don't have that option, but you all do. I'm right here so ask me. I will not be offended you guys.

"Tear You Apart" is by the band She Wants Revenge. I heard it randomly and found that it was perfect for this chapter. I'm not totally crazy about the song, but it works for this. The line that I thought about for the chapter was, "I want to hold you close, soft breath, beating heart, as I whisper in your ear 'I want to fucking tear you apart'"

READ AND REVIEW!! If you can read, then you can review it.

_Iris _is the work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	19. Author's Note

Challenge

This has nothing to do with the story of _Iris_ other than the author of _Iris_ is posing you all a challenge. I love this story and I have been working on it so much lately along with another fic at the request of quite a few people. However, I'm someone who writes solely like I want. I never take advice on story situations and I will continue to be the way for _Iris_ (Sorry guys!). None the less, I've come to realize that I'm not pushing myself by not taking into account what people want. So that is why I'm proposing this challenge.

I was reading another fic by one of the best authors on fanfic, Kyra4, and I noticed that she kind of exchanged qualities that she wanted within a story with another writer who did the same thing. I'm going to do something similar only it's a one-way thing. I would like you guys to tell me what you want.

So here is what I want to know:

I want you to give me three things that you want to see. They can be a story scenario, a particular date, an actual material item, or a type of theme. I will limit it to only three things. (Smut is not an option!)

Next, I want to know three things that you don't want to see. So these are things that I cannot do in the fic. That could include a particular character not being involved, a particular word that I can't use (but it can't be a word like 'the' or 'a'; it needs to be a word that actually has a sustenance rather than a pronoun and such), or just things that you don't like to see that perhaps I have used in my other fics.

I need to know how many chapters you want for the story. I write rather long chapters ranging from about 3000-7000 words on average. So please keep that in mind when you choose the number. I will put a limit on this since I don't feel like writing a 50 chapter story. So it can range from one chapter to ten. That is all I'm willing to write for this.

Things that will have to happen in order for me to write this: I want this to be a Draco/Hermione fic since they're my favorite couple and I would like the rating to Mature since I swear in my stories. Okay - I swear a lot and I feel that that type of language belongs in M. Again, I will not do smut so don't even bother with that. Other than that, be as creative with this as can be!

I will wait a few days and choose the challenge that I think is the most creative and seems actually interesting. I don't want this to be easy you guys. I really am trying to push myself so give me a hard challenge! Have fun with this so that I can have fun with it! I'm looking forward to what everyone has to say.

Note - This will not keep me from_ Iris_. That story will be my first priority until it is complete, I promise!

Thanks you guys and have fun with it!

-SeanEmma4Evr


	20. Better

**Better - Chapter 19**

"We must be able to do something for her. I cannot allow her to go to bed scared out of her mind every bloody night!"

"Weasley there is more to it than that. Don't you think if I could I would take this burden for her?!"

"Malfoy we would all love if you could take this burden for her."

Hermione closed her eyes. She had been listening to that since the moment that she woke up and it was starting to take a toll on her. All of them just continued to fight over the best course of action to take regarding her.

They never asked her though. They never asked her how she wanted to approach the situation or what her thoughts were on it. The lot of them just did as they saw fit which only pushed her agitation and feelings of helplessness further.

The snow was comforting in a way. Probably because it was freezing her body forcing a numbness upon her which she welcomed. It was easier not to feel since...well then she would only be left to her thoughts. She felt reticent and that was just not her. The Hermione Granger that everyone knew at Hogwarts was vivacious, smart, cunning, and opinionated. Never in a thousand years would anyone foresee her to be meek, submissive, and weak. Hermione Granger was not weak.

"That is going to stop right now," she said clearly in the air, but to only herself. None the less, she spoke with conviction and meant it with all of her heart. She was done being the Hermione that Alan had turned her into.

* * *

"Weasley are you done bitching yet so perhaps we can actually come up with a solution?" sneered Draco peering over the pages of Severus Snape's potion book. The potion was practically finished. All that was left was to add the unicorn hair and let it boil for the night. Then, of course, they had to add Alan's blood along with Hermione's.

"Malfoy must you continue to be an ass? Some of us actually want to help Hermione," snarled Ron making Draco clench his fists, ripping pieces of the parchment inside of the book. He slowly faced the red-haired man with a look of extreme distaste and frustration.

"Don't you ever say that again. I want to help Hermione more than anyone here considering I am actually with her, whether you want to believe it or not."

"Malfoy I swear that Hermione is–"

"Is in the room."

They faced the entrance of the dining room to see Hermione standing there covered from head to toe in heavy snow. Draco held back the urge to smile; again his angel looked like an angel. None the less, she was not in the happiest of moods making her look more like an archangel with a foul temperament.

"'Mione we were just–"

"I know what you were doing and I want all of you to stop it," she replied forcefully. Nearly everyone was caught off guard at her full-blooded approach. Ron was nearly ripping the hem of his shirt while Harry was kicking the foot of the table; both were nervous looking at Hermione complete with red eyes and heavy frown.

"Hermione we're just trying to help," said Ginny without any qualms in her voice, slightly quieter than usual.

"Did any of you think to ask me? Forgive me for being an egotistical narcissist for the moment, but was I not the smartest witch during our years at Hogwarts? Was I not the one who got us out of everything that we encountered?"

"I think we might have helped," replied Harry defensively.

"Yes, but would you have made it to the end without me? I do believe that I was responsible for saving our lives many a times." Hermione's tone alerted them that she was a force to be reckoned with and was not going to give into their defenses without a fight. Draco smiled as he took in the scene before him. _That's my girl. That's the girl that caught my attention at Hogwarts._

"Maybe it's time that we use my brain to figure out what we'll do. Maybe it's time you include me on matters regarding _me_ rather than deciding _for me_. I want to be the one who ends him and yet I feel like you all want to do it for me."

"Wait a second Hermione," said Draco as he rose from his seat to move closer to her. He was now on the defensive like Potter was only moments before. "If we could, we would take this burden for you just like you would if the situation were reversed. If this were happening to Potter or Weasley or Ginny, then you would want to take away the pain. You're that type of person. So please understand that we're just trying to help you."

"I know you are and don't for one second think that I'm not bloody grateful, but you all are taking it too damn far. Why not help me instead of doing it for me? I mean when it boils down to it, I'm the one that has to do it. I'm the one that has to own up to the mistakes that I've made." Hermione had never sounded more forthright since he had last seen her in their sixth year.

"Fine," said Draco coolly, "How do you want to approach this? Inform us Gryffindor Princess."

Ron was prepared to punch him in the back of his head, but Harry stopped him instantly. He saw the look on Draco's face alerting him, along with Ginny who was smiling brightly, that the comment was not an insult. On the contrary, he was merely stating that Hermione was finally back to the lioness that they all grew up to love.

"I definitely think that we should bring the potion with us so that upon me taking his blood, I can drink it right then and there."

"What? No, Hermione that's absurd. The potion will burn your throat and make your stomach churn...you'll be on the hop temporarily," replied Draco who was suddenly feeling that Hermione was taking her new found, or more like re-found, personality a bit too far.

"No I should take it then. Look at the big picture and think about everything that will happen. The closer that I am to him, the easier it will be for him to be in my mind. I mean we both know that he is a death eater so his powers are strong and evidently he's capable. The sooner that I have that potion in my system then the sooner I'm free to fight on my own will and terms."

Draco smirked at her before saying, "You have a point. I'll have a goblet size amount put in a vial to bring with us."

"Good," she spat sharply.

"Good," he returned just as brisk. They both exchanged quick smiles.

"Okay," broke in Ginny who felt that there was a bit too much tension for her taste, "We've got that all figured out, but we have more important matters to deal with such as how you both plan on getting in. I don't think you want to approach it like Hermione did the first time."

"Unlike the first time, I'm prepared now. I know the layout of the castle and I know what I'm up against. Besides, I'll have Draco with me. What I don't know, he does. We can work off of each other."

Draco smiled as he put his hand to her lower back and traced the outlining of her spine. Her small hand wrapped around and held his giving him a squeeze three times. Even in silence she was able to say 'I love you'.

"Back up?" asked Harry, always the cynic.

"Your wand will be at the ready. If and when we need you, we'll come back and you better be prepared to fight."

"We won't come back here," interjected Draco, "We'll go back to a more remote location where nobody will be harmed and the Weasley residence won't be made known. After this we still have to have Hermione stay here until I can get her out of here safely."

"Draco I–"

He pressed his finger to her lips and moved closer to her face, close enough that his breath was landing on the lower part of her face. He whispered, "Let me at least have the feeling that I'm taking care of you. I _want_ that feeling because I love you. I need...I _need_ to at least feel like I'm helping you in every way that I can. Don't take that away from me."

Hermione nodded at him before placing a chaste kiss to his lips. She turned back to her three friends and found them staring, all with different expressions; Ginny looked delighted, Harry seemed indifferent, while Ron looked irate. She decided that she probably needed to talk with all of them separately.

"Hey Gin do you want to go upstairs and have a little bit of girl time. I mean if we're going to do this then it will be my last night before all hell breaks loose."

"Sure. That sounds good."

* * *

"So how good is he in the sack?" asked Ginny who was brushing her long, elegant hair, throwing it up into a messy ponytail.

Hermione had the grace to blush as she uttered, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please. I saw you when you came downstairs the other day. You were glowing and it was not because you had a good night sleep. More like good night of lacking sleep."

Hermione just smiled at her making Ginny burst into giggles. She sounded as though she was fifteen all over again.

"You have to tell me now! I mean from all the rumors that I heard back in school, well, let's just say that Draco had a reputation."

Hermione tilted her head and asked, "When did you start calling him Draco?"

"Since he started calling me Ginny. Now, focus here. How was he?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend as she pulled her legs onto Ginny's maroon sheets to get more comfortable. "He was...amazing. It was obvious that he was experienced and that only heightened everything. He knew every ideal like he was in my head. It was perfect and _large_." Hermione rotated her eyes in the opposite direction of Ginny as her skin turned so red that she could feel it changing colors. Ginny's mouth dropped.

"You hag. You got to see and feel the famous little Draco."

"Trust me, it wasn't little," quipped Hermione with a smirk.

"Are you trying to make me more jealous?"

"A little bit, but enough about that. I wanted to talk about other things."

"Such as?" asked Ginny who had put down her hair brush to join Hermione on the bed.

"You and me," replied Hermione softly.

Ginny shrugged as she said, "Well I'm sorry my dear, but I do not plan on participating in any sexual endeavors with you. I am a happily engaged witch." Ginny smiled as Hermione gave her _the look _before she said, "I'm kidding and I know you know."

"I know."

"I've missed you. These last few years without you have been hell considering I was stuck here with a bunch of boys. Guys are great, but I could have used some estrogen to help me out. I mean I can talk with my brothers and I can tell Harry anything, but certain things are just better to talk with you about. It would have been nice to have you here."

Ginny's words were meant to make Hermione feel better, to tell her that she was missed not only for the person she was but the friend that she found in her. However, her words only ignited feelings of sorrow in Hermione.

"Ginny...I plan on leaving with Draco once this over with. I don't know how long and I know–"

"And I know that you'll write me. I know that Draco won't keep you from contacting me. We'll be able to maintain this long distant relationship. Merlin Hermione, I might as well marry you."

Hermione smirked. "Are you proposing?"

"Would you accept?"

"Well Ginny you are a beautiful girl, but after being with Draco...I just don't think my body will ever feel the same. I don't think you can compare."

"I can't blame you there."

The two of them laughed together as though they were still back at Hogwarts and sharing secrets like the regular witches that they use to be.

* * *

Harry and Hermione had been walking in the snow for over ten minutes without either of them saying anything. She was not sure really how to approach Harry since he was the calm one of the bunch, but he had been acting strange for the last couple of days.

Finally after sloshing around the frosty snow in black boots for what seemed like forever, she opened up her mouth to speak. However, no words escaped.

Harry engulfed her into a fierce hug.

It took her a moment to gain her bearings for he had caught her so off guard. In spite of this, she wrapped her arms around him and stepped into him, hugging him back. Harry's scent was still the same from when he was a young boy; he smelled of fresh pine (_like his broom_) and leather (_no doubt from his riding boots_). It was a comfort smell which would always make her feel safe.

After their long hug, Harry pulled back and walked back towards the Burrow. Nothing else had to be said.

* * *

"Ron are you ever not thinking about your stomach?" Ron looked at Hermione indifferently as his fork met his mouth filling it with mashed potatoes concocted by none other than 'magical chef Molly Weasley'. Hermione could not blame him for being obsessed with food if it had been cooked by that woman. Had she not been dedicated to her family, she easily could have made it in the wizarding world as a baker.

Aside from the clinking of Ron's fork connecting with his oversized plate filled to the outer brim with delicious contents, there was no other noise. Again Hermione was forced to endure silence trying to discern the right things to say. Unlike Ginny and Harry, who both had grown to accept Draco, Ron still did not trust him entirely nor trust him with her.

"Ron I know you don't like Draco because of some of the things that he has done, but I think you need to get over it. I want you two to be friends."

Ron shook his head rolling his eyes. "What am I Hermione? Four?"

Hermione whipped around to stare at him incredulously. She had not expect him to be this way at all. Ron was looking down at his plate again, but she could tell that there was a tension mounting in him.

"Hermione does he love you?" he asked bluntly, eyes still on his plate. She nodded quickly not trusting her voice to answer.

"Do you love him?" She nodded again. "Then it's fine. As long as he's faithful to you and he makes you happy, then I don't have a problem with you being together."

She was impressed with his stand on the subject matter. He approached it in a mature fashion allowing her to take everything in step by step.

"However–"

_Damn it! I knew it was too good to be true._

"Just because you are together is not going to change my feelings about him. Alright I know he is a changed man and that's great. I will try to be civil with the man that he has become, but I'm still going to hold a grudge against the Malfoy name that made my family's life a living hell. I'm afraid that being civil is the best that I can give you."

The clinking of utensils and plates resumed rending the conversation, in Ron's opinion, to be finished. Hermione did not find the end to be fitting with his last comment.

"What about me? What's your stand on me?"

Ron stopped eating. It appeared that he was actually giving full thought to the question, formulating the precise answer that he wanted to give. After a minute or so, he faced her.

"I'm not going to deny my feelings for you. After all of these years I still love you like I did back at Hogwarts. It killed me when I discovered that you were going to marry someone who wasn't me. Now it is killing me all over to know that your love is with somebody else. It's a shame since I have a feeling that I could have made you happy."

"Ron–"

"Let me finish. I'm not saying this to persuade you into anything or alter your opinion or to make you feel bad. I'm saying this because it's going to stay this way whether you like it or not. So I'll just have to say that Malfoy better know that if he ever hurts you, I'll hurt him."

Hermione never got a chance to say anything else. Ron had already picked up his plate and left the room.

* * *

Draco was throwing snowballs at a distant tree hitting the solid bark every time. Thick steam was coming out in puffs from his mouth in light of the cold weather encompassing the surrounding area of the burrow. He chucked the last snowball before slipping on the slick contents below his feet and falling down _hard_. He heard light laughter behind him.

"I see that you find my pain and humiliation humorous," he hissed not looking behind him.

"If you could have seen what I saw then you would have laughed too," she replied easily. Draco smirked as she sat down next to him allowing him to wrap his arms around her. He leaned over to kiss her neck, but was met by a thick black scarf. She chuckled again.

"I'm just a little off today. Perhaps it's from going so long without you. In fact I think I went nearly half a day without seeing you. I won't deny that it was difficult, but I faced it." She laughed at his mocking tone noting that his blond hair looked glorious encased in snow.

"I missed you too."

"So how did everything go? I mean are Potter, Weasley, and Ginny taking to everything? I know they're worried."

"They're worried, but they have a right to be. I like you calling Ginny by her first name. Why you doing it?" she asked with a smile.

"Unlike Potter and Weasley, I never really had a problem with her. Plus she has been pretty helpful in dealing with those two and keeping them from killing me. They're always going to hate me."

"They shouldn't since–"

"Don't worry Angel. The feeling is very much mutual and I am not going to change. I'll be amicable when I have to be and I only do that for you."

Hermione shook her head knowing that it was pointless to argue further. Draco and her boys would never see eye to eye. _Blast Hogwarts for placing us all in a different house and turning us against each other. All it really did was sort us into cliques._

"Can I ask you a question Angel?"

"You know you can."

"Do you...well do you regret everything happening with Alan?" She faced him meeting his blue eyes which looked almost entwined with pain. A battle was fighting in him informing her that he was not finished. He still had something else to say.

_I will not speak until he finally says the last thing he wants to._

"Call me selfish, but in a way I'm almost grateful that it did. It's what led you to me," he whispered looking away from her. "Please don't hate me for that."

Hermione felt a tinge of hatred, but of course it was directed at Alan. He had done this to her. He had broken her spirit while taking her body all the while. None the less, the situation did lead her to Draco. She smiled at that thought.

Slowly,_ gently_, she lifted up his chin to force their eyes to meet again. Her lips met his briefly in a sensual kiss before she leaned into his neck breathing him in.

"I can't say that wasting five years of my life is something that makes me happy. The trade off though, of gaining you in my life, that makes it all seem worth it. I would do it again without question."

Draco Malfoy smiled brighter than he had in nearly three years.

"Besides, in the end, what leaves you broken makes you better." Draco squeezed her even tighter as he kissed the top of her head.

Worries and fears had been building up in him since they began to prepare for the task they would face the next day, but he pushed them out. He'd worry tomorrow, but tonight he would focus on kissing Hermione.

* * *

A/N: Alright well now you know that the next chapter will revolve around them going into the castle and GASP! facing Alan! Oh that will be so much fun. At least though they got their lioness back. That was the point of this chapter.

I hope you guys all participate in the challenge that I posted before this chapter. Even if you are not a regular reviewer, but still read my story, please participate. I want a lot of options when it comes to choosing. So far I have received many ideas and I'm loving them. Never the less, I want more!! The challenge will be open until next weekend. Then I'll make my final decision. Thanks to everyone who has submitted an idea!

"Better" is another song by the band Plumb. I actually used one of the lines in the chapter since it fit well with it (So I do not own that particular line since it obviously belongs to the band Plumb). The lines that I based the chapter off of were, "I don't want to care and I don't want to hate and I don't want to see you fall to far away, all because of fear. Cause when you're afraid you lash out the blame and you say all the things that you never meant to say, and try to break me. But _in the end what leaves you broken, in the end makes you better (the line I used)_."

Read and Review!! If you can read it, then you can review it.

_Iris_ is the work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	21. Whispers in the Dark

**Whispers in the Dark - Chapter 20**

Hermione had been awake since the dawn arrived, awakened by the light invading the room she was sleeping in. She was thankful for that light since it had kept her from seeing her husband commit cruel and malicious acts to her in sleeping form; he had haunted her dream yet again.

Draco's arm was draped lazily over her belly as he slept contently, unaware that Hermione was awake or that it was even morning. Her auburn eyes wandered back and forth from the dim window on her right to his lovely face buried partially into the purple fabric of her thin night shirt.

Anxiety could have been a replacement for blood in Hermione considering she felt it throughout every inch of her. The lioness was back, but that didn't change the fact that the man still terrified her. Even though she knew Draco was going to be right there with her, risking his life so that no further harm came to any dark hair on her head, she still felt worried about going. It was actually this force in Draco, the need to end all others in order to protect her, which was mounting dread and agony within her very spirit. _What if something happens to him? What if something happens that takes his life? I can't do this—_

_No. You have to do this. You can do this. You can do this. You can do this Hermione. Just keep bloody saying it._

Odd sensations were battling within her brain, fighting as though a struggling skirmish was in her mind. For the longest time she thought she was doing this for only herself, but it became clear to her after taking so much of Draco in, after he became so vulnerable and her to him, she was doing this for him just as much as she was for herself. Draco was guarded through and through to nearly every person he had encountered in his life, from Hogwarts all the way up until that moment. Yet, he let her in. She had the honor of knowing every inch of Draco's being and she was not about to swindle that trust he had in her.

When Draco trusted people, he trusted them with his entire soul which was safe to say why he trusted so few people. None the less, when the trust was lost, the trust was lost forever. Hermione knew that if she were not to go through with this, she would put friction on that trust that he had in her. He needed her to do this for the sake of his own sanity; cause he loved her that much.

Case in point, another worry was thrown into the mix. _What if something happens to me? _Draco lost his first love so what would happen if Hermione did not make it out? Forget the temporary rage that he would feel towards the person that ultimately harmed her, impending death would have been the last thought before Draco ended them painfully and, in their eyes, tragically, but what about the depression afterward? Draco spent three years hating himself. What if he lost another girl? Not just any girl either, but the girl that had brought him back to life, that had saved him. _He'd kill himself. No doubt, he'd kill himself._

She leaned her head back, sighing heavily at the mess she had gotten herself into._ Is it a mess though? Had this not happened then I surely would not have met Draco the way that I did, or should say reentered his life. I wouldn't trade him for anything. He is worth five years of complete and utter hell._

Hermione was certainly in a mess whether she looked at the upside or not. If she died, he died whereas if he died, she'd die. It was a lose-lose situation. The only way the outcome would be a good one were to be if both of them made it out with Alan's blood flowing throughout Hermione's bodily system. The likelihood of that occurring, the chance that they would both make it out alive, were not good. While both of them were accomplished magical beings, they both were a tad rusty. They may have been the brightest of their years at Hogwarts, but that didn't change how they both had spent the last years of their lives without the use of any magic, one disengaged from it entirely. They were going to face some of the darkest wizards the world had ever seen, possibly worse if the actual Dark Lord was present in the manor on that given night.

"This blows," she mumbled to herself, unaware she had even said it aloud; far too engrossed in her own thoughts.

The lioness, or Gryffindor Princess according to Draco, was capable. Yes, Hermione could handle the situation, but so could the others. If she were battling just anyone then it wouldn't matter, but she knew what she was up against. This time she knew who she would be facing.

Hermione was smart and always believed strongly that a high IQ was better than any amount of brute force for strength could only get you so far; intelligence could lead you on. It was that fierce notion that being smart was always better which made her seem like a hypocrite for believing in something such as this, but she did. Hermione Granger was a firm believer in the theory that ignorance is bliss.

The girl always argued that while intelligence was something she was proud of, it would be easier, and _almost _better, to not be as smart as she was; then she wouldn't know any different. For instance, had she not been as smart as she was then she would not know how to perform the types of counter-curses that she would need later that night when she would be facing the darkest of wizards and witches. However, if she wasn't smart, would she really need to use them? Would she actually be in the situation that she was in?

_No! I'd be just like every other witch who graduated from Hogwarts who went on to marry , have babies, and live their lives. I wouldn't know this life._

_But I wouldn't know Draco either._

Any normal person would have gone crazy from the despairing thoughts and various voices plaguing her mind, but not Hermione. She was a lioness. She may have been broken by Alan, but she was not going to be driven mad by her own bloody mind.

* * *

"Hey love," croaked Draco sleepily wrapping his arms around a very solemn Hermione. He placed his chin on her shoulder allowing himself to view her face which was, much to his dismay, strained and appeared to be troubled, staring out the window. 

Draco let go of her, leaning his back against the window frame so that he could face her. He had the distinct feeling that she had been feeling the way she looked for longer than she cared to tell him.

"Hermione?"

"Um...I've um, been thinking since I woke up. Um...I've been thinking about you and everything that will happen tonight."

"When did you get up?" he asked knowing by her appearance and red eyes that she had been awake for several hours.

"Early."

"Early?" he asked, more so repeating than anything else. He looked at her incredulously, as though studying her, trying to understand why she seemed so bleak; unlike her forceful feelings the night before.

"Well then," he said breaking the silence that had encompassed them temporarily; "what did you think about involving me? What's going on?"

Hermione let out a thick, heavy sigh as she turned away rubbing her arms in an attempt to gain some more body heat. Considering it was in fact winter and she had spent most of the morning near a snow frosted window, well it was obvious she was chilled.

"I've decided something. I um...will not go unless you agree to some _conditions_ I have."

Draco's eyebrows arched, nearly up to his hairline, at her words. He was caught off guard, but found himself eager to hear what she had to say, knowing that her demand would probably be a logical, overly practical one.

"Alright. Out with it, then," he said simply, trying his best to be as calm and approachable as possible. Hermione was shying herself away from him meaning that she was scared of what his reaction would be, the unconscious act nearly shredding him apart inside. Even though she had forgiven him for his words the other day, he damn well knew that those words still plagued her; rightfully so bearing in mind how harsh they had been.

Hermione had taken a seat on the bed giving herself nearly a room length of distance between them. Draco was starting to feel rather anxious now. _What could possibly be a condition that would have her scared to tell me?_

"If we go then I need you to be ready to handle anything that could perhaps arise afterwards," she said slowly, her voice low and timid.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"Draco if something happens to me then–"

"Nothing is going to happen to you," he cut her off forcefully striding over to her. She looked up at him noting how serious and grim his face had become at the mention of such a thing. He cupped her puffy cheeks in his hands, keeping direct eye contact, as he said, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Draco I'm saying this because I have been worrying myself to death over this so I need you to _listen_ to me. I need you to_ listen _and _understand_ what I'm saying." The lioness was speaking this time wrenching a sigh from Draco as he sat down next to her.

"If something happens to me then I need you to promise me that you will not do what you did before. I need to know that you'll live your life and won't fall into depression. I need to know this." Her voice was filled with emotion, but she held strong knowing that if Draco responded like she had planned on then she could not let him see tears. _Besides, I'm fucking sick of bloody crying!_

"Hermione I think–"

"I don't care Draco. Either you agree with those terms so I can go safely knowing that you won't kill yourself if something bad happens to me or I don't go at all. My mind is made up."

Draco rolled his eyes. _Bloody Gryffindor courage; could be considered a cover up for stubbornness if you ask me_. "Will you at least let me speak?" She faced him, a faint blush glowing on her upper cheeks. "I'm not mad nor am I upset or anything, but love you're not even letting me speak."

She sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just been killing me to worry about this knowing how you were when you lost your wife. I mean I know we're not married or anything and I guess I shouldn't have assumed–"

"You know for someone so bloody brilliant, you sure did get the short end when it came to grasping common sense."

Hermione's head jerked to face him, her expression forcing him to hold back the urge to laugh. _Bugger me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead twice_.

"What was that?" she asked bitterly.

"You damn well know that I'm in love with you and that you mean the world to me so don't you ever start saying ridiculous things like that. _You shouldn't have assumed?_"–his tone completely mocking–"Please Hermione you know how much I love you so why say something so asinine?"

"I'm sorry okay–"

"And stop saying you're sorry. You don't have to be sorry with me, understand?" She nodded before he continued, "Alright so as to your request Hermione, I think you're worrying a bit to much. However–" he quickly said knowing Hermione was about to interject; "–I'll agree. I don't want to, but I will because I know that you love me just as much as I love you. I know you only want what's best for me."

"Exactly," she said coolly, overwhelmed with contentment at how well Draco was taking this.

"Look Angel, nothing is going to happen to me or to you. I'm going to be fine and you sure as hell are going to be fine because I will not let any harm come to you. We're going to go in and get that bloody blood–okay that sounded off, but you get what I'm saying." She smirked at him.

His lips brushed against hers quickly before he pulled back and eyed her suspiciously. "How tired are you?"

"Why do you ask?"_ I bloody well know why he is asking! Not that I mind..._

"Well I mean if you're just so tired then I guess we could get back into bed and possibly _do things_."

Giggles completely wracked Hermione just as Draco leaned in to graze her neck with tender kisses spreading his raw love bites all across her collarbone. Her laughter quickly subsided as arousal set in for she realized that it could be one of the last times that she ever got to do such a thing with the man she loved. She made another decision right then. _I'm going to make this bloody mind-blowing for him._

And she did.

* * *

It was only an hour away, one hour which seemed to pass by both far too quick and agonizingly slow. Another hour of waiting, worrying, and wondering whether (A/N: Yay for alliteration!) they would make it out okay; alive. 

"Hermione dear, can I get you anything?"

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she whipped around knocking over the tray that an unguarded Molly Weasley was carrying, sending the tray to the ground and startling the woman to no end. Instantly Hermione regretted turning around in such a manner as she stared, hands covering her mouth which was hanging open agape, appalled by what she had just done to the poor woman.

"Oh Molly I'm sorry. You startled me," croaked Hermione in a low voice shouting an unconscious apology. The older woman simply shook her head with a smile plastered across her face.

"Dear girl it was my fault. I should have known better than to have bent over your shoulder like that so don't worry. I'll just clean up this mess quickly." With a flick of her wand, the floor was clean again. Molly returned her gaze back to Hermione who still looked remorseful for frightening her so.

"I guess I'm on edge."

"You have a right to be so don't worry about it. Now, as I asked before, can I get you anything?" asked Molly pleasantly, sounding so motherly that it made Hermione feel warm from head to toe. She replied by shaking her head before her second mother left the room.

_You have got to get a hold of yourself. You're driving yourself mad!_

Draco walked into the kitchen to find Hermione sitting at the table, face in the palms of her small, trembling hands. After hearing the crash from the other room, he jumped to his feet, his instincts immediately taking over him, a need to get to Hermione becoming the only logical, coherent thought in his mind.

"Hermione?" he finally said, already aware that the Weasley mother had startled her just moments before.

"Um, it's almost time to go. Is it okay if I say I'm scared?"

Draco sighed heavily before he took a seat next to her. His large hand found her small one ending the trembling as he interlaced his fingers with hers. "Hermione everything is going to be okay. I'm going to be right there."

"Precisely why I'm scared. Maybe I should just do it alone–"

"You're not going alone." She knew by the sound of his voice, the tone that he had used, that he was infuriated by her even suggesting such a thing.

"I don't want to go there with you mad at me," she mumbled looking down at their locked fingers. His grip tightened on her that instant.

"Hermione I'm not mad, but I'm going with you. I am not going to let you go there alone so you need to deal with that right now. I know the layout of the house, I have my wand, and I'll have you by my side; I'm ready to go. I'm just waiting on you."

Hermione never responded since he left directly after finishing that statement.

* * *

It was time. 

Draco and Hermione were standing in front of the burrow preparing themselves for what they were about to do, fear gone, courage forcing itself to set in. Their hands were interlocked and the younger lot residing in the Weasley home were surrounding them.

"So you all know where we meet afterwards, right?" asked Hermione, forever the planner. All of them nodded at her.

"We know exactly where we are suppose to be so chill out. You'll need to be calm if you're going to do this."

Draco's hand squeezed hers three times, silently telling her 'I love you'. A smile crept across her lips alerting them that she was okay, that she would get through this with Draco by her side.

"Be careful Hermione," whispered Ginny who was wrapped up in Harry's arms.

"And you too Malfoy. Watch your back."

Nearly everyone was thrown backwards by that. It was not the words which did it, for they all were thinking the exact same thing, but it was who said it.

Ron had uttered the warning gesture.

Draco knew, along with everyone else, that it had nearly killed Ron to say such a thing; more so mean it. Normally Draco would have taken the opportunity to torture him, but he went against it. Instead he opted for something else that knocked them all over yet again—he held out his hand.

Ron stared at it for a long while, suspicions first arising in his mind, followed by extreme bafflement, before he took the hand in his own. They did not shake long and immediately returned to scowling one another upon finishing it, but it got the point across to both of them.

Everything that was needed to be done was done; they had filled the vial up with the potion, Hermione had told Draco everything she knew about the layout of the castle, their wands were polished and prepared, and the others were ready to face anything that might follow Draco and Hermione after everything was completed. All that was left was the mission altogether, one in which involved taking the blood of Hermione's husband (legal husband at least).

"I guess this is it. When we come back, I'll be free."

* * *

"Ow." 

Hermione moaned rubbing the back of her head as she fell hard on uneven ground covering herself in mud. Quickly she sat up looking around to see if she had landed in the correct area. It was confirmed. The castle in which she spent five years of her stolen life was in front of her. The dark citadel was taunting her with nearly every window lit up, begging her to come inside of the fortress.

A hand wrapped around her face instantly making her scream out cries of fear and worry. The figure held her close as her muffled cries were drowned out by the large hand.

"It's me, Hermione. Calm down, it's me, love. It's Draco," he whispered into her ear making her fall silent, her breathing still elevated. He turned her around allowing their eyes to meet, him cupping her cheek. "Are you alright? Hermione talk to me."

"What the hell was that? Were you trying to scare me?" she hissed more angry than anything else. He smirked at her before pulling her into a hug.

"I wasn't trying to scare you, but I damn well knew that either way, whether I approached you slow or not, you were going to scream. I thought it best that I just cover your mouth before you calmed all the way down so you didn't alert everyone about our arrival." She didn't agree with him, but understood his logic.

He pulled back and stared down at her before pressing his lips to hers in a strong, breathtaking kiss. Her hands inched up to wind her fingers into his soft, blond locks. They finally parted for air before making their way toward the dark castle; her shaking, him twitching.

That last kiss would have to sustain the _one_ person who made it back from that treacherous castle _unharmed_.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was originally much longer, but I had to split it in two making it more of a filler chapter. I'm sorry about that, but I'll explain more in the upcoming chapter. Believe me when I tell you that the castle scene will not be one short little chapter (it'll probably take a few actually). The point of this chapter was to, of course, redefine the fears that Hermione had and her relationship with Draco, _and _I needed that last line to leave an impression. What did you guys think?

"Whispers in the Dark" is by the band Skillet. I had this song the title for about seven other chapters and it finally seemed to fit into this one. The line that I thought about when I wrote this was, "No! You'll never be alone! When darkness comes I'll paint the night with stars, with the whispers in the dark."

Again I need you guys to read my challenge and submit more ideas in. I appreciate everyone who has so far and as of right now, two really have caught my attention. None the less, I want more! So submit something in you guys.

Read and Review! If you can read it, then you can review it.

_Iris_ is the work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	22. Broken Like an Angel

The challenge (under chapter 19) is still open for anyone so I hope that you all start sending in something. I'll pick on Sunday so for those of you who read my stories, I suggest you send something in soon if you want the opportunity to be considered. Again, I appreciate those of you who already did. With that --- Happy reading!

**

* * *

**

**Broken Like an Angel - Chapter 21**

Alan's foot had been shaking for well over an hour, a habit that he had picked up from his grandmother long ago, and a habit which was driving Bellatrix Lestrange to breaking point. She followed the twitching limb with her dark, beady eyes prepared to kill the man if he did not stop soon.

Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE—

"WILL YOU BLOODY STOP IT?!"

Bellatrix's voice echoed throughout the entire room bouncing off the walls until her scratchy voice faded into oblivion, silence overcoming everyone. Alan, along with all of the other people present in the room, stared at her off put.

"Let me say that if you continue shaking that maddening foot of yours, I will kill you." She spoke truthfully for when I death eater threatened to kill, one should take it seriously. Normally, people would have just assumed that the she was kidding; an exaggerated joke telling the others how frustrated he or she was becoming. Not to a death eater. When a death eater made a threat, that person definitely had every intention of carrying it out. So knowing that to the fullest extreme—Alan stopped shaking his foot.

"Bella I'm afraid that my lack of self control in regards to my _maddening foot_ is because of my wife. Something is not right and I can feel it. It's driving me crazy!"

"Do not whine to me for I don't care about your fucking mudblood. It was your fault for letting her escape and I thought I told you to handle it. Your incompetence and inability to find her is ridiculous and I think it is quite obvious that I'm not the only one angered by this. Do you have a death wish?" she asked sarcastically.

Alan huffed thickly as he said, "I do not have a death wish nor do I plan on casting one, but you must understand that I need more time–"

"Time?"

Instantly, every person not of the ranks that was currently occupying the room dropped to their knees, bowing their head in respect. The Dark Lord had entered the room freezing the air as he progressed closer to the two people he wanted to speak with; Alan and Bellatrix.

"Did I just hear you say that you need more time?" he asked, his voice cruel and dark; a nightmare turned _reality_.

"My Lord you must understand that–"

"I was rather patient with you when the little mudblood disappeared in the first place on the grounds that I know how intelligent the young woman is. She is probably the only reason that Potter was able to escape me on those few occasions and I would never deny the mudblood of her intelligence. None the less, you have had a significant amount of time. The results? You ask for more time. That is just unacceptable."

Alan had not even a single moment in time to react for the next instant he was being held up in midair by his throat. It was easy to see that Voldemort was annoyed to which Alan was thankful for immensely. He would have been dead had he been really angry.

"I want that mudblood found and brought to me. Have I made myself clear?" asked the malicious man still holding up the dark haired bloke with his bony bare hand.

"Yes m-my Lord, but–"

"But? Did you just say but?" Alan felt numb all over his body upon hearing that question.

Alan gulped thickly regretting colossally for uttering that horrid word. Black eyes scanned over him taking notice to how he was trembling from head to toe, face turning rather white seeing as he was holding up the man by his throat. Voldemort shook his head, shamed to call this man a standing member of his clan, before he dropped him to the ground without any remorse or guilt. Alan sputtered in an attempt to catch his breath capriciously in view of the strangulation.

"Pathetic." Voldemort's voice was wicked and foul; immoral.

"I'm s-sorry my Lord," gasped Alan finally regaining some composure, still on the ground. "I will...f-find her."

"You better because if you don't find her, and soon, I'm going to do a few things to you that will probably cause you pain. Actually it will definitely cause you pain. First I'll start by putting you under a certain spell called the Imperius Curse, under which you will bite off every single one of your fingers _one by bloody one_. The rest of your punishment will follow in due time, but I'm going to leave that to your imagination. Just think of everything that I will do to you unless you find that mudblood soon. Clear?"

Alan nodded, not really trusting his voice. The Dark Lord looked back to all of the other members that were on their knees bowing still before he sneered, and walked away.

"Well," began an amused Bellatrix, "I guess you've finally realized just how serious this is. Still have that death wish?"

Alan did not respond to her. He started walking back to his chambers unaware that there were others occupying his room.

Just like him, they were unaware that he was coming.

* * *

Draco hated this. He hated how it was Hermione going in first to see if the coast was clear while he stood on guard. Arguments were futile with her for she always concluded that she had been the one to live there for five years and it was logical for her to be the one to check. _Sometimes that Gryffindor can be so bloody stubborn!_

Hermione emerged from the side panel, the same door she had used to enter the first time. Draco turned to her immediately making sure that she was alright before letting her speak.

"Coast is clear. I don't know for how long though so let's go." She turned to go back to the door, but he grabbed her hand.

"I just...I don't have a good feeling about this. Let me go first, alright?"

Hermione knew he was just being paranoid, but nodded none the less. Draco let out a heavy breath as he crawled through the door into a dark room.

"Lumos," he whispered illuminating the room featuring an assortment of odd objects. Draco felt his stomach plummet realizing just what room they were in.

"Hermione don't move."

"Why?"

"Was this the room you came in originally?" he asked clutching his wand so tight that his knuckles were turning chalk white.

"Yeah. I didn't stay long, but just went to the door."

"Let's get the fuck out of here. Where the hell is the main door?" She pointed to his left making him grab her hand and yank her towards it. She was confused by his reaction thus why she jerked away from his grip.

"Draco what's wrong?"

"This room...Merlin this is the, um, place where he tortures people. Drives them insane to get information which is why there is a door leading to the outside. They take their captures and immediately throw them in here."

Hermione looked away from his gaze as she muttered, "I know that. I've been in here several times."

Draco looked at her perplexed for a moment. He then said, "I thought you said that you didn't stay long–"

"When I came Draco. When I came here I didn't stay long. It doesn't mean that I did not share my fair amount of time in here during that five years here altogether. Now can we just go?"

Draco nodded. Hermione watched sadly as he turned away from her towards the door feeling a severe amount of pain from the look that he had given her. Most people wouldn't have seen that flash of grief come over his eyes for a brief moment since he was such a guarded man. None of them knew him like she did allowing her to sift through that silver shield to see that anguish in him. It broke her heart all over.

"Angel?"

She had been so consumed with her thoughts for a moment that she had forgotten about the task at hand. She raced over to Draco taking his hand. He gave her a reassuring squeeze before he wrapped Harry's invisibility cloak around the both of them and stepped out into the hallway with his wand clenched at his side.

It seemed to drag on for centuries. The soft sounds of their feet pressing on the cold stone in complete sync, echoing softly, was the only noise they heard. Hermione kept glancing over her shoulder making sure that nobody was behind them. Even with the cloak she feared that they would be seen. It was not a problem for her seeing as she was such a short witch, but Draco was rather tall so she feared that their feet would be seen.

Hermione had been smart when she chose the time for them to take this little venture. She was well aware that all of the clan would be in a meeting allowing them sufficient time to get up to the room in order to ambush Alan upon his return. When he would return, she did not know nor did she care. As long as he came back, she would be pleased.

Draco came to a halt at a crossroad in the castle. There were three different ways they could go; forward, left, and right. Draco, unsure of the route they should take, waited for Hermione to speak. She seemed to freeze at that precise moment and he could not understand why.

"Angel–"

She threw her hand over his mouth pushing his face to stare to his left. All feeling was lost in his legs as he saw Fenrir Greyback walking towards them, grimy with dirt and hateful with a scowl. Four others were following him close behind, but none of them looked as foul as the werewolf in his human form walking in their direction. Hermione and Draco were both smart enough to know that they could not shift for any sound would surely be detected by him along with their scent which, unfortunately, they could not mask. All they could do was stand perfectly still and hope that he did not turn down their aisle.

The callous bloke seemed more deteriorated than the last time that Draco had seen him when he was nineteen. His long grey hair was dingy, the ends looking burned and frayed. Sharp whiskers stemmed off from around his entire neck creating, literally, a fur collar. Most importantly, he looked much crueler than he had before. Oh yes, he looked different to Draco. It was not as though the man ever looked appealing or even decent, but never did Draco think the man was capable of looking more vicious.

Finally he was at the parting intersection where he stopped abruptly. Most people would have jumped at his drastic halt, but not Hermione and Draco. They had been prepared to handle such situations, precisely the reason why Hermione had not removed her trembling hand from Draco's face. She knew that even that would have been too loud of a sound that he, as half-man and half-wolf, would have picked up on it with his exceptional hearing.

"I smell something. Smells like sweet apples." Hermione gulped quietly hating herself for being so stupid. She had grown accustom to sharing various things with Draco including his high quality shampoo. One would have normally loved to smell her hair after her morning shower, including Draco who found the scent much more appealing on her rather than on him, for it was quite a strong aroma. _Why did I shower this morning with it?! What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Must you insist on eating those bloody things? I swear that those vile fruits are going to plague me," growled Greyback to one of the men standing behind him. He dropped his head, a silent apology, before Greyback proceeded forward to Draco and Hermione's right. After a few moments they were out of sight and Hermione released her death grip from around Draco's face.

"Oh Merlin, that was close," she whispered, shaking violently. Draco wanted to comfort her, to hold her, but time was of the essence.

"Come on Angel. Which way do we go?" he asked gently hoping that she would be able to regain her lost composure. He needed her to be strong or else they would not make it through this.

"Well, we're not going right for obvious reasons. We could go that way or forward, but I think that way would be faster." She pointed to her left with her delicate finger extended in the general direction. Draco grabbed her hand and kissed it briefly, assuring her they were okay.

_I don't deserve someone so perfect._ Draco and Hermione had thought in unison.

Their feet started to move at a swift pace heading for the staircase which led to the upper level. Hermione's erratic breathing was mixing with Draco's heavy pants, mutually wondering why the hell such a high member would be in that particular castle on the very night they decide to venture there.

Hermione was trying to think of the logical reason for Greyback's close whereabouts since she could be plastered everywhere as the cover girl for practicality. It was in her nature to immediately look for a lucid motive to his current location. Draco on the other hand had a darker, often seen as unreasonable, approach—assume the worst. He just could not understand why he, of all the people that were standing death eaters (and there were many, some of which he had yet to inform Hermione and the rest of the light side about), was there in the first place. Something was going down tightening that large knot that was afflicting his already churning stomach.

Despite the overwhelming worries jarring them about the recent, almost deadly, encounter with an absolute monstrous beast, Draco and Hermione had to pull themselves together to focus. Worries and fears would only create more; death would be the result. Forcing their minds to succumb to the tasks in the present would get them to their destination without any scratches or further harm. Long story short, the two started to walk faster.

The staircase directly in front of them was narrow, an impending problem to say the least. If they went up the staircase side by side and came face to face with anyone, they would surely be caught. However, if one went before the other than certain lagging limbs would be exposed to the naked eye. A sort of common sense was able to solve this.

Draco grabbed Hermione firmly pulling him to the front of his chest. He lifted her up easily, her petite frame melting into his (_Merlin she is so bloody perfect. It was as though she was made to be next to me_), forcing her to wrap her legs around him. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, cheek to cheek, as he walked up the staircase slowly. As a result of this new closeness, their hearts began to beat in sync; perfect harmony.

While they did not encounter anyone venturing down the staircase whilst they were attempting to move up, the temporary position did have a good effect on the both of them—it calmed them. Wrapping themselves in their own thoughts, letting their minds overwrought them with horrifying dreads of what was to come, only heightened the forthcoming terror they would face. The short walk up the stairs was soothing. The sweet feeling, of course, would not last, but it helped none the less.

Draco set her down gingerly taking in her face for a brief moment. How he wanted to kiss those lips, to brush those soft cheeks with his hands, to–_focus Draco_!

Hermione was the first to react this time grabbing Draco's hand to lead him further. The vast castle was unusually dark considering the time of night that they were there, but she could not let that get to her. She had to get to that room.

The sound of Hermione's small heal hitting the stone floor was drowned by Draco's footsteps. She loved how he always had the ability to make her feel small. Unlike Alan, who made her feel weak, inferior, Draco made her feel safe and protected, a big difference from what she had been accustomed to. Oh how she loved this man.

And there it was. The door that he had kept her locked behind for years was right there, unmarked, just as she had last seen it. For a long while, in this case seconds, she just stared, unable to pry her tortured eyes away. Something as simple as a door had been her only blockade against freedom for over five years. A door. Just a door. The obstruction from her life was merely three inches thick, but she hated it. She hated it with every fiber of her soul.

Draco uttered the spell unlocking the haunting door. Hermione hesitated, but only for a brief moment as to suck in a full breath. Upon opening the door to reveal the room, the room which she had spent a sufficient amount of her life in, she let out that breath she had sucked in a mere second before. Draco was not looking at the room, not looking behind them, not looking for anything that could help them with the particular position they were in—he was staring at her, completely fixated on her expression; bleak loss.

He somehow knew, just absolutely knew, that she saw her innocence fade before her eyes as she stared at the room.

Rational thoughts would have told him to shut the door and prepare her to get ready for her husband's arrival. He was not thinking rationally though. He was so consumed in the horrified expression painted on her lovely face that he could not bring himself to do it, to force her to focus. He wanted, more than anything, to give her time to let everything settle in. The problem was that time was not on their side; time was against them.

She moved forward slowly, the invisibility cloak falling from off of her, moving to the point where she was standing in the middle of the vast room, surrounding herself in every essence of her husband. He was not there in body, but he was lingering in there, something which unnerved her. Draco moved forward, shut the door quickly, and took off the cloak leaving the silvery material on the floor for the time being.

"You know," she whispered, her voice barely there, "I genuinely thought I could do this. I thought I would come into this castle and...just be able to waltz right in knowing that you were right by my side. Now I'm here and I can't bring myself to be strong."

Instantly, her weight became too much for her, and she fell to the floor in a small heap. Draco reacted on instinct throwing himself beside her to hold her steady, and firmly, by the upper arms.

"Hermione you–"

"It doesn't matter Draco," she said quietly yet firmly, "He's broken me. He has made me into some disgusting vile piece of nothing. I am nothing. I have nothing and I am absolutely nothing and–"

"HEY!" he growled, anger spilling over him. He hated that she was doing this to herself. Hermione Granger–brightest witch to ever walk the halls of fucking Hogwarts—was doing this to herself. She was a witch so capable that anything should have been possible, but her former life was holding her back, breaking his angel all over again. Draco was doing his best to be patient with her (rightfully so he had been up until this point), but this was far too extreme for him. He could not bear to listen to her openly berate the person he loved most, the only person alive that he valued above all others–_her_.

"Hermione you _will _listen to everything that I say right now and you _will _listen well. I don't ever want to hear you talk that way again, do you understand? It is one thing to hate that bastard, _that bloody prick_, but it is quite another to hate yourself. You are a lioness and I'm fucking sick if you reverting back to what he made you as though you're some fucking coward. For the sake of Merlin, you are a bloody Gryffindor and while it infuriates me at times seeing as you're one of the most stubborn people to have ever walked in this world, your Gryffindor side is what makes you the beautiful, smart, incredible woman that I _love_. I love you Hermione with everything in me and I can't bear to listen to you do this to yourself anymore. All that being said, if I ever, and I mean _ever_, hear you talk that way again, I will bloody well nail your tongue to the roof of your mouth. Do you understand me?"

She looked up into his blue eyes looking almost like a child, quite literally intimidated by his anger. Obviously she had pushed him far too hard, so hard in fact, that he was pushing back. A part of her felt hurt, feeling as though he had no right to yell at her the way that he did. The other part could not blame him though. _I'm a fucking hypocrite. Did I not do the same thing for him in regards to Taylor? I guess...well I guess he had a right to do this._

"Hermione do you understand me?" he repeated, refusing to let go of his grasp that he had around her until she gave him a sign that he had made everything perfectly clear.

Not trusting her voice, she nodded. He loosened his grip on her, not completely, but enough to show that he was calming down.

"Alright. Now I need you to pull yourself together because we don't have the time. Angel I will spend the rest of my life trying to erase those memories if I have to, but we need to get through tonight. Okay?" Again, she opted for nodding.

"So we must–"

Draco could not finish that sentence for right at that moment, Alan Jameson walked into his room, completely wide-eyed for he was just as shocked, if not more shocked than them, to see his wife and her lover (_Merlin knows what else the fucking guy is to my wife!_) sitting in the middle of his bedroom pulled in the others' embrace.

Suddenly, Alan smile.

* * *

A/N: Oh no! What's going to happen?! Hehehe...So I'm sorry that I did not update like normal, but I am a college student on break. My friends returned from all over state, and the rest of the country, so I've been very busy lately with all of them. I apologize, but I hope this chapter makes up for it.

"Broken Like an Angel" is by the band Crossfade. When I wrote the chapter, I thought about the lines, "She wants to fall in love again, don't you know that he, _HE'S_, satisfied to own her...She just wants to fall in love again. She's broken like an angel." Enough said, I think.

READ AND REVIEW!! If you can read it, then you can review it.

_Iris_ is the work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	23. Numb

A/N: Hey all - I'm really sorry, but the holidays have been crazy. I'm surrounded by family constantly so finding free time to write has been impossible. I will do my best to update like normal from now on. I feel horrible since it's been about four days since an update and for me that's a long time. I feel really bad though about the challenge in particular. I have not had time to look at some of the private messages that have been sent to me about the challenge thoroughly and I don't think it's fair to choose until I've read them all completely. Hopefully by next update I'll have an answer. I apologize about this. Alright, I'm done with my babbling so happy reading!

Oh and by the way, I know it's late, but...Merry Christmas!

**

* * *

**

**Numb - Chapter 22**

Draco's first instinct was to throw himself at the man standing in front of the recently shut door, the only way out of the room, but he was held back; Hermione. Her grip upon his arm was born of strength he was quite sure was subconscious. Her brown eyes were dark scanning over Alan like he was an inferius, sent to kill her and only her. Her heart was pounding so loud that Draco could practically hear the faint thumping himself. That just about did him in for he found himself scared for her.

"Well, you came to me. Easier than I could have ever imagined. Would you prefer to walk out there next to me or would you like me to stun you both right now?"

Draco jerked up without any further thinking shoving his wand into the air faster than the word 'magic'. Most people would have been caught off guard by Alan's entrance, but he was obviously much faster than most and very protective of his girl. Oh yes, he was worried about Hermione, but he had to push all of that out of his mind. He had to focus on now, a concept that seemed to be hard for even the best of wizards and witches.

"Jameson this is between you and me now. Do you understand? You're going to be leaving–"

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione looking away from Alan to give Draco a confused glare. "This is my fight, not yours."

"This is not the time to throw a Hermione Granger hissy fit–"

"Hermione Jameson," interjected Alan quickly, "She isn't back to Granger yet and certainly will never live to see that day."

Draco turned back to face Alan whose smirk made him seem as though he belonged to the pureblood line of the Parkinson family. Not only did it bother Draco, it made him hate the man in front of him even more. His dark eyes looked even more vicious than his own father's. That was saying something.

"Actually, by the way you're looking at me, I guess that you hoped your last name would become hers someday. You wanted her to be a Malfoy. How very interesting." Alan's smirk broadened forcing Draco to bite his tongue and bury his nails into the palm of his hand. He could not only taste blood, but feel it dripping between his fingers.

"Hermione I suggest that–"

"Alan I'm done arguing with you and I'm finished being your little wife. Make this easier on all of us and just hold out your arm. All of this will be over soon."

Her former love raised his eyebrows in ardent surprise at her forward approach. This was not the girl that he had come to claim as a wife, but the girl he first met. He did not like this, not at all. He disliked the man next to her even more.

"What do you need my arm for? I don't recall you mentioning a reason for–"

"Alan, again, I'm done with this. I'm done with you being the forceful husband and me being the obedient wife. I'm the one in charge of my life now and I decide what I am going to do. Right now I know exactly what I'm doing which is taking my life back! I'm taking back the life that you stole from me! Now give me your damn arm before I walk over there and break it off myself."

The two men were at a loss, but for different reasons; Alan was wrathful, prepared to rip Hermione limb from bloody limb; Draco was pleased finding that Hermione had never looked more beautiful, more powerful, more like herself than he had ever seen her.

"So_ honey_ are you going to make me do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Alan was not accustom to this type of behavior from her or anyone else. Not only was he baffled, but uncertain as to how he should approach the situation. Yes, he had a wand, but so did they and he knew full well that Hermione use to be able to do wandless magic (before he had broken her, of course). Whether she had regained that ability, he did not know, but it worried him none the less. Alan was definitely scared. As a scared man, slightly insane man on top of that, he took out the blunt of his anger by throwing out his inner, deepest thoughts to the woman he claimed over all others with hateful words.

"Hermione I'm going to kill you. I really am going to kill you and I'm going to enjoy it. I will rip out every part of your body that I can get my hands on to the point where I will actually be ripping out your soul. Hermione you were so beautiful. You were so fucking beautiful and when I saw you waking up in the hospital bed for the first time...I wanted you. I wanted to have every part of you and I did. Now though, you've given it up for what? For this bastard?"

"He saved my life!" she screamed. There were no tears in her eyes for Hermione was not crying. Not only did she not want him to see her cry, she was just sick of crying altogether. She was tired of allowing Alan to make her cry.

"Well this bastard right here says that you will not hurt her. No harm will ever come to her again."

Alan chuckled as though he had literally lost his mind completely. Hermione and Draco exchanged a quick glance before they turned back to Alan. "You obviously couldn't protect your first wife when that curse hit her square in the back, blonde hair sprayed all over, falling down face first. You did have a hot wife Malfoy. She looked cute clad in a tight blue shirt."

Draco initially was angered, but then it struck him like a blow to the face. _Did I hear him right? Did he...no fucking way..._

"What did you just say?" asked Draco trying to remain as calm as he could; all in all, he wasn't relaxed at all.

"You couldn't protect your first wife so how the hell will you protect Hermione?" snarled Alan, pissed off that he had to repeat himself.

"No. How do you know she died from a curse? No fuck that—how do you know what she was wearing when she died?"

Alan's eyes widened.

"You um...said it already."

"No I didn't. How did you know that?" asked Draco, shaking with anger, Hermione next to him preparing for the man she loved to explode. Alan masked his fear (yes, he was _very_ scared of Draco at that point. No, fuck that, he was down right petrified of the man shaking in front of him) by simply smiling at him.

"You going to cry over this?"

Draco reacted faster than a firebolt when he grabbed Alan by his black robes and threw him into the bedroom wall, clenching the heavy material with every ounce of strength he possessed. Draco's eyes were red and bloodshot making him appear that he was undoubtedly insane.

"Answer me you son of a bitch!"

Alan grunted as Draco pushed him harder into the stony wall cutting up his back. He said quickly, "I'll tell you the second I get my wife back."

"Answer me now or I swear to Merlin that I will kill you!"

"Drake they'll hear–"

"Did you kill my wife?!" he screamed no longer able to hold back the question burning his mind. With this Alan knew he was done, that any lie told would easily be exposed by the strong man holding him up. He had no other choice.

"Malfoy what do you think my rank initiation task was?"

Draco had never felt more hatred towards someone in his life. He was staring at that man that not only hurt his Hermione, his angel and savior, but the man who had killed his wife on the grounds of becoming a head death eater. Alan had killed his wife, his Taylor, and stolen three years of his precious life. To say that Draco was mad would have been an understatement. Draco was positively enraged.

"You killed Taylor because...because–"

"I killed her because that was my task. That was _my task _and unlike you, I didn't take it lightly. Unlike you, I completed mine. I told you that I joined directly after you left and I waited for my chance to join the ranks of his clan for years. I would have thought that the infamous Draco Malfoy, supposedly a smart wizard, would have caught on to that sooner. You of all people should know that joining the ranks means taking a life. The Dark Lord found it fitting for me to kill her because I was your replacement."

Draco dropped him to the ground. He had not meant to do it, but he had lost all feeling. He was a complete shadow for a moment.

Alan leaned back against the wall with pain overcoming his body. Draco had hurled him at the confined stone-barrier with such brute force that his back was aching with a throbbing agony. If he was a smart person, in the sense of having common sense, he would have remained silent, but a death eater does not always use common sense if it means stopping others from hurting. He knew that if he kept talking then he could continue to hurt Draco.

"Your wife was always meant to die Malfoy. I didn't go there to ask about Potter nor do I give a shit about him in any way. I went there because the Dark Lord told me to hurt you through any means. Hurt you, but not kill you. The Dark Lord had come in contact with you without you even realizing it. He said that he spotted you when he was actually out on a midnight stroll for he does them often in muggle London where nobody knows who he is. It's easier for him to kill that way even if it is just for bloody sport. He spotted you with that blonde and realized that you had left him, left our cause, for some filthy muggle. He gave me an address and told me that you had a wife with which I was to kill. I had no problem killing her and don't for one second think that I'll have any problems killing Hermione."

Draco's rage was building like a fast acting plague. It was sinking from head to toe, making him twitch with anger. Hermione stood back watching the display in front of her; her former husband and current lover were staring at one another, both prepared to kill.

"I will say though that it was a shame considering how fucking sexy she was. She was almost as hot as Hermione here."

Draco lunged for him as Hermione threw her arms around him. Obviously he was much stronger than her, not to mention the adrenaline that was coursing through his veins, so holding him back was impossible. He threw his hands around Alan's neck strangling all life out of him.

Hermione put her hands to his shoulders attempting to push Draco back, but he was just so blind sided that he did not stop for her. Hermione did not know what she could do to snap him out of this. Of course she loved seeing Alan in the state he was in, turning blue and all, but she had to do this herself. She couldn't let Draco kill him as much as she would have loved him too.

"Drake I–"

"You son of a bitch!"

"DRACO!" she squealed forcing his face to look at hers. When their eyes met, he stopped his administrations against Alan though his hands remained around his raw neck. Hermione had that hold over him.

"Draco you know what we came here to do. We won't be able to do it if you kill him. It needs to be me. It has to be me. Please, just let him go."

Alan's face was nearly purple when Draco unclenched his hands from him. Immediately he sputtered, gagging on his own attempts at breathing, as Hermione pulled Draco into an embrace. He held onto her as she stroked his back and rocked him back and forth. Knowing full well that Alan was not a threat, she just held onto Draco, the love of her life, as he felt his loss again.

"They killed her because of me...they killed her...and now they want to kill you. I can't let that happen." He pulled up from her to meet her eyes. She saw that the red flare had left his eyes replaced by the grey storm she loved so much. Her fingers quickly traced his features.

"Nothing is going to happen to me if we do it now. We can do it now and this can all be over. Then you can take me away. Then we can get away."

It took several minutes for him to calm down; his convulsions turning to mere tremors. Finally they turned back to Alan whose eyes were glazed and made him look like a small child, wide and all. Draco released his firm grip that he had on Hermione allowing her to move over to him pulling out his arm. Alan grimaced in pain as Hermione bit into his arm pulling away parts of his flesh and most importantly, drawing blood. The vial was pulled out of Draco's pocket with her other hand, Draco too distraught to focus on even the most straightforward of tasks.

Hermione uncorked the large vial and let drops of his blood fall in it. Her own had already been added so the potion was finally ready for her to drink. All that was left was for her to swallow the liquid.

"Hermione...just do it quickly. The taste will be vile so just glug it fast."

She nodded before placing the glass up to her lips, tensing at how cold the bottle was. The smell was lingering in her nose, the pungent odor nearly making her gag. She knew that this was the last moment in her life where she was going to be controlled by Alan.

That thought gave her the strength.

She chugged the entire substance without another thought. Yes, the taste was dreadful, but for her it could have been lemonade. The taste was not at all bad with the outcome in her mind. This meant freedom. This meant a life for her without her husband hindering her happiness. This meant that she belonged to herself again...and in a good way, to Draco.

Upon finishing every drop (_and I mean every bloody drop!_) she threw the bottle at the wall shattering it into pieces which, much to her joy, landed on Alan.

"I can finally feel. I'm not numb anymore."

"Thank Merlin," whispered Draco. This brought her out of her trance making her face him, turning her attention to the man she loved.

Alan, who was still very much alive, watched the couple embrace in silence. He watched her spread gentle, chaste kisses all over his face, him basking in her love. To see such a scene, well, one could say that he himself would have clawed them both to shreds had he not been in his weak state.

"I love–"

Hermione was cut off as the door slammed open next to them. Hermione and Draco both jerked as they saw the Dark Lord himself walk into the room followed by none other than Fenrir Greyback and Bellatrix Lestrange. All three of them looked somewhat amused at the sight before them.

Draco reacted and pushed himself in front of Hermione and out of harm's way. His strength had obviously returned for she fell back with force.

"I knew it," uttered Greyback, his eyes callous and malicious, "I knew that I smelled mudblood along with those sweet apples."

Hermione reacted much like Draco had the moment before and did something that nobody expected from her. She raised her wand and pointed it directly at Alan's chest, instantly alerting them all as to her intentions.

Alan smirked at her as he said in a cool voice, "I never liked apples." Hermione smiled right back at him.

"Precisely why the smell is so bloody appealing. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

With a flash of green light, Alan was dead.

"I don't say this often," began Voldemort, his voice filled with amusement, "but I am actually impressed. I didn't think the mudblood had it in her."

* * *

A/N: Well, well, well - Alan finally got his. What do you guys think?

"Numb" is a song by the band Linkin Park. One of their more well known songs, but it works for the chapters. The line that I thought about for the chapter was, "Cause everything that you thought I would be is falling apart right in front of you." Perfect, eh?

READ AND REVIEW!! If you can read it, then you can review it.

_Iris _is the work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	24. The Kill

Okay so before we start, I want to clear up something. I know a lot of you, not all, but a lot of you were upset with me by how I just "killed off" Alan; I did not draw it out or make him it out to be some hard core war. The simple reason for this is that I hate Alan. I find him to be without any morals, without magical talent, and without a life (as of late). I thought his death, clean and without any problems, was fitting. Besides, Hermione kicked ass with that last line. After all the hell she went through I thought she at least deserved to say something bad-ass before killing him.

Anyways, on with the next chapter. Happy New Years and Happy Reading!

* * *

**The Kill - Chapter 23 **

"Well the little mudblood saved me from killing him myself. Thank you very much for that," said Voldemort coolly.

Hermione was still staring at the lifeless form of her husband meaning that her mind and common ground were elsewhere. She did not take into account that three of the darkest beings in the world were standing right before her let alone that she was responding to them subconsciously by asking, "What do you mean kill him yourself?"

"He let you get away mudblood and then had the audacity to ask for more time. That was just unacceptable."

Draco was actually looking beyond Voldemort and keeping focus on the tattered grey man behind him. Normally he wouldn't have been bothered, but the full moon was only two days away so he could tell that the man was already acting up. His long nails were digging into the sides of his hips unnerving Draco. Again, he was not worried about his safety, but about Hermione's. As far as he was concerned, they could bring him to death a thousand times over just as long as they did not hurt her.

"Well this room is just a tad small. Perhaps we should move out into the lounge where perhaps we can discuss a few things more diplomatically. What do you say Draco?"

He was being addressed by Voldemort, but he kept his eyes firmly on Greyback. Never the less, he decided that it was best to remain calm. If he could keep them talking long enough then maybe he could figure out how to get Hermione out of there safely. Especially since it appeared that Hermione was so lost in her own thoughts that her brilliant mind was not going to be useful for the time being.

"Draco please help your mudblood up and follow me. Oh and do not bother with your wands–" Voldemort held up their two wands which he had accio'd into his own hand. In the next instant he snapped the both of them as easy as thin twigs "–I don't think they'll do you much good anymore."

Draco could have kicked himself in the head for being so stupid. He was so caught up in Hermione that he didn't even think to grip his wand better. Now the both of them were unarmed against some of the darkest people to ever live, one quite possibly the darkest. _This is what happens when you don't think! Damn you!_

"Malfoy I'm growing impatient. Either get up or I kill you right now," growled Voldemort. Draco stood up almost immediately bringing Hermione to her feet as well. She fell into his embrace on the last sediment of strength, no longer able to hold herself up. Everything that had been dreadful about her life was laying in front of her dead, an incubus of hatred. She wanted to crawl into a ball forming a protective shield around her body allowing no further harm to come to her. Draco was at least a substitute for that private little ball even if only it was for a few minutes in time.

Draco put his hand beneath her chin and gently, yet insistently, raised her face for them to exchange stares. His steel eyes were meeting her copper ones which were a mixture of deep distress and pure serenity. The oxymoron combination should have been contradicting the other making her eyes unreadable, but he knew her all too well. The girl was scared for what was to come, but grateful that her husband was finally out of the picture.

"Is it over?" she asked with childlike wonderment.

"I'm afraid not. Hermione I need you to stay with me here and focus." It killed him to say such things, but the truth of the matter was he needed Hermione alert. He needed his intelligent and ingenious Hermione. Basically, he needed Hermione, it was simple as that.

"Oh Merlin...what are we going to do?" she asked finally coming to terms and realizing the extent of the situation they had found themselves in.

"We're going to get through this. We'll both be fine."

He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek as he leaned in towards her ear to whisper, "Whatever happens know that I love you and trust me. When the time comes, go with it."

"What?" she asked confused.

"You'll understand when the time is right. Just go with it and play along."

* * *

"So Lucius did you ever think you would see your son standing here in the predicament that he is in? I must say that I never expected for someone such as your son to betray me in the manner that he did." Voldemort spoke to him directly on the grounds of pissing Draco off. It normally would have worked had he not been focusing so much on Hermione. 

Lucius and Narcissa were in fact there sitting across from their estranged son. Draco noted how different they both looked. Of course he took into account that he had not seen either of them, aside from his little rendevous with his mother, in years.

Lucius looked so old that it was nearly staggering. Aside from the constant scowl that always lingered on his mouth, Draco and him at one time looked strikingly alike. Both of them had blond hair, colorless being the perfect word to describe such hair. The two of them had soft tresses though Draco's had been much thicker, ever since birth. They had been slender in frame, tall in height, but Draco's body had always been more broad in the shoulders and fit due to all of his quidditch training when he was young. Now? Now the man's once long blond hair was coarse grey, the ends burned and frayed. His height looked as though it was dwindling, possibly from his sagging posture. Draco's build was incredibly upheld from his young age and constant body work ethic (Keep in mind that he was once married to a muggle doctor) whereas Lucius looked frailer than a small child. Whether he was actually that weak had yet to be confirmed, but Draco definitely thought he looked feeble.

Narcissa had always been a beautiful woman even with her arrogant uplifted chin. One could always try to dispute that her soul made her ugly, but personality aside, the woman was a doll. Her long hair, perfect skin, and stunning features were all formed to make her absolutely exquisite. Divination, albeit a truly absurd study, must have been a part of the Black family heritage. Somebody must have predicted that she would have looked at herself in a mirror constantly for narcissism was not just an uncannily similar sounding word in regards to her name. Now? Now the woman looked like a beauty queen after a ghastly war. Her beauty was gone forging a more insane appearance, a shadow of what she use to be. Yes, it appeared that Narcissa had finally caught up with her sister Bellatrix's looks, or more so lack there of.

People who did not know that they were related probably never would guess, or even fathom, that Draco was their son. Unlike them, his appearance was still a very appealing one. Draco still had his gorgeous features and Hermione had restored some of the life that he had lost years before. Draco was a beautiful man unlike that of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Well," said Lucius in a calm manner, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Draco always did manage to get into little squabbles even when he was at Hogwarts."

Draco smirked and looked the other way, biting his tongue all the while. He wanted to scream out at him, to yell at him, to bitch at him, to tell him everything that he thought about him. What pissed him off even more was his mother sitting next to his father shaking her head as though telling him that he was in the wrong, stupid more like it for not listening to the _kind warning_ she had given him. At least she was smart enough to not look at him. If their eyes met then Draco surely would have met her with a death gaze.

"Pardon my interruption, but what are your bloody intentions? I won't deny that I am probably high on the priority list to kill, but what do you actually plan to do before that." The room was silent for Draco's voice was firm and effective in catching all attention. Most hostages would have been cringing, but again, these were not normal hostages here. Draco and Hermione had been in worse situations.

_Actually, I don't think I can recall a worse one. The situation with Taylor was bad, but so is this one. I'd say it's about even. Nobody has died yet though. Then again, that's kind of irrelevant seeing as that was the final conclusion of the situation whereas this one is kind of midstride. Oh Draco, you're losing it. Now you're arguing with yourself in your bloody mind. Yeah, you've completely lost it._

"Rather pompous of you Draco, now isn't it? I do not recall ever saying that you were a high priority at any time." Voldemort's face was unreadable, shielded by the darkness of his black cloak; a dementor look. However, Draco had the distinct feeling that a smile was playing on the man's lips. Most people did not know, but the Dark Lord was always intrigued by a person who had the ability to remain calm in appearance even if it was only skin deep. He was intrigued because he often had trouble doing so. Never let it be said that the Dark Lord did not admire others.

"Well I did mean to offend and I'm proud that I did. That aside, what are your intentions?" Draco leaned back smirking all the while, exchanging a glance with Hermione, _a glance which told her that the time was right_.

The Dark Lord may have been intrigued by the disrespectful demeanor the Draco was giving off, but like it was said before, he could not remain calm in such scenarios. He was starting to get angry at Draco's repetitive questions and arrogant attitude so his expressions were beginning to show the madness.

"Draco I suggest you bite your tongue or spit out what you're trying to say," muttered the Dark Lord.

"Fine. Let Hermione go and deal with me."

"No! Are you insane?" shrieked Hermione, no longer looking like a glazed over turnip. Fruit aside, she looked genuinely narked. "How many times do I have to tell you that this is my fight and not yours?!"

"Angel while I respect your need to show how independent you are as a person and woman, you've done what you set out to do. This is no longer just about you so please do me a favor, and don't take this too personally when I say–"

"How can I not when–"

"I wasn't finished Hermione."

"Then what?!"

"Shut up!"

Yes, it was evident to those witnessing the tantrum throwing display that Draco and Hermione finally had forged a marital relationship. Hermione crossed her arms absolutely exasperated, puffing out spirts of air between her clenched teeth. Her eyes were looking away from Draco's who, at the moment, was staring at the side of her face.

The scene was almost comedic and had the circumstances been different, along with the company, then perhaps laughter would have been ensuing. Most definitely the Weasley family would have found this display positively hilarious and Hermione could only imagine Harry's expression at the fact that somebody had the bottle to tell Hermione Granger to 'shut up', yelling no less. That aside, they were not in the presence of friends, but in the presence of hateful evils. No, they did not find their actions humorous at all.

"This is precisely why I never wanted Jameson involved with this cause. He, like the both of you, lose focus and lose it quickly. Are you aware of the situation you're in? As it may I don't care considering we all have every intention of hurting you both tonight, death for sure, but I'm curious if you're even aware. Malfoy have you lost your mind?" All of this was said and asked by Greyback himself.

"Actually I think I've gained it. I gained it when I left and don't for one second think I regret it." Draco turned away from Hermione to gaze at Voldemort. "I'd do it again and again and again and again. Clear?"

"Oh clear as a fucking goblet. Drake what do you expect him to say? You are fucking aware that you're talking to the bloody Dark Lord, correct?" sneered Hermione like nobody else was there other than herself and Draco.

"Hermione while I appreciate you impugning my intelligence, I think–"

"Nobody gives a damn Draco about what you think because you are somebody who likes to meddle. So just keep on ass'n it up so we both end up dead. I don't feel like dying tonight and yet here you are just making matters worse–"

"And what are you doing exactly to help? What the fuck are you doing that is helping our cause because all I hear is you bitching!"

"Oh why don't you just keep meddling. Meddle–"

"Yada, yada, yada. Bitching and more bitching–"

"–Meddle–"

"–Bitching–"

"–Meddle–"

"–Bitching–"

* * *

The members of his clan were all silent as they listened to the couple yell back and forth, their voices echoing like a yo-yo. The Dark Lord, however, was listening intently because he had always been an observer. While most people would simply look at the scene before them as a couple's dispute, a lover's quarrel, he was thinking about everything around the situation. 

_They're both smarter than this. Why do this when they know the situation that they're in? Why get distracted when–_

The Dark Lord, though hidden beneath the darkness of his black cloak, smiled wider than the people in the room would ever know.

_They're trying to distract me. Alright, I'll play along. The betrayer and the Mudblood have something planned and I can't wait to figure out what it is. Perhaps they're distracting me, or so they think they are, strictly because they're waiting to be saved. No, they're smarter than that since we all know that nobody is coming. Why distract me? They have no wands and...No possible way. At one point I would have expected them both capable of wandless magic, but there is no way now that they can. The both of them have been done with magic for years and–_

"My lord just let me eat one of them. Let me at least have a taste of the girl," whispered Greyback, interrupting Voldemort's thoughts. If it were anyone other than Greyback then he surely would have cursed them into oblivion for taking him away from his precious thinking. However, Voldemort was a very intelligent being and new better than to offend the leader of the werewolves.

No, Voldemort instead turned back to look at the couple whose fighting had progressed to high wavelengths of yelling. He chuckled lightly as he said, "No. I'm afraid I can't have you hurting them. Not yet, at least."

* * *

"Draco I swear to Merlin that I will curse you if–" 

"If what? Curse me how? Angel I think you forget that you don't have a wand!"

"Oh honey I'm well aware since it's your fault that we're even here."

"My fault?! Are you kidding me Hermione. I thought that you were smarter than that–"

"ENOUGH!"

Draco and Hermione fell silent as their attention was turned towards none other than Bellatrix. Her chest was heaving up and down quickly as she strode forward over to Hermione. Hermione hid her fear well by smiling that gorgeous grin Draco loved so much.

SLAP!

Draco cringed when he heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh as Bellatrix slapped Hermione. His first instinct was to run to her, comfort her, kill whoever brought harm to her, but he could not. Not only would it ruin everything that they had going, including their concentration in an attempt to gain wandless magic (which required a long period of time of focus), but he was held back by some force, no doubt a hold that Voldemort himself had put on him.

Hermione revolved her face around to stare right back at Bellatrix. No tears, no fear–just her.

"We should just kill them now. There is no point in keeping them alive," she stated firmly backing away from Hermione.

"No," said Voldemort. His voice was harsh and meant to alert all that his say was final. Bellatrix did not see it that way.

"My Lord with all do respect–"

SLAM!

Bellatrix was cut off because at that moment the Dark Lord had lifted his hand and casted her into the wall, hard. Heads turned to see that she was not moving, an obvious sign that she was either unconscious or worse. Draco knew that he needed to act fast if he wanted to get Hermione out of there safely.

"Anybody else wish to criticize the way that I'm handling these two?"

Silence.

"I figured as much. I have a few questions that I would like to ask our honored guests here so all of you leave the room, _now_."

Draco moved his eyes away from his aunt's lifeless form as he met Hermione's gaze. She looked somewhat scared, but was holding strong. _That's my girl. Just a little bit longer. Hold on for me._ All the while, the rest of the people in the room were leaving to venture downstairs. The lounge was on the second highest floor of the castle, below only to that of the Dark Lord's private quarters. Most expected him to live in the basement, the dungeon local, but he found solitude in being high above all others. Remember that he is an observer so he is able to see best from that highest floor.

Bellatrix was levitated out of the room. Though she was not dead she probably would wake up wishing it for the Dark Lord would surely deal with her later. Greyback walked by Hermione growling near her ear. She looked forward, determined not to let him see any fear in her. He bit at the air before he continued walking out the door.

The door was shut as the Dark Lord faced the two remaining people. Hermione was not shaking, but Draco was not sure whether that was because her body was still under a spell or whether she was just no longer in fear. She had exchanged a glance with him earlier alerting him, much to his deep dismay, that she already thought that death was imminent.

"So," said Voldemort coolly, "What was the distraction for? I already know that you had one in mind so why don't you tell me?"

"Distraction?" asked Hermione innocently. Draco smirked; it was so good that even he _almost _believed her.

"I will not begin to say that either of you are not intelligent. I know you both are so why try to distract me? You are aware that no magic can stop me. One could say that my body is resilient even to magic."

"You're not immortal. There are ways of killing you and you damn well better believe that I'll figure them out!"

"_Cruentus_!"

Draco jerked his head to the side. Hermione squeaked in fear as she watched thick blood drip from the open wound that was now on Draco's pale cheek. There was much pain, but Draco did not cry out. Instead he looked right back at the Dark Lord with another smirk.

"That's it?" he asked casually. Voldemort smiled at him.

"_Cruentus_!"

Again Draco jerked. This time the cut was on his lower chin, blood flowing down his neck. Again, he did not cry out nor make a bloody sound. He was not going to give into the Dark Lord.

Hermione had heard enough and sure as hell seen enough with watching Draco being cut up the way he was. She decided that it was time to act, while Voldemort's focus was on Draco. _Now or never. Now or never. NOW OR NEVER!_

"Accio!" she screamed, focusing solely on her wandless magic abilities since the moment they arrived, and sure enough his wand flew out of his hand. Draco smiled, completely shocked and thrilled, as Hermione pointed Voldemort's very own wand at him.

"Girl–"

"I guess I'll be killing twice tonight. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A flash of green light.

"What? No! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Another flash of green light.

"No! No! No!" screamed Hermione, falling to her knees as she stared at Voldemort who was still very much alive and in perfect health no less.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Another flash of green light and Voldemort was still held upright. Without warning he began to laugh.

"I tried to tell you girl. No magic can stop me."

Hermione looked over to Draco who, just like her, looked bewildered and at a loss. _How do you kill a wizard who cannot be killed with magic?_

Suddenly Hermione contorted over with agony when Voldemort silently cast the Cruciatus Curse upon her small body. She fell over as her body writhed in pain like any other. It was an almost familiar pain which she welcomed since she knew it well. The reason that she welcomed it was for the selfish reason of wanting to pass out, fade into the light. _No! Then you'd leave Draco! You must stay with him! Must stay—AHH!_

Draco was frantically trying to get to her, but his body was betraying him. He was frozen in his position, forced to succumb to listening to her scream in agony. Unlike Voldemort, who found her screams to be music to his ears, it was killing him inside. Draco might as well have been under the curse himself for all the pain he was feeling in regards to her; he couldn't hold her, couldn't comfort her, couldn't rip apart the person that was causing all of this, couldn't stop the pain, and it was killing him inside!

"Mudblood you're pathetic!" growled Voldemort as he stopped the spell, allowing Hermione to catch her breath as she crashed on the floor. He started laughing at this very appealing sight: Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her age if not ever, was at his feet and barely able to hold up her own head. Well, as any Dark Wizard would, he laughed frantically, immersed in his callous thoughts.

In all of her panting she managed to sputter out, feather light but audible, "How...how d-do you...k-kill a wiz...ard...who cannot be k-killed...with magic?"

"You don't kill him with magic."

Draco had whispered that to himself while realizing the status of their state of affairs. Hermione, the love his life, had the wand of the most evil of all beings in the world grasped in her small hand which was still twitching, an after effect of the curse. That very man was standing in front of her while laughing liking a banshee and ignoring everything else. This was his first big mistake of the night for he surely was distracting himself from all outside sources even if for only a short amount of time. Draco's thoughts during this mistake were fleeting to say the least.

_He said that he can't be killed with magic. Then logically we kill him without magic. I can't very well strangle him since he's strong enough to throw me out of the window. I can't stab him since he'd heal that up in a matter of seconds and then throw me out the window. I can't–_the window_. He can't fly. He may be able to block all forms of magic, but the bastard can't fly. On top of that, his eyes are closed. Oh Merlin, Hermione. Know that I love you Hermione. Please know that I love you so much Angel._

Without another word or thought, traveling at an almost slow motion like pace, Draco sat bolt up right from his position on the couch taking hold of Voldemort's temporary banshee-like laughing to his advantage. He was no longer under the spell allowing his legs to travel faster than a gazelle's. Hermione stared in amazement as Draco threw himself on Voldemort sending them both toward the window.

CRASH!

The glass was broken and two bodies were falling out into the cold winter air. Hermione sucked in a gasp as she heard a loud thud.

In her state of shock she sifted through the pain to realize—

"I only heard one body hit the ground. Then who is alive? Who the hell is still alive?"

* * *

A/N: Alright, so what did you guys think? I'm bursting to know what you guys thought about this.

_Cruentus_ - Latin for "to make bloody"

"The Kill" is a song by the band 30 Seconds to Mars. Now if you haven't heard the song then please don't take the title so literally. The song is not really about killing somebody, but the kill as in prey. In this case I took that as Hermione is the prey and they're trying to kill her. So with that in mind, the song is about the prey standing strong and telling the killer that it's going to take a lot to kill them in the end. I thought of the lines , "I tried to be someone else, but nothing seemed to change. I know now, this is who I really am inside. Finally found myself, fighting for a chance. I know now, this is who I really am." I suggest that those who have not heard the song take the time out to listen to it. I not only like the song, but the band has put out two really great albums so obviously I like a lot of their music.

**The Challenge** - I had the hardest time making a decision because while I loved everyone's enthusiasm and support of the idea, I really did like two ideas in particular. So I kept bugging myself over making a decision and decided that instead of freaking myself out over it (since this is suppose to be fun!) I won't choose. Instead I have opted for mixing the two since, in ways, the ideas are both similar and should be even more of a challenge. So I've chosen the ideas of **StormMasters**and **kaylerose**(You can check in the reviews of chapter 19 to find their ideas or wait until I post the story - I will restate what the idea of the challenge is). Thanks again to everyone who posted an idea or just simply left a comment for me in regards to the challenge! I'll be starting the story shortly so hopefully this should be really fun in the end! _Again - It will not keep me from the story of 'Iris'! That comes first, I promise!_

READ AND REVIEW!! If you can read it, then you can review it.

_Iris_ is the work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	25. Good Enough

**Good Enough - Chapter 24**

Hermione felt like she was caught between two worlds: reality and dream. Somehow she managed to watch what happened before her through her own eyes, but as a spectator. It was as though she was there, but was not really there; reality from the point of view of a dream.

"D-Drake...Draco..."

Her heart was thumping cruelly against her chest, begging to be released from the confines of her flesh and bones. She knew that only one body hit the ground, no idea as to how that was possible, but she could not bring herself to figure out which one fell.

"Draco..."

Instead she gave into her numbness and rocked her body back and forth while trying to grip the reality of the situation, of what she just saw. She had witnessed Draco Malfoy throw himself at the Dark Lord in order to protect her.

"Draco..."

Her voice cracked that time. A fat tear slid down her face, a prelude to the sobs that were threatening to over wrack her body. Yes, she wanted to give into her grief, the overwhelming feeling that it was Draco who landed in a pile of blond hair and bloody limbs on the ground. She wanted to give into the feelings of helplessness.

The only coherent thought that was rummaging around her jostled mind was that she felt like a complete hypocrite. She knew that if she managed to get up enough strength to look over the shattered shards of glass surrounding the window frame just to see Draco lying dead on the cold ground—then yes, she was going to throw herself over with him. She'd plummet to her death because a life without Draco was no life at all. She finally realized just how true that was.

"D-Draco..."

Sorrow was ready to engulf her, but Hermione was a lioness, the Gryffindor Princess, and she was refusing to go down without a solid fight. She had to know if it was Draco. If not then–well then she really didn't know because how the hell did only one body hit the ground?

Her body was still in a severe amount of pain from the Cruciatus Curse, but she pushed herself up none the less. Her shaking hands gripped her knees as she forced her body up, spasms doing belly flops throughout every inch of her being. A squeak of pain escaped her lips before she could stop it, not like it mattered. When she managed to stand up, a feeling of blood rushed to her head. A part of her wanted to double over, to grip her head in agony as a hurricane of ache swept over, but she could not. The other part told her to suck it up and move to the damn window.

Each step that she took was like a ticking bomb–tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick–and she found herself holding her breath, a gulp of air that she did not even remember taking in. _Why did he do that? Why did he have to go and act like a bloody hero?! Why do that?!_

She gasped when her feet began to crunch the glass debris from the window. Her heart was in her mouth, her cotton-dry mouth for that matter, pumping so quickly that she thought it was going to pop from rapid beating. Hermione's tremulous hands touched the broken frame, the cool night air spraying her across the face. Her eyes closed for a moment before she leaned forward.

Her eyes wandered to the ground to see a thin line. The distance separating herself and the figure was keeping her from identifying who it was. Both the Dark Lord and Draco had been wearing black cloaks and the height was too much of an interference.

Her teary eyes were fixated on the ground, the figure below, and her focus was with whoever that figure was. Her eyes were watering, mouth dry, and all she wanted to do was scream, lash out at the world for doing all of this to her.

"Hermione..."

The whisper was faint, but none the less, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Hermione distinctly heard Draco's voice whispering to her, calling for her, in the darkness of the night and vastly close in proximity. "Draco where are you?!"

"Look down..."

Hermione leaned over far beyond the window would regularly allow, broken glass puncturing the delicate skin of her belly, to see Draco. She finally released that breath that she had been holding in which, due to how long she had held it in, had practically turned her face a lovely shade of blueberry indigo.

"Hermione...I'm kind of s-stuck..."

Through her blinding tears she could see that he had uttered those words through clenched teeth and severe pain. Finally she took into account the position that he was in.

"Oh Merlin...No..."

Not only was this man hanging in midair, but he was only hanging by his foot. Draco had fallen, but unlike the Dark Lord who continued to fall until he slammed into the unforgiving ground, Draco found himself caught up in another situation. The castle was surrounded by sharply pointed fences and his foot just happened to land right into one.

"Draco I–"

"Sh! Hermione–" his voice tense, but quiet, "–Behind the window that I'm in front of is bloody Greyback. Look...Even if I were to get off of this fucking thing, I'm in too much fucking pain to walk. Just go on without me. Find a way to get out safe. Please Angel."

Hermione for an instant looked mad enough to kill. _How dare he! He just thinks that I'm going to leave his ass to save myself?! Draco Malfoy–you–you prat!_

"You're insane–" she scolded quietly, "–I'm not going to bloody leave you. Either we leave together or neither of us does."

"Hermione...ugh this is no time to be this way. Alright my foot is fucking lodged in a spike so...bloody hell this hurts...get your Gryffindor ass out of here," he growled gripping his leg, pain nearly causing him to pass out.

"No," said Hermione firmly and with defiance. Draco's eyes were bloodshot and red, but he looked beyond his pain to give her a death stare.

"Hermione I swear that–"

"I don't care. I'm not leaving without you and that is fucking final. Now I have his bloody wand and I'll find a way to get you off of there. Hang on and bloody well shut up so I can think," she hissed. Hermione could have sworn that she saw his lips turn up ever so slightly to form the markings of that wondrous smile, but it was gone in the next instant replaced by unbearable pain.

Hermione turned around to spot the wand that had been left on the floor rather carelessly given that it was the Dark Lord's wand. She raced over to the piece of wood, gripped it firmly before rising to her feet. She had to figure out how to get him off of there and safely. One had to remember that it was not her wand she was using, not to mention who actually owned the wand, making it sketchy and hard to control. Only people with extensive magical abilities would be able to handle such a wand and, unfortunately, Hermione was not currently one of those people. Once upon a time she had been, but not in the last several years, certainly not in the last several minutes.

In spite of this, Hermione was doing this to save Draco and nobody would be able to tell her that she could not handle the power if it meant saving him.

"Okay Drake–Draco?"

His eyes were starting to drift shut, the pain becoming far too much for his body to handle, but her tense voice opened them up again.

"Draco Malfoy if you close your eyes...I swear to Merlin I'll kill you if you even so much as think about that again. I need you to focus and stay with me, alright?"

"Alright."

"Alright so what I need for you to do is grip the edge of this window when I have levitated you high enough to reach it. I can't very well use wandless magic to lift you up so I'll have to use this one. I'm afraid that I can't stop the pain until you're up here so I need you to hang on until you're up high enough. Do you understand?"

He looked ready to pass out, but nodded none the less. Hermione realized that if she didn't hurry up then he was going to black out from the pain which would completely screw them over. In fact, it was quite amazing that he was not already out cold seeing as he did have a sharp stake wedged in his flesh.

She glanced down and rid the window frame of the broken glass and instead softened the wood to be feathery light, like a pillow. Upon finishing she looked down to see Draco struggling to release his foot again.

"Draco stop, you'll only make it worse. Look I'll lift you off of it fast and quick, but the pain will be horrid. Please stay awake, love. I need you to stay awake." Draco stopped moving and gave in with a nod.

A deep breath left her lips as her mind focused in on what she wanted. The power that it would take for her to lift him off with the use of somebody else's wand, _dark wand_, was a power that would require concentration and suck out a large portion of her strength.

_Do this for Draco, do this for Draco, do this for Draco, do this for Draco, do this for Draco..._

"H-Hermione...I n-need some help..."

She was so focused on what she wanted, how she had to get it, and what she needed to do that she had actually done it. Draco was hanging, dangling more like it, from the window frame, holding on with bloody fingers. Her mind snapped and she lunged forward, gripping both of his wrists with her small hands.

"Hermione...I c-cant–"

"Don't you even think about letting go Malfoy. If you fall then I fall and I damn well refuse to die tonight so get your ass in here," she scolded.

Draco bit his tongue, his muscles practically breaking free of the restraints of his skin, but he managed to pull himself up over the frame. Hermione had helped considerably and yanked his body inside once the balance of his weight shifted in their favor. Together they landed into a small pile on the floor, their breathing elevated and faces flushed.

"Th-thanks," he uttered gently.

"Oh it was no bloody problem. By the way–" she stopped herself short and slapped the back of his head. He gave her a look of confusion that asked whether she had gone mad or not.

"What was that for?" he asked irritably.

"That was for acting like a bloody hero. What were you thinking?! You could have died. You should be dead you prat!"

Draco looked away from her gripping his legs tightly as she began using the little strength she had left to heal him. The Dark Lord's wand was burning her knuckles, but she held strong and focused on his foot which, crudely, was starting to turn purple.

"I fell in love with you. You...you're my angel, Hermione, and I was not about t-to let anything happen to y-you." His voice was a mixture of physical agony and emotional pain, grunting out when the pain seemed almost unbearable, but Hermione did not break to comfort him. Instead she continued to heal as he forced words to keep flowing from his mouth; "Cause...a life without you j-just isn't a life at...at all." Hermione finished his leg to the best of her ability right as he finished that statement.

A tear escaped her brown eye that for the first time in a long time...well, she was glad that it fell. That was not a tear of pain, a tear of sorrow, a tear of bitter agony, but a tear of pure joy; tear of bliss. Yes, Draco had told her that he loved her many times, her never having an ounce of doubt whether he was sincere or not; he had done things, idiotic things like risking in his life, in order to save her; Draco had done so much for her, but nothing made her feel the way she did at that moment like the words he just whispered.

Unlike other times where she felt confused about her emotions, citing her unstable mental status and the trauma that her husband had left on her as the cause, Hermione knew the reason for the tear. She finally felt like she was worth something to somebody else.

Obviously she knew that she had the love of the entire Weasley family, but she was a family member to them. She was their other daughter, another sister, the sister one always wanted, but that was family love. Of course Harry loved her and Hermione knew that he would love her like a sister until the day he died, but again it was all in a friendly manner. She had never felt romantic love. Well, unless you count Alan's which was more of a blinding lust as she had begun to call it.

With Draco it had been different. For the longest time she wondered whether he was in love with her. She questioned it on several occasions and rightfully so given the circumstances. Draco was not only the most guarded man she had ever met, but a man who had lost his wife three years prior. Not to mention that only a span of less than two months had passed in their time together. Granted that they had spent nearly every waking moment with one another, but aside from that, two months is hardly a lifetime together. How could a love that strong and real ever have been created in that amount of time? Odds were not in her bloody favor!

All of that had been stacked together like a wall blocking her from the rest of her reality and it had been driving her crazy since she had begun to think about it. Those three words of 'I love you' were not words that she had ever thrown around and it appeared that he never had either, but they were still heavy words. She always thought to a degree that he did love her.

In spite of this, she questioned whether he loved her for her or whether he loved her as the replacement for his wife.

One cannot really blame Hermione considering that it was rather natural. Unlike other people who could hate 'the other woman', she could not. Hermione could not bring herself to hate someone who was so wonderful, so beautiful, so kind, so in love with the same incredible man. She was jealous and had no problem admitting it for Taylor had managed to gain the love of Draco far sooner than her, but she couldn't hate her.

Hermione had initially felt blinded by love herself for Draco and her had come on strong. They had taken their times in breaking down the other's barrier, the need for trust too overpowering, but it had been resolved none the less. Hermione and Draco had given into each other. Hermione had asked herself numerous times whether she herself was in love.

And she was.

It had taken her up until tonight to truly realize it, but she was desperately in love with Draco Malfoy. She had discovered this directly before the realization which had just most recently brought a tear to her eye. She finally knew that Draco loved her for_ her_. He did not love her as a replacement, as his second love, as the girl who came along afterwards, but he loved her for _her_.

That was the most overwhelming feeling to ever surge through her mind. For the first time in her entire life, she felt truly loved by somebody.

"Hermione?" Draco's hand reached up to grip her cheek where he gently rid the joyful tear from her face. She looked dazed which was precisely why Draco was not surprised when her next comment was a little random;

"I feel good enough for you."

Draco smiled, chuckling to himself lightly, before he said, "Well good because it's about time that you realized it."

Hermione bit her lip, the nervous habit which Draco found entirely irresistible. Had they not been in their current situation and had Draco not been a little hyped up on healing spells, they surely would have spent the entire night soaking in the others' graze.

Nevertheless, they were still on the highest floor of the castle where only moments before Draco had pushed the leader of the darkest wizarding clan to ever exist out of the window.

The chaos had only just begun.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I didn't get home until 4 AM considering it is New Years and I still had to finish writing it, but none the less, here it is and I hoped you all liked it.

I need to say that I'm sorry, but I'm not getting any of my emails. I have been attempting to message all of you guys back, but fanfiction is not allowing it and I'm pretty sure it's temporary. I'm sorry about this, but please know that I am thankful for all of your reviews and support.

_SweetSacrifice_ - You know I think you're awesome. Your review was very much appreciated.

_Silverlovedragoness_ - I would love to help you. I just read the other story and thank you for recommending it because it was great. It's now on my favorite stories lists. Anyways, when the private messaging is back on track then I'll be sure to help you.

"Good Enough" is by the band Evanescence. I thought it was kind of the perfect song which was the reason behind me borrowing a line from the song - "_I feel good enough for you_" - so know that I don't own that line. The song is really about somebody finally feeling so in love, so special, so 'good' that they are giving into that other person. It's a big step and in return, the person pleads that the other feels the same for the love is just too strong to resist. I feel that is exactly how she felt in this chapter.

READ AND REVIEW!! If you can read it, then you can review.

_Iris_ is the work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	26. Broken

**Broken - Chapter 25**

"Hermione we have to go. We shouldn't have stayed as long as we have because when they find the Dark Lord then we're screwed. Look I can't walk that well so–"

"Draco I'm leaving with you."

"Hermione it's absurd to even think you have a chance with me dragging you down. You were only able to heal so much and we're wandless since you can't very well use that wand which keeps draining you of strength. Alright, we're screwed Hermione. It's best if you just go and–"

"Draco I did not go through all of this hell just to lose you. I did not just drink the blood of my husband–which is really disgusting just so you know–just so I could leave here by myself. I did this for you just as much as I did it for me so stop bitching and get your ass up," she hissed, surprising Draco; "Malfoy I'll carry you myself if I have to. Mind you that I'm not the most strong person to ever live, but I'll do it if it means saving you. I can't live without you Drake, not after being with you."

Draco was shaking his head. It was not death which scared him for he had seen death on many occasions and that was not a scary sight. It was her death which scared him. He knew, _he knew_, that if she would go on without him that she would have a better chance to get out safely. The pain that he was feeling was just too much even for him. He could take a lot, but his foot felt like anvil had crushed it on all sides and was still grinding it. Realistically there was no way for them to both get out safely.

"Hermione I'm begging you just to go. All of this–" he grimaced in pain, "–will have been worth it if you're safe. I did this for you."

"And again I did this for the both of us. Draco stop arguing with me considering it's not the time and I'm going to win this one whether you like it or not. Get up and let's go."

_She's crazy! If she knew what was best for her then she would just let me stay here and get out on her own. I could be the bloody distraction and she could get out safe! I just...bugger the damn Gryffindor in her!_

"We have to go now. We cannot wait any longer and we'll need as much time as possible so let's go. Now look, Hermione, I know you will not want to hear this, but you need to; if we're caught, then you run. I don't care if I'm fucking screaming in bloody agony for mercy, you run and don't even think about looking back. Do you understand?"

"Fine," spat Hermione quickly, "but that won't be happening. Let's go."

With supreme effort, Hermione and Draco picked themselves up. Hermione had attempted to help Draco from his position on the ground, but she was weak and he obviously towered over her to begin with so weight was an issue. Draco lifted up mostly on his own willpower and strength knowing that Hermione just could not lift him. The rest of his body ached, yes, but it was really only his foot and lower leg which was distressing; the rest of him could handle anything that would come forward.

He planted his strong foot, his right foot, on the ground to balance his body while his other dangled behind him. In the back of his mind he still thought it was rather foolish for Hermione to worry about him, to wait on him, but he continued standing none the less.

Hermione looked around the room, searching for a shred of a weapon, anything that could help them on their journey down to the second floor where they would escape through the same room Hermione had before. The room they were currently in featured so many various things, but nothing that would be of any value–

"A dagger," she whispered. It wasn't much, but it was definitely worth holding on to.

She placed the slender blade in Draco's hand which he clasped immediately. After sliding it in the waistband of his trousers, Hermione threw her arm around Draco's tum, prepared to help him walk. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments, silently pleading with the other, before Hermione took the first step toward the door.

Normally it should have taken Draco maybe four decent strides, keeping in mind that he had long legs, to reach the door. However, on this particular day where he no longer had the use of one his legs, it took him about ten paces to reach the exit. That being said, Draco knew they were screwed. He couldn't run, he could barely walk, they were both weak—odds were against them. He was not about to give up, though, not when it meant that Hermione would stay behind with him, to die; it pushed him on.

Hermione let him go briefly to peer outside of the heavy door, the door which was their only barrier between them and the Death Eaters of which were occupying the very castle. Draco's paranoia made him glance over his shoulder, a silly concept given that nobody was in the room other than him and his beloved, but he looked none the less, turning back only when he heard Hermione let out a sigh.

"We've got a long way to go and we've got to move fast."

"Greyback is on the next floor. He'll pick up our scent for sure and–"

"And it's a risk we have to take. Let's go Draco."

A deep breath was exhaled from his mouth as Hermione and himself walked out of the door, descending down the stairs at a pace that was both quiet and slow, much how a turtle would, perhaps, move downhill. Unfortunately, that pace was only short lasting for they both were becoming weaker and the spell which lessened the pain on Draco's leg was beginning to wear off.

* * *

"How bloody long has it been?! They should have been here by now!" screamed Ron, the man who had been pacing for well over an hour, spontaneously barking at Harry and Ginny, the two sitting in front of him. 

All those who were waiting for Draco and Hermione to return had been planted on the spot where they had specifically planned to meet the couple. At the request of Harry, a few Order members were there to help them including Fred, George, Lupin, and Tonks. They all had arrived with the same goal in mind – to help Draco and Hermione when they returned, knowing, sure enough hoping against it, that others might manage to follow them. They all had arrived with a purpose.

_They all had arrived hours ago._

"This is bloody ridiculous! Something happened, I can feel it," barked Ron, whose rage was nearly palpable; an aura showering over him, alerting everyone that he was scared for them beyond them all. Unlike the others who loved Hermione, a part of him was _in love_ with her. No matter how hard he tried not to be, he was.

"Ron," said Ginny smoothly, "I think you need to sit down. No matter what happens, it looks like your anger is going to get the better of you; you're too distraught to focus. So just calm down."

Ron jerked and glared at his younger sister, the slits in his eyes mimicking the despair and rage that he felt, but he did not dare talk back to her. That was the thing about the Weasley women – they were kind, yes, but hell hath no fury like one of them scorned.

With much reluctance, Ron sat down, bringing to a close the pacing that had been plaguing him for hours. All of them were worried, hoping, that the people in question were alright; safe and unharmed.

* * *

"Hermione stop," uttered Draco, his pain nearly unbearable. It took all of his effort to even let out those words. 

Hermione stopped moving forward, allowing Draco to lean against a wall for a moment to relax his throbbing leg. Obviously it was no where near the worst pain he had ever felt, but it bloody well hurt, and it was currently maiming him so, yes, it hurt.

"Drake we can't stay long. We're in the middle of the corridor and–"

"I know. I know, love, but I just...got to give me a minute."

Hermione nodded wanly, she too overcoming a large amount of pain. Not only had she been smacked around by more than a few people, but the Cruciatus Curse had recently run through her system. Not to mention that she was helping Draco move which only weakened her more.

Then, without any warning at all, they heard an ear piercing cry–

"FIND THEM!" growled Greyback, "BUT WHEN YOU DO, LEAVE THE GIRL! THE GIRL IS MINE AND MINE ALONE!"

Immediately, Hermione tensed against Draco adding to his alarm, but he understood why. Obviously their missing state had become known around the castle and if they did not move then surely something bad was bound to happen. The two were bound to be caught. They could make it out though if they moved. If together they, Draco and Hermione, continued, they could make it.

_Right?_

"Hermione," whispered Draco, his grip tightening around her; "Time to go."

It felt like slow motion for them. With every step it appeared that they were slowing down, but Draco was unsure whether it just felt like that or whether they really were slowing done. He could not deny that his foot, now turning an unhumanly shade of bizarre purple and bleeding in various locales, was slowing them down.

He could feel her body next to his, warm and cold at the same time, tensing more and more with each passing moment, with each breath she took in. He did not care what happened just so long as those breaths continued to flow freely from her mouth, unhinged and without causing her pain. His leg would heal, but knowing that something, that someone, caused her pain would kill him. He could not let Greyback find them. He had to protect her at all costs.

_Please, just don't let Greyback find us. I can protect her against anybody else, but not him. Just not him, please. Let her be safe and let her be okay. Let my beloved, my angel, be safe._

Draco had no idea how they had managed to do it since he very much was walking more on an unconscious level, his focus on Hermione's safety rather than his own, but they had managed to survive long enough to reach the third floor. Only one more and they would be on the floor that held their escape.

And they would escape. He just knew they would. They had to.

"Find them! Find them now so I can finally make that girl mine! I want to feast on the girl who smells of sweet apples!"

That scream should have sent Hermione into a fit of anxiety and fear, but instead it did the opposite. By hearing Greyback screaming his plans to kill her, he alerted her that he was far away, his voice booming in the distance. That meant that the various Death Eaters would be surrounding him, damn well knowing better than to be far from him in the castle. He was just below the ranking of Voldemort, who, whether it was unbeknownst to them she did not know, was laying dead outside.

"Draco," she whispered, "We must move quickly. I figure that–"

"He's far away. We've got time to make it down. Come on, let's move down another flight and then get to that room. We must get out of here."

With the speed of a sick mare and grace of a blind dog in traffic, the two moved down another flight where they met an open, empty hallway. They used this to their advantage, Draco hopping on one foot and Hermione helping him move forward, making a soft racket.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, her hope dancing in her heart, as she put her hand on the cold doorknob, turning–

"YOU!"

Draco and Hermione both jerked to see, much to their consternation, the Dark Lord standing at the opposite end of the hallway looking more enraged than ever before, than anything that even Draco had ever seen.

"No," escaped Hermione's mouth before she could stop herself. _No! He hit the ground from a height that should have crushed his bones to bitter dust. How can he be alive? _As if reading her mind, the Dark Lord said in a low, deathly voice, "I softened the ground before I landed. You _will_ be paying for that and I'll start by killing your mudblood!"

With those words in the air, Voldemort ran towards them; charging.

Hermione was in a state of a absolute shock, but thankfully, Draco was not. He gripped the handle and threw them both inside, shutting it quickly. Being thrown onto the ground with extreme force ironically knocked her conscience and she began searching for the trap door beneath their feet. In a matter of seconds–seconds cost at that moment!–she found it and lifted it up, thrusting it fully over to bang on the floor.

Draco flung himself next to her causing the dagger to release itself from the restraints of his waistband and dropped on the floor with a clatter, before he pushed her down, legs first, and fell behind her, head first. Draco had heard the door bang open behind him right as he slid down, but all train of thought was lost when the slide ended and he was deep under lake water.

The cold water nearly made him black out. He should have drowned, him not swimming and all, but Hermione would not allow it. She found him quickly beneath the icy blue depths and yanked hard, bringing him to the surface. With supreme strength and agility that a person in her state should not have possessed, she swam to the land surrounding the castle.

Draco was unaware of it, but Hermione was swimming with such grace because it was a life or death situation raging on; Voldemort had, too, thrown himself onto the slide and landed in the water, chasing them. Hermione _had_ to reach the surface or else–well, or else.

Oh yes, she reached the surface with Draco, but far too late. They were far enough to apparate for the castle was still guarded by many charms, but Voldemort was in much better shape, not to mention was merely dragging himself through the water unlike Hermione which she did not take into account; with those advantages, his speed was heightened and he reached the land at the same time, making him just as far away from the castle as them.

Draco was unaware of this. He was ready to pass out, to give into the darkness that the pain from his leg was spreading throughout his body. He was sitting in the dirt of the dreary forest near the water's edge, his injured leg still in the freezing water, with Hermione draped over his body. Her back was turned, vulnerable to what was lurking behind her clear out of the water.

She did not see this. Instead, she was trying to properly situate Draco so that they could apparate to the place they had planned, preparing herself to joint apparate with the man she loved.

Voldemort was standing behind her, a gaze of complete insane rage flowing all over his face. Draco's eyes flew open wide when he finally realized what was happening. The bastard, _the bloody fucking bastard_, had the dagger that Draco had dropped on the floor in his hand. He was going to stab Hermione.

Without so much as a thought, Draco jerked up and flipped Hermione so she was beneath his body. As a human shield, he took the blunt of what Voldemort had planned to do to Hermione. The dagger pierced his skin with an ease, before it dipped into the depths of his body. Voldemort had stabbed Draco deeply in the back.

"NO!" screamed Hermione, her body tensing beneath Draco's. She gripped him tight as Voldemort stared at the knife in Draco's flesh, his hands gripping her love's back. Hermione, however, was cut off by...Draco–

"Apparate, now," he mumbled into the crook of her neck, precisely where his head had fallen. She understood his two word command on a much deeper level then most would, so she did just that. She apparated...

_All three of them.

* * *

_

To say that Voldemort was shocked when he felt the familiar, uncomfortable feeling of apparition surging through the veins of his body would be an understatement. He was completely knocked for six when he landed on hard ground to find himself surrounded by none other than Harry Potter and various other members of the Order of the Phoenix.

He was not the only one surprised.

The lot of them had been sitting in silence when they saw Hermione, Draco, and Voldemort all pop out of thin air. Hermione and Draco looked near death, their bodies appearing gaunt, sick, and bloody. The Dark Lord, on the other hand, looked just as healthy as ever before, if not a little mystified and shaken. They had expected Hermione and Draco to return, the possibility that others would follow them, yes, but not the Dark Lord. Harry somehow thought a year must have passed for Christmas was here again, his present at his feet, staring at him with black eyes.

Surprisingly, it was Ginny who reacted first, throwing herself over to Hermione. The girl quickly attempted to help her grief-stricken friend, unaware as to why the girl was crying with such despair and attacking her as though she was attempting to get away. Hermione _was _trying to get away...to Draco.

When Ginny finally allowed her to pass, Hermione scrabbled on all fours over to Draco, planted on his stomach, the dagger still in his back. Ginny, immediately understanding the situation, rushed over to Draco's aid as well.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Order, Harry of course leading, surrounded Voldemort on all sides. Unlike the Death Eaters who received a kick out of taunting their prisoners before killing them, Order members were different. They did not waste their time with spiteful lectures, did not jeer at their prey for hours on end, but merely ended them before they, like Hermione and Draco, had the opportunity to get away. It was Voldemort's need to be vicious, much like Alan, which cost him. He should have just killed them with everyone present in the room, but instead opted for ending them alone, in his own milieu. That was his mistake, precisely why he was at the feet of the enemy he hated above all others; Harry Potter.

So, since Harry was not about to make the same mistake as the Dark Lord, he raised his wand and pointed it directly at his chest.

"Dumbledore sends his regards. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry, all the while, was not expecting this. The same thing happened, though he was unaware of it, as it had when Hermione had cursed him; nothing. The Dark Lord laughed at him unequivocally.

"It's like I told the mudblood. Your magic alone cannot kill me!"

But that was not what he had said to Hermione. He had made yet another mistake, this one being fatal. He had included the word 'alone' in the sentence which Harry caught immediately.

"Fine. My magic can't, but _all_ of ours can."

Voldemort's eyes opened wide and for a moment he met Hermione's gaze who was staring at him behind Harry, cradling Draco's body in her own; a gaze which simply said 'Bugger me'.

In unison, every Order member pointed their wands at Voldemort and yelled, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Six flashes of green light erupted into the air and with that, Voldemort was dead.

* * *

Within seconds of ending the most malicious of all beings, the others threw themselves over to Hermione who was holding onto Draco. It took several minutes of coaxing her before she finally let go of him, allowing them to apparate into the emergency ward of St. Mungo's, they very place they were at the moment. 

Healers had swarmed around them immediately, taking Draco and Hermione into separate rooms to be examined and healed. Hermione was relatively unharmed, merely weak and sore. It was Draco who needed serious care and help.

Hermione was sitting in the waiting room surrounded by the Weasley family and Harry. The Order members had left hours ago to let the world know that Voldemort was dead and to, of course, deal with his body. They could hear in the distance people cheering and celebrating, all of the knowing why. However, none of them felt like celebrating when they knew that Draco was near death. So it was just them, sitting and waiting. Hermione had not spoken to them about what had occurred, but purely stayed quiet, her thoughts with her love in the other room.

_Please, don't let him die. Not after I finally did this. Not after I'm finally free. Don't let him die, don't let him die, don't let him die..._

She hated herself so much for he had warned her. Draco somehow knew that this was going to happen and had warned her of this, though in a somewhat subconscious way. She had the memory, clear and vivid in her mind...

_Draco only pulled back wanting to take in her face, her lovely face no longer haunted with the age lines of death. Hermione Granger looked better than she had in years. In Draco's eyes, she looked more perfect wrapped up in his arms covered in sleep tousled hair than he had ever seen her._

"_Merlin you're beautiful."_

"_Not too bad yourself Malfoy."_

"_Hermione," he began taking a deep breath. "If something happens–"_

"_Draco nothing is going to happen. You promised me that we'd be safe," she said with anxiety in her voice. Draco ran his hands through her hair moving it around her neck and pulling her closer to him._

"_Angel I'm someone who has learned to prepare for the worst. So if something happens to me, I want you to remember me right now. Take in this moment and remember me as is. Never forget me as I am right now."_

Somehow he had known that his was going to happen, but she did not see it. She had seen it later, but not like he did. He wanted her to remember the good things, unlike her, who only seemed to think of the bad. He was just so perfect and amazing and special and was all hers and was now...dying.

She could not take that. She was not the same Hermione without him; different, in a bad way. She did not like herself without him there. If he didn't live, did not pull through...Merlin, she did not know what she was going to do.

_Cause a life without him was no life at all.

* * *

_

The tall healer, clad in a bloody hospital gown, stepped out of Draco's room, fatigue overtaking him. They had worked on Draco for hours and hours, every bloody second needed. A Ministry official had informed them who the man was, one of the people responsible for ending the Dark Lord's reign. The official had told him that he had to save this man at all costs. The healer of course had dismissed him quickly stating that he helps all of his patients, but he could not help, but feel a slight feeling of gratefulness toward the man bleeding before him.

Another healer stepped out, his hospital attire also smothered with blood, Draco's blood.

"Well," began the tall healer, "I guess we have to tell them. Who is here? Family?"

"No. There is no family, but a girlfriend, friends, and I'm sure the Ministry. Who do we talk to?"

"The girlfriend I guess. What's her name?"

"Hermione Granger," said the other healer, wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his wrist. The other man looked at him incredulously.

"Harry Potter's best mate?"

"The one and only. I thought she disappeared years ago, but apparently she is here now and waiting to find out about her boyfriend."

"Alright."

The two healers walked slowly over to the group in the waiting room, all of whom jumped up upon seeing them in sight. Hermione was the first to reach them and silently pleaded with them to give her answers, the answers that she wanted.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded at them for she found that her voice was just not strong enough at the moment. She couldn't even think let alone speak.

"We were the ones who worked on Draco Malfoy."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know all of you will probably hate me for ending it there, but I had to. I'm sorry, but you know me so you know that I had a reason for doing it - and I'll update soon. 

"Broken" is a ballad which I adore by the band Seether. I like the acoustic version, but I am _in love_ with the duet version which features Amy Lee of Evanescence. It is one of my all time favorite songs and it really works for the chapter. The chapter was based on the line, "Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away."

Again I'm sorry that I have not commented back, but the site is not allowing it. I'm not getting my emails or my story alerts which is bugging the hell out of me. I'll just say that I definitely appreciate the support. 248 Reviews! Wow, I'm impressed. Again I don't write for reviews or update strictly on how many I get, but they're nice all the same. Thanks you guys!

_SweetSacrifice_ - Don't kill me for the cliffhanger. You know I'll update soon, but you must admit that it definitely works here. :)

_Remus's Girl_ - I'm glad you like both stories!

READ AND REVIEW!! If you can read it, then you can review it.

_Iris_ is the work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	27. Keep Holding On

**Keep Holding On - Chapter 26**

The rocking chair moved back and forth, a soft night breeze brushing his feet which were the force driven behind the teetering piece of furniture. Draco had been sitting in that chair for over an hour, thoughts running back and forth through his mind. It had been nearly eight months since that day, the day the Dark Lord Voldemort finally was burned in the fiery pits of Hell, and a lot had changed since then.

_A lot._

He chuckled now thinking about that day, the one in the hospital where everyone had convinced themselves based on the physical state he had been in that he was near death, not able to pull through. On the contrary, Draco Malfoy was a fighter. He would have expected Weasel and Potter to have doubted him, but Hermione? How could she ever think that he would die and just leave her?

_Well in her defense, I guess I did tell her to leave me in the castle the very same day. But that was different. Her life was at risk then. I would have died for her, but I was not about to leave her knowing that she was safe and I had the ability to live. No, she should have known that I would fight to get back for her. It bloody well hurt, fucking prick stabbed me square in the back, but I pulled through. I did that for her. _

So no, Draco had not been near death, merely in a large amount of pain. Do not be fooled by this considering the healers did have an extensive amount of work with Draco. Immediately their attention had been put upon Draco's stab wound, working in haste to heal him before he bled out or worse. Upon the completion of the task, their focus was turned on his foot which had morphed from an odd shade of purple to a sour hue of black. Draco was lucky that the best healers in St. Mungo's had been working on him for his foot was about ready to fall off.

Hermione was a degree or two beyond hysterical when they had finally allowed her to see him. He blamed the healers for that...

_The tall healer, clad in a bloody hospital gown, stepped out of Draco's room, fatigue overtaking him. They had worked on Draco for hours and hours, every bloody second needed._

_Another healer stepped out, his hospital attire also smothered with blood, Draco's blood._

_"Well," began the tall healer, "I guess we have to tell them. Who is here? Family?"_

_"No. There is no family, but a girlfriend and friends. Who do we talk to?"_

_"The girlfriend I guess. What's her name?"_

_"Hermione Granger," said the other healer, wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his wrist. The other man looked at him incredulously._

_"Harry Potter's best mate?"_

_"The one and only. I thought she disappeared years ago, but apparently she is here now and waiting to find out about her boyfriend."_

_"Alright."_

_The two healers walked slowly over to the group in the waiting room, all of whom jumped up upon seeing them in sight. Hermione was the first to reach them and silently pleaded with them to give her answers._

_"Miss Granger?"_

_Hermione nodded at them for she found that her voice was just not strong enough at the moment. She couldn't even think let alone speak._

_"We were the ones who worked on Draco Malfoy."_

_Hermione felt her lungs contract and her heart momentarily stop as they said those words. Worked? It's like...well it's like they make it out as though it's over, like there is nothing more they can do which means...which means..._

_"And?" she asked, subconsciously of course. Her focus was still on the ominous thoughts in her own mind._

_"There was a lot of blood lost. When they brought him in we were kind of thrown. We're not really accustom to dealing with these types of injuries. Mostly we get magical types, ones involving dragons and inappropriate broom handling. We don't usually get stab wounds." This was all said by the tall healer who was not looking up, instead down at his bloody attire, hastily wiping it clean._

_The other healer began, "His foot was a complete mess. I've never seen such damage done and–"_

_"AND I DON'T CARE! TELL ME IF HE IS ALIVE OR NOT RIGHT NOW BEFORE I STRANGLE THE BOTH OF YOU!" Hermione's voice echoed throughout the entire wing. The healers looked at each other quickly before diverting their attention to Hermione._

_"We apologize miss. Yes, he is fine. He still has quite the recovery, but he is alive."_

_Hermione let out her sigh as she pushed them both out of the way, allowing her to get to Draco's room. Mrs. Weasley walked up to both healers and smacked them in the back of the head, much like she did Fred and George when they did something stupid. Just like the twins, the two healers looked at her like wounded puppies._

_"How dare you! What type of fools brush over about how hard the work was instead of just telling the poor girl? Bloody gits."_

_The group that witnessed the confrontation between the older woman and two St. Mungo's employees all laughed as Hermione raced into the room, long curly hair bellowing behind her._

"_Draco!"_

"_Hey, love," he whispered, the pain still weakening his body. On top of that, he was tired so she was not surprised when he spoke to her in such a hushed voice._

_Instantly she threw herself onto the floor, reaching for his hand with one of her own, caressing his damp cheek with the other. He had closed his eyes, leaning his face into her palm to place a gentle kiss on her soft skin. What he loved seeing was that she herself was not crying, though remnants of tears, silvery tear stains, were on her face._

"_Draco I thought I was going to lose you," she chocked, her voice croaky with emotion. Draco just laughed lightly at this._

"_Love, I'd never leave you," he whispered._

"_I know. It was silly for me to think that way since you are very stubborn, you know that. You would have done well in Gryffindor with that type of attitude."_

_He inwardly scowled at (what he saw as) her backhanded compliment, never would he have been a Gryffindor, but his scowl vanished when he noticed her laugh. She must have seen the look of distaste spread across his face._

"_I meant it in a good way," she said with a sly smile._

"_S'alright. I guess...I guess if you're a Gryffindor then...something about the ruddy house must be alright."_

_Hermione smiled brightly before she leaned in to gently brush her lips against his own. Immediately following the kiss, Hermione dropped her head on his chest, sobbing, with Draco placing his hand on the back of her neck._

"_Love, s'alright," he said soothingly._

"_It's not. You could have died and I just–"_

"_Angel, why do this to yourself? Does it matter? I didn't die so we're both fine now. We're going to be fine."_

"_I love you," she whispered, her words muffled by his chest._

_He smiled weakly as he said, "You know I love you."_

It seemed like a lifetime ago that the incident had happened for them. Thoughts about it were just so lost on him now since he had many things on his shoulders. Before he worried, now he was completely paranoid. The reason for his paranoia just so happened to have walked into the room precisely at that moment.

"Draco?"

Draco looked up to see Hermione, clad in a long nightgown, standing in the doorway. Her hair was positively everywhere, her eyes partially closed alerting him that she had just woken up, but of course, he found her to be looking gorgeous.

"It's three in the morning. What are you doing up?" she asked tiredly.

"I couldn't sleep. I guess I've got a lot on my mind. C'mere"

Hermione waddled over to him slowly, placing her protruded belly directly in front of him. He never got tired of running his hands over her abdomen which was swollen with their child. She was eight months pregnant, the time coinciding with the day they went to the castle. So caught up in the moment...well, they forgot to take precautions. Now, they were both preparing to be parents. Something that scared them very much, but for different reasons.

Hermione obviously had her doubts about her abilities. She had always been good at everything, but a child? Taking care of another life was a whole other idea, one which nobody can really relate to until they are in the actual situation. Sure, she had babysat before and been around children, working in her parent's dentist office had always instilled a fair amount of maternal instincts in her, but that was all play; a little girl playing house. A child of her own was indeed the scariest thing to ever occur in her life.

Not to mention, the poor child was not to be born under wedlock. Draco and Hermione had yet to tie the knot._ Not because she refused, but because Draco had yet to ask._

Bringing forth, Draco's own fears about the child being born. Don't get him wrong, he was more than happy about their baby. He had no doubt in his mind that the child was going to be incredible given that it was the baby of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, two of the most powerful and beautiful people in the world. Their magic was endowed like no other; Hermione's ability to grasp anything handed to her with a little time, and Draco's natural talent with the gift. As far as beauty went, well, isn't that obvious? Hermione's dark features mixed with the light colors of Draco's form would make a very lovely child, no doubt.

So, no, Draco was not worried about the child. It was his child's mother that worried him. He wanted to marry her, to make it final for the rest of the world to know that she was his and he was hers, for the rest of eternity. However, the world that they currently lived in was different than anything that it had been since the moment he entered the world.

He was a free man and not only that, he was a...hero. Upon Voldemort's demise, "sources" (_which is really code for fuckin' Potter_) revealed Draco's "return to the magical world and forceful help in ending the evil being." Draco rolled his eyes when he read that subheading in the Daily Prophet below the headline "Draco Malfoy: Mistimed and Misunderstood". It was not that he disliked Potter, well as much as he did before, but because he did not want the attention. He didn't like being the reformed hero. In all honesty, he just wanted to live a quiet life with Hermione. That was his personality, that was who he was; quiet and reserved. None the less, his well known childhood attitude kept him down making people gawk at him as though he was going to explode any moment. The same question was always asked: how could someone so cruel change so much?

He found the question somewhat foolish. How could people not take into account that not only had he been raised by two of the most evil people to ever exist (_fuck Lucius and Narcissa!_), but it had been years since he was last seen? In a decade, oddly enough a lifetime can happen, but nobody seems to realize the meaning of that. Draco just shook his head at this.

Draco definitely wanted to marry Hermione, but he just...well he wasn't sure if Hermione did. Nobody seemed to realize it, what with all of the chaos occurring around them, that she had in fact been in a relationship for five years which ended with half the couple dead. He wasn't sure if she could handle having another husband. He knew that she was damn aware of how he was a much different man from her first, but he would still be a husband. Could she handle that?

Hermione laughed lightly as Draco stared at her stomach, gasping in awe when the baby kicked. She ran her fingers through his silvery hair knowing how he would make a wonderful father. Draco and this baby were going to be her whole world in merely eight months. Hermione could not help, but giggle when she thought about telling Draco she was pregnant. Oh, what a mess that had been...

"_Ginny," whispered Hermione quietly. Her redheaded friend was listening to a hilarious joke between Harry and Draco which involved a lobster, a pair of knickers, and a certain part of the male anatomy when she came in the room. Ginny was still laughing when she faced her friend instantly noting how pale she looked._

"_Hermione are you alright?" The question immediately worried Draco who also noticed Hermione's odd complexion._

"_Angel?"_

"_I'm fine. I'm fine, but I need to speak with Ginny; alone." Her voice was low and shaky._

_Ginny reacted and stood up without taking another glance at the confused men still sitting in the living room. After pushing Hermione upstairs into her bedroom, she slammed the door and locked it quickly with her wand before disregarding it. Her attention was turned on Hermione._

"_Hermione?"_

"_Ginny um...I think I'm pregnant."_

"_What?!" screamed Ginny. It was not that she thought of it as bad or even good, but was just shocked at the moment. "How did this happen?"_

"_Ginny I think you know how it happened," quipped Hermione._

"_Hermione you know what I mean," said the redhead quickly._

"_I don't know. I don't even know if I am, but I'm pretty sure. I have kind of known for a week, but I've been too scared to say anything." Ginny knew she was being honest with her._

"_How could you be scared? It is not as though you're sixteen and still living at Hogwarts. You're an adult and in love so it's perfectly alright and acceptable. Besides, you and I both know that Draco will be thrilled. He will finally be a dad. What is there to worry about?"_

"_How about everything?!" screamed Hermione, tugging on her ponytail. "There is so much to think about in regards to a child and not just any child, but one born to me and Draco. What about the fact that the child's parents would be completely bonkers and famous and so many other...things? Bullocks, I can't even think clearly right now!"_

"_Hermione you're just frazzled right now. You and I need to go to St. Mungo's this very instant to meet with a healer so that we can know for sure. If you're not then I guess there is nothing to worry about, but if you are...well then we have a lot to prepare for. So, let's go right now." Hermione hated to admit, but Ginny's diplomatic approach actually did seem logical and comforted her, somewhat._

"_What about the boys?"_

"_I'm sure that Harry and Draco will be fine for a few hours by themselves. After all, they are full grown men. That doesn't say much, but I don't think they will be burning the house down while we're gone."_

_Hermione laughed before Ginny and her ventured off to St. Mungo's. Ginny made up a quick lie about popping over to Diagon Alley to finish finding her wedding jewelry which Draco and Harry believed outright. So all that was left was to actually check with the healer._

_And they did._

"_Well Hermione you are a very pregnant witch. Congratulations," applauded the cheery healer. Hermione smiled, but inside her stomach was churning. She was a month and a half pregnant with a child that belonged to Draco Malfoy._ What in the name of Merlin am I going to do?

"_Would you like to know your baby's gender?"_

_Hermione remained very still and silent forcing Ginny take action. "Would you give us a few moments, please?"_

"_Of course," said the Healer. She walked out of the room leaving Ginny and Hermione alone._

"_What am I going to do? This is not the time to have a baby. Draco and I are still getting over what happened at the castle and he just get well for bloody sakes!"_

"_Hermione he's been well for over a month and we all know that you put the castle incident behind you. You have a life with the man you love so I still don't see the problem."_

_Hermione faced Ginny as she said, "The problem is that there is no ring on a particular finger of mine and I can't have a baby like that."_

_A half an hour later, the two women left the hospital to head back to the burrow. They left without finding out the baby that Hermione was to be having on account of Ginny. She thought that Draco had a right to know about the child first before they did anything else. Hermione knew that her secret was safe with her best friend._

_The day had passed slowly with Ginny sending hints towards Hermione's direction in regards to telling Draco, but she always shook them off. Draco, unlike Harry who would have not noticed if Ginny walked in with a child literally in her arms, was not oblivious to all of this. He just wondered when Hermione was finally going to tell him what was going on._

_It wasn't until they got into bed that Hermione had even made eye contact with him. They were still residing at the burrow for their own manor was currently being built, one which Draco wanted to spend the rest of his life in with Hermione. _

_After situating themselves underneath the covers, Draco's arms wrapped around her petite body with her head fitting perfectly into the crook of his neck, Hermione finally spoke up._

"_Draco I have to tell you something."_

"_What is it?" asked Draco, slightly more nervous than expected. He had known that Hermione wanted to tell him something, expecting something big, but now that she was finally going to talk to him...well he was getting a little worried._

"_Um...well..." _

"_Angel just tell me. Whatever it is, we will work it out." Draco was genuine as ever before. _

_Hermione sighed, the idea of telling Draco that he was going to be a father was just too overwhelming. Would he be mad? Would he be excited? Would he be confused? All of these questions, she did not have the answers to and Hermione Granger never liked not having the answers._

"_Please Hermione, just tell me."_

_Hermione couldn't bring herself to tell him. So, she instead relied on subtlety to alert Draco about what was going on. She took Draco's hand placing her own above his interlacing their fingers together. After placing his palm against her flat belly, she just waited for the news to hit Draco._

_She waited..._

_And waited..._

_And waited..._

"_Oh Merlin," she heard him whisper from behind her. Quickly he lifted himself up and moved his hand below Hermione's chin, gently, yet insistently, moving her face so their eyes could meet. What she saw in those icy orbs was something she would never forget–_

_Pure, undying love._

_She was not sure whether it was directed towards just her or at the baby as well, but she did not care. Obviously Draco was more open to the idea than she had anticipated._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Of course. It's already been checked with a healer and...yes, I'm sure."_

_In the next instant, his lips were crashing down on hers in a searing kiss. Without another thought she ran her hands through his blond locks, not caring about anything else other than her and Draco...and their baby._

Wow, she had been a mess then. Of course Draco had been very excited about the prospect of a child with her, but there was still a mounting tension between them which seemed to keep them at a distance.

She knew that the press was starting to take a toll on him. As Harry Potter's best mate and an attractive witch, she had grown accustom to such things. Before she married Alan she was plastered all over the wizarding magazines as the hottest bachelorette in the wizarding world. Who wouldn't want to marry the smartest witch to grace Hogwarts in over twenty years? Draco, on the other hand, had never been on the light side of the news. Not only was it new, but just...well confusing.

That confusing notion was actually a large reason for why they never discussed marriage. It was not in their nature to bring up the touchy subject, but that did not keep others from doing so. The press was always asking Hermione Granger when her and beau Draco Malfoy were planning on walking down the aisle together. Hermione would simply cringe, Draco would usually scowl or remain solemn, until their "no comments" finally sunk in with the surrounding people. Life was just so hectic and with a baby on the way, that was not the sort of added stress that either of them needed.

The baby kicked again, Draco's facing beaming with pride.

"We still have yet to figure out names," he whispered gently, his eyes focused on her large stomach.

"We still have yet to figure out what type of child we're having. It's best if we pick a name when the child is born. Whatever comes into our minds, we'll just go with it," said Hermione sensibly.

Draco nodded before placing a tender kiss on her belly.

"Why don't you come back to bed with me? You need just as much sleep as I do."

"I know Angel. I'll be there in a minute, alright?"

Hermione nodded at him, knowing that he was still in the process of thinking, so she left the nursery to walk slowly back to the master bedroom down the hall. Draco returned back to his rocking which soothed him.

_Will I make a good father? I have to. I have to make a good father because...Hermione and that child deserve that. **My** **child deserves that**._

The simple thought about him creating a life brought him out of his thinking state allowing him to go bed next to Hermione.

* * *

A/N: What did you all think? This is not the last chapter by the way. I still have a few more so no worries on that.

Fanfiction is still not working. I want so much to message you all back, but it won't let me. Again, I'll say that I'm very thankful for you guys and your responses. I had the most responses for the last chapter than any other chapter that I've ever written. I was really surprised. Thanks!

Sweetsacrifice - Thank you so much! I appreciate what you said about how I killed off Voldemort. I really am having trouble with writing such things seeing as I really am at a loss for how he will be killed. This was my first stab at actually killing him off in a story so I'm glad you liked it.

Hater-of-Heartless-Critics - Of course I wasn't going to kill Voldemort strictly because he fell out of window! How stupid do you think I am? Come on...I may hate the guy, but I'll give him some credit. He is far more deserving of a nice, creative death:)

"Keep Holding On" is a song by Avril Lavigne. It's a very cliche and cheesy/corny song, but who doesn't love cheesy?! I love the cheese so I decided to use it. I think it works here.

READ AND REVIEW!! If you can read it, then you can review it.

_Iris_ is the work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	28. Forsaken

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to an incredible fellow author _**Sweetsacrifice** _(and I mean that hon!). Not only is she a prime reason for some of my newest readers, but she is someone who has a sincere heart even after some life altering occurrences. It's obvious darling that you're a strong person.

**Forsaken - Chapter 27**

"Just a few more minutes, love," pleaded Draco whose face was pressed against Hermione's belly, the covers wrapped around them. She shook her head and giggled as she pushed him away, leaving him alone in the sleep-warm bed.

"Today is not the day to stay in bed. We have to get up and help with the wedding," said Hermione as she shuffled over to the large closet to find a fitting and appropriate maternity outfit for the day. Draco grumbled into his pillow much like a child, but Hermione did not give into him.

"Draco you know you have to go."

"Why? Iz not as though iz goin ta be tragic if we don go. We'll be swumped once we geet into Diagan Allay by reporters and autogrof zeekers. Let's ust say home." Most of that was muffled by his pillow, but Hermione could easily distinguish what he said, knowing him the way she did. She shook her head at him and swatted him playfully on his boxer covered backside.

"Get up. You're going."

Draco knew when he lost with her so after much more grumbling into his pillow, he got out of bed to take a quick shower downstairs seeing as Hermione already was occupying their bedroom shower. Normally he would have jumped in there with her, but with the baby they could not risk doing such things like that. So he went to his shower, but not with much more protest. In other words, he whined all the way down the hall.

Draco was sitting downstairs waiting for Hermione. He loved that it was never much of a long wait since she was not an ultra-feminine girl who needed hours upon hours to get ready. A simple ten minute shower would suffice her and changing into her clothes had never been much of a hassle for the dark-haired beauty. In fact, had she not been pregnant, he knew she would have already been ready. However, she had slowed down seeing as her eight month bulge did need a fair amount of care and constant protection.

Yet, this particular morning, she was not moving slow on account of her belly, but on account of a letter she had received a few days before. She knew without a doubt who it was from. _Lucius_. He had requested her to meet with him in Azkaban, but she had avoided it, not sure if it was right for her to go. She could not tell Draco for he would never let her go, certainly not alone. No, if she told him then he would keep her from this and she felt that it was her choice whether or not to go. Bless his heart, he wanted what was best for her, but then she would never know.

And if there was one thing to know about Hermione Granger, it was that curiosity often times got the better of her.

She stared at herself in the full length mirror, noting her shape. It did not bother her being pregnant like it did most women. Hermione liked the way she looked with her bulging belly and lovely skin, really the pregnancy had been good to her. She had put on a solid twenty-two pounds, Draco monitoring her all the time. He was so protective of her and, while she enjoyed the return of her headstrong independence, she could not deny that Draco's fortified nature when it came to her was something she appreciated.

Five more minutes had passed before she decided that it was time to go. It _was_ her who scolded Draco earlier, telling him to get up.

It was when he looked up that he saw her descending the stairs dressed elegantly in a comfortable green dress, her hair pulled back in a loose knot allowing tendrils of her hair to spill out. Draco did not know how she managed to do it, but she always took his breath away when she did such things, even something as mundane as walking down the staircase.

"Ready to go?" she asked with a smile.

"You look beautiful," he said breathlessly.

"Oh yeah I'm just a jewel. I'm big, round, and I want this bloody baby out. This is all your fault, you know?" Draco just shook his head. She always complained, lovingly of course, that it was his fault, that he did this to her. He would always smirk seeing as it was him who managed to knock up the Gryffindor princess without being wed, a temporary morph into his teenage-self, but he knew she was just as happy about the baby as he was. Never in all of his life did he see a woman look so radiant as Hermione did when she was pregnant, with _his _child.

"I know Angel. It's always my fault and you do well to remind me every chance you get."

"Of course," she quipped making Draco laugh. Together they walked through the lower level of their mansion to the area which held a large fireplace allowing them to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Though it was not the most discrete place to go considering they were the famous Hermione Granger and once infamous Draco Malfoy, current couple of the year, but there were only so many places they could floo to with Hermione so far in her pregnancy. Draco would have walked there carrying her if he found no other solution. He cared for her and his child that much.

They landed on their feet upon the ground, Draco gripping her closely so he took the blunt of the fall. Hermione smiled as she gently brushed off a piece of soot that had fallen on his face. He kissed her palm before they hastily walked through the pub avoiding contact with anyone and everyone. It was not the time to socialize with well-wishers and fans.

Quickly they ventured through Diagon Alley, people practically clawing at the couple in an attempt to get an autograph or picture, but they were not in the mood, nor had the time for such things. Hermione could hear Draco sighing irritably making her want to get through the crowd even faster. If Draco's Slytherin temper acted up then it would not be a fun day for her. Plus, her hormones were completely altered so she did not need anymore added stress.

The famous couple reached their destination, a small dining lounge where they all were planning on finalizing the plans for Harry and Ginny's upcoming nuptials, to find everyone waiting on them. However, two more guests were present that Draco and Hermione did not expect to see.

"Mum?" asked Hermione flabbergasted.

Sure enough, Mr. and Mrs. Granger nodded at their daughter, the girl they had not seen in nearly six years, before she had married Alan, someone that they had never met by the way. Draco gripped her tight realizing abruptly who the people, striking a strong resemblance to his brown-eyed girl, were.

"Yes, love. We ran into the Weasley family and they said that they would be meeting you here. They asked us to join them and we did not hesitate," said Mrs. Granger, walking towards them. However, her movements halted.

"Mum? Um it's–"

"You're pregnant? Darling why didn't you tell us? Is this the young man you mentioned _six_ years ago?"

Hermione tensed up next to Draco, he could feel her mounting apprehension at answering all of the questions, let alone on the very delicate subject matter.

"Um...well um–I think..."

"Perhaps," cut in Ginny, too sensing the tension; "You should all discuss this over lunch. We got you a private table figuring that it um...might be best."

Hermione gave Ginny an appreciative look before the redhead sauntered off to venture into the main area of the restaurant. Draco squeezed Hermione gently, a sign to reassure her that he was there with her, but that did little to help the expectant mother.

"Shall I show you to your table?" asked the young waitwitch. Draco took action noting nobody else seemed to move; he nodded. Without any conversation they walked to the table, seated across from each other; Draco next to Hermione; Mrs. Granger next to Mr. Granger.

From there, they sat in silence for several minutes.

"So," said Hermione, suddenly tired of the silence engulfing the group; "Um, I guess introductions are in order. Mum, dad, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco these are my parents."

"Draco?"

"Yes um...things did not exactly work out with Alan."

"Hermione what's going on?" asked Mr. Granger, the tone telling them that he sincerely wanted an answer to a particular question. Hermione knew precisely what the particular question was.

"I'm sorry I did not write to you for years, but...oh where do I begin?" she asked rhetorically. None the less, she got an answer;

"The beginning," said Draco softly. Hermione nodded at him realizing all too well that he was correct.

The Grangers sat in silence as their daughter, their only daughter whom they had not seen in years, told them about her life with her first husband. She told them about their wedding, who he was, what he did to her (of course leaving out certain parts that she would tell nobody...not even Draco. She knew him well enough to know that it would kill him to hear about certain matters that Alan forced her to do in the _bedroom_), how she was not allowed to write to them, and broke off when it came time to discuss a few matters about her life with Draco.

"Oh darling," sobbed Mrs. Granger quietly, "That is just atrocious. How could somebody do that?"

"Lucky for him, he's dead. If he weren't then he would be dealing with me," said Mr. Granger firmly. Draco had only just met the man, but he was quite sure the man's threat was true to word.

"So then this child...this child is–"

"The child is mine," said Draco steadfastly.

Mrs. Granger gave a glance toward her husband, but he kept his eyes focused on the blond man sitting next to his daughter, the one who was the father of his grandchild.

"You two are not wed," said Mrs. Granger, more so to herself than anyone else.

"Mum, Draco and I have a wonderful relationship. We just...well we are not planning on getting married. Maybe someday, but not right now and it's our decision. Strictly because the child is born without married parents does not mean that the baby will be any less loved or cared for. Draco and I are committed to each other just as much as we are committed to this child." There was a tone of defiance and cheekiness that Draco liked.

"So Draco, you're going to stick around for this? You'll be in the life of this child?" asked Mr. Granger, with Draco noticing how there was an uncertainty in his voice.

"Hermione is my life and this child is a part of her and me. I'll be with them until the end of my days." Mr. Granger knew the man was serious.

"This is so much to take in. Um...will you...I mean you'll see us again, right? This is our first encounter in six years and Hermione...it's been killing us," wept Mrs. Granger, tears flowing down her cheeks. Draco prepared himself knowing that Hermione would soon follow into a crying state. The woman was always bursting into tears because of the pregnancy.

"Oh mum, Draco is not like that at all. He saved me from Alan, he's a better person than anyone I've ever met, and he...he's wonderful to me and to this baby. I'm my own person when I'm with him and he would never keep me from you," cried Hermione, the tears Draco expected sliding down from her brown eyes. Draco gripped her tighter, offering her his shoulder. However, she did not take it and instead kept her gaze locked on her mother.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I'd never keep Hermione from you. She is a very independent and feisty witch so I doubt I could stop her if I tried," he smirked. Hermione looked up at him, smiling through her tears. "Hermione is your daughter and I know, as an expectant father, that nothing can keep me away from my baby. I can only imagine that you would feel the same for your daughter."

The Grangers could not help but feel a large amount of respect and gratitude towards Draco. This man had saved their daughter from a terrible fate, one which could have kept her from them until the end of their days. They did not want to think about it, but what would have happened had he not come along? They were blessed to have this man in their daughter's life.

"Well um," said Mrs. Granger softly, "On a lighter note, what are you having? A boy or a girl?"

Hermione perked up immediately with that as she said, "We're going to be surprised. We think that certain things should not be foreseen."

"What about names then?" asked Mr. Granger with interest.

"We're going to look at our child first to see what we come up with. Draco taught me that the best things in life are spontaneous." Draco smiled down at her.

Hermione cringed slightly as she looked down at her belly, running her hands over the bump. Draco reacted instantly, gripping her tightly as he asked, "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"The little brat just keeps on kicking. Honey, mummy needs you to stop kicking me so much," she whispered, running circles over her swollen stomach. Mrs. Granger laughed at this.

"Oh I remember that. Hermione use to kick me like crazy the last few weeks."

"I can imagine that," said Draco with a smile. Hermione scoffed at him making the Grangers laugh.

"Draco is just annoyed because now he knows that this baby is going to be Gryffindor, like me," she said smugly. Draco's eyes widened.

"Oh no, I don't think so. Any kid that belongs to me will be a Slytherin and nothing less."

"Draco you just have to face that this child will be in Gryffindor."

The Grangers smiled in silence, not understanding completely but could tell that it was joking banter between the couple. They remembered doing the same thing when Mrs. Granger was pregnant with Hermione, only it was about which parent she would end up looking like; apparently, they both won. They just smiled when the two stopped their bickering to share a gentle kiss before turning their attention back to the older couple.

"You seem lovely Draco. We would love to get a chance to know you better and reconnect with Hermione. I'm afraid that there is still much we need to understand about all of this," said Mrs. Granger kindly.

"Would you care to come to dinner tomorrow night? I'd say tonight, but it appears that you have other plans that we interrupted." Mr. Granger looked at them with hope twinkling in his eyes. Draco rubbed his hand over her belly making Hermione giggle.

"Of course," said Draco, "We'd love to. What time tomorrow?"

"All day!" screamed Mrs. Granger, excitement dripping out from every inch of her. The three others at the table just laughed.

* * *

Hermione and her mother had left to use the restaurant lavatory. Actually, they had gone so Mrs. Granger could look at Hermione's very pregnant abdomen in the flesh. Hermione was wearing a dress and Mrs. Granger said forcefully, "Either we go to the privy to look at your belly or we look at it right here. The choice is yours Hermione."

Draco and Mr. Granger were left at the table, a good thing because Draco had been wanting to ask the man something the entire time, without Hermione present.

"Mr. Granger?"

"Please call me John," said the man brightly. Draco nodded; his mouth was just so dry.

"Well John, I have a question for you," sputtered Draco. Mr. Granger could sense that something was bothering the young lad, but could not tell what.

"I...Sir, I would like permission to marry your daughter."

That was not what he had expected and it showed; he was silent for quite a while.

"Sir?"

"I just saw my daughter for the first time in six years today. I had to listen as she told me how her husband was a cruel man, a vicious man, not a man really, and how he was the reason that she lost five years of her precious life. He was the reason that my daughter was taken from me. Her _husband _was responsible for all of this, someone that I never even met." His voice was almost awe-like, raw, and Draco just listened intently, knowing better than to ever interrupt someone pouring out their emotions the way he was.

"I'm finding out that my daughter is pregnant, currently unmarried, and living with a man that I do not know. I'm finding out that I should have been a part of her life for nearly a year, but she was worried that we would not understand this. She was ashamed, so ashamed that once she was able to contact us, she did not. Do you have any idea how much that hurts?"

Draco hoped that it was a rhetorical question; it was.

"Why do you want to marry her? If you tell me it's on the grounds of being 'the right thing to do' because she is pregnant then I will not be giving you my blessing."

"Sir that is not the reason at all. Hermione is and always will be my life. You see," he said, letting out a sigh, "Hermione gave you the wrong impression. She was the one that saved me. Your daughter brought me back to life after something dreadful and utterly ghastly happened to me. Hermione made me realize that life is something worth living and ever since then, well, it's what I've been doing. I feel alive when I'm with her and I'd do anything for that girl. This child is just an added bonus."

Mr. Granger fell silent again, deep in thought.

"Draco I just met you and while your intentions seem honorable, I just...I just can't bring myself to say yes. Not now at least. I'm not saying that I don't approve or that I do...I am just not ready for this. How about I'll give you an answer when I finally realize it myself?"

Draco nodded as he said, "That's more than fair."

* * *

Hermione was standing in front of Azkaban Prison, her legs shaking and her small hands running loosely over her baby bump. It had been such a lovely day so ending it by going to see her child's evil grandfather was not what she had in mind. If anything, she did not want to be there.

Curiosity is what brought her there.

She only was able to go because Draco was not present when she left, having gone back to the lounge to fetch Hermione's purse she had so carelessly forgot. He thought it seemed very unlike her, and truth be told, it was. She left it there on purpose.

Hermione hated herself for doing such a thing. It made her feel as though she was lying to him and lying was something she just did not do when it came to Draco. They were always honest with one another, yet she blatantly lied to him just so she could go meet his father in prison.

If something sounds bad, usually it's because it is bad.

Walking the damp, bleakly dark corridors would probably have scared anyone else, but Hermione had been to Hell and back so a murky area no longer disturbed her. Once upon a time, yes, but not anymore. None the less, she could not deny the sense of foreboding twisting behind her lovely eyes, the stinging sensation she felt prickling at her soul. Something was bound to go wrong, but that damn curiosity just kept plaguing her.

There he was. Lucius Malfoy was confined to the wall; his long hair draped over his face, grim covering his flesh. The man looked even worse than the last time she saw him in the castle which said something. In comparison to what he looked like now, she could safely say he looked like a fucking model for WQ (Wizard's Quarterly) back then.

"You...you came," he murmured, not looking up from the filthy ground.

"I came. What do you want?"

"I'm amazed really. I would have thought that Draco would have kept a tighter leash on his little mudblood." Hermione rolled her eyes at his remark. _Typical Lucius thing to say_.

"Spit out what you want or I'm leaving," snarled Hermione ferociously. If she had to do this, stand there strictly to be insulted by him then so be it, but she was not going to simply keep herself out there as a target.

"I only wanted to see for myself that you were in fact pregnant. How could you have done this to me? How could you poison generations upon generations of Malfoys with a half-breed? How could you do that you filth?!"

Hermione shook her head as she asked, "Are you kidding me? You asked me here strictly to say that?"

"No," he whispered darkly, "I have one thing more to say. Don't get too cozy with your peaceful life Miss Granger. My former son may have turned on me, but that does not change the fact that he is a Malfoy. I will make sure that your child does not enter the world for even one breath of air. I swear on the life of my wife–"

"Which is fading because of your sorry ass!" bellowed Hermione, furious on the outside, trembling within.

"Yes, but I still have a little power left and with the power that I have, I will use it to destroy not only you, but that disgusting creature within you. I'd kill Draco, but I find that him losing the ones around him tends to hurt him even more. I'd say his life would be about as meaningful as if he'd been kissed by a dementor; he'll be alive, but without a soul."

Hermione did not recall ever doing it, but before she could stop, water began dripping from her eyes. She brushed the tears back quickly, not wanting Lucius to see her scared.

"Perhaps you should not have come. Ignorance is, after all, bliss."

_No kidding. Ignorance is fucking bliss!_

"It's not even so much you. I could careless that it's you Granger, but I despise my son. I want to hurt him and hurt him well. He not only left my side, left the Dark Lord's side, but he left for a fucking muggle. I was happy when I found out she was killed. My happiness ended when I discovered his affair with you. You disgust me with your dirty, muddy blood and Draco was raised to hate you. He should have known better than to ever have a relationship with something so disgusting. I sacrificed my life to protect the Malfoy name and he destroyed it by impregnating you!"

"You will never be able to harm me, Draco, or our child. I swear to you on my life that I am capable of anything you so much as even think to throw at me."

"You better be right mudblood because I will be attempting to hurt you very, very soon. I may have lost everything, but I did it so my cause will live on. The light side has not won strictly because He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone. Evil never dies and another will triumph. _Mark-my-fucking-words_."

Hermione aspired for a smile to flash at Lucius, to show that she would not be brought down, but no smile was on her face when she left. Instead, she looked paler than ever before. In an essence, she looked like a walking corpse.

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think?! I know it was a lot to take in, but there was a reason for me doing both of the parental meetings in the same chapter. The main focus was to show how their parents differ.

"Forsaken" is by the band Within Temptation. I must say that if you like Evanescence, you'll love Within Temptation. They're not as well known, but they've been around much longer and their music is amazing. Love them! Anyways, I feel that it is very important to say that I wrote this chapter after hearing this song. This song was definitely the inspiration, precisely why I'm going to post the lyrics. I think it'll help everyone better understand the chapter.

_Now the day has come  
We are forsaken this time_

_We lived our lives  
In our paradise  
As Gods we shaped the world around  
No borderlines  
We stayed behind  
No boundaries is something fragile_

_Well we thought we were gaining  
We turned back the time  
It still slips away  
Our time has run out  
Our future has died  
There's no more escape_

_Now the day has come  
We are forsaken  
There's no time any more  
Life will pass us by  
We are forsaken  
We're the last of our kind_

_The sacrifice  
Was much to hide  
Our grief just made us all go on  
We try to hide what we fear inside  
Today is the end of tomorrow_

_As the sea started rise  
And the land that we conquered  
It just washed away  
We all have tried  
To turn back the time  
It was all in vain_

_Now the day has come  
We are forsaken  
There's no time any more  
Life will pass us by  
We are forsaken  
Only rules stay below_

_(Een hoop gebrabbel)_

_Now the day has come  
We are forsaken this time_

_Now the day has come  
We are forsaken  
There's no time any more_

_Now the day has come,  
The day has come_

I don't normally post the lyrics, but I think it really will help everyone better understand the point of this chapter. I'm sorry if it's at all confusing so message me if you have any questions!

READ AND REVIEW!! If you can read it, then you can review it.

_Iris _is the work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	29. Complications

I dedicate this chapter to the critics who gave the film "Black Christmas" only one star. The movie blows! I seriously want the two hours of my life I wasted on that movie back! Ugh...I like horror movies just as much as the next person, but this movie was just...overly gory. I recommend this movie to anyone who likes to watch stupid girls speaking stupid dialogue with a stupid plot, stupid killer, and ugh! I think you get the point.

Okay, enough of my rant - Happy reading!

**Complications - Chapter 28**

Hermione was staring out the window, gazing at the setting sun surrounding her parent's lovely flat. She remembered growing up in the clean-cut neighborhood all of her life, wishing to get out of the suburban lifestyle nearly each day. When her letter from Hogwarts came she was positively ecstatic. It was her chance to get away, do something incredible.

Now? Now all she wanted to do was go back to that innocence, a time when Lord Voldemort would have seemed like a name in some cooky telly show. She wanted to not have to worry anymore. _When did growing up start to really suck?_

A pair of large hands wrapped around her waist which brought her back to reality. Draco placed a kiss on her neck, soft and sensual, muttering sweet nothings to her. To say they had a row the night before would be an understatement. He was upset for her leaving the house the way she did, convinced that she had apparated to visit Ron. Apparition during pregnancy is just such a high risk and she had done it without a second thought, on the grounds of visiting her friend - so he thought. Hermione had not apparated, nor would she tell him the truth about her actual means of transportation, but she had been brought back by an Azkaban official. If Draco found out she had visited Lucius...she shuddered to think what would happen. So, instead of being honest, she fibbed quickly saying she visited Ron and he had brought her back by broom. By the time she got those words out, the damage had already been done.

The whole ordeal ended with Draco sleeping downstairs on the sofa, not wanting to sleep in the guest room down the hall, and her crying most of the night, absolutely petrified over everything that Lucius had said about her baby and her Draco.

Draco had gone upstairs to apologize at around one in the morning finding his heart to break when he heard her sobs. He felt like a total jackass and an unmitigated mug for upsetting her the way that he did, unaware that he was not the reason for her tears. Well, not entirely at least.

When the door opened, she immediately attempted to stifle her sobs and wipe away her tears, though it was rather futile; she was too far gone emotionally to stop it. His soft apologies were lost on her, she neither heard nor cared, but needed him to hold her; hold her, he did.

From there, she cried onto his shoulder until there were no more tears left in her warm body. Trembling, he had lowered them down together, pulling the duvet over the both of them. Her sleep was a restless one, but at least she had the comfort of Draco holding her close, his hand resting upon her bulging abdomen.

The next morning they did little speaking to one another, both ashamed for the hurtful words they had said. Draco felt worse than he thought he'd ever felt in all his time of being with her. _Why did I yell at her like that? I never did give her enough time to even speak. I am an ass._

Hermione did not have the luxury of dwelling over their little spat for her thoughts were still on what Lucius had said–

_No. He threatened me, plain and simple. He won't hurt us though! I will not let him hurt my family!_

All of this had been bothering her while she plastered her face with a fake smile and bonded with her parents. She could not deny she missed them, but needless to say, her mind was still elsewhere. Feeling Draco's warm embrace from behind only brought her back to realize that her day was about her parents and their interaction with Draco. Today was not going to be about Lucius.

"So," said Mr. Granger, merrily walking into the room to sit with the younger couple, "How have you decorated the baby's room? If you do not know the sex of the baby then how did you plan for anything?"

Hermione smiled before she turned around to lean into Draco's chest as she said, "We've decorated the room in silver and gold which represents the both of us. I am a Gryffindor so my colors are gold and red. Draco is a Slytherin so his colors are silver and green. We thought that the gold and silver would be both neutral for any gender and still it would be a part of us."

"That is a very logical answer and I like it," said Mr. Granger, a chipper smile on his face. Actually, he had not stopped smiling since they arrived, a subconscious gesture that Hermione loved.

"Mr. Granger–"

"Draco how many times do I have to tell you to call me John?"

"At least once more," said Draco politely.

With a sigh Mr. Granger said, "Alright. Well, what were you about to say?"

"Are you um...well...are you upset that Hermione was born a witch?"

Hermione jerked her head toward her father, her face contorted with shock. It was a question she had been wanting to know all of her life, she too timid to ever ask such a thing. Her parents had always told her they were proud of her, but that was to be expected given she was the top student. Never the less, the question Draco had the balls to just ask never left her lips, _ever_.

The two of them watched as Mr. Granger's eyes flashed a few emotions all at once; shock, amusement, and anger. Draco did not regret asking said question because it had been digging at him since they arrived. Truth be told, the question had been digging at him since he was younger, back to a time when he still hated her.

The expectations that either of them had were not found in the sense that Mr. Granger did something unforseen.

He laughed.

Hermione looked from her father to Draco, his face showing an expression of puzzlement, one which matched hers.

"If I say yes," began Mr. Granger, his voice still filled with amusement, "then I would be lying. If I say no then I would be lying. I am both happy and unhappy about her being a witch."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione curiously.

"When you received that letter...I was initially shocked, but who wouldn't be? I was discovering a different world and one I could never understand. I still don't for that matter. All I knew is that Hermione was special and I would do whatever it took to make sure she was able to understand this world. I think I achieved that."

"You did," breathed Hermione, his words getting to her more than she realized.

"Seven years went by and suddenly she was a witch. She grew up, beautifully I might add."

"I'll second that," said Draco with a smirk. Hermione swatted him playfully before returning her gaze back to her father whose expression of amusement had dwindled into a somber one.

"Then you met that Alan. We never met the man nor did he make an attempt to do such a thing. Your letters were so frequent explaining how wonderful he was and how you could not have been more happy. Your happiness means a lot to us," he said genuinely.

"I know," sighed Hermione, tears threatening to spill over.

"Out of nowhere, we discover that you're getting married. You told us nothing of a wedding or of a honeymoon or of anything. The letters just stopped and so did we."

To say that Hermione's heart was breaking would not do any justice. Draco could literally feel something inside of her fall way as her knees buckled against him. Had he not been holding her so tight, she most likely would have fallen to the ground.

"Six years without my daughter...I don't think we've ever been so miserable. We didn't know anything about where you were or what you were doing so we just assumed you were happy living your life. I guess we had to or else we would have cracked. Something had to give us hope of your safety and happiness. If I knew the truth...well I don't think I'd be alive today."

Draco felt her stifle a sob into his shoulder. He could obviously feel and sense how hard this was for her to hear, but he was afraid that she needed to hear it, just as much as Mr. Granger needed to finally say it.

"Hermione I love you so much and seeing you for the first time in years, pregnant and obviously in love...I have no problem with you being a witch. It stole you from me for a long time, but I think you're happy so then it's all worth it. It's always been worth it."

Draco smiled softly as Hermione removed herself from his grip and ran into the open arms of her loving father. Draco never saw a man smile with such contentment in all of his life.

* * *

"Dinner was amazing Mrs. Granger, thank you," said Draco, his stomach nearly bursting; in a good way. 

"Dear it was my pleasure and please call me Kathy."

"I can't get the man to call me John so do you really think he's going to call you Kathy? I bloody well think he's too polite for his own good. You need to be much more laid back if you want to fit in with us Draco."

Draco laughed as Mrs. Granger began clearing up the plates.

"Mum let me help with the dishes," said Hermione, attempting to stand up with her very full tummy.

"Dear no! My goodness I am not going to have a pregnant woman help me do my dishes," said Kathy forcefully.

"Mum I'm a witch, remember? I'll be done in a few minutes time, barely lifting a finger I might add."

Just as quickly as she said, the dishes began washing themselves. Mrs. Granger watched with wide eyes, the impossible sight before her seemed positively mind blowing. Mr. Granger walked with Draco out of the kitchen to take relaxation in the living room, though Draco had to admit that Mrs. Granger's face was nearly too entertaining to leave.

It was not long before Draco and Mr. Granger were speaking on friendly terms about their plans with the future child. Draco was laughing enthusiastically until there came a familiar tapping at the window which Draco recognized as the sharp pricks of an owl's nails.

"What in the world?"

"Don't worry, it's probably for me or Hermione," said Draco, striding toward the window to let the impatient bird inside. Draco stroked the owl affectionately after taking the small, dark colored parchment from the glass vial attached to its leg.

Draco opened the later addressed to both him and Hermione swiftly.

_Draco and Hermione–_

_I feel terrible for interrupting your dinner with the Granger family, but Ron is returning home from Romania today. We've got some news to discuss with everyone and Harry and I thought this would be the perfect time. Anyways, everyone is gathering at our home at around seven, but if you drop by much later then it would be perfectly understandable. Hope to see you guys soon!_

_-Ginny_

Draco felt as though he had just been hit in the head with a bludger and thrown off his very own broom when the words started to sink in. The man had been mad before, but he was downright furious, desperately wanting to hear something good from Hermione.

As if Merlin destined for it, Hermione came into the room smiling next to her cheery mother. A crease formed above her brow, the smile fading almost instantly when she saw the expression on Draco's face.

"Something wrong?"

He held up the letter as he muttered, "You tell me."

"I have no idea. What's going on?" asked Hermione, truly confused.

"This is a letter from Ginny and she mentioned something interesting Hermione." Draco's voice was placid and unlike some who would find his voice to seem serene and almost friendly, she found it threatening and patronizing.

"And?"

"Ron is currently in Romania."

_Oh bugger me..._

"I just...Hermione give me a good explanation for why you lied to me."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at the scene before them with ogling eyes. The two felt uncomfortable yet continued to stare and pry into the life of their daughter, refusing to leave her side for even one moment. The tension in the room was mounting with each progressing moment.

"Um...this is not the time nor the place to discuss this and–"

"You're right," interjected Draco, "This is not the time or the place, but you brought this on yourself. We will discuss this now so tell me why you lied to me."

"Draco you're being ridiculous and–"

"Tell-me-why-you-_lied_-to-me." Draco's voice was so low and dark it could send chills up any death eater.

"I lied because I knew you would act like a prat the way you are right now. We-will-discuss-this-later," replied Hermione, her tone mocking the situation.

"Where were you?" asked Draco, ignoring everything that Hermione just said about waiting for the talk.

"Draco I don't want to fight and–"

"You don't lie to me. You _never_ lie to me so that must mean this is bad. I don't like this so just tell me where the hell you were." Only Hermione caught it; a hint of fear in his voice.

She eyed him nervously trying to come up with an appropriate way to approach this–

_Screw appropriate. He is either going to explode or go very silent so either way this is going to end badly. I might as well just tell him. No, my parents are here and...well, he is going to explode anyways so it might as well be here. Bugger me..._

"Um...well I uh..."

"Please," whispered Draco, his voice trembling, "Just tell me, Hermione."

"Azkaban."

"WHAT?!"

"I think you heard me," said Hermione, her voice low and meek. Even though she expected for Draco to react in the manner that he did, she always found herself jumping at the sound of his raised voice.

"What the hell were you thinking? First of all you shouldn't have even gone there, but to go there without me is absolutely crazy! What could have possibly made you go there?!"

Silence

Silence

Silence

"Merlin...Lucius. You went to see Lucius."

A crystal tear slid down her cheek, his voice breaking every inch of her heart. He had not raised his voice nor did he have a look of anger on his face; he just said it. Somehow it hurt her to hear his soft voice than to hear him yell in anger.

"Who is Lucius?" asked Mr. Granger, breaking the extremely uncomfortable silence.

"My father," muttered Draco, shame rising up. He turned around, the urge to look away from Hermione sweeping over him. It was one thing for him to go see his father, to see the man that hurt him for years upon years, but it was an entirely different thing for Hermione to do that. In a way, it was like a breech of trust.

"Draco–"

"I'll see you at home," he said calmly.

"Drake don't–"

"I'm angry at you Hermione. I...Look I need to just be by myself for a little bit. I'll apparate and you use the floo."

"Don't leave like this–"

"Hermione I will see you at home. I apologize Mr. and Mrs. Granger for this. Tonight was lovely and I hope that this doesn't change your impression of me."

"No dear, not at all," said Mrs. Granger quietly.

"Hope to see you again and soon," chimed in Mr. Granger.

Hermione grabbed Draco by the arm as he moved past her, attempting to leave. He was not returning her gaze, hurting her to the core.

"Draco please–"

"I told you that I will see you at home. Now remove your hand," he said faintly.

As soon as her grip lessened, he moved away from her and apparated instantly. Hermione looked down, feelings of guilt and anguish sweeping over. Something in the back of her mind told her to leave him alone, to stay with her parents for a while longer, allowing him to come to terms with the feelings that were plaguing him.

She didn't.

She should have.

She didn't.

* * *

Draco apparated back to his home and blew up instantly. He yelled, punched a wall, screamed out his fury to open, empty air as his hatred for his father flowed out of his body. Yes, he was very angry. 

What caught him off guard was how he was not sure where is anger was directed; entirely, at least. He knew he was mad at his father, unbeknownst about the grounds for why exactly, but mad none the less. Yet, in the back of his mind, he was mad at Hermione.

_She lied to me. She never lies to me and she did, to go see my father at that! She lied to–_

SWISH!

_Bugger me..._

"Draco?"

He turned around to face Hermione, her clothes lightly encased in ebony soot, expression remorseful. Unlike other times when he would find himself battling the urge to immediately forgive her for whatever problem she had stirred, the familiar feeling was not there. He was angry at her and that was the bloody well way it was going to stay.

"Please talk to me," she whimpered sadly.

"What would possess you to do that? What the fuck would possess you to go see my fucking father, the...bloody _bastard _of a father, in prison without me knowing?! What the fuck was going through your mind?!"

Tears were threatening to pour out in buckets, but she fought them back, the need to stay strong in front of him countering the impulse to cry. The silver eyes, normally shining with happiness or desire, were seething in red rage by the sight of her. She could tell this...and it hurt.

"I got a l-letter and..."

"And?" he asked, his voice unforgiving.

"And it was from your father. He said he wanted t-to see me and I took advantage of that."

Draco shook his head, his eyes leaving her to stare up at the dark ceiling. It was plain to see from her standpoint that he wanted to lash out–to scream at her–but he remained calm. Well, as calm as he possibly could.

"Well...what did my dear father have to say to you? I mean I'm already mad and I know that you went so I think I have the right to know what he said to you. I doubt you did much talking, right?"

"Right," she sighed softly, "You're right. I didn't say much and you're right in that I listened as he spoke. He spoke a lot and it doesn't matter. _It doesn't fucking matter_."

That was it.

That was when he first realized she was more affected by what had happened than she let on.

Precisely why he softened both his expression and tone, the need for her to talk to him, not _at_ him, taking over.

"What did he say to you?"

"Draco I told you it doesn't fucking matter. You were right. Is that what you want to hear? Well then here it is, here is me saying it! You-were-fucking-right!" she screamed, the floodgates opening.

The heart in his chest tugged at the sound of her sobs. The stress this was putting them under was nothing they needed and on top of that, she had to think about their child presently growing inside of her.

In spite of it all, he could not bring himself to stop. He had to know what his father said to put her in such a state.

"What did he say to you?"

Silence

Silence

Silence

"Hermione?"

"He's going to hurt us. He said he would hurt our baby if it was the last thing he ever did because...because..."

She could not say. Suddenly she could barely breathe, let alone speak, hyperventilating while her arms snaked around her sides; to protect her. With all of her might she tried to gain a solid breath, enough air to allow her to breathe normally, but she could not. Blood was rushing to her head making her feel extremely woozy, her vision blurring, her mind–

Draco reacted with the same grace and agility he had back when he was the Slytherin seeker. It had taken him a few moments to regain his own balance after she muttered the words, words which would forever scare the bloody hell out of him, before he realized what was going on. Hermione was starting to have a fit, a panic attack abruptly taking over her body.

It was then that he saw her falling, about to land on the ground, _hard_–

He caught her. Draco scooped her up in his arms before she had the opportunity to land on her belly, something which would have driven him to madness. He held her in his arms, whispering soothing words into her ear while she sobbed uncontrollably, refusing to let her go.

"Shhh," he whispered, "I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen to you or to this baby. I promise you on my life that you are safe. Nothing will happen Angel, I promise. Shhh, come on, love. I'm right here...I'm right here..."

"No...Nuh...No he w-w-will...f-find a way...t-to hurt us...and h-h-hurt our b-baby...oh Gods...Draco!"

Each word was a stab in his heart, a Cruciatus Curse, a kick to his stomach; because he was scared. He would not admit it to her, certainly not say anything of the sort at the moment, but he did feel the fear in him tensing up. He was scared.

"As long as I have life in this body, nobody will hurt my family. _Nobody_."

And he meant it.

* * *

A/N: Oh no! So Draco now knows! Tell me what you guys think. Sorry if this seems like a filler chapter, but trust me - it is important. I mean, Draco did eventually have to find out. 

I want to retract what I said before about Within Temptation not being a well-known band. I sometimes forget that this site extends globally so sorry for that. I guess I should say that the band is not well-known where I live (in the United States). Thanks GentleRaven for pointing that out to me!

"Complications" is by Anne Dudley. The song has no lyrics, but is absolutely beautiful with violins, a piano (which I happen to play! Have since I was eight years old), flutes, and various other instruments. It was featured in the film "American History X" which happens to be one of my all time favorite movies. Not only is Edward Norton amazing with his movie screen charisma, but the moral of the story is so real - "Hate creates more hate". Anyways, I wrote this chapter as I listened to it and it just really fit.

READ AND REVIEW!! If you can read it, then you can review it.

_Iris_ is the work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	30. Whisper to a Scream

A/N: I recently wrote a oneshot fic called _His Only Weakness_. I'd appreciate it if you guys would take a look and tell me what you thought. Thanks!

Happy Reading!

**

* * *

**

**Whisper to a Scream - Chapter 29**

"Draco, come join us!" she called, a broad smile spread across her lovely face.

He shut the sliding door behind him and proceeded to walk toward the beautiful girl whose hair was placed high up on her head in a loose ponytail, an elegant ribbon holding it together. Draco somehow lost feeling in his legs, her beauty taking away his breath all over again, a quality which went unknown to her.

Light laughter along with a baby's giggle,_ his _baby's giggle, removed the numbness allowing him to walk again. He took a few strides toward the two, the need to be near them taking over him. Somehow..._something_ felt wrong. Even though it was a lovely crisp day, wind was blowing and the sky was an incredible shade of blue, something was amiss; wrong. He could sense it.

"Hermione–"

His heart stopped. Draco's heart literally sagged and clenched beneath his rib cage, a jolt of fear ceasing all bodily movements.

Lucius. His silvery eyes, the same eyes occupied by said man, scanned over the situation as though he was looking at a picture book, frame by bloody frame.

Hermione - swing - baby - swing - smile - swing - Lucius - swing - FUCK!

"Hermione!" he bellowed, his legs locked to the ground. He could not move, could not get to the woman he loved who was also holding his very child. His bloody father, the bastard which had claimed to care about him (never love; too much feeling in that word to display on even his own son), was creeping up behind her about to strike, much like a snake.

And he could not fucking move.

"HERMIONE!" he yelled, his voice hoarse with emotion. For some odd reason it appeared she could not hear him, could not see him standing so close to her.

"What the _hell_? Hermione BEHIND YOU!"

"_Avada kedavra_!"

"NO!" screamed Draco as he dropped to his knees, his legs no longer locked. Draco had been a witness, a bloody spectator, as his father hit Hermione from behind square in the back of the head with the killing curse, forcing her to succumb to darkness instantly. His child held firmly in the lovely arms of Hermione, had fallen into a heap beneath her.

"See son," hissed Lucius, "I told you that filthy mudbloods were a waste of time. And how could you have bred with her? Big mistake."

Lucius lifted his wand, the tip pointed directly at Draco's heart...

"HERMIONE!"

Draco's body was practically under convulsions as he flew out from beneath the tangled sheets, shaking madly in the large bed. His baby fine hair was matted to his forehead while his shirt was clinging to his sleep warm body, all drenched in hot sweat. One might have looked at him to see a sick man whereas he merely was the victim of a dreadfully realistic nightmare.

It took several moments before his vision returned to normal, the dark room finally stopped spinning, allowing him to grasp a hold of the situation. His first instinct was to find Hermione, hold her, and never let go, but he resisted once his eyes landed upon her sleeping face. She was far too peaceful to wake up, or so he thought.

He placed his flushed face in his shuddering hands, panting out his breaths in thick puffs. With his eyes clenched tightly and his reddened cheeks sucked in, he repeated over and over, "It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream."

Suddenly, frighteningly along with it, he felt a hand graze the top of his back near his shoulder blades. He reacted by jumping away, defense mode rising up to protect himself before he realized it was simply Hermione resting a comforting hand on his back.

"Draco what's wrong?" she asked, her voice full of concern. Those three words had been nearly the same amount said in every conversation for the past two days. Exaggeration aside, Draco and Hermione had done little talking since the day she told him about Lucius so waking up to see Draco covered in perspiration and gasping like a madman thoroughly scared her.

Draco, whose eyes were now bloodshot and glazed over with partial sleep, turned away from her. "I'm fine, Hermione. I'm...just–I'm fine."

"You must have had a nightmare. You want to talk about it?" she asked gently.

"No," he snarled harshly.

Hermione shifted away from him in the bed, unaware that his stark response was geared more at the thought of protecting her, not wanting her to know of his horrid dream, rather than being mad at her. Draco's heart tugged at her relocation away from him, but he refused to say anything else.

His pride would not let him.

He was just wounded too deeply.

"Draco are–"

"I'm fine Hermione," he said, much calmer than before; "I'm going to go take a shower. We have to be over to Potter's early anyways."

With those words said, he placed a chaste kiss (_A forced kiss_, she thought bitterly) against her forehead before leaving her in the bed, her heart swollen with anguish. Hermione had attempted several times over the prior two days to apologize, to just talk with him about why she did what she did, but he would have none of it. In the end, the silence was just about killing her.

Draco did not react out of sorts by screaming and yelling, but merely stopped talking to her. He was just so hurt by how the girl of his dreams, the woman carrying his child, had lied to him. Not just any lie, but she blatantly lied to his face. Honesty was key in their relationship given that so much began with lies; namely about their former spouses.

He knew better than to be pushing her buttons like that, what with being so close to her due date, but he just could not bring himself to accept her apology. On a certain level, he understood why she did it, her curious nature being the way it was an all, but to lie to his face...it was betrayal; perfidy even.

The hot water on his back was scorching, pain surging throughout his body, him all the while welcoming the smarting ache. He wanted to feel the stinging twinge of agony against his skin, something which made him feel alive. He had to be strong.

Against Lucius.

For Hermione.

For himself.

Even though he remained a stronghold on the outside, protecting himself from surrendering to the fear in view of Hermione's dread over his father, the man was bloody scared. The last two days had been hell on him, especially since he continued to stay mad at Hermione. Curse him, he wanted to forgive her—he should forgive her his conscience told him. He had to admit, he was tired of sleeping without the warmth of her pregnant body pressed against his bare chest. The distance, even if they were in the same bed, was wearying him. He missed his Angel.

Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped a warm towel around his body, preparing himself for the day's events. Today was the day Harry Potter finally wed Ginny Weasley.

Actually, that was how they got themselves into this mess. The letter Ginny sent to Draco and Hermione the evening of her parent's dinner, was to inform them about the couple's change of plans. Since Harry was only the most famous war hero in all of magical history marrying fellow war hero Ginny Weasley, their wedding was publicized bigger than when Lockhart began teaching at Hogwarts many years ago. Well wishers and admirers, not to mention the ghastly Rita Skeeter along with other prying reporters, were anticipating this wedding with much delight. Harry and Ginny, on the other hand, were not too keen on publicizing their marriage ceremony.

A solution finally came about when Fred Weasley suggested they simply push up the nuptials and marry when nobody expected it, allowing only close friends and family to attend. Harry and Ginny were more than enthused about the plan.

Today was that day.

Draco had walked back into the room passing by Hermione as she walked into the bathroom. She exchanged a hopeful glance with him searching, _pleading_, his eyes for forgiveness; she received none.

Draco's heart sank when he heard fitful sobs before the shower drowned them out.

* * *

"Ginny you look radiant," said Hermione with a smile. 

Her redheaded best friend faced her, joy and happiness practically dripping off of her petite frame as she asked, "Do you think Harry will like it?"

"He will, but in the off chance he doesn't then screw him; I'll marry you." Thought it was said jokingly, Ginny could hear the sadness in her friend's voice.

"Draco still not talking to you?"

"I mean...he has a right to be mad. I would be mad too, but to just shut me out like this, when we need each other most, is just plain cruel. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"He'll come around. It's Draco so you know it's his pride getting in the way. Not to mention he's a man which says a lot right there."

Hermione chuckled, but it was light and ended quickly. Ginny could not only sense by her friend's voice but by the way she looked that Hermione was hurting. Both of them were.

_Damn ruddy pride..._

"Enough though. Today is not about me because today is all about you and Harry. You're going to have the best wedding because you're marrying an incredible man who loves you with everything. Today is all about you, Gin."

"Oh trust me, honey, I wasn't disputing that," grinned Ginny, her eyes slowly starting to tear, "but it was sweet none the less. You're the sister I never had 'Mione!"

Ginny threw her arms around Hermione, careful as to not hurt the baby growing in her belly, tightly. The two women hugged and cried for a few moments before Molly Weasley and Kathy Granger, personally invited by Harry Potter himself (not that she really knew the extent of Harry's fame in the wizarding world), walked into the room.

"Oh Ginny, you two need to stop. You'll ruin your make up," said Mrs. Weasley in a choked voice. It was clear she was suppressing her urge to cry on the day her only daughter was wed.

"Is it time mum?" asked Ginny with excitement.

"It is. Your father is waiting and we're here to help Hermione get out there." Hermione scoffed at this.

"I'm quite capable of getting out there on my own. It's not as though I'm made of bloody glass," she growled eliciting a laugh out of the other three women.

"Even so, I'm still your mother," chimed in Mrs. Granger; "so we will be helping you out there whether you like it or not. I swear you are just like your father with your stubbornness."

Hermione could not resist smiling. Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley got on either side of her gently helping her up from the sitting position. Together, the three women left the room to allow Arthur Weasley one last talk with his daughter before he gave her away to another man.

* * *

The ceremony was brief though more beautiful than any of them could have imagined or expected. Hermione beamed standing next to Ginny, pink flowers in her hand, Draco all the while smiling at how stunning she looked. Hermione's eyes briefly left the ceremony to seek out Draco who shared her gaze. For the first time in two days, Draco gave her his dashing smile rendering her dazed. 

Hermione was brought back to reality when Draco looked away to find Ginny and Harry sharing their first kiss as husband and wife. Hermione clapped enthusiastically, walking behind the newly married couple to venture into the reception, all being held at the incredible estate of Harry and new Mrs. Potter.

Once inside, the celebration took off immediately with the festivities being positively breathtaking. Hermione hoped the smile she shared with Draco during the ceremony would reflect his actions toward her during the rest of the night; she was wrong. Instead of embracing one another, he remained standoffish and mum the whole night much to her utter dismay.

"Hermione may I have this dance?"

Hermione looked up to see the loving cobalt eyes of her dear friend Ron Weasley, hand extended for her to take. She turned to exchange a glance with Draco whose demeanor seemed to change as soon as the redhead walked over to their table. She saw a look of jealousy immediately flash behind his silvery eyes before his emotions were hidden again. Someone who did not know him would not have seen it, she guessed Ron had not considering he was still holding out his hand, but Hermione saw it...Draco knew she saw it.

Hermione looked back at Ron with a smile.

"I would love to. I've been waiting to dance all night," she said with a hint of bitterness.

"Then dance we shall," quipped Ron, helping her up from her chair before he led her to the dance floor. Ron placed a hand on her waist, much too low for the liking of Draco, while holding her hand to his chest, his stomach pressed against her protruding belly. They swayed to the soft lyrics of Twitchy, a group of wizards and witches whose voices match those of hypnotic sirens, enjoying the company of the other.

"You look beautiful Hermione," he said gently.

"Thank you Ron. Pregnancy is not as bad as I thought it would be. I figured I would be mad all the time or sad or pissed off about gaining all this weight or...I don't know. I didn't expect to feel happy."

"Are you happy? You've looked rather forlorn all night. Others may have believed your smile, but I know something is wrong." Hermione smiled, shaking her head. He just knew her so well it baffled her sometimes.

"Draco and I haven't been speaking the last few days so I've been a little down."

"_Bugger_. He shouldn't be upsetting you like this," he growled, gently squeezing Hermione's waist.

"It's my fault, really. I did something stupid and selfish and...dangerous so I don't...I don't blame him for being mad." Her voice quaked with emotion. The last thing she needed to do was to start crying on his shoulder in the middle of Harry Potter's wedding! _Suck it up! Damn, foul hormones—Hermione, you can do this so just suck it up._

"No matter. I don't care what the circumstances are, he shouldn't be doing this to you. You deserve better than that Hermione and especially since you're pregnant. The stress he is putting on you is ridiculous."

"Well," she said, the need to defend Draco probing at her, "I guess he is under just as much stress as me. I don't blame him for being angry with me."

"I don't care what you did; days without speaking is just wrong. My guess is the ferret has yet to apologize, right?"

"Ron you're overreacting and it was _my_ fault. I'm the one who should apologize so just...can we drop it? How about you? How was your trip to Romania?"

Meanwhile...

"Draco I expected to see you and my daughter dancing all night? Something the matter?"

Draco smiled forcefully when Mr. Granger took a seat next to him, two glasses of firewhisky in his hand. He handed Draco one and took a thin sip from the other, his eyes, _Hermione's eyes_, still on Draco.

"Hermione and I...well the little spat you saw the other day is still kind of hurting us. I guess I'm still a little mad."

"Women can be brutal," uttered Mr. Granger cynically. The man's voice lessened when he said, "Look I don't know the details other than what she did was bad given she immediately apologized. I may not have seen my daughter for years, but I still know the girl is stubborn like me so for a Granger to say sorry—she means it."

Draco nodded, a sigh escaping his lips.

"I did, however, see my daughter looking lackluster all night. Now she looks absolutely beautiful right now so do you really want to pass up the opportunity to dance with someone so gorgeous?"

Draco never heard him because before the man had the opportunity to finish, Draco was striding, nearly galloping, to the middle of the dance floor prepared to pummel Ron Weasley within an inch of his life.

Ron had kissed her.

He had seen the fucking brute bend down and lower his lips onto Hermione. Draco, in all of his rage, did not even see Hermione put her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to push him back. He did not see her slap the man across the face.

He did not see any of it. He just knew he wanted to kill him for touching his girl.

Draco could faintly hear Hermione's raised voice as he approached the two of them, but he was not actually listening to her words. He wasn't listening to her say, "...and furthermore you know I AM with Draco and yet you STILL kissed me. How dare you—"

SMACK!

Draco's fist connected with Ron's freckled face faster than he could say 'golden snitch'. Hermione stood back positively flabbergasted before she screamed for the two of them to stop fighting, to stop the madness. Ron was on the ground pulling out his wand while Draco struggled to wrap his hands around Ron's neck.

Harry had reacted with the same agility Draco had only moments before, the seeker reflexes overtaking him, as he launched himself over to the scuffle trying to stop Draco from pouncing on his best man. If it were not for Harry and Bill Weasley holding him back, Draco most likely would have killed him.

"Don't you ever touch her again! Don't you ever touch my Hermione again!"

"Are you kidding me?" Draco was surprised when he heard those words. Actually, it was not the words which shocked him, but the person who said them.

Hermione.

"Hermione he kissed you–"

"And I was handling it! I–" she broke off, anger and embarrassment spread across her face, the red hue on her cheeks proving such. Everyone was watching the spectacle like a game of quidditch, but she ignored it. Feelings of overwhelming frustration and hurt were too much for her to let subside in the moment.

"Let's see, you don't talk to me for two days and now suddenly you're fighting over this," she snarled.

Draco clenched his teeth, anger and fury forcefully welling up in the pit of his belly, and hissed, "I was not going to let him kiss my girlfriend."

"Oh I get it," she said, a tense laughter leaving her voice, "You don't want to talk to me because of something I did, but as soon as someone threatens to take _something of yours_ then all is just forgotten. Talk about being a Malfoy."

Even Ron would admit that was a low blow.

"Hermione you bloody know that's not what I meant!"

"At this point I don't even care. I'm done caring right now because just like you, I'm hurt Draco. I'm really hurt!"

And she was. He could see just how hurt she was when he looked in her dark eyes.

The punch did feel good though. Aside from the fact he deserved it, Draco had been wanting to hit Ron for years and finally got the opportunity. Yeah...it felt bloody great.

Focus—he reverted his attention back to Hermione whose arms were crisscrossed against her chest, her mouth pursed in irritation and disappointment.

"Hermione–"

"Save it. I don't want to hear how you were defending your honor because it sure as hell wasn't about defending mine."

"Damn it Hermione, will you listen–"

"No, Draco, I'm done listening. I'm completely done."

Hermione moved past him, but like deja vú in reverse, he grabbed her arm before she could leave entirely. Her eyes lifted up to meet his, fire in both copper swirls and silver orbs.

"Angel listen to me–"

"Just let me go Draco. I need to get some air."

She wiggled herself free from his grip and began walking to the exit, not before stopping at the door. With her back to him she muttered, "And Draco, don't follow me."

Hermione left the room, the very _silent_ room.

"Okay," said Ginny, breaking the silence after several long and tense moments; "I think it's time to start dancing again!"

Music continued and everyone tried to continue on with the festivities without one person whose presence was missed. Draco exchanged a fleeting look at Ron before he turned his back on him to venture back to the table, the need to kill him still fresh in his mind.

Oh how Draco would regret this. It would be one of the biggest regrets of his life because unlike Hermione, he did respect her wishes. If she did not want him to follow her than so be it. He would not follow her.

And he didn't follow her.

He should have.

He didn't.

* * *

"The lot of them can go to hell! All of them, bunch of evil–" 

For the sake of her unborn child who could feel her tense nature, even in the womb, she stopped her cursing streak and dissolved into gentle sobs. Unlike other times, these were sobs of frustration and anger than anything else.

_How could Draco think so little of me? How dare he think of me as like that?! Oh and what was with Ron acting like such a brute? I should have cursed him myself had my wand actually been on me, but nothing can fit in this dress since I'm so damn big–_

"Don't scream."

The voice was more horrifying than what she had imagined it being like ever since she saw Lucius in Azkaban. The voice in the back of her mind had been nagging her to believe in Lucius' threat, to understand he was capable of something, but she did not expect this.

Because this was not Lucius.

She knew his voice, nobody could forget such a menacing voice after malicious and callous words had been uttered through it. Whoever this was had a strong arm around her waist, the other hand placed unrelenting over her mouth to stifle any noises lest her common sense was lost and she did try to scream.

"Don't struggle against me. Lucius told me to have fun with you so at this point...you're mine."

Those words did her in. Had he not claimed her as his, she would have remained quiet and perhaps that would have been the wisest decision. She just could not let somebody claim her again, especially when she was already very much taken.

Her teeth clamped down on her attacker's hand, peppery blood dripping in her mouth. Directly after he yanked his wounded hand free, she screamed—

"DRACO!"

The noise had stopped in the reception, Hermione's cry terminating all activity. Draco, who was sitting down and sharing a strong drink with Mr. Granger, reacted with lightning speed hurling himself out of the room to find Hermione.

He was too late.

By the time he reached the presence of the night air, he already saw a dark figure over Hermione. Draco's heart stopped, time stopped, everything stopped in that one moment—

For the figure was performing the Cruciatus Curse on his Hermione who was thrashing on the ground, clutching her stomach.

* * *

A/N: So let me know what you guys think?

I apologize for not updating for quite some time, but I was suffering from a severe case of writer's block. Nothing was coming to me and I refused to put out something that seemed half-assed or something I did not like - Know that I wrote this chapter four different times. So I waited for something to hit me which, obviously, something did. I actually attempted to post this last night, but the stupid site was not working. I kept getting the error form so I had to wait until now to post. Sorry for the wait and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.

"Whisper to a Scream" is by the band Soho. It's a remake, but the version I listened to once I finally got the inspiration I needed was by Soho. Anyways, it seemed rather fitting. I thought of the lines, "we are, we are, we are, we're just children, finding our way around indecision. We are, we are, we are rather helpless. Changes forever, whisper to a scream."

READ AND REVIEW!! If you can read it, then you can review it!

_Iris_ is the work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	31. When You Love Someone

A/N: I'm going to be honest right now when I say that I love people challenging my stories. I really do, and I'm sure Disabled-Cloud-Flyer, Allyie, and Sameera (all three of whom I actually look forward to hear them call me on things) can vouch for this. However, I do not like when reviews are blatantly hurtful and _threatening_. I won't go into detail, but I received one and it _really_ creeped me out. Reviewers can say whatever they want about my story whether it's good, bad, or indifferent, but personal attacks on me are just not okay. With all due respect, none of you know me on a personal level (save for one) so all the review did was alienate me, creep me out, and makes me reconsider whether or not I want to continue posting stories on this site. Anyways, I apologize about this since I'm sure most of you will never do this to me (nor should it be done to anyone) and most of you find much better ways of informing me on things you do not like in my story - _that I do appreciate_. I'm aware that not everyone will like the direction I take, but that is just how it goes. Would you threaten J.K. Rowling for killing off Dumbledore?

Alright, well on that positively cheerful note - happy reading!

**When You Love Someone - Chapter 30**

For Draco, it all happened from some distorted perception.

He remembered coming outside in the brisk night air to see Hermione on the ground, writhing around in agony. He remembered screaming her name and running toward her in an attempt to get to her, to stop her pain. He remembered getting closer, his heart pounding in his ears like a progressing drum while his feet sagged into the wet grass, Hermione's form taking a much needed well-defined and distinct shape, something which had been lost from the distance. Draco remembered being feet apart from her, feeling he might as well have been in another country.

He remembered all of this.

Yet, at the time, he'd been watching it from above, a clear view of himself doing such acts. His feet had been hitting the spongy ground, legs cutting through the wind like a dagger slicing through soft silk.

_Hermione, love, be okay. Please, Angel - hold on! I'm going to get to you, love, I will!_

The one performing the Cruciatus Curse was cloaked in all black, height seemed to mirror Draco's own, yet, the face was hidden. Draco did not care. All Draco wanted to do, whether it was Merlin himself beneath the darkness, was kill the person with his bare hands.

Even though his mind was reeling and the situation was jarring, Draco was unbelievably able to make out what the man, figured out based on the deep voice, was saying–

"She is mine...She is mine...She is mine..."

"Greyback?"

The figure lifted his face to finally exchange a hostile glance at Draco, red eyes nearly burning him with malicious hatred and anger.

"Malfoy, we meet again."

"Leave her alone!" he yelled, his voice encrusted and filled with both fear and rage. Draco was still moving swiftly to reach him, to strangle him, to help Hermione–

Suddenly he stopped the curse, redirecting his wand toward Draco, forgetting about Hermione on the ground; she was no longer moving thus certainly not a threat. Draco's eyes were on her, the need to get to her and hold her creeping over his senses, but he remained where he was, blinking hard at Greyback.

"Don't. Ever. Hurt. Her. Again." Each word spoken was given emphasis and absolute attention. Draco had only felt this much pain and hate once before and damn all the demons in Hell - It was NOT going to happen to him twice!

"The girl is mine, Malfoy," he growled.

Draco could hear faint footsteps behind him, voice calling his name as well as Hermione, calling for help - whether it was faint because of the distance or faint because he was not really listening, he did not know or care. Draco had to keep his focus on this one man unless he wanted to lose Hermione.

"Why? Why do this to her?!"

"Malfoy it was never really about the girl, but about you."

"Me?" asked Draco, unsure if he heard him correctly.

"This was all about you. You see Malfoy," hissed Greyback, stepping toward Draco with his wand still outstretched; "I never thought the Dark Lord made a wise decision in regards to you and your first task of killing Dumbledore. I thought it was a useless attempt for you to prove yourself and I was right considering you didn't actually do it."

"Glad to know my compassion brought upon the downfall of your impression of me," snapped Draco.

"Oh my impression of you, Malfoy, was never very high. Personally, I always thought your father raised you weak which was precisely why I jumped for joy when your precious mudblood decided to listen to your father's letter. Brightest witch at Hogwarts acted in a very thoughtless fashion in visiting your father. You see Malfoy, your father may reside in Azkaban, but each year he is privileged enough to send three letters in total. The first letter of the year was sent to me. Would you care to read it?"

Draco looked away from the gray haired man to survey Hermione. She was still on the ground, unmoving, and appeared to be somewhat lifeless.

_Please...don't be dead. Don't be dead. Please–have some mercy on her and don't let her be dead. I love you Angel...I love you so much!_

He looked over his shoulder to see nobody behind him. The Potter castle was filled with lights, though sound was lost on him, still appeared to be enjoying the festivities. Something was wrong. Something was very bloody wrong...

"Don't bother."

Draco turned back around on those words to look the man in the eyes again.

"I casted a charm on the house directly after you stepped out. They know what's happening - they can actually see it and from what I hear they are not too happy - but nobody can help you. This is between us now. So, again, would you like to read it?"

Draco remained quiet, his face practically turning red with rage as near-palpable waves of fury and anger were sent in Greyback's direction. Greyback just smiled at this before he pulled out a small worn piece of parchment.

"I'll read it to you then. It said and I quote 'Draco. The girl. When she comes - have fun.' That was all it said and you know what? I understood every bit of it."

"Have fun..." repeated Draco, more to himself in order to hear it aloud than anything else.

"Yes, he said to have fun. So I waited and waited for I knew it would be a while before he got the opportunity to get another letter out. I knew he had to be careful in the letters he sent out for they were going to be checked by the Azkaban officials. Idiots did not even think to check with the owl in regards to destination. All they had to do was place a map down in front of the disgusting creature and it would have pointed to the local and noting the dark area it was in...well it should have been a clue."

"And?" asked Draco harshly.

"And I made it a point to check with Azkaban on letter output. Well, I had others do it for me, but the job was done which is the important thing. Finally when I realized he released another letter, I knew it was to go to that mudblood. I just knew she would come." The amusement in his voice sent shivers up Draco's spine, but he held them back. He was not going to give into what this man wanted - to show his fear.

"So that was when I started making trips to Azkaban during the hours when visiting was permitted. I remained on the outskirts of the island each day. Finally, around the third day, the mudblood arrived and pregnant which just made this even sweeter. You see I was clad in an invisibility cloak so my presence went unknown since I did not actually enter the grounds. When I saw the girl being flown back, I followed and low and behold...well, she led me directly to your home. It was just so damn easy."

The half-man, half-wolf began to laugh menacingly at Draco. His insides were churning, taking all of this in was damn near killing him. His father was in prison yet still managed to hurt him.

"Once I had your location, all I had to do was wait for the perfect timing. You just seemed oblivious to it. You did not notice me in any of the places you were in. Hermione even saw movement on the street in the disgusting muggle area and it didn't even occur to her that it was something of dark form. I saw her standing in that window, holding onto her belly like some sort of prize before you came up behind her to take away her attention from the street. You should have left her alone; perhaps she would have seen me better."

Draco was nearly superhuman in his ability to remain calm. From all outward appearances, he just seemed to be highly agitated and angry. If somebody glanced into his mind, saw a glimpse of his soul, one would see he was being tortured. For the second time, somebody was hurt and possibly going to die because of him. _I'm sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry you had to be loved by me. I'm sorry...I'm sorry..._

"I've been watching you and the mudblood bitch for a few days now. Tonight was the night I decided to take action. I wasn't aware you were coming to the wedding of the year or should I say...ever. I mean everyone's favorite hero was finally being wed off to a ghastly girl from a sordid family. This aside, you both were there. I had planned on going in myself to corner the mudblood, but then she came to me. I don't know what possessed her to go outside, but it worked in my favor. Worked very much in my favor."

_Angel...my fault. I'm sorry...I'm so bloody sorry..._

"Kill me then. Spare her life for mine...please...I can't take losing somebody else again."

"Precisely why this is just so fucking fun. Don't you get it? I want to hurt you–"

"Just kill me!" interjected Draco sharply.

"No...not yet at least. Once I kill the mudblood and your spawn then maybe I'll be merciful. Not a moment before."

Greyback, whose hair was sprayed out along his shoulders in a chaotic mess, was smiling malevolently. Draco was frantic and anxious to the point where he thought he was going to go crazy. He needed to get to Hermione; she was hurt and in pain–damn it, he had to get to her!

"So how should I proceed? I'll give you the opportunity to pick the curse. Unforgivable? So-so pain? You decide."

"You can't do this. You can do whatever you want to me, but just don't hurt her. Don't hurt Hermione..."

"You really are indeed pathetic," snarled Greyback. "Don't you realize compassion and love are weaknesses?"

"I'd rather be compassionate and love then hateful and worthless."

He had done it. Greyback was finally mad enough to kill and kill he was prepared to do. The dingy man kept walking backwards, keeping eye contact with Draco, moving closer to Hermione. Draco was panting, gasping for enough air to sustain life. If Hermione died, he would die too; of that he was sure.

Greyback stopped, pointed his wand at Hermione as he said, "Any last words."

"Payback is a bitch. Stupefy!"

Greyback's eyes widened momentarily before he succumbed into the spell's effects, falling face first into the sodden ground.

Draco stood there for a moment in shock, disbelief piling over him at his luck - for it was not him who uttered the spell.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time," muttered Bill Weasley, binding the unconscious tattered man with the invisibles confines of magical constraints. "Bastard cursed me so now I'll make sure he rots in Azkaban for it. Death is far too good for him."

"How did...how–"

"I stepped out to check on my kids and come back to see this confrontation brewing. I waited for the right time to strike."

"Thank Merlin. If you hadn't come along then Hermione—HERMIONE!"

Draco hurled himself on the ground, skidding on his knees next to the unmoving girl. He scooped her up easily in his arms, brushing back her dark curls from her face, clutching her tightly to his chest.

"No, no, no, no, NO! Hermione don't you leave me!"

Bill crouched down next to Draco trying to process what he should do.

"Draco I–"

"Tell them to meet us at St. Mungo's. I'm going to apparate–"

"No," said Bill quickly, cutting him off; "I'll go. You're too distraught to do that right now; you'll splinch. I'll take her and you meet us there through the floo."

"No...nobody touches her again...nobody touches her..." uttered Draco in complete hysteria, his face buried in her soft hair.

"Malfoy...Draco, let us help you."

It was Harry. When Greyback was stupefied, the charm was lifted. Everyone inside had rushed out to find Bill Weasley hunched over near a frenzied Draco holding an obviously wounded Hermione.

"My baby..." wept Mrs. Granger openly into Mr. Granger's shoulder.

"Draco," whispered Ginny calmly, mud covering the bottom of her once white wedding dress; "you need to let us help you. Let us take Hermione to St. Mungo's so we can get her help. She's bleeding Draco."

And she very much was. There was a large pool of blood between her legs caused by the Cruciatus Curse performed on her pregnant body. The likelihood she would remain pregnant for much longer was not high, especially since Draco was not letting anyone touch her."

"No...don't touch her. It's my fault...it's my bloody fault. I'm so s-sorry Angel...I'm sorry..."

He was placing tender kisses on various parts of her face; her temple, her forehead, the upper part of her pale cheeks, the tip of her nose.

"Don't leave me...please Merlin, don't let her leave me...not again...can't do this again..."

"Malfoy the longer you wait–" Ron was cut off given everyone thought, though not aloud, he was the last one who should be talking to Draco.

"Draco there is not much time. I'll take her and you can follow through floo. We don't have much time and the longer we wait, the worse she gets. We have to get her to Mungo's. Do you understand?"

"Don't let anyone touch her," he muttered, chocking on his sobs which had been threatening to spill over since the moment he stepped outside.

"I won't," said Harry sympathetically. Draco lifted up, slowly, and allowed Harry to scoop her up in his arms effortlessly.

POP!

Harry vanished in thin air with Hermione nestled safely (Well, as safe as she could be in the present time) in his arms. Draco was beside himself with grief, practically ripping out his blond hair.

"Please...let her be okay...be okay Angel..."

* * *

St. Mungo's was overridden with numerous people, most of whom were not suppose to be there; photographers, well-wishers, fans. Word of Greyback's assault on Hermione Granger, one-third of the Golden Trio and the girlfriend of newly reputable Draco Malfoy. When the group arrived to St. Mungo's waiting room, the hospital's security was going crazy with trying to keep everyone out. The owls were coming in non-stop and the hospital staff were frazzled and drained through all of this. This was all done to keep the waiting room free from the molestation and harassment of outside sources.

Draco had been silent from the moment they had arrived. Mrs. Granger and Ginny were seated next to him, comforting him the best way they could, but Draco was oblivious to their consoling efforts to help him calm down. Draco did not want anyone other than Hermione. He was lost on all outside affairs.

He wanted his Angel.

After several hours of long waiting and noisy interferences from the outside, a tall healer walked out looking grim.

"I understand this group is waiting on Miss Hermione Granger, correct?"

Draco moved with the speed and grace of a cat, standing on his feet in one fluid motion before positioning himself directly in front of the healer. The rest stood quickly, but trailed behind Draco's movement.

"How is she? Tell me she is alive," said Draco frantically.

"She is not in great condition, but she is fighting and fighting hard."

Draco closed his eyes, gulping thickly; the thought of asking the next question was torturous.

"What about...the um–you see...the um..."

"The baby we're not so sure about, but there is a great chance. We're definitely not giving up. I said the girl was fighting and not only for herself, but for this child."

"So what does this mean? What's wrong with her?" asked Ginny.

"The curse performed on her did quite a lot of damage on her internally. We're trying our best to keep her stable as well as the child. We want the baby to remain in her for as long as possible. She is still about three weeks from her due date so the longer the kid stays in her womb, the better chance for survival."

"Won't there be permanent damage?" asked Harry.

For the first time in his entire life, Draco was happy Potter and the new Mrs. Potter were there; they were asking everything he wanted to know, but could not bring himself to ask.

"No. Surprisingly Hermione blocked most of the curse through wandless magic. It appears she took the blunt of the pain and protected the baby. Now it's just a matter of whether her body can handle it."

Draco nodded, looking down at his feet, trying his best to keep calm. _Merlin, please let her live...I_ need_ her. Please let her be okay._

"At this present time," said the healer calmly, "I will only allow one person to go in and see her. I'll leave it up to all of you in choosing who goes."

None of them spoke knowing full well Merlin himself would not keep Draco out of that room. He exchanged a quick glance with Harry before turning back to the healer.

"Take me to her, _now_."

"Yes, sir."

The healer walked silently with Draco to the hospital suite she was placed in. Draco gulped again, his throat scratching from the bitter dryness; he felt like he was suffering from severe cotton mouth. Suddenly, he was standing in front of the door. He didn't remember walking or even moving, yet, here he was.

"Now she is not conscious, but you can hold her hand and talk to her. It's going to be kind of scary since she is rather pale and...I know it's going to be hard on you–"

"Don't talk to me about how hard it's going to be. Have you ever lost someone? Have you ever lost the person you're in love with?"

The healer was silent for a moment before he shook his head.

"Well I have. This will be the second time so don't tell me how it's going to be hard. I know how fucking hard it's going to be."

"I'll leave you alone."

Draco's Slytherin ways had resurfaced for only a minute yet it was enough to scare off the benevolent healer, something which tweaked Draco. He did not mean to come off so harsh, but if someone told him one more time how they understood then he was going to hit them, curse them into tomorrow. Most people had never felt his type of loss so why did they all try to act as though they did? He understood the logic, but it was not something that worked on him.

Actually, it infuriated him more.

He turned the doorknob slowly, anxiously; scared of the sight he would see upon revealing the room. The sight he saw was one he'd never forget.

It did not mean he would not want to.

Hermione was laying beneath plain hospital sheets, her tousled dark hair sprayed all over and around her. Saying her skin was pale would be an absolute understatement. The girl looked like a ghost, the color of underwater pearls from head to toe.

_My angel...my angel..._

Draco took her hand, the one which was laying limp over the edge of the bed, into his own. He placed gentle kisses on her supple skin, whispering to her all the while–

"This isn't right. You are not suppose to be here right now because you and I are suppose to be at Potter's wedding. We're suppose to be dancing and laughing and figuring out how the hell we take care of another life. We're suppose to be enjoying ourselves and forgetting about our troubles for one night. Instead, we're here because–" he gulped thickly, "–because I couldn't protect you. Because...I was an idiot and...this is my fault...this is my bloody fault."

Draco looked away, grimacing inside as well as out over how unfair the situation was. He would have loved for Greyback to take him–to hurt him! _Why her? Why my beautiful angel?_

Oh he knew why. Greyback told him so.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for...for not being there. For not protecting you..."

He broke off because while he was sorry for all of those things, he was sorry even more for something else; something deeper.

"I'm sorry that you're loved by me. I'm sorry you suffer because of me..."

With that being said, he dropped his face into three hands, two belonging to him and the other belonging to her, as he let out everything he felt in silence.

Little did he know, somebody was outside of the door and listening intently.

* * *

Seven days passed.

Seven long days passed.

That was seven days in which Draco had to make do without Hermione's soft voice; without the tender kisses she loved giving him in the morning, directly after waking up; without the feel of her warm body against his as they snuggled up against one another, limbs entwined.

Seven days without Hermione.

To say Draco looked like death would not do his appearance justice. What once made Draco extremely appealing to female admirers, at least outwardly, was no longer there. His skin was pasty white allowing one to practically tell he was numb; his numbness was tangible. His lips were nearly blue basically giving him a look of ice. He looked positively frozen.

It was also how he felt.

He had not left St. Mungo's since the moment he arrived. He sat with Hermione until he thought his bum would fall off from lack of sensation. He didn't care. He welcomed any pain for it would mean he felt something. He wanted to feel, but just...could not.

The only times the grief-stricken man had left the room was when nature called and to eat quickly and hurriedly. Food had lost all appeal, but he ate strictly to keep up his strength, to remain strong for Hermione.

"Draco?"

Mr. Granger had walked into the room to find Draco staring yet again at the unconscious Hermione. He stood as his angel's father approached him before Mr. Granger motioned for him to sit back down.

"Sit son. You look too frail to be standing."

"I'm fine, really."

Together they sat in silence, something Draco was accustom to with every visitor Hermione had seeing as nobody wanted to really bother the man, just to be there with her and to feel her presence. Ten minutes passed until Mr. Granger broke the silence.

"Draco I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's that, sir?" he asked, his silver eyes still focused on Hermione.

"About the question you asked me the first night we met."

Draco was caught off guard and slowly turned away from Hermione to face the man before him. Mr. Granger looked solemn, if not a little sad, but sincere none the less.

"Sir?"

"You asked for my blessing in regards to you marrying my daughter."

"Yes sir, I did."

"Well I have finally reached a decision on that."

Draco was having difficulty taking all of this in for now his thoughts were jumbled. _Oh fuck...he surely will never give me his blessing now. Not after he saw how I failed as her boyfriend. I wouldn't give permission to me. Fuck...even if she does wake up—No! She will. When she wakes up...he will never want us to marry–_

"I would be honored if you would marry Hermione."

Draco damn near fell over on those words.

"You...you give me your blessing to ask...to ask Hermione to marry me?" asked Draco still in shock.

Mr. Granger leaned back and let out a little laugh. It was an amusing laugh, a laugh of delight really. Draco was not sure why he was laughing so forcefully, but he remained quiet.

"I actually made that decision the night this happened. I was outside of the door and I um...I overheard you talking with Hermione and I apologize if it seems like eavesdropping...I was actually trying to locate that bloody healer again. I heard what you said to her."

"Which part made up your mind?"

"It was when you said you were sorry for loving her. You were sorry because you think she is unfortunate for that, right?"

Draco looked back to his angel, eyes still closed, body still unmoving. He nodded gently.

"Well those words let me know everything I needed to know. You truly do love her."

"But how–"

"It's not everyday someone is willing to be sorry for giving love. You see it was the way you worded it and said...you were sorry for it, but you weren't taking it back. You were not going to stop loving her. I myself, if I were in your situation and this was my wife...I probably would have been just screaming 'I love you' until I could no longer speak. You, on the other hand, apologize, but refused to take it back."

The next words Mr. Granger uttered would forever be embedded in Draco's mind, clearer than crystal – because they were so right.

"It was as though you were sorry she was unfortunate for being loved by you, but you were not sorry for loving her."

Draco loved Hermione more than his own life and yes he was sorry, but as Mr. Granger said, he was not sorry for loving her. He would NEVER be sorry for that.

"So you have my blessing. When she wakes up, you better propose."

"Thank you," said Draco softly; "Thank you."

Mr. Granger simply responded by placing a heartening hand on his shoulder before exiting the room. Nothing more needed to be said.

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think?

"When You Love Someone" is by Bryan Adams and I think the song is wonderful. Basically the song covers the ending of this chapter in regards to loving somebody else entirely. I thought of the lines, "When you love someone, you'll deny the truth, believe a lie. There will be times when you believe that you can really fly...You'll risk it all no matter what may come, when you love someone."

READ AND REVIEW!! If you can read it, then you can review it.

_Iris_ is the work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	32. Already Over, Pt 2

**Already Over, Pt 2 - Chapter 31**

"Hermione...I need you to come back to me, love. Come on, Angel...we need you..._I _need you."

Draco's voice was literally hoarse from whispers. The man had barely slept in eight days and few morsels of food had entered his body so to say he was weak would be an understatement.

The man was borderline death.

"Come on, sweetheart, I need you to wake up. Everyone wants to see you and...damn it Hermione, I need you...I can't do this on my own. Please wake up, Angel."

Hermione's eyes remained shut, her body unmoving, and in no way appeared to have heard him. It was killing Draco to see her like this. To see her in a bed, so utterly helpless, and he couldn't do anything to help her, to ameliorate the woman he loved.

_Curse me...Curse me! This is all your bloody fault!_

"Malfoy?"

Draco did not turn around upon hearing the dreaded voice at the door for he knew, as would anyone in the wizarding world, who the voice in question belonged to.

"Potter," he snarled, his own expression coming off harshly due to his lack of sleep, his stress level, and not to mention the distaste he had for the man at the moment.

Sure, he was not the one who kissed Hermione, but he damn well befriended the beast who did - one of the reasons for why she went outside in the first place. So curse him, Draco didn't care. He welcomed harm coming to hero-boy's best friend and even the slightest bit to hero-boy himself.

"How is she doing?" asked Harry sadly.

"No change. She is the same as she has been since she arrived. At this rate, I'll be lucky if I get to be a father...but not a husband." The broken voice he spoke through was enough to break a heart; Harry's was nearly there.

"She'll be okay, Malfoy. She is a Gryffindor after all. We're known for not giving up."

Draco smiled–not smirked–but smiled at this. It was one of the rare instances when he had let his guard down in front of Harry, his once sworn enemy. The two had their moments when they were not sitting over Hermione's very fragile body, but this rift, still fresh on Draco's mind, would probably separate them forever–

"Malfoy I know you're mad at Ron and–"

"I don't want to hear it. If you've come in here strictly on the grounds to defend that vile, pathetic..._thing_, then I don't want to hear it. Get out. _Now_."

"That is not why I am here! Will you for once listen to me?!"

Draco was tempted to pull out his wand and curse the man on the spot, but he was held back by the sight of Hermione laying on the bed, unmoving. Knowing it would hurt her more, well, he could not bring himself to do it. So he attempted to stay calm and he would...for a while.

"Look, I wouldn't be happy with him either. If he had kissed Ginny–"

"That's his fucking sister, Potter," hissed Draco.

Harry rolled his green eyes before saying, "Work with me here. I'm trying to make a point so if you would stop bein' so bloody stubborn, then maybe I could finish, you sodding prat."

Under normal circumstances, Draco would have hurt him. Yes, the Slytherin would have loved to hit him with just as much force as he hit Ron with, but he held back; resisted temptation given it would hurt Hermione. He would never hurt her again.

Unintentionally, fine–so be it; it happens.

Intentionally, at a time when he knew what he was doing would hurt her, never again. He would never hurt her like that again for seeing her in the aftermath of such acts, when he knew him not talking to her would bring upon her hysteria, her emotional meltdown–Merlin, it killed him to think about it now. He had been so heartless, but as it was said, never again would he do such a thing.

So he did not hit Harry. Instead, he acted very much like say...like say a Hufflepuff would and let the man speak.

"Ron just did what he always does meaning he didn't think all the way through. It's a problem he has been dealing with, or should I say Hermione and I have been dealing with, since we were young. To deny he has feelings for her would be wrong for he does. He always loved Hermione beyond anything I ever have. I love her as a friend, yes, and I would go to the end of the world for her, but...he is in love with her–"

"And I am not? Am I not in love with Hermione?" asked Draco reminding Harry unduly of a small child; he sounded so heartbroken.

"I know you do. We all know you do and even Ron does, but you have to understand that he loves her too."

Draco scoffed at this.

"Malfoy I know you don't want to hear that, but it's the truth. Bloody hell...he didn't know the reaction from both you and her would be as bad as they were. Well, maybe he did expect yours."

"Why are you telling me this? Why come in here and talk to me about one of the people in the world I despise most at the moment as I sit here with my very...very hurt girlfriend and..."

Draco looked away. _Ruddy Potter will not see me break down! Fuck that, I'd rather die at this point then let him see me weak._

"I don't care to hear an excuse, whether it's from him or from you on his behalf; I don't want to hear it. I may have granted you permission to come into this room–" those words going in much more depth given how true they were. Unlike him, Ron was one of the many who were forbidden by both brute force and magic to enter Hermione's scope, "–but that does not mean I will tolerate in listening to any of this. Because of him, Hermione is laying here near death!"

Harry remained quiet as Draco's body heaved up and down, his breaths coming out in frantic bursts. Harry knew what was coming, something they all had been waiting for the moment Hermione had been hurt–

Draco was breaking down...

"And it's my fault more than anybody else's. It's all my fault...my fault..."

"Malfoy it's going to be okay–"

"NO IT WON'T! Don't you get it? I did this to her. If I had just listened to her and accepted one of her many bloody apologies then we wouldn't be in this fucking situation! This is all my fault...it's my fault..."

Harry was at a loss for how to handle everything at the moment. He had never been in Draco's position ever, in all of his life. Sure, he had lost people, countless in fact; Sirius, Dumbledore, his parents, dozens of friends–but he had never been in love with any of them. The thought of losing Ginny, his wife, was enough to make him sick to his stomach, weak at the knees even. He would die before any harm would come to her. For Draco to see Hermione like this, someone he loved just as Harry loved Ginny...well, Harry could only imagine the pain.

"If I lose her...Merlin, I don't know what I'll do." Draco's somber voice and heartfelt confession, underlining what everyone already knew he felt, was Harry's hint to leave the room.

The raven-haired man reached out to cup Hermione's pale cheek, a feeling of odd warmth brushing his hand, as he bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Get better Hermione. We all need you, love," whispered Harry, giving her hand a little squeeze. He then arose and made way for the door.

"Potter?" Draco called out quietly.

"Yeah Malfoy?" asked Harry as he turned around.

"Um...why aren't you and Ginny heading off on your honeymoon?"

It was Harry's turn to smirk, though it was much more understated than the infamous Malfoy leer, causing Draco to smile in spite of himself.

"We're not going until Hermione wakes up. Ginny refuses to leave knowing her best girl-friend isn't here to gush all the _details_ to every night. Women, right."

Draco flashed his smile toward Hermione without saying anything else to Harry. The man knew it was his time to leave Draco with his girl.

* * *

Draco was not sure when he fell asleep, but after eight days, on the brink of the ninth, he was exhausted. He had been holding her hand, whispering sweet nothings, and caressing her face throughout the long wearing days so sleep just hit him and held onto the man. He planted his face into the bed still holding her hand and just did not get back up. 

Most people in his position would have stayed asleep through anything; a sleeping coma one could say. At this point, somebody should have been able to blow the room apart using the magic of ten different wands and he still would have not woken up. It was Hermione's voice which brought him back to the real world, away from his dreams of her.

Waking up to her voice was even better than his very dreams.

"Draco?"

Draco's head shot up instantly, _instinctively_, as her tawny eyes, though distant and hazed with eight days of coma-induced sleep, met his.

"Hermione?"

"Wha...what happened?"

Draco let out the heaviest of breaths he ever thought had left his body. It was one of those rare times when he sucked in a breath and held it there, unaware of ever doing so. It was the relief. It was all of the relief he felt being let out in one heavy and deep breath.

"Oh Hermione...damn it, you worried me to death. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Huh?"

Draco smiled as he reached out to cup her cheek, whispering, "It's alright, love. Everything is going to be okay and nothing is going to happen to you ever again. I promise you that."

Don't get Draco wrong, he knew she was so out of it that she could barely hear him let alone register his words, but damn it - he had been wanting to say all of that since it happened. He had two more things he had been dying to say and he wanted to say them in that moment, scream them out even. Well, one of those was actually a question.

"Draco?"

It tugged at his heart, clenched it, and did not let go to hear such a plea from her. That was exactly what the whisper was, the call of his name - a plea. It was a plea of help, plea of confusion, and plea merely of the need to hear her own voice, a vocal sound which seemed foreign to the both of them.

"Love...something bad happened, but it's over now. You're okay. I mean...you're awake so everything will be okay."

"Oh...my head hu-urts."

"Damn it, I should have gone sooner. I'm going to go get the healer–"

"No," she whispered, breaking his heart, "don't go."

Draco let out a deep sigh as he leaned over her, cupping her face with his rugged hands. He could feel hot spirts of her breath brushing his face and it felt good - damn did it feel good.

"Angel I want to stay with you right now and I'm going to be right back, I promise you. I'm never going to leave you again. Ever."

"Then don't leave me...p-please don't leave me..."

It went against his better judgement and oh, how he would regret it later...

He stayed.

Draco gripped her face in the most affectionate of caresses. He had to reassure her in every essence of that word that he was there, he was with her and holding onto her. With their eyes locked, his silver ones glazed with fatigue and hers glassy with dull confusion and pain, he began to speak the words which had been killing him for so very long–

"Draco–" Hermione had cut him off before he even got the chance to begin, "–I...y-you were mad at m-me. I'm sorry. D-don't be mad. Please? Don't be m-mad at me..."

The man had never felt worse in his life,_ ever_, and that said something. The woman he loved, his counterpart, his other half–damn near lying in a bed of death–just whimpered a plead for him to stop being mad..._at her_. _Merlin, she thinks I'm mad at her. Oh Gods, what have I done?!_

"Angel, I'm not mad. I'm not mad at you at all. This was my fault, not yours and I...Merlin Hermione, I'm not mad at you."

"But...I thought–"

"No. Angel–" he gulped thickly, "–you're my world. I'm not mad. Damn it, Hermione, I love you so much and I don't even think you realize just how much I love you. You're my everything."

"That's good..."

He could tell she was exhausted, the short exchange of words between them draining her to the fullest. Yes, she was tired, but he refused to let her sleep until he got the chance to ask her the question.

"D-Draco...the baby?"

"The baby is alright, love, and all thanks to you. You see...your wandless magic worked. You couldn't stop the Cruciatus Curse, but you were able to keep the baby from feeling it at your expense given the pain became even more unbearable. You did amazing, Angel."

"Again...that's good..."

Draco brushed his thumb against her upper cheek, her supple skin sending shivers up his spine. All the things he had missed about her were nearly chocking him as he stared at her—the sparkle in her eyes when she laughed; the pleasant smell of her hair, laced of sweet apples and her own _Hermione_ smell; the way she trembled beneath his touch—Needless to say, it was nice to have her back.

"Hermione everything that happened...Merlin, I thought...well, I thought I'd never see you again. I thought I'd never get the opportunity to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I'm s-sorry," she replied weakly.

"No. Oh Merlin, no, Hermione it wasn't your fault. If anything it was completely my fault and I'm the one to be sorry. Right now, though, let's look past that. Let's look beyond the apologies and what not to just focus right now on what I'm trying to say. You with me Hermione? Do you understand?"

"Y-yeah...I un'stand..."

"You see...what I'm trying to get at..."

"What you t-t-trying to say?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"Um...wow I uh...Hermione? HERMIONE?!"

Draco had looked down trying to regain some confidence given he was about to ask the woman he loved more than his own life to marry him. When he looked back up, the sight before him kicked him in the stomach several times and wrenched many groans from him which could not be declared as coherent.

"HERMIONE! NO!"

Her eyes had drifted shut and he somehow knew–just bloody well knew–that she was not alright. The swarm of healers rushing into the room afterwards only confirmed his dreadful thoughts even more.

"Mr. Malfoy, you must step back, now!"

Draco was leaning back against the wall, observing all of the things they were doing to her. He frantically tried to remain calm, tugging at the silvery strands of his hair as though feeling pain would lessen hers.

"She's gone into labor. We can't stop this any longer. Get your wands out, get _him_ out, and let's get this baby out."

"What?! No, I'm staying with her. I promised I wouldn't leave her."

"Noble as that is, Mr. Malfoy, you're a distraction. Get out of the room, now."

After several long moments and many words hissed out by Draco, which are better left not repeated, he left the room to once again sit and wait. He was shocked when he walked out to see Harry approaching him with Ginny holding his arm and what appeared to be several pastries in his hand.

"Malfoy? We were just coming to bring you some early breakfast–"

"She woke up. She woke up and then I was pushed out. They bloody well kicked me out after they fucking start going on about her about to give birth and unconscious no less!"

"Whoa, slow down. Unconscious? Didn't you just say she was awake?" asked Harry calmly though fear was flashing behind those green eyes of his.

"She blacked out. She fucking blacked out right in the middle of me proposing to her. Talk about timing, huh?"

Harry knew it was coming again–the mental breakdown–so they had to keep him talking, perhaps even keep him upbeat. _Think you idiot! Think...pose him a problem. Bring up something good–oh right! Genius Potter–his girlfriend is near death while healers are currently trying to save his child while she is unconscious...oh yeah, there are just so many good things going on right now–_

"Well on a simple note, we did bring pastries," said Ginny with a small smile.

Draco's reaction was not the one that Ginny nor Harry expected, given Harry was pleased at how she made an effort to lighten the mood–_that's my little redhead_–because Draco did break down.

Dropping to his knees in one hard movement, pain taking over in an instant, he placed his face in his hands...

* * *

It would be several hours before anyone emerged from Hermione's room, none of whom had the decency to go talk with Draco and explain anything. Ginny had managed to contact Mr. and Mrs. Granger and within minutes they had arrived. Mrs. Granger gave Draco a small hug, one he did not return, before she took a seat next to her husband. Ginny had informed them about Draco's reaction through summarized words, leaving out bits and pieces she knew would send them both over the edge, allowing them to succumb into the silence without any questions. They knew to leave Draco alone. 

So, together, they waited...

and waited...

and waited...

and waited...

and–

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco looked up to see the same healer who had thrown him out of the room approaching him.

"How is she?"

"Hermione...she is still not in the best of conditions, but she is alive. She is still fighting."

Draco sighed, closing his eyes–her face flashing before his silvery eyes.

"Um, would you kindly follow me?" asked the healer apprehensively.

"Are you taking me to her?" Draco's voice was absolutely monotone.

"Sort of," muttered the healer, turning on his heal to walk in a different direction from where he came. Draco exchanged a look with Harry, Ginny, and the Grangers before the five of them followed the man away from Hermione's room.

Draco was like a walking corpse as they trudged throughout the hospital, various staff members watching him intently with every step. It was as if they thought he was about to explode like a burning pixie at any moment. Draco didn't care. Hell, he'd been under the gaze of much more important and deadly people before so their stares meant nothing to him. All he wanted to know was why this healer was taking him so far away from his beloved.

Suddenly, the healer stopped in front of another door.

"Where the bloody hell did you take me?"

"We're um," began the healer, his voice shaking, "going to introduce you to someone."

"What?" asked Draco, annoyance and almost fury-like anger filling his voice, "Are you kidding me? Do I look like I'm in the mood for fucking introductions?"

"You might not want to curse around this person–"

"Take-me-to-Hermione. Do-you-understand?" growled Draco patronizingly.

"Oh Merlin...Draco you have to go in."

Draco turned around to look at Ginny, the one who made the comment. _What the fuck does she know that I don't? I uh...oh Gods..._

"Um...I uh...am I about t-to–"

"Yes. That's who you're about to meet."

Draco was flabbergasted for a moment, his body unable to move, to draw in enough air to sustain life. This was a moment of truth in his life, a moment he was suppose to share with Hermione, and damn it—_I can't do this by myself!_

He was not quite sure how he managed to get into the room nor did he remember who had pushed him down in the chair, but all thoughts were lost when a young healer, looking no older than twenty, came in carrying a small pink bundle in her arms.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like you to meet your daughter."

_Oh Merlin..._

As the tiny girl was placed in his arms, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione's parents standing behind him all in awe of the situation themselves, Draco felt so many overwhelming feelings all at once—joy, fear, wonder, anxiety, _bliss_—

"Merlin...she's beautiful..."

And she was. The small child who was born a week and half early was positively radiant, if not a little on the small side. Ginny placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

"She is. Wow, she's gorgeous, Draco."

"All I can say," said Harry with a smile, "is thank Merlin she looks more like Hermione than you."

It was then in which Draco let out a laugh, a genuine and pure laugh, for he agreed entirely with Harry. The newborn girl was blessed with a small mop of dark hair though Draco did spot some light strands reflecting is own translucent color.

In that moment, as Draco held his daughter in his arms, close to his heart and chest, he had an epiphany—he was a father. He was responsible for another life other than his own. Sure, he would protect Hermione until his dying day and would never let harm come to her again, but Hermione was still an independent woman. The little girl in his arms was his daughter, a girl he was suppose to take care of for the rest of his life.

She was _his_ daughter.

She was something that Hermione and him had created—that feeling overwhelmed him.

"She's beautiful Draco. Oh...my grandbaby is absolutely beautiful," wept Mrs. Granger, free tears falling down her cheeks.

Mr. Granger clasped onto his shoulder as he said, with a sympathetic smile, "You do realize that all the boys will be looking at this little beauty, right?"

"Oh Merlin...please don't remind me," griped Draco. Everyone in the room laughed at him, so much happiness finally taking over. None of them could deny it, but the baby brought them all so much joy, a feeling they had not felt in so many days, as it was a way to forget about their troubles for even the smallest amount of time.

The twenty something healer walked back into the room and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm afraid we need to take her right now."

"No," whined Draco, pulling her somewhat in the opposite direction from her. Harry, Ginny, and Mr. Granger all openly chuckled. Mrs. Granger would have as well, but she was still dissolved in her fitful tears.

"I'm sorry new-dad, but she was born a week and half early. We still have a lot of things to go over with her before we can let her go."

"I know...but just...give me another minute with her."

"Of course," replied the healer softly, exiting the room.

It would be several long moments before he spoke again, tears and sobs threatening to dominate his body by the simple sight of his little girl in his arms.

"I know her name. I know what I want to name her."

"What's her name then?" asked Ginny, gently stroking the little girl's cheek.

Draco shook his head as he said, "No. Hermione gets to know first. I think she has earned that right."

"Malfoy, for once I couldn't agree with you more," replied Harry, too stroking the infant's chubby cheek.

Draco smiled before he dropped a gentle kiss on_ his _daughter's forehead.

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think? Sweet, eh? Oh and I'll totally give anyone a cookie if they can guess what her name will be.

Eek...only one more chapter left. I'm finding myself coming so attached to this story that I hate to see it end, but I'm afraid it will be coming to a close in the next chapter.

"Already Over, Pt 2" is another song by the band RED and yes, it is a different song. Actually, it's the same song only it's a different version. The one I was referring to in chapter 5 was the rock version whereas Pt 2 is the ballad. It's soft with the most amazing vocals, an acoustic, violin, and piano. I love both versions and this one really seemed to work for the chapter. I thought of it when I wrote the beginning portion of the chapter, the scene between him and Hermione. I thought of the lines, "I'd give it all to you, reaching as I fall. It's already over now. Loving you again, it's already over, already over now. You're what I reach for when I fall."

READ AND REVIEW!! If you can read it, then you can review it.

_Iris_ is the work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


	33. Iris

A/N: Final chapter dedicated to all of the amazing people who supported 'Iris' throughout the entire writing process. Of course, I have to say special thanks to SweetSacrifice and Silverlovedragoness for numerous reasons (many in regards to how I handled the story - your opinions mean so much to me you guys!). There were so many of you who always reviewed and always found sweet, and some critical (I appreciate that), things to say. You know who you are and I thank you with all my heart. This last chapter is for you!

**Iris - The Final Chapter**

_War Hero Attacked!_

_A report by Rita Skeeter_

_What was expected to be a happy day in the wizarding world as The-Boy-Who-Lived married war hero Ginevra Weasley (also known as Ginny by close friends and family) turned into a chaotic mess when Fenrir Greyback, underground dark leader and ally to the former Dark Lord He-Who-Must-Still-Not-Be-Named, attacked war hero and one of Harry Potter's best mates, Hermione Granger, former wife of newly-discovered death eater Alan Jameson._

_The wedding ceremony between the wizarding world's most famous of couples was actually pushed forward unbeknownst to this reverent reporter as to why, but one can only assume the couple was eager to be wed for perhaps a baby Potter is on the way. The ceremony was held on the Potter estate at sundown before a lovely reception took place on the grounds as well. Hermione Granger was by the side of both groom and bride throughout the entire night._

_This reporter has learned through several sources that Ms. Granger actually ventured outside to "get some air" after an explosive argument with several guests of the wedding. One source mentioned, "The attention was not on her so I thinks she stepped outside in hopes of somebody following her." The woman stepped outside before chaos broke out and Greyback attacked the witch performing one of the three Unforgivable Curses._

_Ms. Granger was, at the time the curse was performed, eight and a half months pregnant with her first child. The father is alleged to be boyfriend and former death eater Draco Malfoy, son of current Azkaban residents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Shortly after the attack, this reporter attempted to reach Mr. Malfoy and unfortunately all this concerned and compassionate reporter received from the supposedly reformed man was an offensive hand gesture. _

_After several days in the care of the finest, most-expensive healers St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries has to offer, Ms. Granger was said to have given birth to a handsome baby girl whose name has yet to be revealed to the wizarding society. How secretive is the girl's name? As learned by this ambitious reporter, only Ms. Granger and her beau currently know their daughter's name._

_This investigatory reporter has learned through an exclusive interview with a source, who would prefer to remain nameless, that Ms. Granger and her suitor will be continuing to live in sin. Though the wizarding world is grateful for the efforts made by Hermione Granger throughout the long and painful war years, one must wonder what kind of example she is sending by not only bearing a child not under wedlock, but continuing to raise one in the same manner. Why has beau Malfoy not popped the question? The source claims, "He isn't ready to commit."_

_For further information on the Potter wedding chaos, see page three._

_For further information on their daughter's name possibilities, see page five._

"You cow," mumbled Draco under his breath.

Draco had woken up at around four in the morning by the sounds of his crying baby girl. After an hour or so of gentle rocking and fatherly shushing, he laid her back down in her gold and silver bassinet before venturing downstairs to prepare an early morning breakfast for Hermione who was still fast asleep. After all she had been through in the past month, the least he could do was take care of his little screaming banshee in the middle of the night. It never ceased to amaze him in that something so small could scream so loud.

_Well, look at her mother_. A mischievous grin spread across his face on the thought.

He had finished making breakfast, bewitching it so it did not get cold, when he heard a tap on the window alerting him the post had arrived. After quickly paying the tawny owl and feeding it a bit of crisp bacon, the bird left and Draco was free to glance over the Daily Prophet while he waited for Hermione to join him. Not knowing how long she'd be given it was so early in the morning, he let his eyes read over the article and succumb to the detestation he felt for the author.

"Ruddy cow," he continued mumbling to himself, the thoughts of Rita Skeeter annoying him to no end. The woman not only fabricated parts of the article for the sake of entertainment, but she portrayed Hermione in a light he did not like. It was one thing for her to bash him, but never his Angel.

Not to mention the editorial was not even accurate. The bitch Skeeter actually had the nerve to insinuate Ginny was pregnant, something she most definitely was not as far as Draco knew. The bitch had suggested Hermione left because the attention was not on her—_honestly, where did she get the nerve to say such a thing? _She brought up his daughter's name and while her name had not been released to the press, close friends and family did know what they had named their little girl. Not to mention, the countless times she referred to a source which was really a code for somebody who was not at the wedding nor knew anything other than hearsay.

Though the woman did bring up the point of their current marital status which was actually no status at all, Skeeter's conclusions as to why he had not put a ring on her finger were more than wrong. Ever since his first attempt to propose before Hermione passed out, he had not even brought it up to her. He decided he would ask her when the time was right. Skeeter saying so candidly that he was "not ready to commit" just irritated him.

Basically, Draco concluded, though he already knew this, Rita Skeeter would forever be a grating bitch.

"Ugly, stupid cow–"

"I hope you're not referring to me."

Draco looked up to see Hermione smiling at him, curly hair absolutely all over the place and clad in a pink sleeping gown, leaning against the entrance wall. Draco shook his head as he looked back down at the paper.

"The Daily Prophet is getting extremely sloppy with the reporting or should I say with the reporters they choose to _re_hire. The cow Rita Skeeter reported on the wedding and our little girl."

"Ah," said Hermione, walking over to the table, "and let me guess, she did not report us in the finest of lights?"

She placed a gentle kiss on his lips before taking a seat next to him.

"No, the bitch didn't. Oh well, I think her reputation exceeds her so everyone knows there will be very little truth to the article."

"Let us hope," she sighed, shaking her head before looking back up at him. "You made breakfast?"

"No, I had the brat do it, but she decided to retire afterward," remarked Draco with a grin.

"Ha, ha."

Draco laughed as she surveyed the paper herself noting how she rolled her dark eyes several times. When she looked back up, he found her smiling in spite of the article.

"It doesn't matter. The ones whose opinions matter to us know the truth."

"As always, you're right. So why don't you sit back and have some breakfast while I go get the brat. It's time for her bottle."

"I don't recall waking up. Did she sleep through the whole night?" asked Hermione hopefully. It had been only their fifth day home and already her late night tantrums were tiring the couple. Draco hated to dash away her hopes.

"Sorry love, but I'm afraid not. I woke up and took care of her." She placed her hand on his cheek affectionately.

"You should have woken me. I would have put her back to bed."

"I am her father and quite capable of taking care of her in the morning. You don't have to worry about her constantly."

Truth be told, he worried about her just as much. Unless she was under his care or Hermione's, he was never very comfortable. Even when it was Ginny or even Hermione's parents holding her, he just...he just didn't like it. Can you blame the man? He nearly lost her as well as his Angel before the brat was even born.

"Well, I should at least nurse her."

"I'll bring her down. You start having breakfast."

Hermione smiled as Draco rose from his seat and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before walking out of the kitchen. His steps quickened as he neared his little girl's room, the need to hold her in his arms taking over him.

She, of course, was sleeping peacefully when he found her. He was not keen on waking her up, but keeping her on a solid schedule was important so he gently cooed her into waking.

"Morning sweetness," he gently murmured, picking her up. He loved how well she seemed to fit in his arms like a puzzle piece, the perfect part of him. Oh, how he loved her.

Draco joined Hermione in the kitchen where she reached out for her sleepy baby. Draco handed her over, taking his seat next to her again. Draco watched in amazement as Hermione whispered soothing nothings to her daughter before she began to nurse, the experience between mother and child so intimate it shocked Draco to no end.

"She is hungry this morning. My guess is she really tired herself out crying, right?"

"I'm surprised she didn't wake you up with her screams. I swear she is louder than you."

Hermione arched her eyebrows making Draco laugh fully. If anyone witnessed the couple, knew of their story and background, then it most likely would have knocked them for six to see such a famous couple living such a mundane, simple life; light banter at the kitchen table and the daughter positively running the house even before coherent sounds could come out of her mouth.

The verity of the situation was Draco and Hermione absolutely loved their life together. Most of their lives had been spent fighting, struggling to survive, and bleeding with heartache so being able to live together with a daughter and a humdrum lifestyle was nice.

_Really _nice.

* * *

"Oh Draco, can I hold my grandchild?" asked a very loving Mrs. Granger. Draco was reluctant as always, but eventually handed over his little girl. Her grandmother immediately spoiled her with wet kisses and parental affections. It was then when Mr. Granger walked over to Draco, stuck out his hand which Draco took into his own. After the brief shake, Mr. Granger brushed past him with catlike speed to swoon over his grandchild, Draco shaking his head at the man, smile tugging on his lips.

"I see you handed over the baby," quipped Hermione as she wrapped her arms around Draco from behind. He rubbed his large hands over her petite ones, interlacing their fingers as he brushed against her supple skin, sighing at how lovely her body felt against his.

"I think your parents are really starting to like the kid." He heard Hermione giggle upon his words before she muffled her laughs against his neck, her breath sending shivers throughout his frame.

"Have you two decided on her middle name yet?" asked Mrs. Granger, bringing Draco and Hermione back from their private intimate world. Hermione unlocked herself from Draco and allowed him to wrap his arm around her shoulder, a routine sort of stance.

"Not just yet. I promise when we do decide, then you'll be the first to know."

"I better be," growled Mrs. Granger playfully.

Mr. Granger placed a loving kiss on his grandchild's forehead before he turned to face the young couple. "So how are your friends Harry and Ginny? Have they finally left for their honeymoon?"

"Yes, they left three nights ago. Ginny has already bombarded me with owls filling me in on everything. Though some things I think she merely brushed over, not that I mind given it is Harry she is talking about and he's practically my brother, I can tell she is excited and happy. They both are."

"That's good considering–"

TAP!

Their attention was turned to the high window where a large, onyx black owl was perched, a type only one wizarding facility used—

"That's an Azkaban owl," murmured Hermione tautly.

Draco moved swiftly over to the window allowing the bird quick entrance. Unlike other owls which would normally stay until paid, pet, or fed, this one instantaneously took flight once Draco took out the worn yellow parchment. He exchanged a quick glance before he opened up the note and scanned it with his mouth dropping ever so slightly–

_Draco–_

_I learned through a source that your mudblood is still alive and actually well, having brought a half-breed into this world. The thought disgusts me Draco. To think you spawned a life that was not of pure blood just infuriates me to no end. It is betrayal, it is._

_This will be the last time you hear from me. After it was discovered that my last letter brought upon your mudblood's downfall, my letter sending was revoked. They only allowed me one more to send so I could perhaps get and give some cessation. My boy, never let it be said that my thoughts were never of you. You may have bred something vile with a hideous creature, but you are still my son. Ignoring my thoughts of you now, which are austere and cruel to say the least, there was a time when I loved you Draco. You were once my son._

_Perhaps one day you will come to your senses and move forward into the wizarding world by marrying a pureblood and creating an heir with her, but until then, our relationship will be on hold. If it never resumes, well then, this is goodbye._

_Never forget, I once did love you._

_-Lucius_

Draco smiled upon finishing the letter, the sarcasm and snarky comments just making him chuckle inside. Leave it to Lucius to send such an _almost _endearing letter and sign it with his first name. He was never one to have Draco refer to him as 'father' let alone such a cherished word like 'dad', but this was just ridiculous. Draco made a mental note right then and there to never let his baby girl, or any future children Hermione and him would have, call him anything other than 'dad'.

"Is it from him?" asked Hermione, her voice shaky with fear.

Draco faced her, crumpling the letter in his hand quickly. He tossed it over his left shoulder before he leaned into her, placing his hands on the lower part of her hips. He kissed her forehead before he whispered, his lips so close they brushed against her warm skin, "It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore."

"Well then what was the letter about?" asked Hermione, her inquisitive nature unfolding. Forever the bookworm, she did like to know what was going on.

"Closure. The letter was about me getting some closure."

He heard his little girl whimper and promptly he went into parent mode. He strode over to Mr. Granger who handed his granddaughter to her father allowing her to be comforted by Draco.

"Oh sweetness, it's alright."

"She is just being fussy. Let me take her upstairs for a nap."

Draco nodded as he placed his daughter in Hermione's arms. She ventured upstairs nippily to put her baby to bed as Draco sat down with her parents. He was not shaken by the letter from his father nor was he worried about anything said. Draco would not bother himself, worry himself, or do anything concerning his father. It was his turn to be the father.

He would be a _real_ father.

"So Draco," began Mrs. Granger uneasily, "are we ever going to get to call you son?"

Draco laughed as he said, "While I would love that, I just...I haven't found the right time yet. To ask her, I mean."

"I thought you already did ask her, but then she blacked out. I would have figured you would have asked her once she woke up again."

"I thought so too. I actually had planned on it, but then...I don't know. After seeing her hold our baby, my daughter, for the first time...I just can't ask her. It needs to be special. A proposal needs to be more than just me asking her, but...eh, before I get cheesy or before she hears, I'll stop. I think you both get the point."

"You are too sweet. I swear, you seem so perfect for her that it's sometimes scary."

And just how true was that? _Well I guess when you think about it, we were each other's perfect match at Hogwarts if you ignore the whole opposite sides of the war thing. For the sake of the argument, ignore that for a second. We were the top students. I mean I did have a bit more help than she did given I was Snape's favorite, but then again, she was the favorite of every other bloody teacher so the advantage is not really in my favor (_Forever the Slytherin_). The point is that we were the top students. Shouldn't we have been together? Plus, she was by far the most beautiful seventh year girl. Pansy–ugh, pug-faced girl slobbered over me like no tomorrow. That Lavender girl was pretty cute and so was the little Hufflepuff...what was her name? Susan Bones? Anyways, none of them could compare to Hermione. Damn it...what would life be like if I hadn't been such a follower?_

"Well the brat is asleep. Sorry mum, I thought she would be more up for visitors today. Then again, Draco did say she was up all night crying."

"Give it a while and eventually she'll get through later hours before she wakes up around six and seven in the morning. Hermione use to scream her head off until one of us held her so..."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at her father forcing the group to erupt out in laughter. Draco draped an arm around her shoulder after she sat down next to him, leaning her body into his. The relatively young couple enjoyed conversing with Hermione's parents, both of whom were interested in their new life with their new addition.

Hermione and Draco would not leave their spot on the couch for several hours. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were able to hold the baby one last time prior to leaving the Malfoy home. Draco and Hermione shared a quiet dinner together with their daughter where Draco made a suggestion.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

Hermione looked away from their baby girl to meet his eyes. Subsequently she asked, in a manner repeated, "A walk?"

"Yeah. Let's just go take a walk. You, me, and our little girl. What do you say?"

A walk. It was just such an ordinary thing to do. Keeping in mind the two of them were capable of magic, of doing nearly everything without worries over money or their current statuses, going for a walk was just so...banal. Well, banal in some eyes, but it appeared Draco thought of it as a wonderful way to spend an evening.

"I think," she said, taking the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck, "that would be a lovely idea. Let me go get her dressed for the night air and we'll go."

She agreed with him.

A chaste kiss was placed on his cheek urging his lips to uplift in a small smile. Damn, did he love his Hermione. Nothing would ever take him away from his Angel and baby girl, ever.

Nothing.

Draco sure as hell was a man who learned from his mistakes. There were times when Hermione drove him up a wall, but he loved her. Bloody hell, he loved her. As for his baby girl, well, he couldn't even put into words what he felt about her. It was just such an odd type of feeling for him to have. He knew the feeling of love for he had been in love twice, but the love he felt for his daughter was dissimilar and unlike anything he had ever felt before. He just...loved her. He loved his little girl unconditionally and he somehow knew he always would.

"Ready to go?"

Draco turned around to see Hermione clad in a light jacket while his daughter was positively bundled up in every way possible. She was such a tiny little thing, it almost made Draco question whether he was going to take a walk with his kid or with a bunch of clothes masquerading as a baby.

Hermione giggled as he took a hold of their daughter, planting a light kiss on her forehead. Hermione brushed back some of her silky hair just enjoying the moment of tenderness all three of them were sharing.

After several minutes of cooing over their lovely, Draco and Hermione started walking, hand in hand, toward an unknown destination. It really didn't matter. Draco just wanted to walk with Hermione and hold his daughter, precisely what the man was doing.

"Draco," said Hermione, pleasantly breaking the silence, "Would you mind if I chose her middle name?"

Draco stopped walking and looked at her amiably. A smile spread across her features as she casted her eyes downward at her little girl.

"It's just...you chose the perfect name for her. I love it. So, I think it's only fair if I choose her middle name."

Draco chuckled as he said, "I think that's more than fair. So what is our baby girl's middle name then?"

"Nicole."

Silence...

Silence...

Silence...

"That um...that was..." Draco was fumbling with his words, stammering even, in an attempt to coherently get out a simple sentence. Her choice of names caught him entirely off guard to say the least.

"Draco?"

"That um...that was Taylor's middle name."

"I know."

Draco looked at her, gulping thickly, unsure if he had heard her correctly.

_No_. In the back of his mind, he knew he had heard her. He just wasn't sure whether she was being honest or doing it for his sake.

"Hermione...I don't want–"

"Look, Taylor will always be a part of you. In loving you, I love everything about you. If you love Taylor, then I'll love Taylor. This is our little girl. Nicole is the perfect name because it is not only a significant part of you, but perfect given that it means 'victory of the people'."

Draco was genuinely shocked by that. He was unaware that Nicole was such a strong, vibrant name.

"With her birth Draco, we won. We won it all and if you think it about it...I mean we shouldn't take so much credit, but you are a Slytherin so I know how you love to let things go to your head–" he smirked at her, "–but by us getting together...the Dark Lord fell. In a way, she was meant to have a name such as this."

Draco was in awe, _flabbergasted_, at everything she had just told him. Yes, she was right in the sense that their love did conquer evil, did bring about a victory. Their daughter was the symbol for the triumph so why not give her a middle name that acknowledged it?

"Hermione, how is it that you could see through me when nobody could?" asked Draco, his voice hoarse and raw.

"Well," said Hermione, understanding perfectly well what he was referring to, "how was it that you were able to save me?"

Without another glance, she turned away from him which somewhat disconcerted him given the conversation the two had just had. _Why isn't she in my arms? Why isn't she letting me hold her?_

Finally, after questioning her motives over something rather ridiculous on his part, he saw she merely had chosen to sit on a bothy-like bench. Their home was located in a serene countryside in Scotland, far away from any pestering reporters, onlookers, and free of the molestation that came which such beasts. The two wanted their life to be perfect and it was, just so long as they were left alone. Aside from the glorious sunrises and breathtaking sunsets which graced the manor's presence everyday, the house was surrounded by lavish gardens, exactly what they were strolling through at the moment. Hermione had wanted benches in various places so she could sit down once the baby was born and watch as the child played. Draco made sure this was carried out.

Hence, why she chose to sit on the bench. So she could sit so why was Draco suddenly feeling his throat constrict and the ground shake?

_Cause you're about to ask her the most important question of your life! No...I wasn't planning on it–but it's the perfect time. This is a moment so intimate, so real, that you must do it now. Right now as you place your daughter in her arms, get down on one knee, and–you bloody well know the rest! Just do it already!_

Draco took four steps toward her noting how she smiled up at him, another moment where she looked sixteen all over again. At least until he placed their daughter in her arms. Her being a mother was definitely an attractive quality.

Hermione was so caught up in cooing at her daughter, pressing little kisses to her plump cheeks and diminutive nose, that she did not even notice Draco's shift in stance. No longer was he standing in front of her, but instead opted for bending down on only one knee.

"Hermione..." he whispered, nearly inaudibly.

She faced him and just as he expected, the situation—what he was about to do—hit her in a matter of moments.

"Draco..."

"When I saw you that day in the snow wrapped up in that cute little scarf and oversized gloves, I didn't know it was going to be the best encounter of my life."

Her eyes were already glassy with tears, _the good kind_, but she would not let them fall.

"I was prepared to live that way for the rest of my life. I was prepared to just...not live. Then you came along and absolutely ruined everything."

A light laugh crossed between a whimper was emitted from her trembling mouth. She refused to speak; wanted to remain quiet. The only sound other than Draco's voice was the soft whispering of the wind and the unobtrusive clatter coming from Draco's frisky cat pouncing around behind them, chasing night beetles.

"I didn't think anyone would be able to understand me, to know me, to figure me out, and I surly did not expect the person to break through that barrier to be Harry Potter's best mate. I mean...I thought it was more likely for me to get with Professor McGonagall before that."

Another half laugh, half whimper; another attempt to not stop it.

"Nobody could get to me until you. You know, I just can't get enough of that. Hermione I'm to the point where I can't live without you. I just can't. I need you like I need air and water and...and our little girl. I need you in my life and for the rest of my life."

Hermione bit her lip knowing what he was about to do. All she could think was—_it's about bloody time!_

What she was expecting to hear was a four word question. One can guess her amount of shock when the next thing he said was a spell.

"Accio!"

Hermione looked on confused until she heard the soft whizzing of an object racing toward them at firebolt speed. Draco caught it easily in his hand, the object being of extremely small size.

It was a box.

No. Not just any box, but a jewelry box...the kind that holds a ring...a special ring—

"Will you marry me?"

And there was the ring. The ring was sitting in the confines of the dark velvety material, sparkling as though every light source to ever exist was embedded into the glorious rock. A modest elegant diamond was surrounded by small cut, green emeralds (_What a Slytherin_, she thought) held together by the shiny band of silver. It was beautiful. Positively beautiful.

Finally, after what felt to Draco like a bloody eternity, she looked back up to meet his eyes, sparkling like dark pewter. He did not see fear or worry or anxiety or anything of that nature. He truly saw stars and happiness and life in her eyes; it was stunning.

"Draco...yes. YES!"

With that, Draco Malfoy was a happy man.

* * *

Hermione smiled to herself as she woke up, her naked limbs positively tangled with the bed sheets. What struck her as odd was waking up by herself, without Draco's warm, from what she remembered—naked, body pressed against hers. She slowly lifted up, wrapping the blanket around her bare upper body, looking around for him.

Then it hit her like a bludger in the head. _Well, is there not a beautiful little baby in the house?_

Hermione removed herself from the sheets, throwing on an oversized t-shirt and of course one of Draco's boxers, her customary attire when waking up. Noting the color of light outside, she realized it had to be early morning, perhaps four, being as the dawn seemed to be readily approaching.

Walking softly, soundlessly, down the hall, she faintly heard whispered words coming from her baby's words. Completely unaware of it, the words she heard would stay with her forever.

"Sweetness, I love you so much."

It was Draco discernibly, spending the early hours of the day rocking and gently shushing his daughter back to sleep. Hermione felt it was far too sweet a moment to walk in and ruin the mood so she remained where she was standing, leaning against the door frame and hidden from his view.

"I had a really good night last night. You see your daddy finally asked your mum to marry him and you know what she said? She said yes. Merlin help me, she said yes."

A light blush spread across her face. _Honestly, as if there was any doubt. He had to have known that I would say yes!_

"I wonder how I was lucky enough to get her. I wonder it so often and so hard sometimes why I was blessed enough to get her. Getting her got me you and I think you know how much I love you, baby girl."

Draco had never known such a love. He loved his two girls, his Angel and his baby, with everything in him. He would die to protect them and give up his immortal soul for their happiness because their happiness meant more to him than his own. He just loved them.

"You want to know a secret baby girl? Though I'd never admit this to your mum—"

At once, Hermione tensed. Somehow it felt as though she was prying in on their moment, on something far too private between him and his daughter to continue listening, but as she made to move, he spoke the words far quicker than her strides to get away.

"—but I have actually fancied your mother far longer than I have let on."

_What? Did he really just say that? How long...exactly?_

"You see I remember when I saw her for the first time. We were eleven and there was just something about her which completely entranced me. I was smitten over your mother for the briefest of times given the circumstances which came after. This was back in a time when your daddy was a mad fool and believed her blood was inferior. I always thought to myself, never aloud, of how much I wished she was not a muggle-born witch and certainly not Harry Potter's mate."

Draco could see his little girl falling asleep from the soothing sound of his deep voice, her father's voice, and he made no efforts to keep her awake. At this point, he was more so speaking aloud for himself than for anything else.

"How I wished that. Now? Now I think about how stupid I was. Your dad wasn't too smart then. No matter now because I've got your mum and you so for me, sweetness, life is good."

Hermione had raised her hand subconsciously to her heart, heavy puffs of breath coming out of her as though she was a Hungarian Horntail breathing fire.

_He's such a wonderful man. He is amazing and Merlin...I love him. I love him so much._

"And another thing sweetness," whispered Draco, rising from his sitting position to place her back in her bassinet, already asleep, "you're going to grow up to look like her. You're going to be absolutely beautiful. While it terrifies me considering all of those ruddy boys will be chasing after you, I wouldn't want you to look like anyone else. Your mum is my absolute favorite person so I'm glad you'll look like her."

Hermione forced herself away, wretched back into the master bedroom, fearful her sobs, which had started to take over her body back when he said the word 'smitten', would ruin the moment between father and daughter.

Draco finished tucking her in, brushing back her soft dark hair, _Hermione's hair_, out of her face. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead before leaning over her once more to simply admire his baby girl, his gorgeous daughter...

"I love you...Iris."

_Iris_.

The End

* * *

A/N: Okay so there you have it. I apologize for the long wait (well long for me given I normally post in a few days time), but I was not going to put out something I wasn't proud of. I refuse to put out something I don't like and I do like this. There were a few rewrites of this chapter so I do hope you all enjoyed it because I did enjoy writing it. I think this chapter summed everything up.

I'm kind of sad and melancholy right now since it's hitting me that it is over. I do love this story and I'm grateful to everyone who supported it and enjoyed it. Thank you so much! I guess I'm off now to write something else, something far different from this.

Sorry to those who have requested it, but there will be _no sequel_. Their story has been told.

Alright so the name of the story was used in this chapter. "Iris" is a song by the band the Goo Goo Dolls and I based not just the chapter, but the entire story off of the song. The whole point of this story was to reveal the type of relationship described in the song. "And I don't want the world to see me cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything is made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am." Consider that in this last chapter and I think everyone should have a better idea of the story title now. Oh and there daughter's name - I planned out the story a long LONG time ago so I always had intended for them to have a child together to be named Iris.

READ AND REVIEW!! If you can read it, then you can review it.

_Iris _is the work of fanfiction. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the featured story is mine.


End file.
